Highschool Elvea's POV
by Killer Barbie
Summary: AU Love, hate and stalkers. You guessed, just an average high school... R&R people! 13's up! Hey does that mean bad luck?
1. A new beginning

A/N: Hi I'm Amy, and this is my highschool diary. Don't go flaming me because this looks like Endomiel's story, because that's the whole idea. We are writing this fic together, her point of view and mine, I hope you like it. To make it easier to compare the dates I have added them in both Shire Reckoning as the Calendar of Imladris, although in my original diary only the Calendar of Imladris was written down.  
  
Disclaimer: LotR and its characters don't belong to me but to Tolkien and relatives, yaddayadda. but if you are the one that owns Frodo/Legolas/Éomer, contact me!!!!  
  
Summary: The diary of the Goddess of Good during high-school, and what the fellowship had to do with her "growing up". or Endomiel's story in a different perspective.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day one, the 7th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Valanya, the 28th of Yávië (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
First I'll introduce myself. I am Elvealauregaladriel (Elvea for short), and I am the Goddess of all Good and Vengeance. Nobody knows that though, not even my "parents".  
  
My parents are the King and Queen of Laurelindrian (which makes me an elf, at least in this body.), a forest near Valinor in Aman, the Blessed Realm, and I am their only child. Since they are very busy people and they wanted me to have a good education, they decided to send me to a boarding school in Middle-Earth. They told me I would be able to meet "people of my age" in the lands where is death.  
  
Like someone that's been around since the beginning of time and before can meet people of her age. Yeah rite. I've been an elf now for 1600 years, which is probably equal to 16 years of a mortal life.  
  
(Note: Elves only grow in the first 16-20 years of their lives, but aren't considered an adult until their 1800th birthday, so they are mature at a very young age but are not accepted as one, so that makes every 100 years for an elf equal to one year of life for a mortal. An 1800 year old elf is thus considered equal to an 18 year old human.)  
  
Or so they say. but my spirit and thoughts have been around much longer, as I said before.  
  
I am said to be a very special elf, since I am the only elf ever with golden curls (not those very small ones like sheep but a little bigger) and green eyes like the sea. It is also said that there is a little star around my pupils, so I figured that is where my name comes from, although I never really thought about it much.  
  
I've had several proposals of High-elven princes so far, about 25 or something, but my parents tell me it's not yet time to marry. I don't want to either. They all say I look like an angel, because of my hair and such, but I don't want to marry someone just because he thinks I'm pretty, I want to marry because of love.  
  
Anyway. Today I packed my bags, and this afternoon I will leave for Middle- Earth, and I shall go to the Middle-Earth Boarding School for Interardial Students, or just Imladris High. My parents gave this diary to me for the journey, so I guess I'll just use it then. First have a little nap.  
  
Woke up very late this afternoon only to realize I was supposed to be on my way for at least 4 hours already. Blasted alarmclock doesn't work. I got up and got dressed anyway and rushed downstairs to the throne room of our palace to say bye to mom and dad. It took some tears, it took some hugs, and then I mounted my horse Alka (Quenya for "ray of light") and took off alone.  
  
After about thirty minutes I reached Alqualondë, the dwellingplace of the Teleri, and they gave me a boat, and I started my journey over the sea. Because I am already nearly a week late because of some circumstances I'm not going to mention now, I used some magic to make the boat go a little faster. Okay, okay. I made the boat reach the shores of Middle-Earth almost right after I left, so what? I can do that, I'm a goddess =P.  
  
I continued my journey on Alka, and soon I reached a place called the Shire. Why is this place crowded with midgets? They're certainly not elves. ah well, I guess I'll soon learn what they are.  
  
Ever on I went, through the Shire, through some forests, through some hills called the Barrow-Downs. you get the point, I just went on and on. It almost felt like I was flying, Alka was at an incredible speed. I stopped my journey when I came to the village of Bree, it was nearly midnight and I needed to have a short rest.  
  
So I went to an inn that is called "the Prancing Pony" and asked for a room of my own. All the men in the inn had strange looks on their faces, haven't they seen an elf before or something? Probably not.  
  
I went to say goodnight to Alka in the stables, and then I went in to have something to drink. It was ale, ale or ale. No thank you, I prefer miruvor, and that was what I could use right now, being so tired and all.  
  
Anyway, I went up to my room for a three-hour nap. And that is where I am now, writing this in my diary. I'll just get a couple hours of rest and continue my journey, I plan to make it to Imladris before classes start tomorrow. It shouldn't be too hard, it's only five more hours, so when I leave at three I could be there at eight, have a chat and be in class at eight thirty, right? Ah well. *YAWN*  
  
Kisses from Elvea.  
  
E/N(Elvea's note): I'm not sure where this story will lead and/or what will happen, so it could be practically anything, and not just romance, I think. ah well, we'll see. anyways, R&R please. 


	2. Pillow-fights, butterflies and poncy elv...

A/N: Well, uhm. oh crap! This story takes place before Frodo's big adventure, check the dates.  
  
Disclaimer: No LotR, but some other characters like myself. oh and my sunglasses cuz I don't see too much at the moment. never mind.  
  
Summary: Uhm. read the first couple of chaps from Endomiel's diary and there you are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day two, the 8th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Elenya, the 29th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I overslept. Again. Dammit. It was only an hour, but still. I quickly got up and put on my favorite dress, a long dress, reaching the floor, sky- blue. It's tight at the top and a little wide at the bottom and, well. it's just gorgeous. and it fits perfectly, just like all other elven clothes. I put on my cloak over it.  
  
Good thing I already paid the innkeeper last night, so I can leave right away. I rushed downstairs to the stables and saddled Alka. Like all other female High-elves I ride sidesaddle(and sometimes without a saddle), so wearing a dress is no problem at all. Come to think of it, all female High- elves ride sidesaddle because they never wear anything but dresses. Ah well.  
  
I mounted Alka and we rode of quickly. Alka felt it was important because she was at a great speed, I think she even went twice as fast as yesterday. okay, maybe not twice as fast, but incredibly fast anyway. I made it to Rivendell being only 15 minutes late. Alka rushed past the classrooms in a hurry, so I didn't get the time to check them out. not like I had time, but still.  
  
An elf was standing in front of the stables and I dismounted. He showed me Alka's place and then he led me to the principal's office.  
  
The principal is a wizard named Mithrandir, and he's very nice. First he welcomed me to the school, and then he told me some rules. Not really interesting. Then he gave me a map of the campus and my schedule, and he told me which class I'm in and in which room I'm staying. Then I asked him about the midgets in the Shire. He explained to me that they are hobbits, or Perianni in Quenya. He also told me about another kind of midgets, dwarfs or Naugrim. They have beards. Remember that. midgets with curls are hobbits and a little taller midgets with beards are dwarfs. okay, got it!  
  
After my talk with the principal I went to my room and quickly dumped my bags in a corner, I'll check things out later. Then I brushed my hair quickly, I was late anyway, and without thinking I put my hood back on, and left to find my class.  
  
When I found it I was 20 minutes late. I took a deep breath and opened the door. All faces turned at me in wonder. I hate being the center of attention, just great.  
  
'May I ask who is disturbing my class? And take off your hood when you're speaking, please.' The teacher said.  
  
I blushed when I realized I had my cloak still on, but fortunately nobody saw. I suddenly felt as if I had ended up in some sort of movie or something, and that I was the main character. Almost dramatically slow I moved my hands towards my hood and put it down. Some guy whistled, and one of the humans just stared at me with open mouth. Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?  
  
'I am Elvealauregaladriel Aure' I started.  
  
'WHAT?!!!' everybody except the teacher yelled.  
  
I smiled very faintly, this always happens when I tell my full name. 'Elvea for short. I came here because my parents want me to meet people of my age.'  
  
'Take a seat.' the teacher said. 'I am Gildor and I'll be your mentor the coming year.'  
  
I took a look around the class. There was only one seat left, way in the back, to the right of a very handsome elf. I put my books on the table when he started speaking.  
  
'Just great! Now I'm stuck between peasants!' he said. The girl to his left grinned. Obviously fancies him, if not dating him.  
  
'And who in Eru's name do you think you are?' I responded.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, and you are a mere subject.'  
  
I started laughing, he really had no idea who he was talking to. I decided to put him back in his place.  
  
'Nice to meet you. I'm the princess of Laurelindrian in the Blessed Realm. That makes me a High-elf, and you're a Silvan elf. If I'm not mistaking that makes you my subject and not the other way around.' I had to stop myself from sticking out my tongue, even though it would've suited the situation.  
  
'You go girl!' a girl somewhere in the front of the class shouted. Oops. didn't realize everyone had been listening. normally I don't speak about myself like that, I hate being arrogant, but now it was just to get back at Legolas... I sat down. Legolas muttered something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch his words.  
  
'If there are no further interruptions I would like to go on with the class.' Gildor said.  
  
And that's how my very first class ever started, History of Middle-Earth next to an arrogant elf-prince. could've been worse I guess. Gildor just kept blabbering on about this Dark Lord and his Ruling Ring that was still missing because some silly human didn't destroy it. Like that's ever going to matter again.  
  
After History we had Quenya, but nothing interesting happened there. After Quenya we had a short break, and I went to my room to dump my cloak. The girl that had sat to the left of Legolas followed me.  
  
'Hey, Elvea, wait a sec.' She said.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'You don't have to be such a bitch against Legolas you know. Just because we're below your stance doesn't mean you're better then we are. I for one think that we "peasants" as you call us are much better then you are. I'd rather be a peasant then a stuck up princess like you.' She turned around.  
  
'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm not really like this you know.'  
  
'Sure you're not.'  
  
'Really. He's the one that started it.'  
  
'Ah man, that's ironic! He started that against me to, and we're really good friends now.'  
  
'And more, am I right?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're dating him, aren't you?'  
  
'No, of course not, we're just friends. You know, I ended up next to Legolas kind of the same way you did. I was late too, and I could choose, left or right of him.'  
  
'You chose right.'  
  
'Right. That way he won't be able to "accidentally'" bump into my elbow when I'm writing.' We laughed. 'You know, Legolas isn't that bad when you get to know him really. You should try to talk to him sometime.'  
  
'But I'd better not come too close.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'So you do like him.'  
  
'He's a nice guy.' She said. 'And if anyone finds out I said this to you, you'll find yourself 5 feet under the ground next time you wake up.' We laughed again.  
  
'I'll try to remember that.' I said.  
  
'You'd better, for your own health.'  
  
'See you in class.'  
  
'See you.'  
  
I left the room and got a drink from the vending machine. I had just finished it when the bell rang. The next class was a double hour of watersports by an elf named Glorfindel. He's the kind of teacher half of the girls in school fall in love with. Tall, walking up straight, shining golden hair, keen and bright eyes full of joy, a young and handsome face, a voice like music (just like most elves) and a strong hand. He's like the perfect elf, and he somehow seemed familiar. I'll ask him about that later.  
  
'You must be the new girl.' he said, smiling at me. For some reason I felt the urge to shudder, but I didn't. Why was he looking at me as if.? It's probably just my imagination though.  
  
'Elvea Aure.'  
  
'Welcome to Imladris.' He said, turning around walking towards the water. He was walking a bit. poncy.  
  
'Anyone ever tell you that you walk like a girl?' I shouted after him.  
  
He turned around. 'Not that I can remember.'  
  
'Well, you do.' The class started laughing.  
  
He walked back to me. 'You have a nice sense of humor, Miss Aure, but you're still going to be in detention for an hour this afternoon.'  
  
I shrugged. Whatever. the ego of Mr. Poncy probably got damaged or something. men.  
  
We had another break after watersports, and I sat at a table with two half- elven girls, Annunruthiel and Haealdaiel. I think they're both in class F:d, but I'm not sure. Very nice girls all the same. I said bye as I stood up to get my books for the next two classes. A mortal guy from my class came walking towards me. I must say he is very handsome.  
  
'Hi, I'm Vebor.' he said.  
  
'Elvea.'  
  
'Anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?'  
  
I was flattered, but I didn't answer. Oh sure, back home I had heard it time after time from High-elven princes that asked for my hand and other guys, but I don't like to talk about such things to others. He put his arm around me. I let him, I didn't really mind, after all, he is gorgeous.  
  
'Shall I help you find your room?' he asked.  
  
'Would be great.'  
  
We reached my room and I went in, leaving Vebor behind. I got my books and left my room again. He was still standing there.  
  
'How nice that you waited for me.' I said, and I meant that. Mostly I'm just being sarcastic, but this guy really seemed nice.  
  
'Well, I'm not going to let my reward slip away that easily.' he grinned.  
  
'What reward?'  
  
'You.' he pulled me towards him and tried to kiss me. I kicked him under the belt, and ran.  
  
'What? You're too good for me or something?' he shouted after me, gasping for breath.  
  
'You're damn right, I'm too good for you!!!' I yelled back.  
  
The next two hours were pretty boring actually. Vebor took some time to call me some very nasty names, but I used a little spell and he fell face forward in a pile of manure, in front of everybody. That should teach him. Hey, I'm not the Goddess of Vengeance for nothing.  
  
I spent the last lunchbreak on my own at a quiet spot in one of the gardens. Annunruthiel had asked if I wanted to sit with her and Haealdaiel again, but I'm really more of a loner, I like to spend some time just being all by myself. It gives me time to think. Right now I only thought of home, I missed my best friend Tarcristiel. She was another High-elven princess, and we grew up together.  
  
But she got married a couple of months ago and didn't want to leave. I didn't have any real friends here yet, except maybe the beginning of a friendship with Annunruthiel and Haealdaiel. After the break we only had an hour of homeroom from Gildor. More blabbering, this time about freshmen's camp next week.  
  
After homeroom I went back to my room to check things out. All beds were taken. Where was my bed then? Just then, Endomiel walked in.  
  
'Which bed is mine?' I asked.  
  
'That one' she said, pointing at a bed filled with junk.  
  
'Aren't you going to clean up your stuff?'  
  
'Uhm. no.'  
  
'Okay, whatever.' I snapped my fingers and the junk was gone.  
  
'What the?' Endomiel snapped her fingers and the junk returned.  
  
'How.?'  
  
'Do you happen to be the-?' Endomiel started, but then the other girls walked in. They saw the problem and removed their stuff.  
  
'Hi, I'm Elvea.' I said.  
  
'Arwen.'  
  
'Rosie.'  
  
'Éowyn.'  
  
'Elanor.' I shook their hands.  
  
'Welcome to G1.' Endomiel said.  
  
I unpacked my bags, and since it wasn't dinnertime yet, I decided to explore the campus a little. I was walking on a bridge towards the forest when someone started shouting at me.  
  
'Hey! Hey you! Elf-girl!'  
  
I turned around. A human came running towards me. It was the guy that had been staring at me this morning. I waited 'til he caught up with me.  
  
'Didn't they tell you freshmen can't enter the forest alone?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, I'm pretty sure I can do that, it's just not allowed.'  
  
We started laughing. He's cute when he laughs. am I a Lúthien-wannabe now?  
  
'Éomer.' he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
'Elvea.' we shook hands.  
  
'So what were you doing wandering here all alone?'  
  
'Exploring the campus'  
  
'I can give you a tour if you want.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Sure.' he said, and we started walking, Éomer explaining things and telling all kinds of stories. After a while we entered the gardens.  
  
'That's our spot' Éomer said, pointing at a certain point of the lawn.  
  
'Our spot?'  
  
'Me and my friends spend all of our breaks there.'  
  
'Oh, right. looks nice.'  
  
'It is. But don't eat the mushrooms!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Ask Endy. She says it makes you see butterflies and stuff.'  
  
We started laughing again. The rest of the tour pretty much ended up in joking around, and then we realized we were late for dinner. We quickly went to the dining hall, 30 minutes late. Good thing dinner is 2 hours.  
  
'Do you want to sit with me and my friends?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
We took a tray and got some "food", and then we sat down at the table with the others. I could guess by their faces what they were thinking of us. I lost my ability to read minds when I got an elven body, along with some other abilities, but I didn't need it to guess their thoughts this time. Endomiel was there too. She stared at me with the question written all over her face: "What have you two been doing?"  
  
I stuck my hand out to the guy on my opposite.  
  
'Hi, I'm Elvea.'  
  
'Estel.'  
  
I introduced myself to the rest of the people at the table. My hand still hurts from all the hand-shaking. Faramir, Boromir, Elladan, Elrohir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Himath, Mimosa. I hope I don't forget all their names. my other roomies were also there.  
  
'So big bro, what have you two been doing?' Éowyn asked after I had introduced myself to everyone. Éomer blushed slightly, I couldn't help noticing it. Now why would he do that? He didn't look like he was going to answer so I answered instead.  
  
'He gave me a tour around the campus'  
  
'Suuuuuuuure. I bet you guys didn't get very far.' Arwen said.  
  
'Are you suggesting we were making out somewhere?'  
  
'Well, the signs are obvious. You guys were 30 minutes late, I mean. now THAT'S suspicious!'  
  
'I wish we were!' Éomer joked, and we all laughed.  
  
After that we all started talking in small groups. I talked to Éomer and his best friend Faramir. Actually Faramir did most of the talking. Doesn't he ever shut up? I quickly finished my dinner and used it as an excuse to leave, and to give my ears some rest from Faramir's talking about Gondor and its entire history. As I got up Éomer followed my lead.  
  
'Do you want me to walk you to your room?' he asked.  
  
The others gave each other a short look and then started shouting. 'Elvea and Éomer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!' Seriously, how old are they?  
  
'Sure' I said, ignoring the others.  
  
We left the dining hall.  
  
'So Éowyn is your kid sister?' I asked.  
  
'Yep, she's okay. for a girl that is.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'So are you. so are you!' he quickly added.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome anytime.'  
  
'So uhm. how old are you? I mean. most people in our class are 15, but Éowyn's 15 and you're in the same class as she is.'  
  
'I'm sixteen.'  
  
'So am I. if you ignore the two zero's in my age, that is.' I said, and we laughed. He's so cute! No, I don't like him. I'm not a Lúthien-wannabe. Am not. Am not. Yes I am, dammit! No, I'm not. Or am I? HELP!!!  
  
'If I wouldn't know better I'd say you're a human'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, you're they only Elf I've ever seen with green eyes and curls.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Are you sure about that?'  
  
'Yes. no. it looks good on you. very good even. it's pretty. very pretty.' he said, and his face turned red again. Really red. Cute, really cute, guys who blush. I mean it. Butterflies went flying around in my belly. Dammit. I don't want to be a Lúthien-wannabe! Although Éomer is worth an exception. NO!!! I'm not in love with him. I think. I mean, come on! It's my first day in school!  
  
'Thanks' I said. We stood still before the door of my room.  
  
'See you tomorrow?'  
  
'Guess so.' I said as I opened the door.  
  
'Elvy?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I can call you Elvy, can I?'  
  
'Of course, go ahead'  
  
'I uhm. I think uhm. never mind.' He said and quickly turned around, walking to his own room. Damn, now I wish I could still read minds. Blasted elven body and its limited abilities. I'll get them back sooner or later as I grow in this body. I hope.  
  
I entered the room and sat down on my bed. Just a few seconds after me the other girls walked in. I wondered if they had followed us.  
  
'Elvy? He can call you Elvy? That was pretty cute!' Rosie said. Yup, they followed us alright.  
  
'You like him, don't you?' Elanor followed.  
  
'Who?' I asked.  
  
'Oh come on! Éomer, my big brother!' Éowyn went on. I forced myself not to blush.  
  
'No I don't.' I said.  
  
'Yes you do. you most certainly do. You like him and he likes you. a lot! We saw the way you two looked at eachother.' Arwen joined in.  
  
'Yes. no. it looks good on you. very good even. it's pretty. very pretty.' Rosie said, imitating Éomer's voice. 'So SWEET!!!'  
  
'Oh please, do I look like a Lúthien-wannabe?' I responded, still trying not to get a face more red than a tomato.  
  
'As a matter of fact, yes.' Endomiel answered. I laughed and threw my pillow at her. Before any of us realized it, we were in a major pillow- fight, laughing and screaming of fun, trying to dodge the pillows.  
  
'What is going on in here?' A voice outside the room suddenly said. We all fell silent. Endomiel opened the door. It was Mithrandir.  
  
'My goodness, what a mess!' he said looking around the room. 'Keep the noise down a bit, ladies.' he added and left.  
  
We all sighed relieved. Boy, had we been lucky. We cleaned up the mess a bit, and then I remembered that I still had to talk to Legolas. I was lucky. He came out of his room just when I opened the door. He saw me and started walking, ignoring me.  
  
'Legolas! Wait up!' I shouted.  
  
He continued walking, so I sprinted after him. I caught up with him easily.  
  
'Legolas, listen. I want to talk to you.'  
  
'Well I don't want to talk to you' he answered as he stopped walking.  
  
'I want to apologize'  
  
'What? You want to apologize to a subject?'  
  
'You heard me, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Are you sure you want to talk to a subject?' he said with a sneer.  
  
'Look, I said sorry, okay? Besides, if I wouldn't talk to subjects I wouldn't have anybody to talk to around here'  
  
'You mean that everybody is a subject to you around here?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Including the teachers?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
'This doesn't make it alright, do you realize that?'  
  
'Hey, I said sorry and I meant that. Let's just start over okay? I'm Elvea.'  
  
'Legolas.' he doubtingly stuck out his hand. I took his hand and I shook it.  
  
'Nice to meet you. And I mean it this time.'  
  
'Thanks' he started walking again.  
  
'So you're not mad at me anymore?' I shouted after him.  
  
'I'll think about it!' he shouted back, and I just knew he was grinning. I sighed relieved. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about anymore.  
  
'I'll see you tomorrow!' I shouted.  
  
'Do I have to?!' his voice came from around the corner. I walked back to my room, I was very tired, it had been a long day after all. I'm off to bed now.  
  
Just remembered something. I forgot to go to detention. oops.  
  
Kisses, Elvy. NO WAIT!!! Elvea. it's Elvea.  
  
Kisses, Elvea. hmmm. I like Elvy too. oh crap!  
  
Kisses, Elvealauregaladriel. no wait, have to add my last name as well.  
  
Kisses, Elvealauregaladriel Aure. there, I said it. Good night! I'm off dreaming about. no I'm not. yes I am. Am not. Am not. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I'm not in love. Nope. See? Good. Oh right, I'm going to bed.  
  
Kisses(again), Elvy. oh no! I did it again! Dammit!  
  
Kisses. See, works a whole lot better without name.  
  
A/N: No, I'm not in love with Éomer.!!! I think. or am I? You tell me. Anyways, R&R please. 


	3. Break-a-leg

E/N(Elvy's- no wait! Elvea's note!): Grrrrrrr! Am not in love with Éomer. Am not. Am not. No, I'm not. He's just cute. And handsome. And really nice. And he's- oh crap!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you've read the first one, I hope. Oh, I do own Elvy- I mean Elvea and well, I borrowed Tarcristiel, Annunruthiel and Haealdaiel from my friends, since those are THEIR elven names.  
  
Summary: Just read the bloody story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day three, the 9th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Anarya, the 30th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was. well, uhm. I'll just tell the whole story.  
  
I woke up this morning and felt strange. Where in Arda was I? And then I remembered. I was in room G1 of the Imladris High boarding school. I took a look at my alarmclock. 1.00 am. I blinked. It still said 1.00 am. Why wasn't I tired? Yesterday was a long day and it's still early, I had hardly slept yet. This was freaky. Suddenly Éomer walked in. How could he do that? The door was locked!  
  
'Hey babe' he said as he sat down on my bed. I blinked again. Babe? What the?  
  
'Éomer, what the Mordor are you doing in my room at 1 o'clock in the middle of the night?!' I said.  
  
'Kissing you' Blink. Kissing? Pardon me? What's going on?! He gently pulled me towards him and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed back. Wait a sec! I kissed back?! This is weird... We stopped kissing after a couple of minutes.  
  
'Éomer, what the Mordor do you think you're doing?'  
  
'Kissing you again' he said and he did. Hello? What the Mordor is happening?! I pushed him away.  
  
'Stop it!' I said. He looked at me.  
  
'But you said you wanted this!'  
  
'What the? When?!'  
  
'Last night.'  
  
Last night? Now there's something I really don't remember.  
  
'What did we do last night?' I asked, trying to remember.  
  
'Well, we were at the party, and you started kissing me like, WOW!!! And you said that I should be here at 1.00 am.'  
  
Party? What party? What the Mordor is going on?! Éomer started kissing me once again. And I kissed back. And then I woke up. I pinched myself to make sure I was really awake this time. I was. I checked the clock. 1.00 am. HOLY SHIT!!! I stared at the door. Somebody knocked. I immediately sat up straight. Another knock. Suddenly I saw Endomiel getting up.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'None of your business!'  
  
Another knock. Before I could blink she was gone. I pinched myself again. I was definately awake. I decided to follow her. I quickly put on a short black dress, the only black dress I had, but it was necessary because other colors are easily seen in the night. I opened the door, the hallway was empty. I figured she went outside. I went back in and quickly put on my cloak. It's dark green, so that was no problem. After that I quickly went outside.  
  
I saw Endomiel, along with five others. I think they were Estel, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir and Éomer. They were headed to the forest, and after a little while they halted near a cliff. What the Mordor was Endomiel doing outside with five guys in the middle of the night? One guy, okay, let her make out, but FIVE?! I ran quietly after them, and tried to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking very softly and the wind was in the wrong direction. I tried to get a little closer.  
  
Suddenly, I slipped and fell. It didn't hurt, but they had heard me.  
  
'What is it?' Endomiel asked.  
  
'I don't know, could be some kind of nocturnal creature.' Legolas answered.  
  
'Could be.'  
  
'I'll go have a look.' Éomer suggested.  
  
'Be careful, it could be a teacher, or even scarier, a dwarf.' Endomiel said.  
  
'I'll be sure to scream if it's a dwarf.' Éomer said as he started walking to where I was.  
  
Shit! I had to get out of this place before he found me! I tried to get up, but my leg was stuck. Really stuck. It started to hurt. I took off my cloak because it got in my way and I tried to have a better look. It didn't look good. For a moment I completely forgot about everything else.  
  
And then Éomer was standing in front of me, and stared at me in wonder. I knew he was out of the sight of the others. I moaned softly, my leg really hurt.  
  
He sat down and helped me free my leg from the uhm. whatever I was stuck in. 'What are you doing here?' he whispered.  
  
'How about you?' I responded. He didn't answer. My leg was freed after a couple of minutes. I couldn't see it very well, but it didn't look to good.  
  
'There you go. Now go before they find out.' he said to me. He started walking back.  
  
Suddenly he turned around. 'Nice dress' he added, looking at my dress, that reached to just below my knees. I turned incredibly red, but he didn't see, because he quickly ran back to the others. My leg really hurt. I picked up my cloak and put it back on, quietly getting up. I decided to return to the room and get back to bed, before the others decided to check as well.  
  
After what seemed hours of forcing my leg to move I returned to my room. I immediately went to the bathroom and made some light. My leg was. blue and swollen. That couldn't be good. I realized it might be broken. How was I going to explain that? I had to think of something fast. Then I came up with something. If I would fall down the stairs in front of the building. yes, perfect! That's what I was going to do. All I had to worry about is that the other girls wouldn't see my leg before I got dressed. But first I needed some more sleep.  
  
I woke up at 7.30 am. My leg hurt like Mordor, it was awful. The other girls were still sleeping, and Endomiel was sitting against the door, sleeping. I still wondered what she had been doing. Quickly I got up and put on one of my dresses. It was a mint green one, reaching to the floor. It had no sleeves, but 2 loose sleeves to go along with it, so it was sleeveless but not sleeveless, kind of hard to explain.  
  
I put on my favorite necklace, I got it for my 16th birthday from. some elf- prince I think. I don't really remember, actually. But I always wore it. It was a little heart, made of pink quartz, and the necklace itself was made of fine mithril.  
  
I also had a beautiful golden ring, I think it was the same guy who gave it to me on my 16th birthday. It had an inscription, saying "always be with me" in it, in Tengwar, of course. That was another thing I always wore, I don't know why, but it just seems the right thing to do.  
  
After a couple of minutes the others started waking up. I was hungry, so I went to get some breakfast. While walking my leg hurt terribly, I could hardly move it, but I pretended nothing was wrong. Annunruthiel was already having breakfast, so I sat with her.  
  
'Hey girl!' she said.  
  
'Hi Anna!' I said. 'How are you doing?'  
  
'Well alright, I guess. hey, did you hear about On Stage?'  
  
'No, what is it?'  
  
'Well, you get to do a song or something else on stage if you want to.'  
  
'And everyone can enter?'  
  
'Yeah, everyone. even teachers.'  
  
'Sounds fun, except maybe if Elrond goes singing or something...' I said and we started laughing.  
  
'Probably is. They've been doing this for years. Haealdaiel and I are thinking of doing something there.'  
  
'Ooooooh, fun!'  
  
'I was thinking the same thing.'  
  
Just then, Éomer entered. Éomer and I looked at eachother for a moment, and then I saw Haealdaiel walking in. I waved at her and she came sit with us.  
  
'Hey Hally!' I said.  
  
'Hey girl, wassup?!' she answered.  
  
'Too many classes' I said and we laughed.  
  
When Éomer and the others got up to leave for classes, so did I. I said bye to Anna and Hally and went after Éomer... well, I tried and I was lucky that he was walking the last in line.  
  
'Thanks' I said when I caught up with him.  
  
'Hey, no problem, anytime.' he said and smiled at me. We left the building, headed for the school. There were two separate buildings, about two minutes away from eachother on foot. We came to the stairs. Éomer walked right behind me at this point. Now! I thought, and I pretended that I tripped, and fell down the stairs, landing on my leg. I screamed in pain, it hurt like Mordor and worse. Éomer got down right away.  
  
'Elvy, are you alright?' he asked.  
  
'My leg.it really hurts' I said, gasping for breath. The others had stopped and turned to see what was going on.  
  
'Can you walk?'  
  
I tried to get up, but as soon as I stood I fell down again. I think falling on my leg just made it worse. Before I touched the ground Éomer had caught me in his arms, holding me so that I wouldn't fall again. He was holding me really close actually, his arms wrapped around me. Our faces were hardly an inch away from eachother, our lips even nearly touched. It made the butterflies go flying around again. I looked him in the eyes.  
  
I saw concern and care. and something I've never seen before.  
  
I smiled faintly. 'I'm okay' I whispered and he smiled back at me. Endomiel and the guys (except Éomer) from the gang winked at me with grins on their faces. What?!  
  
'Hey, you guys, don't just stand there, get some help!' Éomer yelled at the people around us. Three people, I think Endomiel, Estel and Legolas, immediately ran of to get the school nurse. Éomer bent a little further and lifted me up, the way a groom holds his bride when he takes her into their house. I put my arm around his neck to get a hold. Boromir, Faramir and well, all the guys in Endomiel's gang grinned and winked at me again. Am I missing something?  
  
'Are you sure I'm not too heavy?' I asked.  
  
He started laughing. He's cute when he does that. Oops. 'Come on Elvy, you're an Elf, you weigh like. nothing at all.' he replied, still laughing in the cute way he does.  
  
'But is it smart to pick me up?'  
  
'You have to get to the school nurse somehow'  
  
'Right. thanks. you're the best.' I said.  
  
Éomer started walking towards the school. Even though my leg hurt terribly I felt good. It just felt great, being in his arms. It felt good? What the? No, I don't love him. Do not. Do not. No sir.  
  
It took about four minutes for Éomer to get to the school nurse, since he was walking extra careful. The school nurse was an Elf named Rían, and she had already made a bed ready for me. The three people who had run off to get help left as Éomer and I got there. Éomer put me down on the bed.  
  
'There you go' he said.  
  
'Thank you so much, Éomer'  
  
'Are you her boyfriend?' Rían asked.  
  
Éomer blushed. Why does he blush so much when I'm around? Seriously. not that it's not cute, on the contrary.  
  
'Uhm. no, uhm. not really, no.' he said.  
  
'Well then, I think it is best that you go to class now' Rían continued.  
  
'Okay, I'll go then. good luck Elvy.' he said and he left. I looked at the clock. 8.35. He was 5 minutes late. Rían started taking care of my leg. After a couple of minutes she left the room without saying anything. Hello! Lady in need! What the Mordor does she think she's doing?! She came back with Mithrandir after another couple of minutes.  
  
'It's broken in two places' she said to both me and Mithrandir. Why did she get him?  
  
'Hmmm, I see. well, you know what to do. I'll inform the teachers about her absence.' Mithrandir said and left. Okay, maybe it was a good idea after all to inform the principal.  
  
Rían started to set my leg, or the pieces of it, back together. I tried not to scream. Goddess, that hurts! When she had finished doing that, she started to wrap it up with. whatever it is. Some kind of elvish material.  
  
'This will do the job. You'll be fine in about three weeks' she said when she was done.  
  
'THREE WEEKS?!!! But. but what about freshmen's camp?'  
  
'I'm afraid you'll have to stay here'  
  
'That's so unfair! Can't you just use elf-magic or something?'  
  
'I'm sorry, but those three weeks are the minimum healing period. I'm already using magic. If I wouldn't, this would take at least twelve weeks. I would like to see you again coming Menelya.' Rían said as she gave me a pair of crutches.  
  
Three weeks? Oh man. and that's with magic. wait a sec! I'm a goddess! I have my own magic! I can heal myself! But not right away, or they'll get suspicions and we don't want that to happen, now do we?  
  
I took the crutches and left for class. The first break had already ended, and the third hour was now busy. What class was I supposed to be in? Oh right! Music/Art, from an elf named Celebrían in room uhm. room uhm. 7. I think.  
  
When I got there, everybody was in the middle of singing a song along with Celebrían, and nobody noticed me enter, which was good because I hate annoying questions. I didn't know the lyric so I just sat there in a corner and listened. Legolas definitely has a talent for singing, and so does Arwen. Éomer wasn't doing bad either.  
  
After Music/Art we had Archery from Glorfindel in the gym. I was pretty much looking up to it, since I forgot to go to detention yesterday, and I just hoped Glorfindel wouldn't give me a hard time.  
  
'Well if it isn't Miss Aure. Decided to show up after all?' Glorfindel said as I "walked" in.  
  
'Do you have a problem with that?' I answered, pretty annoyed.  
  
'Not at all. By the way, what happened?' he asked, looking at my leg and crutches.  
  
'I fell'  
  
'Does it hurt?'  
  
'What do you think?!' I said, really pissed.  
  
'Don't give me that tone of voice, young lady!' he said angry.  
  
Young lady? YOUNG lady? As if he's all that old. Not more than 2000 years, if not less. Besides, I'm way older than he is. I've been around since, well, ever.  
  
'Anyway, you'll have to report here at 2.05 pm this afternoon to catch up your detention, and then you're lucky to get away with it.' Glorfindel continued.  
  
'But I can hardly do a thing!'  
  
'I'll think of something you can do. But you still have detention, broken leg or not.'  
  
I sighed. This sucks. Glorfindel's a git. I hate him already, and it's only my second day in school. Damn school, I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year. Good thing it's just a year. I sat down on a stool, and since my own bow and arrows were still in my room, I could borrow Glorfindel's bow. O joy. Damn, his bow is heavy, that is, compared to one of Aman.  
  
I started shooting and following Mr. Poncy's instructions. My first arrow went bull's eye. And since I didn't want to get Mr. Poncy to get mad at me for ruining his precious arrows, my second and third arrow hit the target right next to the first arrow. Suddenly Glorfindel walked over to me.  
  
'You're holding the arrows wrong' he said.  
  
'How can you hold them the wrong way?' I asked.  
  
'You just can and you're doing it'  
  
'I hit my target, what's your problem?'  
  
'My problem is that you're holding the arrow wrong'  
  
'Why don't you just stick that bloody arrow of yours up your ass!!!' I shouted. Damn, that guy can make a huge problem out of nothing and right now he was pissing me off.  
  
'That's it! Another 30 minutes of detention for you! And you're getting away merciful with that' he said and walked away.  
  
Oh man, that guy is such a git. Really, he just hates me or something. in that case, the feeling is also on my side. this really stinks.  
  
After Archery we had our second break of the day. Actually it was my first, since I was with Rían during the first break. As I was walking to my room, Éomer came after me.  
  
'What was that all about?' he asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'That argument with Glorfindel'  
  
'Oh that. He annoyed me and I told him to stick his arrow up his ass. Guess he didn't like it' I answered, and Éomer started laughing.  
  
'Did you get in trouble?'  
  
'I have detention this afternoon' I said as I walked into my room. Éomer stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do. 'Come in' I added, and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
I put down my crutches and sat down on my bed, leaning against the wall, yawning.  
  
'Are you tired?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Yeah, the whole walking with crutches thing costs pretty much energy' I answered.  
  
'So how are you going to carry your books the coming period?'  
  
'I don't know, actually'  
  
'I could do it for you if you want me to'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Hey, I told you I'd help anytime and I intend to keep my promise.' he said, and sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
'Thanks, it really means a lot'  
  
'No problem' Éomer said, and I'm not sure, but was he blushing again? 'So how come you were a week later in school than the rest of us?' he continued.  
  
I yawned again. 'Long story. I'll tell you some other time' I said, closing my eyes.  
  
I must have dozed off at that point, because when I opened my eyes again, my head was leaning on Éomer's shoulder and he had put one of his arms around me, his other hand going slowly trough my hair. I closed my eyes again, not telling Éomer I was awake. My head tingled wherever Éomer touched it. Once again, the butterflies returned. What is wrong with me? On that exact moment, Arwen walked in.  
  
'Oh my Eru!' she shouted. I opened my eyes. 'Oh my Eru!' she repeated.  
  
'Arwen, what's wrong?' Éomer asked.  
  
'You. you two. you just. oh my Eru!' she stuttered.  
  
'We what?' I asked.  
  
'You two are, well, did you two, you know.' she said.  
  
'No, we don't know' Éomer answered.  
  
'You two have been making out' she said accusingly.  
  
'No we didn't' I replied.  
  
'Yeah right. By the looks of it you two did even more than that.' she said, and suddenly she was gone again. Silly girl. We didn't do anything!  
  
'What time is it?' I asked Éomer.  
  
'We have to be in class in five minutes' he answered.  
  
I told him where my books were and then we went to class. We were just in time for fencing, so I had to face Glorfindel again. Luckily I couldn't fence with a broken leg, so he couldn't pick on me, and I managed to get through the class without getting another detention. After that, we had History, from Gildor. Seriously, that guy just keeps blabbering on about that missing Ruling Ring of that silly Dark Lord. As if that will ever matter again. don't think so.  
  
Anyway, after the most boring 45 minutes of my entire life (and that's a Mordor of an achievement considering the fact that I've been around forever) I had to face Glorfindel *again*. I wondered what kind of punishment he had come up with in the meantime. Probably something terrible, since he obviously hates me.  
  
When I got to the gym he was already waiting for me.  
  
'So you decided to show up this time after all' he said.  
  
'Shut up' I said angrily. That I had to spend 90 minutes a day with that jerk was bad enough, but another 90 minutes? I hope I'll survive.  
  
'Since you can't do much standing, I've come up with something you can do sitting'  
  
'Joy, o joy.' I said, sarcasm dripping all over the place.  
  
'You're going to help me file some things'  
  
Files? How boring can detention be? 'What kind of things?' I asked.  
  
'Grades and stuff like that'  
  
After that we went to his office, and I found out every teacher had his or her own little office, all put together in one hallway. I started filing everything, totally ignoring Glorfindel. After an hour I noticed he was staring at me.  
  
'What are you staring at?'  
  
'You'  
  
'Can't you help me file this stuff?'  
  
'It's YOUR punishment'  
  
I sighed and got back to work. After my 90 minutes of torment were over I left as fast as I could with my crutches. It was somewhere around 3.30 pm, so nowhere near dinnertime yet. Dinner always starts at six, some people like to eat early.  
  
I sat down on the lawn, on the spot Éomer had told me was his place to spend his breaks. I took a look around. It looked really nice, I could understand why he wanted to spend his breaks here. I leaned against a tree and started playing with my necklace. I always do that, like some sort of addiction or something. After a little while I saw Boromir walking towards me. Wasn't he the guy that whistled at me yesterday? Ah well. He sat down next to me.  
  
'Hey Elvea'  
  
'Hey Boromir'  
  
How's your leg?'  
  
'Pretty good I guess, considering the circumstances.'  
  
'Glad to hear that' he said, and then he noticed my necklace. 'What's that?' he asked.  
  
'A necklace'  
  
'I can see that. But what kind of necklace?'  
  
'It's a little heart'  
  
'Who gave it to you?'  
  
'I don't really remember, it's kind of a long time ago.'  
  
'So I don't suppose you're in love with whoever gave it to you?' he asked, and maybe I'm wrong, but I could've sworn there was some sort of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
'No. why are you asking?'  
  
'Oh, just curious. I thought that maybe Éomer gave it to you or something'  
  
'Éomer? Why?'  
  
'Well, it's just this thing Arwen told me, that she caught you two on your bed, and I figured-' he started, but I interrupted him.  
  
'That we are together'  
  
'Yeah, aren't you?'  
  
'No we're not' I said, and we both fell silent for a couple of minutes. So Arwen's been spreading rumors. Just what I really needed. Rumors. Can't that girl figure that you shouldn't go tell everybody everything? She'd probably even tell Sauron that his Ring has been found whenever and if ever that happens.  
  
'So what do you think of him?' Boromir suddenly said.  
  
'Of who?'  
  
'Éomer'  
  
'He's okay' I answered.  
  
'Just that?'  
  
'Why do you want to know?'  
  
'Like I said, I'm just curious.'  
  
'Sure Boromir, and Santa Claus is my mother-in-law'  
  
'Well then you must get an awful lot of Christmas presents' he joked and we started laughing. 'Are you really a princess?' he suddenly asked.  
  
'Yeah, I am'  
  
'So what's it like?'  
  
'Being a princess? Well, it depends on the situation I guess.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, you have to give the good example, so that can be really annoying. Plus there's the protocol and an overdose of etiquette, so you have to be polite all the time'  
  
'Etiquette? You? Oh please.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You, Glorfindel and a very hot temper of a certain High-elven princess'  
  
'I don't have a hot temper!!!' I shouted.  
  
'Sure you don't, and Mordor just froze over' he said.  
  
'Stop it' I said, getting angry.  
  
'No'  
  
'I command you to stop'  
  
'You can't do that!'  
  
'Yes I can, I'm a princess, remember?'  
  
'Oh right. dammit. So I guess that's one of the positive things.'  
  
'Yeah, it is, most of the times. you're allowed to do a lot, and you have practically everything you wish for. Plus you never have to do anything yourself if you don't want to, because you have servants to do it for you. the only thing is you are being watched at almost all of the time, security and such...'  
  
'That must suck. And how about forced marriages? I heard it's very common in the higher stances'  
  
'Yeah, it is. Mainly because the kings and queens of the realms in Aman want their children to marry someone of royal blood just like themselves'  
  
'Aren't you afraid that you'll be forced into marrying some Elf-prince?'  
  
'Not really. My parents know I'll kill them if they do. So far all the Elf- princes I met were pretty stuck-up'  
  
'Including Legolas?'  
  
'Maybe. I'm not sure actually. I just can't seem to figure what's on his mind. He probably has a reason to be the way he is.'  
  
After that I tried to get up, but I couldn't get up by myself, so Boromir helped me get up. We said bye and then I walked back to my room, I promised to write Tarcristiel a letter when I arrived at school and I wanted to finish it before dinner. It was somewhere around 5.30 when I finished writing my letter so I left to find a way to send it. I had just left the building when I ran into Éomer.  
  
'Hey Elvy, uhm, I was just looking for you'  
  
'You were?'  
  
'Yeah, sort of.'  
  
'Can you help me with something?'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you? Anytime!'  
  
'Right. Listen, uhm. I need to send a letter, do you know where I have to bring it?'  
  
'Yeah sure, follow me' Éomer said, and he turned around. I followed him to a mailbox near the gates of the campus. Funny, I never noticed those gates before. Anyway, I threw my letter in the mailbox and then I turned to Éomer.  
  
'Thanks' I said.  
  
'You know, you really have to stop doing that. By now you should know that's what friends are for'  
  
'But I still can thank you'  
  
'Probably'  
  
'So thanks'  
  
Éomer opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again. He sighed softly.  
  
'Hey, you said you were looking for me, why?' I asked.  
  
'Oh right! I still have your History book'  
  
'Yeah, you do, I forgot all about it. Did you bring it with you?'  
  
'Uhm, no, it's still in my room.'  
  
'That's okay, we can go get it' I said, and we walked to his room. He was sharing his room with Legolas and four of the hobbits, and my Goddess, their room was a bigger mess than ours. He picked up the book from his uhm. I think it was his bed but I couldn't see it very well below all the junk. We crossed the hallway to my room, and went in. Éomer put down the book where he had found it earlier as I sat down on the bed again.  
  
'So what time should I be here tomorrow?' he asked.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, I was going to carry your books, remember? What time should I be here?'  
  
'Oh right! How about. 7.45?'  
  
'Sure, I'll be there' he said as he walked to the door.  
  
'Great, thanks'  
  
Éomer sighed and walked back to me. 'Stop it, or I'll. I'll.' he started.  
  
'You'll what?'  
  
Suddenly he bent over and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. His face flushed right away. 'I. Am. So. Sorry!' he said, and he left my room before I could even say anything.  
  
I just sat there on my bed, thinking, or actually just staring at nothing in particular. When I checked my alarmclock again, it was 10.30 in the evening, and the other girls had already returned. I thought of Éomer again. I could still feel his lips on mine, even when it was just a second or less that they had touched. My lips were tingling, the butterflies were flying around and my heart was beating way faster than usual. I think I'm infected with some strange virus or something. What if I infected Éomer when he kissed me? What if it's lethal? Oh no!  
  
Wait a sec! Elves don't die! Not very often anyway. Then what is wrong with me? Maybe I have some allergy or something for something here in Middle- Earth? No, that's not it. Why do I have the feeling that the answer is so obvious? But I can't figure it out.  
  
Oh no. no way, not that! No way, definitely not. Nu-uh, absolutely not. No way I'm in love with Éomer. No sir. Definitely no love.  
  
Explain the butterflies and the tingling feelings. oh crap! I'll just go to bed and sleep, no dreams this time! I don't get it. What did the dream mean anyway? Mostly they're trying to tell you something. whatever. Maybe I can think clearly tomorrow morning. I'm off to bed now. Wait, I'm still sitting on it. Right, never mind, I'm just slightly confused.  
  
Kisses, Elvy. Oh man, I have to stop doing that!  
  
Kisses from me. I still think it works best without name. Or something like that. AAAAAARG!!! I'm going crazy!!! I'm just going to sleep, right about now!  
  
Oh and, kisses. From Éomer. Oh dammit. Sleep well. Wait, you're a diary, you don't sleep. never mind. I'm really going to quit now, so uhm. byebye or something.  
  
E/N: I'm starting a mailing list, so if you want to know when I update my stories and/or when I start a knew one, let me know in your review (add your email address too) and I'll add you to my list. 


	4. Picnic and panic

E/N (Elvea's Note. see? I'm not in love with him, =P): Okay, maybe I'm a little ill in the head, but I'm not in love with Éomer, and yes, hell (or *Mordor*?) just froze over =P.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns his characters which basically means that I don't. Dammit.  
  
Summary: You've read my first chapters, maybe even Endomiels point of view, you don't need one. if you do: SHAME ON YOU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day six, the 12th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Menelya, the 33rd of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Sorry that I didn't write the last couple of days, but it's not like anything important happened over the past few days. Okay, so I had an hour of detention because of Glorfindel every day, not like you didn't see that coming.  
  
Oh, because Éomer carried my books I spent all of my breaks with him. And breakfast. And dinner. And not to forget after detention. And no I'm not in love with him.  
  
Hey, I just realized something! Maybe he's in love with me! Nah, of course not. I'm just seeing things that aren't there. Just like with Boromir. And come to think of it, Glorfindel stares at me all the time too. But that's probably just because he's trying to blame me for more things because he hates me.  
  
Anyway, today some interesting things happened so I'll just tell you all about it.  
  
I woke up this morning by a knock on the door. I looked around, but I was the only one left in the room. Dammit, now I had to get up myself and open the door. Another knock. I checked my clock. 7.45 am. I sat up straight, grabbed my crutches and got out of my bed. Then I walked over to the door and opened it. Lucky me that the other girls hadn't locked it after they left. As I was saying, I opened the door to find Éomer standing in front of it.  
  
'Did you get your books ready?' he asked.  
  
'No, why?'  
  
'For class'  
  
'Éomer, it's Menelya. We don't have classes today'  
  
'Oh right. I forgot'  
  
'Really?' I said sarcastically.  
  
'Then it's something else. oh, I remember! You have to be at the school nurses' in about half an hour.'  
  
Oops. I kind of forgot about that.  
  
'Could you wait here, I have to get dressed' I asked as I realized that I was still wearing my nightgown. Éomer nodded so I closed the door and went to the bathroom. I had to heal my leg now, or I would miss freshmen's camp. Why didn't I do that right after I fell anyway? Ah well. I healed myself and quickly put on a dress. It was deep blue, with long sleeves and it was wide at the bottom. I put on my ring and necklace, grabbed my crutches and opened the door. Éomer smiled. Smiling and blushing. he does that a lot when I'm around. it's pretty cute. no it's not because I'm not in love.  
  
We walked to the mess to have breakfast together (and almost bumped into Endomiel doing so), it was starting to become a habit of ours. Mainly because I couldn't carry a tray myself because of the crutches, I think. I told Éomer what I wanted to eat, he put it on a tray, grabbed some food for himself and we sat down on at an empty table. Okay, so I healed my leg 5 minutes ago and I can carry a tray myself perfectly fine, he doesn't have to know that.  
  
Éomer handed me my uhm. I think it was cereal, but since it was typical highschool food it looked like it had been eaten before, and then he handed me my water. I like water, it's actually the only thing I drink. That, and I just hate milk.  
  
'Thanks' I said. Éomer sighed, and pretended to attack me with his spoon. Just then, Boromir and Faramir walked into the mess.  
  
'Hey Éomer, be careful with your girlfriend!' Faramir said laughing.  
  
'She's not my girlfriend' Éomer answered.  
  
'Yeah right, and my hair is green' Faramir went on.  
  
Green hair? No problem. I mean, we aren't together or anything, so Faramir's hair should really be green. Without anyone noticing, I snapped my fingers, and yes, Faramir's hair spontaneously turned green. We all started laughing like maniacs. Except Faramir of course. He turned royally pissed. The red of his angry face really made the green of his hair come out. He left the mess right away. Maybe I should turn his hair back to normal. next week. WHAT?! He asked for it!  
  
After Faramir left, Boromir sat down with us.  
  
'Maybe one of us should go check on him' he said.  
  
'He'll be alright, I'm sure it wont last forever' I answered.  
  
'Besides, we have to go to the school nurse in about 15 minutes' Éomer added.  
  
'We?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Yeah, is it forbidden to come with Elvy to the school nurse?' Éomer answered.  
  
'No, but. hey, did you just call her Elvy?' Boromir asked.  
  
'No, I didn't. You just heard wrong. I said Elvea.' Éomer answered.  
  
So he was lying, so what? Éomer is the only one with permission to call me Elvy. But I'm not in love. Definitely not. Nu-uh.  
  
'I guess I did.' Boromir replied, but the look on his face told me he had his doubts.  
  
'So what time are they going to announce the groups for freshmen's camp?' I asked.  
  
'Why do you want to know? You're staying here, right?' Boromir asked in return.  
  
'Yeah, I know. but still.'  
  
'Wasn't that somewhere around lunch?' Éomer asked.  
  
'1 o'clock' Boromir answered.  
  
We finished our meals and then Éomer and I went to Rían, the school nurse. When we got there I sat down on the bed that was made ready for me, and Éomer sat down on a chair next to the bed. Rían started to unwrap my leg. It looked pretty good, but then again, I just healed it.  
  
'Dear Eru' Rían said, 'I've never seen this before in my entire life!'  
  
'Seen what?' I asked innocently, feighning to wonder what she was talking about.  
  
'Your leg. it's healed entirely.' she answered with an amazed look on her face.  
  
'Elvy, that's great!' Éomer said smiling.  
  
'It's incredible. I would almost say that there are higher powers at work here' Rían continued. Let's not tell her how right she is, shall we?  
  
'Does this mean I can go on the camp next week?' I asked.  
  
'Now that you're healed I don't see why not. We just need someone to keep an eye on you, just in case, that's all' Rían answered.  
  
'I'll do it!' Éomer said right away.  
  
'Well, then it's settled. I'll inform Mithrandir and make sure you are added to the list' Rían said, and then she left. I jumped down from the bed, then moaned. I guess my healing skills are a little less in this body too. Dammit, I want my powers back!  
  
'Are you alright?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to get used to walking normally again, that's all.'  
  
'Okay, good, because I don't want you to get hurt again'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
Éomer sighed. 'Are you ever going to stop saying that?'  
  
'Probably not. But it's your own fault. If you don't want me to say thanks then just stop being nice' I said teasingly.  
  
'Sure. In that case I won't ask you if you want to come with me to the class-picnic today'  
  
'No?'  
  
'Nope' he said, then he stood up and started walking.  
  
'I would've said yes, you know.'  
  
Éomer turned around, then smiled at me. Again. Actually, he smiled as happy as a little kid who just got loads of candy. 'So you're coming?'  
  
'I was gonna go anyway, so I don't see why we can't go together' I answered.  
  
'Great'  
  
'What time does it start?'  
  
'At noon'  
  
'Okay, I'll see you then'  
  
'Where exactly?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Uhm. in front of my room' I answered.  
  
'Okay, see you then'  
  
'See you!'  
  
I walked back to my room. Then I realized it. The bastard. He tricked me! He actually tricked me into a date. Because it sort of is a date. Damn! He tricked me! Wait, I just said that. Ah well. he tricked me!!!  
  
I stepped inside my room, then slammed the door. I had no apparent reason, but this just seemed the perfect moment to do it, you know, Drama Queen's moment. Goddess in my case. I sat down on my bed. Legolas was sitting with Endomiel on her bed, but they were talking quietly and I don't think they noticed me. I had about three hours for myself right now. It was my first day without classes since I arrived and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I decided to go check on Faramir, I was starting to feel guilty. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' someone mumbled.  
  
'It's me, Elvea.'  
  
'What do you want?!' obviously Faramir who said it.  
  
'I want to apologize'  
  
'The door's open'  
  
I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. There was Faramir, sitting on his bed, with his hands in his *hair*. Damn, that made me feel guilty even more. I wondered if anyone else had laughed at him besides Éomer, Boromir and me.  
  
'Are you okay?' I asked.  
  
'My hair just turned green, what do you think?!' he said, and he sounded kind of pissed.  
  
'I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for laughing at you'  
  
'I'm sure you are. And I'm sure you and your elven magic had nothing to do with this!' he shouted.  
  
'Hey, take it easy! I just wanted to say sorry, and maybe help you, but if you're going to be this way you can forget about it!' I shouted back.  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'Fine!' I turned around and opened the door. He can walk around with green hair the rest of his life for all I care. If he doesn't want my help or my apologies it's really not my problem.  
  
'Elvea?'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Please don't go'  
  
'Give me one good reason'  
  
'I'm sorry for shouting at you'  
  
I sighed and closed the door again. Then I walked towards Faramir and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
'Alright, I'll help you. But you have to promise me not to shout at me like that again' I said.  
  
'I promise'  
  
'Good. Okay, have you tried washing your hair?'  
  
'No.' Faramir said, and I sighed again. This could take a while.  
  
'Well, why don't you try now?'  
  
'But you're here!'  
  
'You can undress in the bathroom, remember? I'll wait here'  
  
'Oh right.' Faramir said and he walked into the bathroom.  
  
'Faramir, close the door'  
  
'Oh right.' he closed the door. I must note that the guys in this school really aren't the smartest people in the world. I looked around the room. Those guys manage to amaze me every time. Seriously, you wouldn't believe the mess they managed to create in there. I wondered how they were able to sleep, since their beds were all filled with loads of junk. Kind of reminds me of Endomiel's part of our room.  
  
After a while Faramir came out of the bathroom. His hair had turned back to its normal color, except for a hardly noticeable greenish glow. Then I noticed he only wore his jeans, no shirt. Have to admit, not bad. Not bad at all. Okay, so the guys in this school aren't all that smart, but they sure look good!  
  
'Faramir, where's your shirt?' I asked.  
  
'In the bathroom' he said, walking towards the closet next to his bed.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I needed to put on a clean one anyway'  
  
'Right'  
  
Just then, Boromir walked in.  
  
'Oh my god!' he started. 'Oh my freaking god! What is going on in here?!'  
  
'Nothing' I answered.  
  
'Yeah right. Explain why my kid brother is walking around without a shirt and you are sitting on his bed'  
  
'Because he just had a shower and he was going to put one on right now?'  
  
'He's right over here you know' Faramir said.  
  
'He was changing clothes with you on his bed?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'He put on his jeans in the bathroom' I said.  
  
'HELLO!!! MIDDLE-EARTH TO ELVEA AND BOROMIR!!! I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!!!' Faramir shouted.  
  
'We know that' Boromir said.  
  
'Then why are you ignoring me?'  
  
'I'm not ignoring you!'  
  
'Yes you are'  
  
'No I'm not'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'SHUT UP!!!' I shouted. How old are they anyway? Bunch of immature figures. In other words: guys.  
  
'Oh right. sorry' Boromir said.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'And now I want the truth. What were you two doing?' Boromir continued.  
  
'Stop patronizing me!!!' Faramir shouted and he ran to the door.  
  
'Uhm Faramir? Your shirt.'  
  
'Oh right!' he said. He ran back to his closet, grabbed a shirt and ran off.  
  
'So are you going to explain everything to me now?' Boromir asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
'Remember how Faramir's hair turned green this morning and we laughed at him?'  
  
'Yeah, pretty funny'  
  
'Well, I felt sorry and went over here to apologize'  
  
'And then you two started making out and such'  
  
'Will you shut up and let me finish?!'  
  
'Right, sorry'  
  
'Anyway, I came over here, we argued, made up and then-'  
  
'You two-'  
  
'SHUT UP!!!'  
  
'Okay, okay.'  
  
'Good, where was I? Oh right! Then I asked if he had tried washing it out, and he said no. So then he went to take a shower, came back with only his jeans on and then you walked in'  
  
'And I have to believe this?' Boromir asked.  
  
'You wanted the truth, I told you the truth'  
  
'Sure you did'  
  
'Yes I did'  
  
'Yeah right'  
  
'Stop it!'  
  
'No'  
  
'I command you to stop'  
  
'You stop it!'  
  
'Make me' I said.  
  
'Okay' Boromir said, and he started tickling me. I started laughing like there's no tomorrow. I'm soooo sensitive for that sort of thing.  
  
'HELP!' I yelled laughing.  
  
'Admit that you lost and I'll stop'  
  
'Never'  
  
'As you wish' Boromir said and started tickling me even worse. He was hanging over me, hands on either side of me somewhere at my waist. And then Estel walked in.  
  
'What is going on in here?' he asked.  
  
'I'm tickling Elvea to death, can't you see?'  
  
'Yes I can see that. And I also see that you're practically lying on top of her, so I'll just leave the two of you alone again to enjoy eachother's company.' Estel said with a grin and then he left.  
  
'What does he think he's doing? We're not together!' Boromir said, moving away from me, thank Goddess, the tickling stopped.  
  
'See what I've been trying to tell you all along? But did you listen? Nooooo!' I said as I sat up straight again.  
  
'I believe you now'  
  
'Little late, don't you think?'  
  
'Yeah, sorry'  
  
'You'd better be' I said, and then I walked over to the door.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'Back to my room be fore more people get the wrong impression'  
  
'Oh right. See you!'  
  
'See you' I said and left the room. I checked the clock in the mess. I still had two more hours until the picnic. I decided to go for a ride with Alka, so I went to the stables, mounted Alka and rode off. After about 1 hour and 45 minutes I returned to the stables.  
  
I dismounted and went to my room. Nobody in there. I brushed my hair. I sat down on my bed. I stood up and brushed my hair again. I started to feel nervous. Why? I opened my closet and took a look inside. What should I wear? I dunno. WHAT THE MORDOR AM I DOING?!!! IT'S ONLY ÉOMER AND I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!! I think.  
  
A knock on the door. I checked the clock. 11.55 am. It was probably Éomer. My heart started beating faster. I really need to find a doctor. I brushed my hair again and then I opened the door.  
  
'Hi' I said. I was right, it was Éomer.  
  
'Hey, are you ready?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, pretty much'  
  
I locked the door and went outside with Éomer. As usual, we were just joking around when we got to the field where the picnic was held and we were laughing our behinds off. Hey, I'm a princess, I have to watch my language.  
  
Almost our entire class was there already. Some of the people looked up.  
  
'Hey Elvea! What happened to your crutches?' Arwen asked.  
  
'I'm healed' I said.  
  
'Yeah, Rían almost thought that there were higher powers at work' Éomer added laughing. Endomiel looked up right away. She had a puzzled look on her face. I hope she won't get any suspicions.  
  
We sat down on the grass with Éomers friends. I had spent some of my breaks with them too the last couple of days, but I still felt like a stranger among them. Everybody continued their conversations. I couldn't help noticing that Endomiel and Legolas were sitting pretty damn close to each other. I still think they are together, but then again, I'm not entirely sure.  
  
Suddenly Gimli, one of the dwarves in my class, walked over to us.  
  
'Hey Elvea, keep the smell down will ya? I could smell you on the other side of the field.' he said. I could see that everybody in the group hated Gimli, because they all glared at him. Éomer jumped up right away and punched Gimli in the face. Gimli's nose started bleeding. If it wasn't for the fact that Gildor was there to stop those two, they would've started to fight. Éomer sat down muttering and then he turned to me.  
  
'Don't take it personal Elv.ea. He didn't mean it. He's just a stupid Dwarf' he said to me. Good thing he changed his mind on calling me Elvy in front of everybody. He put his arm around my shoulder. The group grinned, the guys winked. I still don't get it. And why was Boromir glaring at Éomer?  
  
'Down boy!' I said laughing to Éomer, and he took his hand away. I cursed myself directly, he looked pretty hurt. Damn, now what do I do?  
  
"Just say something!" I said to myself in my mind.  
  
"Like what?" I answered.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Like that's a help"  
  
"Hey, you can say anything!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Just say something or he'll go away!"  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
"I don't mind if you touch me"  
  
"That would come out really wrong, wouldn't it?"  
  
"It sure would"  
  
"Then say something else"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You tell me"  
  
"AAAAAARGH!!!"  
  
I ignored the voice in my head and turned to Éomer. I took a deep breath.  
  
'Sorry about that. I didn't mean it' I said.  
  
'You didn't?' he asked.  
  
'No, I was joking'  
  
'Oh right.' he said. Like I said before: the guys in this school aren't the smartest guys in the world.  
  
'So I really don't mind, I guess.' I added. Éomer smiled his kid-got-candy smile again, and then he put his arm around my shoulder again. And everybody grinned again. Damn, I don't get it! We all started talking to each other again. After about an hour Gildor stood up to announce the groups for freshmen's camp.  
  
I was in one group with Boromir, Faramir, Estel, Legolas, Vebor (dammit), Éomer, Arwen and Endomiel. There were like twice as much guys in our group as there were girls. I put down Éomers arm carefully and lay back in the grass. Damn, I was tired. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm so tired lately. I sat up again. Everything was spinning. My head was so heavy. I felt sick. No way I was going to get ill now, I want to go on camp. I really felt bad. Black spots appeared in front of me. Everything was looking so blurry.  
  
'Elvy, are you alright?' Éomer asked.  
  
Through my blurry vision I could see everybody looking at me, wondering why Éomer said Elvy, and what was going on.  
  
'I'm fine' I said, breathing heavily. It was so hot. Then I realized it. Somebody was putting a spell on me. Somebody didn't want me to go on camp. I looked around, trying to see sharper. Someone was standing in the shade of the trees. I could feel the spell coming from there. I countered it, and felt better right away.  
  
I stood up and ran to the person standing between the trees, but when I got there he or she was gone. Maybe it was just an illusion. I turned around, and literally bumped into Éomer. Apparently he had come after me. I almost fell, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me to keep me standing.  
  
'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine' I said.  
  
'Because, well, you know, I care about you, I really do' he said. I felt funny. And this time it wasn't some sort of spell. He was still standing pretty close to me, his arms moved to my waist. My heart was beating at about 10 times its usual speed. I knew what he was about to do. But I don't love him! Right?  
  
And then I panicked. I just kissed him on the cheek, like, really fast, and ran away. I ran through the forest, and just kept running until I came to an open space. I stopped. Damn, that was some pretty fast running I just did. I took a deep breath, and then I realized I was pretty much lost, because I didn't exactly look where I ran off to.  
  
I sat down in the grass. I had no idea what to do. That was when Glorfindel showed up. Just great. Mr. Poncy Elf-git going to annoy me again. Worst part was that I couldn't run away, because that would get me even more lost.  
  
'What are you doing here all alone, Miss Aure?' he asked.  
  
'Sitting'  
  
'Aren't you supposed to be at a picnic?'  
  
'I decide where I want to be for myself'  
  
'And now you're lost'  
  
'No I'm not'  
  
'You look pretty lost to me'  
  
'So? You look pretty girly to me, I don't go and tell you that either'  
  
'That's another detention young lady!'  
  
'You can't give me detention, we don't have class' I pointed out to him. I could see he was getting pretty annoyed. Why can't he just leave me alone?  
  
'You should really learn who is in charge here'  
  
'Oh, I know that pretty damn well. I'm in charge, I'm the High-elven princess' I said, and yes, I stuck out my tongue. Stupid Elf-git.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then he changed his mind and left. Hah! I won! Eat that, Mr. Poncy! Then I figured he knew the way back, so I quietly followed him to the edge of the forest. Problem solved. But now what? I didn't want to go back to the picnic, since it was most likely that Éomer had gone back there, and the last thing I wanted is see Éomer right now. I was even more confused than I was last Anarya.  
  
I went back to my room. It was 7.15 in the evening. Damn, I had run a whole lot longer than I thought I did. I sat down on my bed. The sick feeling returned. Whoever cast the spell was trying it again. I countered it once again. I really need to create a shield or something to protect myself the coming period, because this can't go on forever. That, and I need to find out who is trying to get me ill.  
  
I took a glass of water. I drank the water and then I created the shield. It was invisible, but I knew it would help. I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes. The tired feeling wouldn't leave, even though the sick feeling was gone. Maybe because I ran for a couple of hours?  
  
'Éomer is looking for you' somebody said.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up straight. Arwen was standing next to my bed.  
  
'And?' I said.  
  
'I thought you would want to know that'  
  
'Not really'  
  
'But I thought you two were together!'  
  
'You thought wrong'  
  
'Oh. hey, what are you doing tomorrow?'  
  
'Packing my stuff together for camp, and I don't really know what else'  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
'Why do you want to know?'  
  
'Oh, just curious.'  
  
'Right.' I said, and got up. I really didn't feel like having Arwen whining to me right now.  
  
I said nothing else to her and just left the room, only to run into Vebor.  
  
'Hey! Watch where you're going!' he shouted.  
  
'Well, that would mean seeing you and I really don't want to hurt my eyes!' I replied. I stepped aside and went to the stables again. I went for another ride through the forest, and didn't return until it was 10 in the evening. I missed dinner, but I didn't care. I went back to my room. Everything was quiet. Elanor was sleeping, the others weren't back yet. I sat down on my bed, kind of a habit, sitting on beds, and started thinking about everything that happened today. And of course, I ended up thinking of Éomer again, and how he tried to kiss me. And then I felt the tingling in my lips again, the tingling of his lips on mine, last Anarya. Seriously, that guy sure knows how to confuse someone. My head started tingling too, the places where he had gone through my hair. And my waist, and my shoulders, my hands, everywhere he had touched me, if only for a second, tingled. Which is practically my entire body since I stood against him this afternoon. I think I'm going crazy, so I'll just go sleeping now. And no, I'm not in love.  
  
Kisses, Elvea. Hah! Got it right this time! 


	5. Broken hearts are contagious...

E/N: Okay, I am a little confused over here, maybe I am in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, they make me all sad. go read a previous one if you want one.  
  
Summary: You want a summary? Tough luck! Just read the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day seven, the 13th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Valanya, the 34th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
The strangest thing happened today. And when I say strange, I mean strange. And I thought Éomer was the only one who could confuse me. Boy, could I have been more wrong! Elf-prince really managed to surprise me today, and that is just a vague description. I kind of surprised myself too. multiple times. ah what the heck, I'll just tell you all about it.  
  
It all started yesterday after I had gone to bed. I won't tell all the details, but it comes to this: Endomiel and Legolas were kissing eachother, the door opened, they fell in, I saw them and they made me promise not to tell anyone, so I promised. This only confirms what I knew all along, but the strangest part was yet to come.  
  
When I woke up this morning, my magical shield was tingling. Somebody had tried to use magic on me, twice even, somewhere around midnight and about an hour ago. It was probably mystery-figure again, trying to keep me away from camp. Well, it's not going to happen, no way! I am going there, whether (s)he likes it or not.  
  
I got out of bed, took a long shower and washed my hair. After that I put on a forest green dress. It had a tight bodice and a long and wide skirt. It was cut low, but not extremely low, and the cut has a V-shape. Enough of the dress talk for now. I put on my ring and necklace and went to get some breakfast. I walked into the mess, and saw Anna sitting all by herself, so I sat down with her.  
  
'Hey Anna! Where's Hally?' I asked.  
  
'We had an argument. She ran off steaming mad.' Anna answered.  
  
'Ouch. sorry to hear that.'  
  
'It'll be okay. It always ends up fine. We're best friends.'  
  
Somehow those words cut through my soul. Best friends. I missed mine. Tara, as I call her for short, was still in Aman. I had some friends here, but I didn't have a single close friend. I started poking my food. I wasn't really hungry.  
  
'You know what, Anna, I'm not really hungry. I'm sorry, I don't feel to good.' I said.  
  
'It's okay, you go and take a rest.' Anna answered.  
  
I stood up and walked back to my room. I felt so incredibly sick. But it wasn't from a spell, my shield can't be broken by anyone except me, and I didn't take it away. Something was bothering me, in the back of my mind. But whatever was bugging me, I couldn't figure it out. I drank some water and started packing my bags for camp. Or actually just bag, I didn't need much. After that I lay down on my bed, I felt pretty tired. Maybe I should go see Rían. but not yet, I don't want to miss camp. After a while I stood up to get some more water.  
  
Someone slammed the door open and ran in. I turned around and bumped into Endomiel. Her eyes were covered with tears and she ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I could hear her crying. I knocked on the door.  
  
'Are you okay in there?' I asked, not really sure what to do.  
  
'I'm okay, nothing really.' I heard her say with a shaking voice.  
  
'No you're not, what happened?' I went on.  
  
'Nothing! None of your business! Go away!' she yelled.  
  
'You can tell me, nobody will know.'  
  
'Nothing's wrong. Go away!' Endomiel shouted. I sat down against the door.  
  
'I'll just sit here, if you want to talk.' I said, hoping she would respond. I heard her crying again. After a while the crying went less. I don't know how long I had sat there, but staying where I was seemed pretty useless, since she obviously wasn't going to open the door.  
  
I quietly got up and left, hoping Endomiel wouldn't do anything stupid while I was away. As soon as I had closed the door behind me and turned around, I saw Éomer standing in front of me.  
  
'I want to talk to you.' He said. I guess he was right. I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday, he had the right to know why I ran away.  
  
'Sure. But not here.' I answered, and we left the building. We walked into the forest, and sat down against a tree.  
  
'Sorry.' Éomer said.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday by trying to.' he started.  
  
'It's okay. You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one that owes you an apology.' I said as I interrupted him.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'For running off without telling why.'  
  
'It's okay. I understand. You just don't feel the same things I feel for you, I don't blame you for that. No hard feelings.'  
  
'That's not why I ran away.'  
  
'It's not? Then why did you run away?'  
  
'Because I'm not sure what I feel. I'm just confused, I mean. I just arrived, I still have to get used to everything, and then there's these messed up feelings. I really didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did.' I said.  
  
'And I never meant to confuse you, so I'm sorry too.' Éomer responded, looking me straight in the eyes. They were so honest, I just felt even more guilty. Deep down, I know what I feel for him, and I don't understand why I deny it.  
  
'I guess we're both sorry.' I whispered.  
  
'Yeah, I guess we are.' he whispered back.  
  
Somehow I just stopped denying, forgetting everything else, and we kissed. Not long, but it was enough. He smiled at me, putting his arm around my waist, and we kissed again.  
  
After that, we just sat there and talked about nothing in particular. I still was confused. Are we together now? Or was this just some strange impulse? I didn't know. Then I realized Endomiel was still in the bathroom, and explained to Éomer that I should really leave and check on her. He understood and I ran back to our room.  
  
I walked into the room to check on Endomiel again. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, and before I knew what was going on I was being kissed by the person. Endomiel shouted something and left the room. Just then, the person let go of me. It was Legolas. Legolas? Something's definitely wrong with this picture...  
  
'What the Mordor do you think you're doing?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'What did it look like?' he asked in return. I sighed. Some people are just too weird.  
  
'I know WHAT you did, but WHY did you do it?' I asked.  
  
'Gee, I don't know, maybe because. I felt like doing so?' he answered. I sighed; this could take a while before I understand it all.  
  
'You know what? Never mind. I'm leaving now, so bye!' I said as I left the room. Of all people it had to be Legolas that kissed me. And his timing couldn't have been worse. I had only just found out what I wanted and now he was messing up everything again. Yesterday we weren't even friends. yesterday he was still with Endomiel. I sat down on the lawn to think, but kept ending up with the same question: why did he do it?  
  
After a couple of minutes I decided to get myself some lunch, I couldn't think of the answer anyway. I went over to the mess. Legolas was sitting with some of the guys, and Endomiel was sitting at another table, pretty close to Vebor. Vebor? Okay, now I don't understand a single bit of all this anymore. I took a tray and decided to sit down at an empty table, I didn't really feel like talking. Legolas stood up right away and sat down next to me.  
  
'Hey Elvea.' He said.  
  
'Are you going to tell me what's going on now?' I answered.  
  
'Hmmm. let's see. I was with Endy, we broke up, I kissed you and now I'm with you?' he said.  
  
'Woah, slow down! It takes two for that decision! You two broke up? Why?'  
  
'I don't know, she said she wanted to.'  
  
'I still don't see how I fit in.'  
  
'She said I'd probably kiss the first girl I ran into and I kind of did that.'  
  
'So basically you were just pissed and used me to make her jealous?' I asked.  
  
'If you put it like that, yes.' Legolas answered. At least this explains a lot.  
  
Endomiel suddenly got up, said something to Vebor, glared at us and left.  
  
I sighed. 'Next time, please just tell her how you feel, will you?'  
  
'I tried, she wouldn't listen.'  
  
'Look Legolas, I don't want to be involved in all this, why don't you just solve your problems yourself?'  
  
'I can't.' he said. Tough luck. I stood up to leave. I was absolutely not hungry anymore. 'Elvea, wait.' I sighed and sat down again.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I need your help.'  
  
'Interesting. Give me one good reason why I should help you.'  
  
'Oh man. that's not fair!'  
  
'I think it's pretty fair. You used me and you have to make it up. The fact that you used me doesn't really work in your advantage, you know.'  
  
'Listen, I'm sorry about that. I just want Endomiel back, that's all.'  
  
'Still can't see a good reason here.'  
  
'Okay, okay. but I don't really have a good reason except Endomiel.'  
  
'Well then I won't help you.' I said, and I wanted to stand up but he grabbed my arm.  
  
'Please just help me, because we're friends.'  
  
'Oh really? I must have missed the part where we became friends.'  
  
'Stop giving me a hard time! If you help me we'll be friends! Can't I just owe you until you need MY help?'  
  
I sighed again. 'Fair enough. Do you have an idea?'  
  
'Not really. I wanted to make her jealous, but.'  
  
'She's doing the same thing.'  
  
'Exactly!'  
  
'Hmmm. well, I think we should inform the other guys, the more help, the better, and after that we should.' I started, but stopped because for some reason Legolas was staring at me. 'WHAT?!' I asked.  
  
'We should make her even more jealous than she is doing to me with Vebor.' He said.  
  
'And how are you planning to do that?' I asked.  
  
'Like this' Legolas answered and he tried to kiss me. I moved a little bit away.  
  
'No way. NO WAY! It's not gonna happen. I want to help you, but not like that, and certainly no kissing. I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to-'  
  
'Then I'll never get her jealous!'  
  
'Then maybe you should find another girl to help you.'  
  
'I don't think that would be convincing, especially not after I kissed you.'  
  
'Forget it, it's not going to happen!' I said.  
  
'Wanna bet?' Legolas responded and he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but as usual since I arrived, I was pretty tired and I couldn't find the strength. Just then, Éomer walked in. As soon as he saw us he turned incredibly pale. I immediately pushed Legolas away with newfound strength. 'Jerk!' I said. Éomer walked over to our table.  
  
'Legolas, Elvy, what's going on?' he asked. He looked pretty hurt.  
  
'Now look what you've done!' I said to Legolas and got up.  
  
'Nothing's going on, I swear!' Legolas said to Éomer.  
  
'Yeah right. I get it. You are upset because of Endomiel and to forget about her you just start something with the first girl you run into' Éomer shouted at him. The scary thing was that he was pretty damn right.  
  
'Éomer, calm down' I said. He turned to me, tears in his eyes.  
  
'I hate you Elvy! And you too Legolas! I HATE YOU!!!' Éomer shouted. Before either one of us had the chance to say something to Éomer he ran off.  
  
'This is all your fault!' I shouted at Legolas. 'I don't care that you screwed up your life, but you should've left me out of it!' I turned away from Legolas and ran after Éomer. Man, this sucks. Luckily Éomer didn't run very far and he just sat down on the lawn. I sat down next to him.  
  
'Go away!' he said.  
  
'I'm not leaving until you listen to me.' I replied.  
  
'Well then you can stay here for a long, long time!'  
  
'I think you just got the wrong impression.'  
  
'What, you're trying to tell me that you didn't kiss Legolas?'  
  
'No, you saw what you saw, except that the kiss didn't mean anything.'  
  
'Then why did you kiss him?'  
  
'He kissed me, not the other way around. He wanted me to help him make Endomiel jealous and I agreed. But then he wanted me to kiss him, because it would work better, and I told him it wasn't going to happen. He kissed me anyway to prove that it WAS going to happen, and that's where you came in.' I explained.  
  
'I hope you don't expect me to believe this, do you?' he whispered.  
  
'It's the truth.'  
  
'I really don't believe you.'  
  
'Then what do I have to do to make you see that it is the truth?'  
  
'I don't know.' he said, tears filling his eyes again. I put my arm around his shoulders. He turned his head to look at me. I wiped the tears away with my other hand. I didn't really know what to do either, so I just did what seemed best right now. As I wiped a tear from his cheek, his hand grabbed mine, and he pressed it against his chest. 'Do you feel it? My heart? It's beating for you. what about yours?' he whispered.  
  
'It's not beating for you.' I started, and I saw how he got sad again, so I quickly continued. 'It's beating so damn fast that you can't call it beating anymore. That's what you do to me.' I added, it was the truth. Whenever he was around, my heart started beating way faster than usual. He smiled at me, and we kissed.  
  
'I believe you.' Was the first thing he said when we stopped kissing.  
  
'Already?' I said teasingly.  
  
'Not really, try again, maybe you can convince me this time.' Éomer said grinning.  
  
I smiled and we kissed again. 'Convinced?' I asked when we stopped kissing for the second time.  
  
'Yeah, definitely. No wait! What's that? Is that a doubt in the back of my head?'  
  
'I guess I'll just have to make it go away then.' I said, and once again we kissed.  
  
After I had "convinced" Éomer for the third time, we lay back in the grass, my head resting on Éomer's chest, his right hand on my waist and the other hand going slowly through my hair. My head was tingling again, but I liked it. All my worries just seemed to have disappeared.  
  
I felt like I could lay like that forever, in endless happiness, but of course I couldn't since there was something stupid called school, and of course dinner. Of course we could skip dinner, but since I had skipped dinner already yesterday and hardly ate anything for breakfast this morning it didn't seem very smart. It was somewhere around 6.30 in the evening when we decided to get up and have dinner together. I got up and started walking back to the school.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' Éomer said, wrapping his arms around me from behind, then turning me around.  
  
'Why not?' I asked.  
  
'Because I'm telling you that you can't'  
  
'You can't make me stay' I said laughing.  
  
'Yes I can'  
  
'No you can't' I said and I stuck out my tongue.  
  
'You're going to pay for that' he said smiling.  
  
'Oh really?' I said, and he kissed me.  
  
'Told you so.' he said after the kiss.  
  
'I give up, you win!' I said, and then we walked back to the school together, Éomer's arm around my waist. Suddenly I felt as if I wasn't in my body anymore, and I saw Éomer and myself walking down the lawn towards the school. I smiled and was back in my body again. I think my happy emotion triggered something, because one of my abilities just returned. I smiled again. Everything was just almost too good to be true. I laid my head on Éomer's shoulder as we continued walking. We stopped in front of the doors of the mess, and kissed again.  
  
'Are we going to tell them?' Éomer asked. I kissed him again.  
  
'Let's not make it too obvious, I'd like to see how long it takes for them to find out.' I answered. We kissed again and then we let go of eachother, walking into the mess. Endomiel was sitting with Vebor again, and Legolas was sitting with the guys. Éomer and I walked to the table of the guys and sat down. Legolas immediately stood up and sat down next to me on my other side.  
  
'Hey guys' I said.  
  
'Hey Elvea, Éomer' I heard coming from several places.  
  
'So I heard you're going to help Legolas get Endomiel back?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'I uhm. well, uhm.' I started, but I couldn't find the words. Legolas moved closer to me, putting his arm around my waist.  
  
'She doesn't mind, right?' he asked me, and looked me straight in the eyes. Those eyes. so blue and big. a puppy was an amateur compared to him. man, he was making it almost impossible to say no to him.  
  
'Why don't you let her answer yourself?' Éomer asked Legolas.  
  
'Something wrong with those two "being together", Éomer?' Estel asked, and amused grin on his face. Éomer's face flushed, but he didn't speak.  
  
'Well, are you going to help Legolas out or not?' Faramir asked.  
  
'I. I can't. not in this way.' I whispered.  
  
'What do you mean, you can't?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Because she's with me.' Éomer suddenly said softly. The other guys stared at him, then at me and with open mouths. I nodded. They still didn't say a word.  
  
'Finally! I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get together!' Estel said after a while.  
  
'Congratulations man!' Faramir said. Legolas nodded that he agreed with Faramir. Boromir didn't say a word, he just stared at something in another universe.  
  
'Hello! Middle-Earth to Boromir! Shouldn't you congratulate the couple?' Estel said.  
  
'What? Oh right. congratulations.' Boromir whispered. He didn't look like he actually meant it. What's his problem?  
  
'So uhm. I'd be glad to help Legolas, but I can't pretend to be his girlfriend. it's not fair to Éomer, so sorry.' I said.  
  
'We'll think of something else then. it doesn't matter, you can't help it.' Legolas said.  
  
'That's not how you reacted at lunch!' Éomer shouted.  
  
'Éomer, calm down, he didn't know.' I said as I put my hand on his arm to prevent him from attacking Legolas.  
  
'Oh right. sorry Legolas.' he said.  
  
'Hey, don't sweat it. it's okay.' Legolas answered.  
  
'So what do you think we should do?' Faramir asked me. There's something wrong with this picture. they all treated me as if I was the leader of the gang, as if they had known me for years. but they didn't know me that long. They simply needed someone to replace Endomiel. I don't mind being friends with them, but I don't want to be "just a substitute" or something like that. I guess the only way to solve this is by getting Legolas and Endomiel back together.  
  
'I really don't know. maybe I should go now and think of something.' I said.  
  
'Yeah, sure. we'll hear your master plan when it's done, right?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Of course' I said and stood up. Éomer got up too.  
  
'I'm uhm. going to help her think of something' he said. Boromir glared at him. What is wrong with the guy? Seriously.  
  
'Yeah right. make sure you don't kiss her to death okay? We still need her help' Estel said grinning.  
  
'Well, if you expect me to kiss her. no problem' Éomer responded and he kissed me. The guys whistled.  
  
'Oh, do shut up!' I said smiling, and Éomer and I left the mess. We went back outside and walked into the forest until we had found an open spot. It had gone dark in the meantime, the stars lit up the night. I stood still to watch them. Like all other elves, I absolutely love the stars. Éomer wrapped his arms around me, and gently pulled my head down a little to face him.  
  
'Oh, jealous are we?' I said teasingly.  
  
'Very' he replied, and we kissed. One of his hands went up to touch my hair. Why does he keep doing that? I think he's obsessed with my hair. but it's mine. my own. my Preciousss... Okay, freaked myself out there.  
  
I pulled my head back a little to breathe. His hand went down to my cheek and he carefully pulled my face back to his own. We kissed again. His hand slowly went down from my cheek to my neck, my shoulder, back to my neck. and it found my necklace. He stopped kissing me.  
  
'What's this?' he asked.  
  
'It's my necklace' I answered.  
  
'It's a little heart.' he whispered. 'Who gave it to you?'  
  
'Some guy.' I said.  
  
'Do you love him?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then why are you wearing it?'  
  
'Out of habit.'  
  
'Dammit Elvy, you're making it pretty damn hard for me to believe you, do you know that? First that thing with Legolas, now this.' Éomer said to me, trying not to shout at me. And then Boromir says *I* have a hot temper.  
  
'Éomer, listen.'  
  
'No. You listen. I don't think we should be doing this. This is just too much in one day. Maybe we just shouldn't be together.'  
  
'Don't say that.'  
  
'I'm sorry Elvea.' he said and started walking away. I didn't go after him. His words were enough to tell me that this was it. He called me Elvea. Tears started running down my face. This wasn't fair! I started cursing in silence. I cursed whoever gave me the necklace, I cursed the school, I cursed Legolas. I even cursed Endomiel for dumping Legolas. I just hated everything right now. I wanted to curse Éomer too, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I slowly walked back to the school. And then I saw Legolas, sitting on the lawn, his face buried in his hands. He was crying. Suddenly I understood how he felt. Like the world itself just ended. I sat down next to him, not saying a word. After a while he stopped crying and noticed me.  
  
'Did you come up with something?' he asked with a shaking voice.  
  
Something. no. I didn't. I didn't know what to do. All I could think of right now was Éomer and how much I wanted him back. I know, I'm a fool for denying at first and then messing things up, but blaming myself isn't going to help me.  
  
'No' I said as tears filled my eyes.  
  
'You don't have to cry, it's not that bad. you don't have to cry just because you haven't come up with something yet.'  
  
'That's not why I'm crying.' I whispered.  
  
'Then why are you crying?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Because. I. Éomer. we.' I started, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. But they didn't have to. Legolas understood. He put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
'Hey, don't worry. you two are going to be fine. I just know it. You two BELONG together. everything's going to be all right.' he said. I swallowed my tears. Maybe he was right. And then I remembered something.  
  
'Legolas. I know you want my help. and. well, since Éomer and I. I would like to be your girlfriend, if you know what I mean.' I suddenly said. He looked me in the eyes.  
  
'You would do that?' he asked.  
  
'I haven't got a single reason to say no now.' I said. I thought of Éomer again. Tears started going down my face again.  
  
'Thanks.' Legolas said as he wiped a tear from my face. He was so nice. just like Éomer. Éomer. My cheek tingled. Without thinking I leaned forward and we kissed, quite a while even. Suddenly I had the feeling someone was watching us. I turned my head, only to see someone run away. I turned my head back to Legolas. He looked pretty confused. So was I. I had absolutely no feelings in that way for him, and still. we had kissed. This is just not normal.  
  
'I'm sorry' I started. 'I was just. just.'  
  
'Practicing?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Yeah. I guess so. I guess being your girl also includes this part.' I whispered, but I was lying. I wasn't practicing for the coming period, for a moment I had thought that I was with Éomer. I know, it was strange.  
  
'I guess so.' Legolas whispered. I shivered. 'Are you cold?'  
  
'No. it's just. it feels so strange. I mean.'  
  
'I understand. I feel the same way.'  
  
'Stop steeling my emotions!' I shouted frustrated, but it came out so funny that we both started laughing.  
  
'Man Elvea, some temper you got there!'  
  
'I do not have a hot temper!' I shouted, trying to hold back my anger.  
  
'Sure you don't.'  
  
'No I don't'  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I command you to do so.'  
  
'And we're not even married yet!' Legolas joked. We started laughing again.  
  
'You'd better get used to it. Now that I'm your girl things are going to be different for you.' I said, trying to keep a straight and serious face. I failed miserably and we started laughing again. We sat there until it was about 11.30 just joking like that, cheering eachother up. Then I decided I should go to bed, I was exhausted.  
  
'Hey, I'll see you tomorrow.' I said as I stood up.  
  
'Elvea?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Thanks for cheering me up.'  
  
'Yeah, you too. oh and Legolas.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Whatever we do together, don't look at Endomiel to check if she is watching. It spoils the act.'  
  
'I'll try, but.'  
  
'Don't worry, I have my ways of checking for you.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Goodnight!'  
  
'Night!'  
  
I walked back to my own room. I felt a little better, but I still missed Éomer. Damn, only thinking of him makes my hart beat so much faster. But now it's not pleasant, it just hurts. I felt the tears coming up again, so I quickly entered my room. Everybody was asleep. Good. That's when I sat down on my bed and started writing this, and damn, I'm crying again. I think I'll just go to bed now.  
  
Kisses, Elvea. Man that hurts!  
  
E/N: *sob* He's gone. *sob* gone. *sob* this story is btw much better if you read Endomiel's POV too, it's on her account. 'nuf of the recommending story-stuff, *sob* he's gone. *sob* I lost him. gone. *starts crying like maniac* 


	6. Spin the bottle, first day of camp

Spin the bottle (or make the bottle spin your way by using magic.)  
  
E/N: Okay, so I AM in love with Éomer, what's wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong! He's gone. GONE!!! G-O-N-E!!! *starts crying uncontrollably* damn, this sucks. no wait! Love sucks. Or doesn't it? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, nor its characters. not even Éomer. *sob* so no sue, cuz I'm telling you not to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day eight, the 14th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Elenya, the 35th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was even more confusing than yesterday. I swear. Oh bloody hell, I'll just tell you. I woke up early this morning, and I felt like crap. Well, not literally, but it was pretty bad. I mean, you fall in love, you realize it, you get together, and lose him right away. That sucks. I really didn't feel like going to camp anymore, especially not because I had that act to perform and I really didn't know how I would be able to keep it up for a week or more, depending on how fast Endomiel and Legolas would get back together.  
  
I got up and took a shower. After that I put on one of my favorite dresses, I think because it's blue. Anyway, I put on a light-blue dress, pretty wide everywhere, after the fashion of the Elves. I put on my ring, and reached for my necklace. I was about to put it around my neck, when I started thinking. It was a heart. Heart. Love. Éomer. But this necklace didn't come from him, it even cost me to lose him. For the first time in a long time I didn't put it on. I put it in a drawer and left it there.  
  
It was about 7 am when the others started waking up. Pretty early, but that was because of the camp. Arwen shot me a glare. What did I do?  
  
I shrugged and went to have breakfast, which was served early today, again because of camp. Automatically I looked around the hallway for Éomer, but he wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. I don't think he'll ever want to see me again. Tears filled my eyes.  
  
'Something wrong?'  
  
I turned around. Behind me stood Legolas, and he actually looked concerned. I wiped the tears away.  
  
'I'm okay' I said.  
  
'Good. Do you want to have breakfast with me?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
Legolas put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the mess. The other guys were already having breakfast. Elladan and Elrohir sat at the table as well. Funny, I hadn't spoken a single word with them since I arrived. We got some food and walked over to the table. Éomer stood up and left as soon as we sat down.  
  
'What's with him?' Faramir asked. The others shook their heads, they had no idea. They turned to us, saw Legolas' arm around me, and stared at us.  
  
'Hey guys' I whispered.  
  
'Uhm Elvea? I thought you were with Éomer.' Boromir said.  
  
'Not. not anymore' I whispered as tears filled my eyes again.  
  
'Woah man, what happened?' Faramir asked.  
  
'They broke up' Legolas said.  
  
'Duh! I figured that part out!' Faramir said, smacking his forehead. 'But WHY?'  
  
'Because. because he didn't. he said it was for the better.' I answered, holding back my tears, poking my food.  
  
'So what's the deal with Legolas?' Estel asked.  
  
'I decided to help him after all' I said, my voice returning.  
  
'Are you sure you want that?' it came from five different mouths.  
  
'Yeah' I answered with a secure voice, but my heart was not so certain. Something about this whole thing was bothering me. Something was wrong. Something? EVERYTHING!  
  
'Man Legolas, you owe her so much if you get Endy back.' Estel said.  
  
'Yeah, come to think of it, is there something I can do back?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I don't know, I really don't. And as long as I don't, I really don't care either. Let's just get the two of you back together first, then think of a way to thank me.' I said, and got admiring glances from all of them.  
  
'Wow Elvea, I never knew you could be that nice!' Faramir said, and I blushed. Okay, so I am the Goddess of all Good and supposed to be nice, it's still a compliment. Boromir looked at me, then at his brother.  
  
'Hey back off you! She's with Legolas!' he said jokingly.  
  
'I wasn't coming on to her!' Faramir said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
'Yeah right, it was just as innocent as two days ago, right?' Boromir said. Faramir's face flushed for a second, the other guys stared at him, then at me.  
  
'What happened two days ago?' Estel asked. Neither me nor Faramir spoke, so Boromir did.  
  
'I caught them in our room, Faramir without a shirt.' He said with a grin. I swear, if I weren't the Goddess of Good I would've killed him. This took the other guys a couple of seconds to let it get through to their brains.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Elladan said. They all followed this example shortly after eachother.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Elladan repeated.  
  
'We didn't do anything, I swear.' I whispered.  
  
'Yeah right. It looked like something to me' Boromir said. I thought he believed me.  
  
'No, really, we didn't' Faramir said. I like him. At least he doesn't spread hurtful lies about it, like most guys would.  
  
'Sure Faramir.' Boromir went on.  
  
'Somebody at this table is asking for green hair.' I said, a threatening look towards Boromir. If I would be in my real shape, my eyes would probably have shot fire.  
  
'Elven magic isn't that strong.' Faramir said.  
  
'Who told you that?' I asked.  
  
'Endomiel said so.' He answered. Oh boy, this could get them suspicions.  
  
'Yeah, but Endomiel isn't a High-elf. High-elves have stronger magic than Dark-elves.' I said.  
  
'Is this true?' Boromir asked Legolas. Legolas nodded. 'Uh-oh.' We all started laughing. I got up to prepare Alka for camp. I hadn't actually eaten anything, but I couldn't anyway. I just wanted to be alone until 8 am, the moment we would leave.  
  
As soon as everyone was ready to leave, the guides for each group showed up. Ours was Glorfindel. Of all teachers, our guide had to be Glorfindel. It's a conspiracy against me. It just has to be. When he mounted his horse, I felt like making him fall off, but I'm a good girl so I didn't. Damn, sometimes, just sometimes, I wished I wasn't bound to this Goddess of Good stuff. We rode off, following Glorfindel. After we had ridden for about an hour and a half, we stopped at an open spot in the forest. Three tents were set up in a semi-circle, and in the middle of that circle there was a small circle of stones, meant for the campfire. Nearby was a stream with big boulders on both sides, an open space every now and then. We all dismounted and put down our bags.  
  
'This will be your place to stay the coming four days.' Glorfindel said. 'You will have to survive on your own. At the end of those four days I will return to bring you back.' Nobody to keep an eye on us? That was strange, especially for a school. Do they trust us that much or something?  
  
Glorfindel mounted and turned his horse. There was a huge magical glow around him. A glow only a Goddess can detect. This guy has been casting one or more spells over the last couple of days. He rode off, my brain had put the pieces together. Glorfindel had tried to keep me from camp. Why?  
  
I released myself from my shield. Now that Glorfindel was gone I didn't need it anymore. I kept an alert though, so that I would at least notice if somebody tried to put a spell on me again, just in case. It doesn't stop spells though, but I don't think that will be necessary.  
  
'Well, three tents, three girls. I'd say one girl per tent' Vebor said with a grin.  
  
'I have a better idea. Me and Vebor in one, and you guys in the other two.' Endomiel said. Legolas stared at her, he looked really hurt.  
  
'It's good with me. As long as I get to sleep in the same tent as Elvea.' Legolas said after a while.  
  
'Let's just keep guys and girls separated, okay?' Estel said, looking from Legolas to Endomiel. I let out a soft sigh. Problem solved. The others nodded in agreement. Legolas, Boromir and Estel took the first tent, the other guys the second and we got the last one. I waited for Endomiel and Arwen to pick a place in the tent, I didn't really care where I would sleep, as long as I had a place to sleep. Endomiel had taken the spot to the left, and Arwen the spot next to it. I placed my stuff in my corner. All this time they were glaring at me.  
  
'Is something wrong?' I asked.  
  
'Like you don't know' Arwen said in an angry voice. If looks could kill, her glare would've killed me right away. I really don't know. Or maybe. oh crap! It's about Legolas. Just great. Sharing a tent with two girls who hate you because you're with Legolas when you're not even with him for real. or am I just being ridiculous and is this about something else?  
  
I went outside. I felt two arms surrounding my waist as soon as I stepped out of the tent.  
  
'There you are! I've been waiting for you!' Legolas said as I turned my head to face him. He gave me a swift kiss on the lips, or at least, it looked like that to everybody around us, but Legolas and I were the only ones who knew that our lips still had a slight distance from eachother. about half a millimeter.  
  
'Hey guys! What do you want to do now that we arrived?' Estel asked.  
  
'Let's go swimming! There's a little river nearby!' Faramir proposed.  
  
'Oh no! Forget it! I'm not letting her go back in that tent again. I can't live that long without her!' Legolas said, smiling at me. Man, that guy is a damn good actor!  
  
'Then what do you suggest we should do?' Vebor asked.  
  
'I don't know about you guys, but I think I want to go for a forest stroll with Elvea' Legolas answered, and kissed me again. This time it was a real one. He sure is doing his best to make us look like a real couple, but I still had this annoying voice in the back of my head telling me that it's wrong and there is another way.  
  
'Hey Legolas, what about the whole secrecy thing?' Endomiel said sharply. Her words cut through me like a dagger. I don't even want to know how harsh they sounded to Legolas. He gave her a cold look.  
  
'Why do you think I'm going to take her for a walk?' he answered, with a voice just as cold as his eyes. He turned his back on Endomiel and we walked off into the forest. I could feel everybody staring at us until we were out of their sight. We walked on for a while and then we sat down under a huge tree. All this time we didn't say a word to eachother. After a while I decided to break the silence.  
  
'Why did you want to keep it a secret?' I asked.  
  
'Keep what a secret?'  
  
'Your relationship with Endomiel.' I said. His face got slightly sad. Maybe it was a bad question, but I just HAD to know.  
  
He started explaining that he was actually betrothed to a princess named Lutetia, and that she was still in Mirkwood. He also told me he had absolutely no feelings whatsoever for her, and that he really didn't want to marry her, but had no other choice because he was the prince and he had to give the good example. I know how he feels. He told me that his father would kill him if he found out his son was in love with someone else, and probably would kick his beloved son out of his kingdom, to be banished from his people.  
  
It took over an hour before he had told me everything, and I felt sorry for him. So that was what's bothering him. Poor guy. I know that if my parents would try something like that, they wouldn't live to see the next day, elves or not. After all, I AM the Goddess of Vengeance (and of Good, but in this case that doesn't matter). Suddenly I heard someone approaching in the distance.  
  
'Quick!' I said as I stood up. Legolas followed my lead and wrapped his arms around me. We started kissing.  
  
'Enjoying your walk?' somebody said.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Legolas answered, and we both turned to see who it was. It was Boromir.  
  
'I see. you just left out the walking part and started mouth-to-mouth exercise, right?? Boromir said with a grin. I blushed. I couldn't help it. The kisses meant absolutely nothing, not to me nor to Legolas, but being caught like that is still. well, you know what I mean.  
  
'I'll be going then, and uhm. enjoy your walk. I don't think either one of you needs lunch when you can eat eachother's faces, right?' Boromir said with the grin still on his face. Stupid idiot. He has no idea what he's talking about. After that he left. We sat down again. Legolas asked me about Aman, and what it was like growing up there.  
  
I started telling him about the forests, the rivers, the mountains, and the Valar of course, and about how beautiful the Two Trees were, even though their light had gone out thousands and thousands of years ago. I sat there for over two hours telling him about Aman, and he just sat next to me, listening, trying to imagine the full beauty of the Undying Lands.  
  
After that, we decided we had been gone more than long enough and stood up to walk back to the camp. As soon as we approached it, Legolas put his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder. I started to dream away, about Éomer, and how it would be if I got him back. A happy smile appeared on my face. Legolas faked a happy smile as well. Seriously, that guy has a major talent for acting. We entered the camp. Everybody stared at us with mouths open. I realized what it looked like, and I smiled even happier.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Faramir was the first to speak. Sure hear a lot of that today, don't I?  
  
'Told you so!' Boromir shouted. The others were still staring at us.  
  
'So uhm. what have you two been doing?' Vebor finally asked.  
  
'We've been. talking, mostly.' Legolas said with a grin on his face. I don't think he grinned because of what we had been doing, but because of their response. Of course they didn't know that and thought that he was grinning because of what we had done.  
  
'Yeah right.' It came from several directions. Legolas gave me a kiss on my temple, let go of me and disappeared in his tent. I let out a sigh of happiness and went into my tent, leaving the others to figure out what it was we had been doing.  
  
I lay down on my bed, thinking about what I was doing. Part of me enjoyed leading everybody on, placing their thoughts on the wrong track, but another part of me had a hard time dealing with it. I felt so tired. I still don't understand why I'm so tired lately. Eventually I fell asleep, and Arwen woke me up after a couple of hours.  
  
'Dinnertime' she said, and left the tent. I followed her, and when I came out of the tent I yawned. Just then, Legolas came out of his tent too and yawned as well. It had turned slightly dark already, and the others had made a campfire. I sat down near the fire, and Legolas immediately sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
'Hey love, hey guys' he said, and he gave me a peck on the cheek. Love? Maybe he was overdoing it a little. the others didn't seem to notice though. After a couple of minutes the others sat down with us, and Éomer handed me a plate of food.  
  
'Thanks' I said. He gave me a cold look and sat down at the other side of the fire.  
  
Somehow I didn't really care about Éomer anymore, I didn't feel anything for him, there was nothing left of my love for him. Not that I know of anyway.  
  
'Man, I'm hungry!' Legolas said.  
  
'Well, that's because we had lunch and you didn't' Estel said.  
  
'What did you have for lunch?' I asked.  
  
'Endomiel made fish' Faramir answered.  
  
'I'm so glad I missed lunch.' I said. Endomiel shot me a nasty look. 'What? I hate fish' I said.  
  
'I still don't get it, Legolas. How can you be hungry when you've been eating Elvea's face all day?' Boromir asked with a grin. My face flushed, I couldn't help it. Why did he have to say that?  
  
We ate the rest of our meals quietly, and then we went to do the dishes. I walked back to the campfire and sat down next to Legolas. He put his arm around my waist, and I put my head on his shoulder. Arwen shot me a glare, but then Estel, who sat next to her, whispered something in her ear, and she stood up and walked over to me.  
  
'We need to talk.' She said.  
  
'Fine with me' I answered. Arwen walked over to the edge of the forest, and the she turned to me.  
  
'You and Legolas, is it real?' she asked. I slowly shook my head. 'Then why are you doing it? People are hurt because of you two, you know.'  
  
'I. I never meant to hurt people, I. I just want to help Legolas.' I whispered.  
  
'For the love of Eru! Jealousy is not the way!'  
  
'Maybe not. But I just want to help him.'  
  
'Are you sure it's not mostly because of someone else?' she asked while she looked me straight in the eyes, and then she started walking back. 'Sorry about earlier today' she added as she walked back to Estel. Are they together? I ignored further thoughts on those two and sat down with Legolas again, same position as before, feeling guilty because I was hurting Endomiel.  
  
We all started talking to eachother, and ended up telling scary stories and roasting marshmallows. No, I'm serious, we did. Who brought the marshmallows anyway? I think it was somewhere around 10 when Vebor got a couple of bottles from his tent. Elvish liquor. He must have bought that in the village nearby Imladris.  
  
'Hey guys! I know a funny game!' he said.  
  
'What's it called?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing really. it's actually just plain drinking.' Vebor answered with a grin. He opened a bottle and took a swig. 'Anyone else?' he asked. Éomer took the bottle from him, and it didn't take very long before the bottles were empty. Of the entire group, I drank the least. I just had a feeling that if I would stay sober I could have quite some fun for the rest of the time by the campfire.  
  
I couldn't help noticing that Éomer drank the most of all. And when I say most, I mean at least three times as much as we did. Still he didn't look drunk to me.  
  
'Hey Vebor! Do you have more of that stuff?' he asked.  
  
'Not tonight pal! Or we won't have anything for the rest of the week' Vebor answered.  
  
'Then what do we do now?' Éomer went on.  
  
'Spin the bottle. But with REAL kissing.' Vebor answered. Since we all were in a fairly good mood we agreed with him to play the game. But we decided no girl-girl or guy-guy combinations, because none of us really wanted that.  
  
'Alright, who's first?' Faramir asked.  
  
'I'll go first' Estel said. He took one of the empty bottles and spun it. It stopped in front of Boromir. Boromir spun the bottle in his turn, and it stopped at Faramir. He spun, and ended up back at Estel. This could take a while. The bottle stopped at Arwen. Or maybe not. Estel's face slightly flushed.  
  
'Well, go on then!' Vebor said. Estel took a deep breath and turned to Arwen. Then they started kissing. They seemed to go on forever. Finally they stopped. Only to start all over again. Suddenly an idea popped up into my mind. I did my best not to grin, but it was, well, let's just say it wasn't playing the game completely fair.  
  
'Uh, guys? You only have to kiss once, you know.' Boromir said. Arwen and Estel stopped kissing right away, and their faces turned red. I still haven't figured which red was nicer: the tomato-red on Estel's face, or the strawberry-colored face of Arwen.  
  
Arwen spun the bottle. It ended in front of me. I spun, and just kept staring at it until it stopped. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it until it did. Finally I looked up. I was looking straight at Éomer. Neither one of us moved. 'Hey! You have to do it!' somebody said. I'm not sure who said it though. I just kept staring at him, and he stared back at me. I couldn't see his eyes very well, so I have no idea about the emotions that were in it. He looked away for a second, to someone else. Then he stood up and walked over to me. My heart started beating faster, like it always did around him, especially now. He sat down next to me.  
  
'Let's get this over with' he said coldly. I nodded and returned the cold look. Fine, be that way.  
  
Our heads approached and we started kissing. I forgot everything around me. It was just me and Éomer, and nothing else. I didn't even think of stopping until somebody literally pulled Éomer's head back. It was Boromir.  
  
'Finally! Are you guys deaf or something?' he said.  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
  
'You mean you don't know?' Boromir asked. I shook my head.  
  
'Man, you've been kissing for at least ten minutes, and we've been trying to stop you two since eight minutes ago, we shouted, waved. tried everything, even shouted that your hair was on fire and still no response.' Faramir said, a wide grin on his face.  
  
'Yeah right. I would never kiss HER that long!' Éomer said with his cold voice, and took his arms away from me. I didn't even notice he had put them around me. I looked him in the eyes for a moment. He was obviously lying, but why?  
  
'Sure you wouldn't. Your turn to spin.' Faramir said to Éomer. Éomer gave the bottle a swing and it started spinning. I didn't really pay attention, my lips were still tingling.  
  
'What a coincidence' Estel said. What was he talking about? I looked at the bottle. It was facing me. I looked up, and saw Endomiel grinning. What's with her? I looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
'I don't believe in coincidence' I said, mostly to her, I guess. Then I turned to Éomer.  
  
'Hey guys! Keep it short this time, will you?' Faramir said grinning. I swear, if there hadn't been more, uhm, pressing matters, I would've wiped that smirk of his face somehow.  
  
'Let's see if you do better than that lousy kiss of last time' he said coldly.  
  
'Look who's talking' I answered, the coldest voice I could manage.  
  
'Oh yeah? Bring it on!' he replied, and we started kissing again. I felt his arms wrapping around me, felt his lips, and then drifted away. This time it was Estel who stopped us.  
  
'I think you two had quite enough for now' he said. 'If you two match eachother again the next spin, we'll skip it.'  
  
'Please do so' I said, glaring at Éomer. It's all his fault anyway. Estel shook his head laughing, the others had amused looks on their faces.  
  
'Oh come on! I thought you two were going to set the forest on fire! Now spin!' he said. Set the forest on fire? What did he mean by that? I took the bottle and made it spin. It stopped closest to Endomiel. Time to put my plan into action. Without saying a word, she took the bottle and spun it. I used my magic to steer it, and make it stop in time. I made it stop in front of Legolas.  
  
'Do I have to kiss her? Can't I just kiss Elvea in stead?' Legolas asked. Wow, even now he kept up the act.  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas, but everybody plays fair, so you have to do too' Boromir said. I really had a hard time not to start laughing. Fair play! Yeah right.  
  
'Like I don't suffer from you giving me a traumatic experience' Endomiel said.  
  
'Like you're the best kisser in the world'  
  
'I'm better than you are'  
  
'Give it your best shot!' Legolas said as they walked over to eachother. And then they just started kissing like there was no tomorrow. I got dizzy just by looking at them. And I started laughing. This was just too funny. They acted like they hated eachother, but in reality they couldn't live without eachother.  
  
'What's so funny?' Faramir asked as I practically lay rolling on the floor.  
  
'Those. those two.' I pointed at Legolas and Endomiel, but couldn't say more because it was just too funny.  
  
'Oh that. You were no different with Éomer than those two are' Faramir replied. I stopped laughing immediately.  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
'Yes you were.' Faramir shook his head smiling. Stupid idiot.  
  
After I don't know how long, Boromir had decided to stop those two. Man, it almost looked like their lips were glued to eachother.  
  
'Alright, I think that's about enough' he said, as he carefully pulled Legolas away from Endomiel.  
  
'Thanks for making him stop, Boromir' Endomiel said.  
  
'She's the one who wouldn't let go!' Legolas replied. I surpressed my upcoming laughter. Seriously, it was so obvious that they were still in love, and they didn't even notice. Legolas took the bottle and gave it a spin. I didn't interfere this time, and it stopped facing Boromir. Boromir made it spin, and it stopped facing me. I stood up, walked over to Boromir and sat down next to him. We turned our heads and kissed.  
  
We didn't kiss long. There was not much emotion. Not on my side anyway. Not that it wasn't good, it was fine, but I just don't love him or anything. Wait a minute? I had no emotion with Boromir? The way I'm saying this makes it look as if I did feel something with Éomer. But I didn't. No I didn't. Or did I? AAAAAAARG!!!  
  
It was my turn to spin, so I took the bottle and gave it a swing. It stopped in front of Arwen. She spun it, and ended up kissing Estel again. This time they didn't forget they were only supposed to kiss once. too bad, could've had fun with that.  
  
Estel spun the bottle again, and Faramir was the next to do the same. When he saw that he had to kiss Endomiel, he smiled a kid-got-candy smile. Is he in love with her or something? I don't think Endomiel noticed it though. Faramir walked over to her and they kissed. Not long, but I wouldn't call it short either. After that, Endomiel grabbed for the bottle. Time for some more cheating. the bottle stopped in front of Legolas again.  
  
'Oh man! Not again!' he moaned. Where did he learn to act like that?  
  
'Like I don't suffer' Endomiel replied.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
They started kissing again. I tried not to laugh, but ended up laughing uncontrollably. I just knew they would get back together, I just knew it. but it was still funny, I mean, the sparks practically coming from their kiss, if they don't watch out, they'll set the forest on fire. I stopped laughing when I realized Estel told me the same after Éomer and I kissed. Stupid jerk with his stupid joke.  
  
This time they stopped kissing without any of us helping them to stop. After at least five minutes, that is. Legolas spun the bottle, and it faced Endomiel. I swear, I had nothing to do with it! Okay, maybe a little bit. but not much. just a little magic. oh bloody hell, I admit! They sighed and kissed. Probably got annoyed by continuously ending up with eachother. Or pretended to be annoyed anyway. They didn't kiss long this time. Bummer. Endomiel spun, and Arwen was next. Poor girl had to kiss Vebor. They had the shortest kiss in the history of kisses, and then Vebor spun. Éomer got the next spin. Again it ended up in front of me. Starting to get serious suspicions here.  
  
'Do I have to kiss THAT?' I said, pointing in the direction of Éomer.  
  
'Like it's fun for me to kiss you!' he said, glaring at me. Once again his eyes betrayed him. He still has feelings for me, I just know he does. But why is he acting so cold?  
  
'Well at least I don't need to spin a bottle to get to kiss someone, right Legolas?' I said, and turned to Legolas. He smiled at me, still keeping up the act.  
  
'Of course you don't. Not as long as I can be with you anyway' he said, leaning forward to kiss me. Somebody coughed.  
  
'You're supposed to kiss Éomer, not Legolas' Faramir said.  
  
'Can't I just skip this time?' I said, sulking.  
  
'No, you can't' Estel said, looking me in the eyes. Was that a twinkle in his eyes?  
  
'But I don't want to kiss him!'  
  
'Like I want to kiss some stuck-up High-elven girl' Éomer said.  
  
'That's Your Highness to you' I responded.  
  
'Just kiss already!' Endomiel shouted.  
  
I sighed and walked over to Éomer. I sat down next to him.  
  
'Well, YOUR HIGHNESS, let's just get this thing done.' He said annoyed. At least he got the name right. He leaned forward and we kissed. It wasn't until somebody pulled me by the hairs until we stopped. Estel didn't even bother to say anything, he just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Suddenly Legolas stood up and walked over to me. 'My turn' he said.  
  
'Legolas, what do you think you're doing?' Faramir asked.  
  
'I'd like to have a REAL kiss now, not one of those lame excuses for kisses from Endomiel' he said, and he leaned forward to kiss me. Suddenly Endomiel jumped up.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?!' she shouted.  
  
'What the Mordor are you talking about?' Legolas responded.  
  
'That whole thing with Elvea'  
  
'What? You dumped me and now I can't move on?'  
  
'This isn't "moving on", this is fake, a big charade.'  
  
'And how would you know?'  
  
'What? Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I know you better than that.'  
  
'You don't know me at all. I am with Elvea, and there's no way you'll be able to change that!'  
  
'NO?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'You know what? Go ahead, marry your princess, I don't care! I bet she was your fiancée all along, I was just a replacement until she showed up, wasn't I?'  
  
'No! You know that! I loved you!' He yelled.  
  
'And I loved you, but hey, love hurts!' Endomiel shouted. She walked over to Legolas and looked him straight in the eyes for a while. Suddenly she punched him in the face and ran off into the forest, tears in her eyes.  
  
'Eru, I did it again.' Legolas said, gasping for breath. Suddenly he looked as if he understood, and ran after Endomiel. Vebor wanted to go after her as well, but Estel stopped him.  
  
'No. This is something they have to sort out alone.' He said to Vebor.  
  
I stood up and walked to the river. I sat down on one of the rocks. I didn't feel like playing the game anymore, and I was getting pretty tired. Tired of body, and tired of keeping up the act, although I doubted if it would necessary any longer. Tears filled my eyes. Somebody placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Are you okay?' I turned around. It was Éomer.  
  
'Like you care'  
  
'Yes I do'  
  
'No you don't'  
  
'Shut up and listen!'  
  
'Just go'  
  
'I said: shut up and listen'  
  
'I don't want to listen to the tales of some drunk guy' I said coldly.  
  
'You know what? Fine! Forget it. I was going to say I'm sorry, but you don't want to listen, so forget about it!' he shouted, and ran back to the camp.  
  
I started crying, tears running down my face in streams. I felt so lousy, it just hurts. I started thinking. I couldn't go through with the act, it was wrong. it made me feel like a whore. I would tell Legolas as soon as he returned. I hoped he would say he and Endomiel are back together, that would be so much easier. and then I thought about Éomer's words. I heard them again and again and again and again. they drove me crazy. Éomer drove me crazy. All I wanted is to have Éomer back and now I ruined what probably was my only chance.  
  
I started beating the rock I sat on. I just kept beating it until my hands were bleeding, and still I went on. I didn't even feel the pain. Somebody dragged me away from the rock, back to the camp and turned me around to face him. It was Boromir. I started beating with my fists on his chest, but my hands were starting to hurt and I had lost almost all of my strenght. I started crying, and he put my head on his shoulder, stroking my back calmly.  
  
'It's okay. it's gonna be fine.' he said soothingly. It actually worked. I calmed down, and stopped crying. 'Now let's take a look at those hands of yours' he said calmly and took my hands to check on them.  
  
Without saying anything, he got a first-aid kit from his tent, lifted me up and walked towards the river. He carefully washed the blood off of my hands, and cleaned the wounds with alcohol. I bit my lip, man that stings! He put bandages around my hands.  
  
'There you go Elvea' he said.  
  
'Thanks Boromir' I whispered. Tears started coming down my face again, and Boromir let me cry on his shoulder again. I don't know how long I stood there crying, while Boromir whispered soothing words in my ear, but I know it was a long time, because the sun started coming up behind the trees.  
  
'Maybe you should get some sleep' he said.  
  
'What about you?' I asked.  
  
'I'll be fine'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Definitely'  
  
'Thanks' I said, as another tear went down my face. He wiped it away carefully.  
  
'No problem' he whispered. Then I saw his shirt. It was full with blood. My blood.  
  
'Your shirt. it's. I ruined it!'  
  
'Nothing that can't be washed out' he said, and he walked back to the camp.  
  
I walked back to the camp a couple of minutes later, and got my diary, a.k.a. you. I walked back to the rock, and sat down against it, started writing. I am so damn tired now, I really need to get some sleep. *YAWN* Goodnight. no wait, it's already morning. anyway, sleep well, I'll try to sleep.  
  
Kisses, Elvea. 


	7. Day two: twins, hobbits and Mountain dew...

E/N: Hello, me again. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, keep it up! If you do, so will I! My Goddess, do I sound cheesy or what?! Anyways, I love reviews, I'm not to fond of flames though. Hope I won't get any. If I do I'll send them to Denethor, I'm sure he DOES like them. And if he doesn't, I'll just use them to roast marshmallows, like most people do. Thanks for letting me waste your time!  
  
Love, peace and a paperclip,  
  
-xxx- Elvea  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's from the books of Tolkien, I do own Elvea. I borrowed several other characters from my friends. That's about it. I don't own Westlife either. Okay, so it's got absolutely nothing to do with this. I wish I did own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day nine, the 15th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Anarya, the 36th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Some things happened today, and well. let's just say it was pretty damn lousy. You wouldn't believe what happened! Or maybe you would. anyway, I'll just tell.  
  
I woke up this morning only to find that somebody was holding me. I was in someone's arms, groom-holds-bride style. I moaned and opened my eyes slowly. Man, the sun hurts! Okay, so maybe I did have a little bit too much of that liquor last night. I looked around, and then I looked up. What the Mordor is Boromir doing carrying me around like this?!  
  
'What the Mordor? Put me down this instant!' I shouted. 'What are you doing? Put me down!' Boromir carefully put me down.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked.  
  
'I'm fine thank you.' I said, slightly annoyed. Or seriously pissed, more like.  
  
I went into our tent and pulled down the zipper. I lay down on my bed. I didn't get it. Why did he get me out of my tent before I woke up? Oh wait. I didn't return to my tent last night, I must have fallen asleep sitting against that rock, and Boromir found me, so he brought me back to camp. I guess I owe him and apology and a thank you. Shit! My diary's still lying near the river! I really need to get it before somebody else does.  
  
After a while, somebody shouted something about breakfast, so I left the tent and sat down at the table, next to Legolas. I still need to tell him I can't do it anymore. I'll do that as soon as possible. We talked about all kinds of things, and then Estel mentioned dinner.  
  
'What are we going to have for dinner?' He said, eyeing Endomiel.  
  
'Well, we could have fish again.' she said, and I moaned. Not again. she glared at me. Is it a crime to hate fish or something? 'But I could also get some meat if you guys would rather have a barbecue.' Endomiel continued.  
  
'I'd like that. Where are you going to get the meat?' Boromir asked.  
  
'I could hunt deer or something.' Endomiel answered.  
  
'I like deer meat.' Faramir licked his lips.  
  
'Do you mean you'll have to kill a innocent deer?' Arwen said, big don't- kill-cute-animals eyes.  
  
'Are you sure you're able to do that?' Legolas asked. Why wouldn't she?  
  
'Why wouldn't I?' Endomiel said. Exactly what I would say.  
  
'You're a girl.' Legolas answered. So? I'm a girl too! What's the problem?!  
  
'And you're a boy. Right?' she asked him, and Legolas glared at her. This is just so funny!  
  
'Maybe you'll chicken out at the last moment.'  
  
'Why would I do that?'  
  
'You're a girl.' Legolas said again. Okay, punching-urge coming up here.  
  
'And your point is.'  
  
'Someone should go with you to make sure we get something for dinner tonight.'  
  
'Why don't you go if you think you're so though?'  
  
'Fine with me.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Fine.' Legolas said. Oh boy, if those two go off alone. I'll just pray that they won't kill eachother. After that the conversation died down, and we ate the rest of our breakfast pretty much in silence.  
  
After breakfast I, well uhm. sort of uhm. dragged Legolas along with me into the forest to talk to him. I stopped walking shortly after entering the forest, took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
'I can't do this anymore Legolas' I said.  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'You know. the whole I'm-with-you thing. I'm sorry.'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, really. You've done enough, I think everything will be okay between me and Endomiel very soon.' Legolas said smiling. I couldn't help but feeling lousy. He would get Endomiel back, but I still wasn't even close to getting Éomer back.  
  
'It's good to hear that' I whispered.  
  
'I know. but they don't call it good news for nothing. but I still owe you. Is there anything I can do back?' Legolas asked. Éomer. I shook my head.  
  
'No. Nothing that you can give me anyway.' I whispered. He studied my face for a while.  
  
'Are you sure?' I nodded. 'You know, there is another good side to all this.' he went on.  
  
'And what would that be?' I asked.  
  
'I found a very good friend in a great person I misjudged the first time I met her' he said smiling at me.  
  
'And who would that be?' I asked grinning.  
  
'Don't push it. Let's get back to camp before they miss us.' Legolas said smiling. I started walking. 'Hey Elvea?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Thanks for telling me about Aman, because, well. the way you were telling about it. it was almost as if I was there. amazing.' he said, and I smiled. Some elves have the ability to show people things in their minds when they tell them things, and I am one of them. Basically because I am a Goddess. I have always had that ability.  
  
'One day your path will lead you there, Legolas.'  
  
'Do you think so? He asked, and I nodded. There are some things I just know for sure, and this was one of them. After that, we walked back to camp. Legolas and Endomiel started arguing again, and then they left off to "catch dinner". They walked off into the forest.  
  
'I wonder if we'll get dinner tonight.' Boromir said.  
  
'I wonder if they'll be back in time for dinner.' Faramir replied. My thoughts exactly. I started laughing. 'What's with you?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Nothing.' I said, smiling innocently. 'Hey Boromir! Sorry about this morning.'  
  
'What happened this morning?' Faramir asked his older brother.  
  
'She got pissed because I found her sleeping near the river and brought her back to camp' Boromir answered.  
  
'Right. hot temper, I'd say.' Faramir responded, trying to understand.  
  
'I do NOT have a hot temper!' I shouted at him. Boromir and Faramir started laughing. What?!  
  
I shook my head and walked towards the river, remembering the fact that my diary was still missing. I came to the rock I had leaned against, and thank Goddess my diary and pen were still there. I picked them up and walked away to put them in my tent. When I came out, Boromir was standing in front of my tent.  
  
'Hey Elvea, how are your hands?' he asked me. I looked at the bandages around my hands.  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Can I have another look at them?'  
  
'Yes doctor'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'What?' I said with one of my "I'm-all-sweet-and-innocent-smiles". He sighed and gave up. He took off the bandages, to find out my hands were fully healed.  
  
'Wow, your hands heal pretty fast!' he said, while looking at my hands.  
  
'I'm and Elf, remember? Elves heal fast'  
  
'Oh right.' he whispered, then he sighed softly, still holding my hands. 'You have beautiful hands' he said after a while.  
  
'Thank you, Boromir. Will you please let go of them now?' I responded, starting to get annoyed that he had been holding my hands over the last couple of minutes for no apparent reason.  
  
'Oh right! Sorry.' he said, and his face flushed. What's that all about? He quickly let go of my hands, then he stood up and walked away. Okay. guys. *sigh*  
  
I looked at my dress. It didn't look so great, but then again, I had been wearing it over a day, even slept in it. I decided to have a bath in the river and to put on a clean dress. I went into my tent to get a clean dress and a towel. After that I walked to the river, to a spot a little bit away from the camp, and certainly out of sight. I walked about ten minutes by the riverside before I found a good spot, and then I took off my clothes to have a bath. The water was not too cold, really a big relief. After about half an hour I came out of the water and started to get dressed again. I was about to put on my gown when I heard somebody approaching.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Are you- Oh. My. God!' I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and screamed. There I was, practically wearing nothing, in front of Éomer, and he just kept staring at me. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. Thank Goddess it's a big one.  
  
'Éomer! What the Mordor are you doing here?!' I shouted. He snapped out of his. uhm. strange staring thing and started bragging.  
  
'I uhm. you know. uhm. I uhm. well.' he started.  
  
'Are you going to say something intelligent any time soon?' I interrupted him. Maybe it wasn't all that nice, but at least it worked.  
  
'Well, you know, last Menelya. I promised Rían I'd look after you during camp, and since you just disappeared I came looking for you.'  
  
'Oh right, the promise. I forgot.' I said. Éomer took a few steps in my direction.  
  
'I do intend to keep my promises, you know.' he whispered as he looked into my eyes. He took another step, and before I knew it we were standing in front of eachother with a distance of about an inch between our bodies. My heart was, as usual when he's around, beating at a speed you wouldn't believe. We kept looking into eachothers eyes. This was one of those nice arguments with my conscience.  
  
"Kiss him!"  
  
No!  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Because.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
What if he doesn't want me to?  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Hello! He could get sooooooooo wrong idea's if I kiss him!  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I'm really not wearing very much, remember?  
  
"Right. kiss him anyway!"  
  
All that time I kept looking into his eyes. He meant his words, and he really did care. But that third thing. it looked like love, but it was different. not in a bad way, but. well, I have no idea what it was. I ignored the voice in the back of my head. Éomer started to slowly take away what was left of the distance between us, or actually, our lips. And then I messed up everything. Again.  
  
'I think I should get dressed' I whispered just before our lips met. That hurt him, I saw it. The whole "stop-him-only-a-second-before-the-kiss" thing, that is. Damn, speaking of bad timing. now it looked like I was just toying with him.  
  
'Yeah, maybe you should.' he said, and he walked away. Way to go me! Now I've hurt him so much I'll never get things right again. I could run after him, but then again, leaving my clothes behind is really not that smart. I quickly put on my gown and ran after him, hoping to catch up with him before he got back to camp. But as usual when you have a bad day everything went wrong, and I didn't catch up with him.  
  
When I got to the camp, Éomer was playing cards and talking with the other guys (and Arwen), and Endomiel and Legolas were still hunting for deer. Everybody seemed to be having fun, except me. I wanted to run off into the forest and never come out of it again, but Faramir had seen me, and made sure I didn't.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Where are you going?' he shouted from the table.  
  
'Into the forest' I answered.  
  
'You just came out of it!'  
  
'So?'  
  
'It's really not smart to go off alone'  
  
'I can take my sword, or my bow and quiver'  
  
'That's not what I mean'  
  
'Then what do you mean?'  
  
'Somebody should go with you'  
  
'I want to go alone'  
  
'Faramir's right, it's not wise to go off alone' Estel joined in.  
  
'Well then, who do you suggest should go with me?' I said, starting to get annoyed. Part of me wanted Éomer to go with me, but another part was screaming "NO!" I looked at Éomer, but as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. It hurt, but then again, I'd probably hurt him a whole lot more.  
  
'I'll go with you' Boromir offered. 'If it's okay with you, that is' he added. I was still looking at Éomer, and our eyes met again. He seemed to be trying to tell me something. I looked away.  
  
'I think I'll go alone' I said.  
  
'We just told you it's not smart' Faramir said.  
  
'I never said that I am'  
  
'Come on Elvea, just one of us.' he went on. I sighed. He really wasn't going to give up, and I didn't want to stay here either.  
  
'Then why don't you go with me' I said.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked.  
  
'Do I have a choice?'  
  
'Not really'  
  
'Then come' I said and walked off, grabbing my bow and quiver. Faramir quickly followed, grabbing his sword. We walked off into the forest.  
  
'What are you going to do anyway?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Well, I WAS going to find a quiet place and think about stuff, but *someone* had to prevent that' I said annoyed, and it caused Faramir's face to flush.  
  
'Oh. sorry.' he whispered. 'So what are you going to do now?'  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'You could talk to me.'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'Or maybe it's better if you'd talk to Éomer' he said, looking me straight in the eyes. How could he.? Oh wait, they're best friends.  
  
'I have nothing to say to him' I said with a hoarse voice, tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
'Why are you so cold about it? You're almost acting as if you don't care anymore.'  
  
'Then maybe I don't'  
  
'I don't believe that'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because a) I see it in your eyes, b) I see the ways you two look at eachother and c) you kissed him three times yesterday'  
  
'That was a game, you know that. Besides, I kissed your brother too, I'm not in love with him either'  
  
'That kiss wasn't even nearly as long as your kisses with Éomer' he said. Damn, he's got a pretty good point there.  
  
'But they didn't mean anything to him'  
  
'I doubt that. You have no idea how bad he felt when you were with Legolas.'  
  
'I don't think he felt that bad for losing me. He gave me several death- glares'  
  
'He tried to drink himself to death with that liquor. We all saw he drank way more than we did'  
  
'Then why won't he tell me all this himself?'  
  
'Well maybe because he doesn't know how to express himself in front of you, but the main reason is probably because you didn't let him when he tried'  
  
'I thought he was drunk and. you know. he could try again.'  
  
'The way you treated him? I don't think he dares to try anymore'  
  
'I just want him back.' I said softly, and the tears started running down my face. Faramir lent me his shoulder to cry on. I'm sure lucky with a bunch of friends like him.  
  
'Let's go get lunch now, or they'll miss us' he said after a couple of minutes, and we walked back to camp.  
  
'Hey Faramir! What did you two do?' Boromir shouted. Why does he always want to know everything?  
  
'Not much' Faramir answered.  
  
'Then how come your shoulder is wet?' Boromir went on. Some people really don't know when to stop.  
  
'I uhm. well.' Faramir started, but he couldn't come up with something to cover for me.  
  
'Well?' Boromir said grinning. Punching-urge again.  
  
'Some things are best to be kept private, Boromir' Estel said. I shot him a thank-you look. Boromir decided to drop the subject.  
  
I put my bow and quiver in my tent and got out again. The others had set the table, and we sat down with them to have lunch. I didn't say much during lunch, and did the dishes on my own. When I came back, Éomer sat on a log, trying to make a fire, and he was doing quite well even.  
  
I yawned. Damn, how come I'm so tired? I really need to do something about that. Like taking a little nap. I went inside my tent and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes. I opened them again about an hour and a half later.  
  
'Hey guys, listen up!' someone shouted. I popped my head out of the tent to see who it was. It was Endomiel. 'I have an announcement to make!' she went on.  
  
'What? Are you and Legolas back together already?' Boromir joked, and got a death-glare in return.  
  
'Not funny Boromir. What I was trying to say is that I, not Legolas but I, found the camp of the hobbits this morning, and invited them over for a party here tonight.' Endomiel responded. Was it really necessary to claim that so clearly for herself?  
  
'Cool. I guess sending you two out actually had something good to it for us too, instead of only good for the two of you.' Boromir said, and got another very dangerous death glare. Although he does have a point.  
  
I went back inside my tent. Party with the hobbits tonight could be quite fun. I lay down on my bed again and just started thinking. About the party, surprisingly. I wondered if I should change clothes for that. I decided not to do so and after about an hour I came out of the tent. I saw Éomer still sitting by the fire, and sat down next to him on the log. He got up and sat down at the table. I guess this is his way of saying: "you really hurt me this time, I don't want to talk to you". I picked up a stick and started poking the fire. I noticed a spot of burned grass near the fire. Where did that come from? Decided poking the fire may not be such a good idea, and threw the stick into the fire. I started staring at the fire. This sucks.  
  
'Hey guys! Why don't we all go for a swim?' Faramir asked a little while later. Several nods and "Fine with me"-s came as a reply. We all went into our tents to change clothes. After that we walked over to the river. I walked a little behind the others, I wasn't feeling too well, and I was also pretty tired. Oh, I was also pretty sad that I'd probably never get Éomer back. So actually I didn't have a good reason to do so. Éomer walked next to me. Well, not really next to me, but a little bit behind the others as well. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't find the right words, so I just kept my mouth shut.  
  
When we got to the riverside, Endomiel suddenly took a few steps back and started running, shouting: 'Bombs away!' Legolas, Arwen and I are elves and thus we were able to get away before she hit the water. The others weren't fast enough and got soaked by the huge amount of water that came from Endomiel's jump. Legolas started laughing, Arwen and Endomiel laughed, and I smiled. I don't show my emotions too much when I'm around other people. That's one of the things you learn as princes, although I've had a couple of very emotional moments in front of others. Hey, I can't be expected to be an Ice Queen/Princes/Goddess all the time, right?  
  
Anyway, after the guys got soaked we all put our stuff underneath a tree, Legolas and Endomiel put their stuff in a tree. Some people.  
  
We went into the water and started "swimming". In other words: we all went in and us girls had to make sure not to get drowned by the guys all the time. At some point, Boromir caught me from behind and managed to push me down. I just came back up smiling. I'll get him for that, don't you worry. I'm just smart enough to hide my true feelings and catch him by surprise. A little while later he got stuck in a little whirlpool, and when he got out of it, he got out of the water as well, taking some time to recover. I wonder where the whirlpool came from. it wasn't mine, but it sure would've made a good pay-back.  
  
I left the water as well, being a little tired as usual and also slightly hungry. I sat down next to Boromir on my towel, and took some food from my bag, along with a can of Mountain dew. A brilliant plan crawled into my mind when I grabbed the can. I shook the can. And I shook it some more. and some more. and then I shook it some more. all that time Boromir was looking at the others, so he had no idea what I was doing. I shook it some more, then I pretended to be unable to open the can.  
  
'Boromir, I think this thing's stuck. can you open it for me?' I asked innocently as I held the can in front of him.  
  
'Yeah sure. Now watch how a real man handles this!' he answered, taking the can. I rolled my eyes. Guys. When he took it, I quickly backed away a little to safety. Boromir opened the can, screaming like a *girl* when he got the stuff all over him. 'Oh shit!' he shouted, drawing the attention of the others. I tried my best not to laugh, the others just laughed.  
  
Endomiel, apparently already out of the water, noticed that some of the drink had managed to reach her stuff, and turned around to see who to blame.  
  
'Boromir! You idiot! What did you do to my shirt!' she shouted at him. I surpressed a grin. Now this is what I call vengeance.  
  
'I didn't do anything!' he replied.  
  
'There's Mountain dew all over my shirt!'  
  
'I didn't do it!'  
  
'You're holding the can!'  
  
'It's not mine! It's Elvea's!' he said, pointing at me.  
  
'Oh sure! Blame me for your stupidity!' I said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
'Don't you think it's a little childish to blame her for your stupidity?' Endomiel joined in.  
  
'But she.' he started.  
  
'Just clean up the mess will you? And next time, let a real man, or one of them.' she pointed at the other guys, 'open the can for you.' and climbed up the tree. Boromir turned to me.  
  
'You did that on purpose, didn't you?' he said.  
  
'I did what on purpose?' I asked innocently.  
  
'Never mind' he answered and he turned around to clean up the mess. I noticed Legolas climbing up the tree, and a little while later I heard something that sounded like. well, they were probably making out or something. But why would they want to keep it a secret?  
  
We continued swimming until about 19:00, and then we got back to camp to have dinner. I went inside my tent to put my gown back on. When I got out, dinner was ready. We sat down at the table. I sat down inbetween Boromir and Faramir. Thank Goddess we had meat for dinner in stead of fish today. I hate fish, I really do.  
  
'Hand me the potatoes, will you, bitch.' Legolas said somewhere during dinner.  
  
'Here you go, asshole.' Endomiel replied, handing him the potatoes. Don't tell me they're at it again.  
  
'Thanks.' He said. Thanks? Okay. I ignored the rest of their quarreling and ate my dinner quietly. A little while after dinner we heard voices coming from the forest.  
  
'I found them! I found the camp!' somebody shouted. 'It's over here guys!'  
  
'We figured it was over there Merry' someone else said, and the hobbits walked into our camp.  
  
'Hey guys!' Endomiel said as she jumped up and started walking over to the hobbits. 'Where are the others?'  
  
'Sam and Rosie are delayed, and the dwarves are walking very slowly.' Frodo said. The Dwarves are coming too? I smell trouble. or the Dwarves just stink really bad.  
  
'Aha. They are coming, aren't they?' Endomiel asked.  
  
'Who? The dwarves? Yeah, of course.'  
  
'Actually, I meant Sam and Rosie.'  
  
'Oh, they said they'd show up a few minutes later, that's all.'  
  
'Okay, cool. Well, this is our camp, feel free to take a look around, chairs are over there, fire's over there, river's over there, and most important, food's over there.' Endomiel said, pointing at everything she named. I silently prayed that the hobbits wouldn't eat all our food.  
  
'Ah, food!' Pippin cheered. 'Our camp ran out of food this morning. all of us have been so hungry.' he said, almost drooling when he saw the food. There goes my hope.  
  
'You ran out of food? Silly hobbits!' Endomiel said laughing. I don't know much about hobbits, but I do know they have a major appetite, so it was to be expected. Doesn't take away the fact that it's pretty silly indeed.  
  
Merry and Pippin started trying the snacks, Frodo took some careful bites of the deer-beef the others had prepared and cut up into little pieces. Vebor brought a ghetto blaster and cd's out of his tent. Looks like someone was expecting to be partying all week. I don't mind though. After Vebor got the music done he got more of that liquor from his tent and opened the bottle. Just then the Dwarves arrived.  
  
'Oh look, the smelly princes is here too!' Lar said. Okay, need to set some things straight here! First of all: I don't smell. Reason: Elves just don't smell, it's as simple as that. Furthermore: I never did anything to make those Dwarves hate me. It's my bloody mission to bring love/peace to the world, not hate.  
  
'Who did you call smelly?' Éomer said.  
  
'Well, I think it was pretty obvious that I'm talking about that Elvea- twit' Lar answered.  
  
'Don't you mean you're the one that smells?' Éomer went on. Okay, what's he doing? I thought he didn't like me anymore, now he's defending me! Guys.  
  
'Are you calling my girlfriend smelly?!' Gimli shouted.  
  
'You're damn right I am!'  
  
'Well let's take this from where we left off last time!' Gimli said, and got a punch in the face from Éomer right away. They started fighting, and for some reason Endomiel started a bitch-fight with Lar. More of a normal fight, actually. Éomer was pretty much winning, when Endomiel gave Lar a punch that made her loose her balance, and she fell against Éomer, who in his turn fell, and cut his leg to a rock. This is where the fight ended. Suddenly those miserable Dwarves just left. I walked over to Endomiel.  
  
'Are you okay?' I asked.  
  
'Just a few scratches, I'll be okay. Shouldn't someone take care of Éomer?' she replied. Suddenly nobody knew a thing about healing anymore, not even Boromir. Pretty damn weird since he took care of my hands yesterday/this morning. Anyway, nobody moved to help Éomer, so I walked over to him, getting the first-aid kit on my way to him.  
  
'Can you stand?' I asked. He moaned something I couldn't quite figure, but it sounded like "what does it look like?!" I stretched out my hand and helped him get up. 'Lean on me' I said, and he put one arm around my shoulder to lean on me.  
  
We walked over to the river, and sat down on a rock. His jeans were pretty much torn by the fight, so I cut of the part around the wound and put it away. I started washing the wound with water from the river. Good thing the water's clean, and the wound wasn't too deep, except it went across almost his entire lower leg. After the water I cleaned the wound with alcohol. Éomer didn't move a single muscle while I did that. I guess he's trying to be the tough guy. I took an elvish ointment from the kit and put it on the wound. Still no response. That's a miracle, 'cause that stuff really stings. I speak from experience. I put bandages around his leg.  
  
'It should be fine in the morning' I said. We were now both standing, because it was best if Éomer tried to use his leg right away.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
'Do you have any other wounds?' I asked, and he showed me his arm. Several scratches and some small cuts. I took care of those wounds, and then I saw his cheek could use some help as well. Since I didn't have ice, I made a towel wet with the now cool water of the river, and held it against his cheek. Éomer's hand went up to take over from mine, and our hands met for a short moment. Then I drew my hand away. My heart was beating at super-speed again. What's wrong with that thing?!  
  
'Your lip's bleeding' I whispered, taking a wet piece of cloth up to his under lip. As soon as it touched his lip he shivered. 'Sorry' I whispered, looking in his eyes.  
  
'It's okay' he whispered back.  
  
'I didn't mean to-'  
  
'I know'  
  
'But I should do something about it'  
  
'Yeah, maybe you should'  
  
'I guess I should' I whispered. All the time we were whispering our heads had moved closer to eachother, and now there was hardly any distance left.  
  
'Are you still going to do something about it?' Éomer asked softly.  
  
'Yeah, I was about t-' I started, but I ran out of space between our lips. In other words: we kissed. And it even healed his lip! Éomer dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around my waist. One of his hands went through my hair again. I really need to ask him why he does that. But not now, kissing goes first =P. After a while I drew back. Then I realized it had all been a set-up. I slapped him across the face. Yes, I slapped the cheek I had taken care of a couple of minutes ago. Hey, when I have a Drama Queen's moment, I do it right.  
  
'What did you do that for?' he asked.  
  
'You tricked me'  
  
'I didn't-'  
  
'Save your lame excuses for some other girl, I'm really not that gullible'  
  
'But I didn't-'  
  
'Just shut up. I hate liars, I really do. Good night.' I said, and walked back to camp. Then I cursed myself. When I thought it couldn't be worse than this morning, I was wrong. I really screwed up this time.  
  
When I got back to camp, the party was going quite well already. Sam and Rosie were making out, so were Estel and Arwen, Legolas and Endomiel looked as if they were about to do the same thing. the others were drinking, laughing. they were all having fun. I was having fun a couple of minutes ago too. why do I always screw things up like that? Damn, even Pippin had a girlfriend now. Or he and Diamond were just too drunk to care.  
  
Either way, they were making out too. It's not fair! I sat down with Frodo, Merry, Boromir, Faramir and Vebor. Vebor handed me a bottle and I gladly took a swig. And another one. and some more. and after a while I saw Éomer and his twin brother join us. I didn't know he had one. Hey, that's funny! All the guys have a twin brother! Now where did they come from all of a sudden? Aw man! They'll probably want to drink too. less alcohol for me. Hey wait a sec! There are twice as much bottles! Woohoo! I took some more. and suddenly it was four in the morning and we all went to our tents, the hobbits were sleeping in the grass. They have twin brothers/sisters too! There's gonna be a whole lot of new students when we get back to school.!  
  
I managed to reach my tent and collapsed onto my bed. I lay there for an hour, until I sobered up a little. That's when I started writing this. But now I'm gonna quit since my head hurts.  
  
Kisses, Elvea.  
  
E/N: Actually more of a mental note. kill whoever came up with the invention of misery. Oh and please review peeps, I live for those things!!! Thank you. 


	8. Falling for Glorfindel

E/N: Hi, me again, bothering you with my lame-ass notes. I hope I didn't scare you with the title of this chapter, and if I did, I apologize. Anyways, thanks for reviewing keep doing it, and well, reading might be nice too.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you get the point by now, they're not mine. unfortunately. Only Elvea and my teddy bear. (So I have one, is that a crime?)  
  
Summary: Blabla. yaddayadda. Did you really expect one? Too bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day eleven, the 17th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Aldúldya, the 38th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Sorry for not writing yesterday, but I have a really good reason. I was too damn drunk (again, but this time even worse) and this morning I had a major headache. Blasted hangover. I always thought Elves couldn't get one. apparently they can.  
  
Today I found out the cause of my weariness. I'm really not too happy about it though, since I don't know what to do about it. I'll just tell.  
  
As I said before, this morning I woke up with a major hangover, trying to remember what happened last night. Mordor, I didn't even remember the day. As I was lying in my bed, memories slowly started to return. Soon I remembered why I had been drinking so much. Éomer had ignored me practically the entire day, and I felt so lousy about that, that I tried drinking myself to death. Of course it didn't work, since Elves are immortal. Sometimes immortality can be a real curse. No really, it's true!  
  
I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a nice wide and comfortable dark green gown with short sleeves. I won't describe the details because this is my diary and not my personal fashion-report. I looked around the tent. Arwen and Endomiel weren't in there, so they were probably helping prepare breakfast. I left the tent and looked around the camp. Estel and Arwen were busy setting the table, Legolas and Endomiel were arguing, Boromir and Faramir were preparing breakfast, Éomer and Vebor were playing cards near the campfire and I was standing in front of my tent watching them. Hey, that's a really nice summary!  
  
'Hey Elvea! Finally decided to get out of your bed?' Boromir shouted when he noticed me. Did he really have to shout like that? My poor head.  
  
'Do you have a problem with that?' I responded.  
  
'Uhm. yes?'  
  
'Get a shrink!' I said and shook my head. I walked over to Estel.  
  
'Hey Estel, do you happen to know where the aspirins are?' I asked.  
  
'In the first-aid kit, of course' he answered, placing the bread that Faramir handed him on the table.  
  
'Thanks' I answered and started walking away. Then I turned back. 'Where's the first-aid kit again?' Estel sighed.  
  
'Faramir, can you bring us the first-aid kit?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah sure' Faramir answered and went to get the kit. He came back with it and I almost snatched the thing from his hands. Need aspirin. I got one out of the kit and took it with the water Arwen handed me. I felt better right away. Bless whoever invented aspirin. After I took the aspirin we sat down for breakfast. Man, I just realized I have great timing (to wake up anyway)!  
  
'Hey guys! When is Mr. Poncy going to arrive?' I asked.  
  
'Mr. Poncy?' Estel asked.  
  
'Elf-git, you know, Glorfindel' I explained.  
  
'Around 10:30 am' Vebor answered.  
  
'What time is it now?' I went on.  
  
'9:45' Éomer said. He spoke to me! I can't believe he actually said something to me! Woohoo!  
  
We finished our breakfasts and cleaned up camp. We packed all our stuff together and saddled our horses. That about summarizes the 45 minutes that followed. Glorfindel arrived at 10:30 sharp. He's probably trying to be perfect in every possible way. Stupid Mr. Poncy. His return made the tired feeling of the last couple of days grow stronger. Yep, it was his spell all right. We all mounted our horses. I wondered who was going to remove the tents, but I didn't get much time to wonder because we rode off quickly. Glorfindel mentioned something about "making it back in time for lunch" or something like that anyway.  
  
Alka must have missed Imladris, because she was trying to rush off at an incredible speed. I really had to hold her back or she would've left the others way behind her in seconds. Alka's longing for home caused me to be riding next to Glorfindel, since he was first in line. Just great, riding next to Elf-git all the way back to school, with the tired feeling getting worse by the second. Éomer rode right behind me, followed by Faramir, and then the others. Last in line were Endomiel and Legolas. Gee, I wonder why. In the meantime the tired feeling continued to grow stronger. It was somewhere halfway that I could hardly keep my eyes open.  
  
'Are you okay?' somebody asked me. As I turned around to see whom it was the reins slipped from my hands, I lost my balance and everything went black in front of my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I was lying in a bed somewhere. My head was spinning and felt heavy, and my throat hurt like Mordor for some reason. I looked around. I knew this place. don't tell me, Rían's department, right?  
  
'Finally! You're awake!' Rían said as she walked in.  
  
'What happened?' I asked.  
  
'You fainted and fell off your horse. Glorfindel brought you here the fastest he could along with that nice boy that was with you last week, what's his name again?' she answered. I fell off? Blasted sidesaddle.  
  
'Éomer' I whispered. Wait a minute! 'I fainted before I fell?' I asked.  
  
'According to what Glorfindel told me you did. You should thank him when you get the chance' Thank him? I don't think so! He's the one that caused this!  
  
'So what's the matter with me?' I asked, changing subject from Elf-git to something more important.  
  
'I'm not really sure. If you were human, I'd say Pfeiffer, but you're an Elf, and normally Elves don't get sick. And they certainly don't suffer from some disease like that'  
  
'But if it's not that, what is it?'  
  
'I think I know, but first I need to ask you a couple of questions'  
  
'Go ahead' I whispered, then I coughed. Rían handed me some water.  
  
'How long has this been going on?'  
  
'About two weeks' I answered, and drank some of the water.  
  
'I need you to be very honest with me on this one: did you have sex with someone in the period before those two weeks?' Rían asked as I took some more water. I spat it out as soon as she asked the question. No way! Not in my entire 1600 years on Arda! We Elves aren't that easy on just doing it, certainly not before married. I'm a princess, if I'd even think of doing something like that, my parents would kill me! Besides, as a princess I have my honor, you know.  
  
'No. no, I didn't' I whispered.  
  
'Well, in that I have good and bad news for you. First of all, you are not pregnant. I take it that's the better news for you. But the second thing, well.'  
  
'What are you waiting for? Tell me' I whispered. Like I didn't know I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. It's biologically impossible.  
  
'You are suffering from a rare elvish disease, with similar effects as the human form Pfeiffer. The elvish form is just not contagious and has several other differences; it's more severe for instance. It's one of the few diseases Elves can suffer from, and this is probably the rarest one of all' Rían started. This is great, just great. Of all diseases Glorfindel had to pick the rarest one to diss me. 'There is no real cure for it, except for resting as much as possible and wait for it to wear off' she continued. No cure? Crap!  
  
'So I have to stay here?'  
  
'Oh no, you can get back to your friends as soon as you feel well enough to get up. As soon as you feel too tired you can take a rest in your room though. I will inform the principal and the teachers about this, and if you want you can leave right now' Rían said, and then she left the room. I noticed that my bag wasn't in the room, so they had probably brought it back to my own room. But where was Alka?  
  
Carefully I got out of bed and slowly walked out of the room. I was still a bit dizzy, but the tired feeling was gone for the moment. I walked to the stables behind the school. Alka stood in her stall, so they must have brought her back somehow. I let out a sigh of relief and then I walked to my room. Éowyn was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up as I walked in.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Are you all right? Éomer told me what happened!' she said.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. It's not that bad really' I answered and sat down on my own bed. Okay, so it was incredibly bad, no need to get her all worried about me.  
  
'It's good to hear that. Hey, did they tell you about the dance yet?'  
  
'What dance?'  
  
'There's a dance tomorrow, for us freshmen. You know, to end the week with a party'  
  
'Sounds really nice'  
  
'Yeah. You know the best part?'  
  
'No, tell me'  
  
'The guys have to ask the girls out'  
  
'Well, that *is* of course the main reason for their existence. hey, have you been asked yet?' I asked.  
  
'I'm going with Faramir' she said smiling. I could be mistaking, but was that a blush?  
  
'Good for you' I whispered. Of course I wanted Éomer to ask me, but well, the chance for something like that to happen was practically zero.  
  
'Oh! I just remembered a letter came for you a little while ago, it's on your bedside cabinet'  
  
'Thanks Éowyn. I'll go read it now, if you don't mind'  
  
'Of course I don't!'  
  
I picked up the letter. I know that seal! It's from Tara! I quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. It was pretty long, how was I doing, how Tara had been doing, some other stuff, a whole lot of things I'm not going to mention in here because she wants me too keep it secret. you know, a typical letter of a best friend. After I finished reading I wrote her a letter back, and left the room to get it delivered as soon as possible. I walked to the mailbox and threw in my letter.  
  
As I was walking back to my room, I passed the staff section. I knew pretty well where Glorfindel's office was. Time to give him a piece of my mind. He can't give me detention now anyway. I walked to his office and knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in' he said, and I entered the office. 'Ah Elvea, good to see you. How are you?'  
  
'Like you don't know'  
  
'Is something wrong?' he asked, with this I'm-all-innocent look all over his face. Innocent? Yeah right!  
  
'You know damn well what's wrong! You're the one that made me ill!'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'That spell you cast to get me sick!'  
  
'I didn't put a spell on you'  
  
'Shut up you-' and here I leave off, since the names that followed really don't suit a princess and thus I shouldn't put them in my diary. Let's just say it was some really nasty swearing. Surprisingly my voice had returned so I was capable of a good deal of shouting before several other teachers walked in to see what's wrong. They managed to calm me down (after being shouted at as well) and they put me down in a chair. Elrond started giving me this huge lecture on how I shouldn't accuse my teachers of all the misery in the world and such, oh and that I shouldn't be shouting at Glorfindel since he was nice enough to get me to Rían.  
  
'.so you should be thankful' he ended his lecture. Anger started boiling up again. Trust me, it takes a whole lot of things to get the peace-loving Goddess of all Good angry, and when I do get angry. well it's probably safer to face a whole army of angry Balrogs on your own than facing one angry me with an army behind you to cover your back.  
  
'It's okay Elrond, really' Glorfindel said, 'It's not her fault, she's ill, she doesn't mean it, she's just confused'  
  
'I DO mean my words and I'm NOT confused!' I shouted.  
  
'Now listen up, young lady-' Elrond started another lecture.  
  
'Shut up! I don't have to listen to you, you know! You're all subjects to me anyway!' I said, folding my arms, seriously annoyed that he was trying to know better when he doesn't. I'm an almighty Goddess, trust me, I always know best!  
  
'Drop that attitude, young la-' Elrond started again, but Glorfindel interrupted him.  
  
'Never mind Elrond, she's not feeling too well. The last thing you need is a bunch of teachers bothering you' he said. The other teachers were satisfied with Glorfindel's words and left the room. Glorfindel smiled at me. 'Are you going to apologize now that the other teachers are gone?' he asked.  
  
'I don't think so' I answered.  
  
'Well you did fall for me' he said in an attempt to be funny. Fall for him? As if!  
  
'I fell because of you, not for you. I'd never fall for some creep like you' I said sending him a death-glare, and left. I walked to the mess to get something to drink from the vending machine. I just opened my can of Mountain dew (I love that stuff!) when Boromir walked over to me.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Is everything okay again?' he asked.  
  
'Uh yeah, pretty much, I guess'  
  
'That's wonderful! Listen, I was wondering if you'd uhm. you know, if you'd want to be my date for the dance tomorrow' he said. Boromir my date? I was actually hoping that Éomer would ask me, but that was probably never going to happen. And Boromir's a nice guy and a good friend, so why not?  
  
'Yeah sure, I'll be your date' I said. Boromir started beaming. Why was he so incredibly happy? I know it's nice to have a date, but still. Right after I agreed to go with him, Endomiel and Éomer showed up.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Éomer has something to ask you!' Endomiel said.  
  
'I do?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Yeah, you idiot! You do!' Endomiel said, elbowing Éomer.  
  
'Oh right! Uhm, Elvea. doyouwanttobemydateforthedancetomorrow?' he said. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!!! It's a conspiracy! It just has to be! And it's all Glorfindel's fault. Why? I just hate him and I need to blame someone, that's why!  
  
'I'm sorry Éomer, but Boromir just asked me. Maybe next time' I answered. I really wanted to drop dead right there, but I'm an Elf, blabla. I told you immortality can be a curse!  
  
Éomer shot Boromir a death-glare and then he just walked away, dragging Endomiel with him. I watched them as they argued their way out of the mess, then I turned to Boromir. At least, I wanted to do that, but he was gone. Now where did he go? Guys.  
  
I looked around the mess. Boromir was sitting at a table next to Faramir. I walked over to them and sat down next to Boromir.  
  
'Hey guys' I said. They both said "Hi Elvea" to me.  
  
'So Boromir told me you're going to the dance with him' Faramir said.  
  
'Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?' I answered, and took a sip from my drink.  
  
'Just checking.' Faramir said with a grin.  
  
'Watch it, little one, or I'll tell Éowyn how you feel about her!' Boromir said with a threat. Faramir's face turned to a very deep red. Now this is interesting.  
  
'Well if you do that I'll tell Elvea-' Faramir started, but stopped when he saw Boromir's death-glare.  
  
'Tell me what?' I said, thinking outloud. Boromir's face flushed.  
  
'Uhm. nothing.' he answered. Nothing? His face turned tomato-red for no reason at all?  
  
'Are you sure?' I went on.  
  
'Uh, yeah. hey! I just remembered I still have to get a tux, so bye!' Boromir said in a sudden hurry, and before Faramir or I could say anything else he stormed out of the mess. I turned to Faramir.  
  
'What was that all about?' I asked.  
  
'Uhm, I need to get myself a tux as well, see you later!' Faramir said, and stormed away after his brother. What the Mordor are they trying to hide? Guys.  
  
I finished my drink and went to my room to pick out a gown for the dance. Endomiel was already there, going through her stuff, probably looking for something to wear as well. I opened the closet next to my bed. There hung at least twenty different gowns in it; all of them were mine. I took a good look at all of them, but I couldn't find a single one that was right for the dance.  
  
'Oh man! I have nothing to wear!' I moaned.  
  
'For what?' Endomiel asked.  
  
'The dance tomorrow' I answered. Endomiel walked over and took a look in the closet.  
  
'You've got nothing to wear? *I* have nothing to wear!' she said, sort of annoyed.  
  
'Well you can borrow one of my gowns if you want to' I offered.  
  
'No thank you' she said coldly.  
  
'Is there a problem?'  
  
'Yes, there is a problem. A certain spoilt stuck-up High-elven princess with an "I'm-so-great-and-mighty-and-nice-and-wonderful" attitude is my problem!' she spat out the words. Ouch.  
  
'What have I done wrong to you that I'm your problem?' I asked calmly.  
  
'Like you don't know! You stole my boyfriend, that's what you did! Oh, and the best part: the next day you're going all Sarah Slut over him, continuously making out in front of my eyes with him, and doing things I don't even want to know when you two were alone! But let me tell you something! You never meant anything to him! He never even loved you! He just used you to make me jealous!' she shouted at me.  
  
In any other situation, about any other guy than Legolas, those words would've hurt me. But not in this case. I started laughing, I couldn't help it.  
  
'Is that what this is all about? That thing with Legolas?' I asked, still laughing. Endomiel didn't answer. 'It never meant anything to me either. It was an agreement. I would help him get you back, and-'  
  
'What did you get?' I didn't answer. 'You got nothing, except for a couple of meaningless kisses.'  
  
'I got a friend for it. And we never really kissed, it was all fake, like you said yourself.'  
  
'And how about when Boromir caught you two?'  
  
'We heard him coming. We didn't want to risk it being you, so we started faking again, and then he showed up'  
  
'You know what I think? You just did it to get back at Éomer. I really don't understand what he sees in you. First you keep him on a leash, then you give him what he wants, just to break up with him again and watch him die on the inside, in the meantime continuing to toy with his mind! But you know what was really disgusting? To go to the prom with one of his best friends, when you knew he was going to ask you! I know you like him, why do you keep hurting him like that?!'  
  
'I'm toying with his mind? Yeah sure. He's the one who ended it, or didn't he tell you that? I never wanted to hurt him, and I really don't enjoy seeing people in pain' I said, taking a deep breath before I continued. Well it's true what I say. Of course I don't like to see people suffer, I'm the bloody Goddess of all Good! 'And I didn't know he was going to ask me. I wish I would've known, then I would've waited. But to be honest, I didn't think he would, seeing how he ignored me the last couple of days.'  
  
'It served you right that he did. But you should've seen how he reacted this morning when you fainted. He was all like "is she going to be okay" and "oh my god, not Elvea" and "I'm not letting you go alone with her Glorfindel, I'm coming with you!" and let's not forget "I'm not going to let her die, I can't bear to live without her around me!" It took Glorfindel quite a while before he made it clear to Éomer that you were going to be fine. And still he went with you to Rían. But seeing how you treat him, I don't think you deserve him, at all' Endomiel said. Okay, that hurts. Ouch.  
  
'Then why are you saying it as if you want us back together?' I asked.  
  
'He's still a friend, and I don't want a friend to be unhappy, even if that means YOU being the girlfriend'  
  
I fell silent, not knowing what to say. And I hate to admit it, but she's right at some points. Maybe he really is too good for me. and I've been an incredibly stupid idiot for treating him like that. how did we end up from talking about dresses into an argument about Éomer anyway?  
  
After a while I found some words again.  
  
'Go ahead and hate me. See if I care. I only tried to help you and Legolas you know. You could be thankful, if I wouldn't have helped it may have taken a lot longer. But we'll never know that. And you're right that I hurt Éomer with it, but I never had the intention to do that. And maybe one day when we're together again, IF we're together again, you'll see that it's true, and that I really do love him. In the meantime go ahead and hate me, I really couldn't care less' I said, and walked out of the room. I meant my words, I mostly do, but this time I couldn't help feeling as if I'd lost.  
  
I walked out of the building, not really going anywhere. Arwen was sitting on the lawn with Éowyn and Rosie. I sat down with them.  
  
'Hey Elvea!' they all said, at the same time. We started laughing, and after a while I managed to get "Hi" out of my mouth in-between laughs.  
  
'Do you all have dates for the dance tomorrow?' I asked when we stopped laughing.  
  
'I'm going there with Estel' Arwen beamed. Well that was to be expected.  
  
'And of course I'm going with Sam' Rosie answered. Oh right, they're together.  
  
'Well you already knew Faramir's taking me' Éowyn said. 'Do you have a date yet?'  
  
'Yeah, I do'  
  
'Well, who is it?!' Arwen said curiously.  
  
'Boromir' I answered. I got blank stares. And they also just blinked once. What?  
  
'You're going with Boromir?' Rosie said after a while.  
  
'Uh yeah, that's pretty much what I just told you, what about it?'  
  
'Oh, nothing really. it's just that we thought that. never mind' Arwen said. Right.  
  
'Did you pick something to wear yet?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'Not really, no. Actually I was thinking of going downtown and buy myself a dress' I answered.  
  
'Me too. hey! Why don't we go together! You know, all the girls of our room, it'll be fun!' Éowyn said.  
  
'That is so cool! I'll go get Endomiel and Elanor, you go to the stables and wait for us there, okay?' Arwen said, and she rushed off. Éowyn, Rosie and I walked to the stables and saddled our horses. Pony in Rosie's case.  
  
'Wow, you ride sidesaddle!' Rosie exclaimed.  
  
'Uh, yeah. but it's no big deal really' I answered.  
  
'I wish I could ride like that.' she sighed.  
  
'Maybe you could ask Glorfindel to show you how to do it. I'm sure she- I mean HE doesn't mind' I said grinning, and we started laughing. Is it very obvious that I hate him? Anyway, at that point Arwen and Endomiel walked in.  
  
'What's so funny?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Glorf. Glorfindel on a. on a SIDESADDLE!' I said in-between laughs, and we started laughing even louder. Arwen and Endomiel gave us some odd looks.  
  
'I don't get it.' Arwen said. We stopped laughing, but didn't explain. Jokes aren't funny if you need to explain them.  
  
'Uh, never mind. By the way, where's Elanor?' I said.  
  
'We couldn't find her' Endomiel said coldly. Yeah, same to you too.  
  
We mounted our horses and rode to the village nearby. This was where most of the teachers lived, and where all the shops were. We rode to the mall and tied our horses to a lantern. We walked into this store that sold gowns for special occasions. If we won't find what we're looking for in here, I don't know where we will.  
  
We started trying on all kinds of gowns. Long ones, short ones, low cuts, high necks, sleeveless, with straps, splits. and of course we checked eachother's looks and told what we thought of it. And then I saw one I absolutely adored. It was black, falling to the ground, following the lines of my body perfectly. On the right side it had a high split. It was cut low and had straps, and a very low back. On the dress was a pattern of sown on mallorn leaves, made of glittering gold. I took a look in the mirror, and then I came out of the change-booth.  
  
'Dear Eru.' Arwen whispered when she saw me.  
  
'What? Is it bad?' I asked, not sure if the reaction was positive or negative.  
  
'No, it's beautiful. Éomer is so gonna stare his eyes out when he sees you.' Éowyn answered.  
  
'I'm not going to the dance with Éomer'  
  
'Doesn't mean he can't stare his eyes out' Rosie chuckled.  
  
'So you think I should buy it?'  
  
'You'd be pretty stupid if you didn't' Endomiel said. Wow, she wasn't even bitchy this time!  
  
I went up to the cash register and paid for the dress. I am so glad my parents are rich right now, because it cost me a fortune. But then again, it was absolutely gorgeous. I sat down in a chair and watched the others pick out dresses. Endomiel was the only one of us to pick a simple one. She had a simple red one, with long sleeves, reaching to the ground.  
  
'Endy, why that one? There are so much nicer dresses' Arwen asked her.  
  
'Well, I don't have a date or anything, so I don't see why I should buy an expensive one' she answered. Good point.  
  
'Aww, poor Endy.' Rosie said.  
  
'No, it's okay, I don't mind.' she said smiling. You're smiling because you don't have a date? Okay.  
  
After we all had a gown we went to buy some additional things like corsages, matching necklaces etc. That's when I remembered something.  
  
'Hey guys! I need your opinion on this' I said.  
  
'With what?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'Well, it's this thing. as a princess I'm supposed to wear either my crown or tiara to a dance, no matter what kind. So I'm also supposed to wear one tomorrow. but wouldn't that be like I just want attention or something?' I asked.  
  
'Uhm. I don't know. If it's what you're supposed to do, just do it. We won't mind, and I'm sure nobody else will make a problem of it' Arwen answered.  
  
'Okay, thanks'  
  
'Hey! Do all the royal Elves have to wear a crown or tiara to dances and parties?' Endomiel asked.  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
'She'd like to see Legolas wear a tiara' Rosie chuckled and we started laughing.  
  
'Just one more thing.' I asked after a while.  
  
'What is it?' Éowyn responded.  
  
'Can anyone help me pick the one that goes best with my gown?' I asked. Blank stares.  
  
'You actually have more than one?' Endomiel finally asked. Yes, I do. Is that so strange?  
  
'Uh yeah, I do, why?'  
  
'What the Mordor is the use of more than one crown and tiara?!'  
  
'I don't know. my parents thought it was necessary to give me one every fifty years.'  
  
'And how old are you again?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'1600.'  
  
'You have 32 tiara's?!'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'Man, I wish I was a princess.' Rosie sighed.  
  
'It's not always that great being a princess you know. Tiara's don't give you happiness. they just look nice. It can really suck being of royal blood sometimes' I said softly, looking down.  
  
I thought of all the things I wasn't allowed to do back home because I might get hurt, I thought of all the times I went outside and had a chaperone to come with me, just so I wouldn't do anything dishonorable. and of the overdose of etiquette there seemed to be.  
  
'Yeah, I bet it really sucks getting everything you want right away when you ask for it' Endomiel said coldly.  
  
'That's not true. I really don't get everything I want just by asking for it. If that was true, then. then I'd be going to the dance with Éomer tomorrow in stead of Boromir!' I said almost shouting. And then my legs just seemed to be made of wax and I fell, I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep.  
  
'Are you okay?' somebody asked. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in a shop, and my roommates were standing around me with worried looks on their faces. I sat up straight.  
  
'I guess so. what happened?' I said.  
  
'You fainted again, just like this morning' Arwen said. I stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
'Are you sure you're fine?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'Well.' I started.  
  
'Hey, we're your friends. we want to help you, but if we don't know what's going on, it's pretty much impossible.' Arwen said.  
  
'I guess you're right.' I whispered, taking another deep breath. 'I have some rare elvish form of Pfeiffer, more severe than the human form, and there is no medication for it, so I just have to wait 'til it wears off.'  
  
'Damn, that sucks.' Rosie said.  
  
'Hey, if you need anything, we'll be there to help, okay?' Arwen said.  
  
'Thanks Arwen, and well, all of you. but I don't think it will be necessary. it's not that bad.'  
  
'You fainted twice in one day' Endomiel pointed out.  
  
'It could be worse.'  
  
'Anyway, if you need help, you know where to find us' Éowyn said.  
  
After that we went to get something to eat in a nearby cafeteria, and then we went back to the campus. I went to the mess and got some water. I still wasn't feeling very well, but then again, I was ill. I went outside again. The hobbits were sitting on the lawn, eating something that looked like mushrooms. There wasn't anyone else outside I knew, and I didn't take the time to get to know them yet, so I sat with them.  
  
'Hi Elvea! Are you okay? You look a little pale' Frodo said.  
  
'I'm okay, just a bit tired, really' I answered.  
  
'You know, you can have some mushrooms. they make you feel better' Pippin offered.  
  
'No Pip, they make YOU feel better because they fill your stomach' Merry pointed out to him.  
  
'Well maybe they work for her too!' Pippin said insulted.  
  
'Don't mind Pippin, all he thinks of is food' Frodo whispered.  
  
'I heard that!' Pippin responded.  
  
'But Frodo does have a point.' Merry laughed.  
  
'Hey!' Pippin shouted.  
  
'Don't worry Pippin, the less mushrooms I eat, the more for you' I said. Pippin cheered and started eating three mushrooms at the same time.  
  
'I like her!' he said with full mouth, nodding in my direction. I started laughing; those hobbits are so adorably cute and funny! 'What?' Pippin asked. I stopped laughing.  
  
'Never mind' I said. 'Hey, do you guys have dates for the party yet?'  
  
'I do! I do! I'm going with Diamond!' Pippin beamed.  
  
'You're not the only one with a date Pip! I have a date too!' Merry said.  
  
'You do? Who's the lucky girl?' Frodo asked.  
  
'Estella Bolger, you know, that girl in F:d.' Merry blushed.  
  
'And how about you Frodo?' I asked.  
  
'I'm going with Rosa Bridger, she's in F:d too.' he answered.  
  
'Rosa Bridger? THE Rosa Bridger? The one from Bywater?' Merry asked. Frodo nodded. 'Way to go Frodo!' Merry said 'That's one of the most popular hobbits in the Shire' Merry explained to me.  
  
'I see. have fun!' I said, and got up.  
  
'Leaving so soon?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Uh, yeah. I think I'm going to take a little rest. I had a lot of fun, so I guess I'll see you guys around.' I said.  
  
'See ya!' the hobbits responded, and then I walked to my room.  
  
When I got there I nearly collapsed onto my bed, I was so freakin' tired. and also kind of hungry, but that was logical, because I hadn't been eating really much over the last two weeks. I closed my eyes and drifted away into a world of dreams. I guess I don't need to tell you that they were all about Éomer, 'cause well, I really miss him and he's pretty much all I think about.  
  
It was somewhere around dinner when I woke up again. Back into the real world. in the miserable world where Éomer and I aren't together. it's not fair! Just because of some silly necklace. okay, okay. and me screwing up all of my other chances. anyway, as I was saying, I woke up around dinnertime. There was nobody in the room but me. I got out of bed and took a look in the mirror. Frodo and the others were right, I was pretty pale and I didn't look very healthy. I brushed my hair, and put on some make-up, just to make myself look a little healthier.  
  
Normally I don't wear make-up, but I didn't want everybody to go all worried about me again. I don't believe in make-up, I mean, how can some odd colors like green and purple on your face make you look better? You're probably wondering where I got the make-up if I normally don't use it. well, that's what I have magic for.  
  
And why I didn't heal myself, just like when I fell last week? Simple. There are certain rules in magic, rules even I can't break. To undo a spell, you need to know which one was cast, and I had no idea which one Glorfindel had used.  
  
I wondered when he had done it anyway. Probably the first day, after I had gone to bed, or I would've noticed it. That must be it, 'cause the next day it had started. Leaves the question why. I checked the mirror again, and decided that I looked well enough to go out of my room and have dinner.  
  
I walked into the mess. Boromir, Estel, Faramir, Arwen, Éowyn and the rest of the group sat together at a table. They waved at me, so I walked ver to them and sat down.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Are you okay?' it came from everywhere at the table. AARG!!! It's getting annoying now!  
  
'Listen, I really appreciate all your concern, but PLEASE stop asking me if I'm fine, and yes, I am. Thank you' I said a little annoyed. They all looked at me surprised, and then several "sorry"-s and "okay"-s followed.  
  
'Elvea, aren't you hungry?' Boromir asked. Well isn't that mainly why people come to the mess?  
  
'Yeah, I'm going to get something to eat now, so I'll be right back.' I answered.  
  
'No, you're ill, don't tire yourself more than necessary, let me get you something' Boromir said, and stood up to do it.  
  
'Why so nice, Boromir?' You're never that helpful around other girls' Éomer said coldly. All faces turned to him. He was sending Boromir some really foul looks, oh and some death-glares too.  
  
'Got a problem with that, Éomer?' Boromir said, returning the cold voice, foul looks and death-glares.  
  
'Yes I do. I see what you're trying to do, and it's disgusting!' Éomer answered, voice even more cold than before. I think I missed something here. Boromir's getting me dinner and it's disgusting?  
  
'And what would the disgusting thing be?' I swear, sword-clashes went with their words.  
  
'You're using her sickness to win her favor' WTF?! What the Mordor is this all about?!  
  
'You know that it's not true! I'm being helpful, unlike *some* people!'  
  
'Oh yeah? I've seen the way you look at her. You want her, want to-' Éomer started, but Boromir interrupted him. Want to do what? Never mind, I don't think I want to know.  
  
'You filthy liar! You're just jealous because she's going to the dance with me and not with you!' Boromir shouted.  
  
'I don't blame you for wanting her you know, look at her! Besides, you're not the only guy who would love to be alone with her and have a night of fun. I've heard some seniors talking about her, and it's-' Okay, I really don't want to know what's next.  
  
'Not the only guy? Are you referring to yourself, Éomer?'  
  
'You don't love her, you're just trying to use her! You're disgusting!'  
  
'I may be disgusting, but you're avoiding the question'  
  
'You want me to answer it? Fine. I love her. There, I said it. She's all I freakin' think about. There's not a single moment of the day she's not on my mind. She's even in my dreams, she's everywhere! I love everything about her, but you? You obviously just want something else than her love.' Éomer said, almost spitting out the words.  
  
'I don't love her? What would you know about it? Why are you jealous anyway? You ended it yourself, right?'  
  
'I did, but-'  
  
'And why? Didn't she give you what you wanted right away? Maybe you're the one who just wants the fun, but when she didn't give it to you, you dumped her. Really sweat and really a good way of showing her your love!'  
  
'That's not why we-'  
  
'So if she didn't give it to you, why do you still want her? I'll tell you why. You're just to proud to see her love someone else!'  
  
'Oh yeah? Well why don't we just solve this outside!'  
  
'Yeah! Let's take this outside!'  
  
'STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!' I shouted. Seeing those two argue over me like that made me feel terrible. And they didn't intend to, but their words were hurting me as well. Both of their faces turned to me.  
  
'Hey Boromir, why don't we ask her who she likes most? She knows better than a braindead asshole like you' Éomer said. I thought I just said "stop it" but it could be me though.  
  
'Yeah Elvea, which one of us do you like most?' Boromir asked. Okay, seriously pissed now.  
  
'Who I like most? Look at yourselves with your immature behavior! To be honest, right now you both disgust me!' I said.  
  
'Elvea.' Boromir started.  
  
'SHUT UP!' I interrupted him. 'I wasn't finished yet. I just heard the most disgusting things I've ever heard coming from your mouths, some things I really didn't want to know, and now you're asking me which one of you I LIKE?! You don't just disgust me, you make me sick! I'd rather date Glorfindel than one of you two right now!' I shouted. Trust me, if I'd rather date Glorfindel, it's bad. I started to walk away but Éomer grabbed my wrist.  
  
'I'm sorry if-' he started.  
  
'You're sorry?' I interrupted. 'You're not getting away that easily. You can't just say sorry and expect everything to be okay again. You two tried to hurt eachother and succeeded, but as a bonus you hurt me even more!'  
  
'Then what do you want us to do to make it up to you?' Éomer asked, big blue puppy-eyes. Funny, they didn't work on me, and believe me, if the Goddess of Good is so angry even puppy-eyes don't work anymore. you're in deep shit.  
  
'Apologize to eachother first. Talk things out, tell what's on your mind WITHOUT fighting, and apologize again. Perhaps you could apologize to everyone in here as well for disturbing their dinner. When you're done doing that, you can come and apologize to me. And maybe, MAYBE then I'll consider about forgiving you two one day. I'll be in my room if you two are done finding your brain.' I said, took my wrist out of Éomer's grip, and walked out of the mess. I still think I let them get away merciful.  
  
I walked into my room and slammed the door. That just feels so good sometimes. I threw myself on my bed and started crying onto my pillow. Why did they have to say those things? They were friends, how can they start hating eachother because of some stupid thing called love?  
  
A little while later somebody knocked on the door. I didn't respond, I really didn't feel like talking to either Éomer or Boromir right now. The door opened and someone walked in.  
  
'Mind if I sit with you?' I looked up. Éowyn took a chair and sat down next to my bed. I sat up straight and wiped away my tears. Éowyn handed me a box of Kleenex.  
  
'Thanks Éowyn' I whispered.  
  
'You're welcome. Listen, I came to apologize for my brother-'  
  
'What? He's too good to do it himself or something?' I interrupted her.  
  
'No, he didn't send me. I'm ashamed of his behavior and came to apologize for it. He's still talking to Boromir. At least, I hope it's still talking.'  
  
'You shouldn't apologize for his stupidity. You can't help it he was born without a brain'  
  
'You're really mad at him, aren't you?'  
  
'Well, don't I have the right to be?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'Don't you think I've been to harsh on them?'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'You know, too bitchy.'  
  
'Okay, I missed something here. first they're brainless, then you're thinking you've been too harsh.'  
  
'Well, was I?'  
  
'They deserved it'  
  
'So I did the right thing?'  
  
'You stopped them from beating the crap out of eachother and gave them a piece of your mind, sounds pretty fair to me.'  
  
'But Éomer's your brother.'  
  
'So? You're in love with him, it doesn't stop you from being harsh on him.'  
  
'But I have a reason.'  
  
'Well, I just think my brother can be a little too aggressive sometimes.' Éowyn said. I thought of the picnic, then camp. now this. she was right.  
  
'So what should I do know?'  
  
'I don't know. wait for them to apologize, I guess, and then just go to the dance, you know.'  
  
'Going to the dance? I really don't feel like going anymore, not after what just happened.'  
  
'But you bought that dress, and-'  
  
'There'll be more dances, I can wear it some other time'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Pretty much'  
  
'It's your decision.'  
  
'Éowyn, I'm going for a walk now, you know, to think about things. could you tell the others that I'm outside if they ask?'  
  
'Yeah, sure'  
  
'Thanks' I said and left the room.  
  
I walked out of the building, down the stairs. I headed in the direction of the forest, but changed my mind and sat down against a tree on the lawn. I just sat there, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. After about half an hour Éomer sat down next to me.  
  
'Listen, I've been thinking' he said.  
  
'And that happens so rarely that you have to tell me when you do?'  
  
'Why are you acting like that?!'  
  
'You started a pretty embarrassing scene over me in front of the entire mess, so I think I have the right to be angry'  
  
'Are you really that angry that you won't listen to my apology?'  
  
'If you wouldn't have started that fight, you wouldn't be apologizing in the first place'  
  
'I don't believe that you're really that cold. I know that you're a warm and loving person, kind and-'  
  
'If you think you're going to be forgiven by just giving me some lame compliments, you're wrong'  
  
'I wasn't trying to do that!'  
  
'Sure Éomer, and cheese is made of strawberries'  
  
'Please just listen to what I have to say'  
  
'And what if I don't want to?'  
  
'Look, *your highness*, you're not the only one of royal blood in this highschool, and-'  
  
'What's Legolas got to do with this?'  
  
'Not Legolas! Me!'  
  
'You?'  
  
'Yes, me. I'm the nephew of King Théoden of Rohan'  
  
'Funny, the thought of you being royal never crossed my mind. The only thing royal I've noticed about you so far is that you're a royal pain in the ass'  
  
'Elvea, shut up!'  
  
'Why should *I* shut up? Why don't *you* shut up?'  
  
'Do you even want me to apologize?!'  
  
'Only if you mean it'  
  
'Elvea, shut up! You really need to do something about that attitude of yours! I came here to apologize but in stead we're arguing again! That "I'm- a-mighty-elven-princess" attitude is so out of line right now, you have to learn to control yourself! I know you have the right to be angry, but this is ridiculous!'  
  
'Oh, so it's all my fault now?'  
  
'That's not what I'm saying!'  
  
'Then what are you saying?'  
  
'Drop the attitude. It's okay for you to act like a princess, everybody knows princesses have to act like that, but you're also doing it at times you shouldn't be doing it!'  
  
'And of course you know all about it'  
  
'Shut up and listen'  
  
'Control freak'  
  
'I said: shut up and listen. I'm really sorry about what happened at dinner, and if you want to hate me now, I understand'  
  
'But-'  
  
'I'm also sorry if you found out things you really didn't want to know, and I'm sorry about challenging Boromir like that, without thinking about how you feel first'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Furthermore I'd like to apologize for any other uncomfortable situation I put you through in the past two weeks, and well, that's about it, I guess. now go ahead and hate me'  
  
'That's what I've been trying to say! I don't hate you!'  
  
'Then why were you acting like that?'  
  
'I was upset, and when I'm upset, I say things I don't really mean, like everybody else.'  
  
'Are you ever going to forgive me then?'  
  
'Maybe I will. maybe I will' I said softly. I was still pissed, but not that pissed anymore that I wasn't reasonable. Éomer stood up and started walking away. Then he turned around.  
  
'Do me a favor, please. just go to the dance tomorrow. with Boromir' he said.  
  
'I'll consider it when I've heard what he has to say'  
  
'Just do it'  
  
'Under one condition'  
  
'That is?'  
  
'If you start a scene like tonight again, you're going to know exactly what the meaning of mortality is' I said. Isn't that a nice and subtle way to threaten to kill someone?  
  
'Deal' he replied, and walked away. I threatened to kill him if he did it again and he was okay with it? I don't think I'll ever understand guys. A little while later Boromir showed up. He looked pretty nervous, so I guess Éomer had filled him in on certain parts of our conversation. pretty damn cruel if you ask me.  
  
'Éomer told me I'd find you here' he said.  
  
'What else did he tell you?'  
  
'You threatening to kill him if he ever does this again, mainly'  
  
'Really? Well, then he informed you correctly'  
  
'So I'm in trouble?'  
  
'Only if you seriously annoy me'  
  
'Does an apology annoy you?'  
  
'Depends if you really mean it or not'  
  
'Well, I really do. I've been talking to Éomer, and I realize now that we were both wrong and out of line. We also agreed on just letting you decide who you're going to love, and well. may the best man win, mainly. Of course we also apologized. I just don't understand how we let it get that far out of hand.'  
  
'Don't they say love makes blind?'  
  
'I guess it's true. anyway, I want to apologize for letting it get that far out of hand, and for hurting you in any way we did'  
  
'Apology accepted'  
  
'I'm getting away this easily?'  
  
'Éomer said some. things. that made me realize I shouldn't put up such an attitude all the time. he was right' I answered, thinking of Éomer's little "lecture".  
  
'So I'm forgiven?'  
  
'You are' I said, and Boromir hugged me tightly.  
  
'Thank you so much'  
  
'Don't push it' I said, gasping for breath. 'Now please let go before you choke me.' Boromir's face flushed and he let go of me.  
  
'I'm sorry, this may seem a little selfish, but uhm. what about tomorrow?'  
  
'You're still stuck with me, don't worry' I smiled. He smiled back at me, and then he walked back to the dorms.  
  
I still sat against the tree, but now for no reason at all. Okay, so I was tired again, I was pretty much getting used to it by now. Of course the worries of the past couple of hours didn't really help either. I stood up after a couple of minutes and walked back to the dorms, straight to my room. It was pretty quiet in there, so I suppose they're either all asleep or just not here, can't tell in the dark.  
  
Well, I'm off to bed now, I'd like to be able to stay awake during tomorrow's dance.  
  
Kisses, Elvea.  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hah! I bet you didn't see *that* coming when the title said "Falling for Glorfindel", or did you? Anyway, thanks for reading, all you have to do now is review. please. or you'll know EXACTLY what the meaning of mortality is! *evil grin* Sorry, I just HAD to say that again. REVIEW! 


	9. Murder on the dance floor?

E/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! (Finally.) Anyway, I'd just like to apologize for letting the update take so long, I promise it won't happen again. Hoo boy, there's a promise I might not be able to keep. but I'll try to update as soon as possible, in fact, I'm already working on the next chappie. hope you like this one, it's a little shorter that the last one, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy reading! (at least, I hope you do, if you don't: nobody forced you to read this far!) Oh and I'm going for a review-high (does that even exist?) I don't mind constructive criticism and flames will be sent to Denethor or used to roast marshmellows, you know the drill.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own LotR and me no own nothing. 'tis not fair! (Life's not fair, but that's a whole different story. or actually not a story, but. alright, alright! I'll get to the story!)  
  
Summary: I'll never tell. I'll never tell. =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
Day twelve, the 18th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Menelya, the 39th of Yávie (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was the day of the dance, and well, the dance was nice. except for these minor, uhm. "incidents".  
  
I woke up late this morning. I guess yesterday's worries had caused me to be extra tired. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Locked.  
  
'Who's in here?' I asked, knocking on the door.  
  
'It's me, Éowyn'  
  
'How long do you need?'  
  
'About an hour'  
  
'Okay, thanks' I said. If she required an hour I'd better go and get breakfast first. I put on my favorite dress again, and after that I walked to the mess. Estel, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Éomer, Boromir and Faramir were having breakfast at a table in the back of the mess. I got some water and a bowl of cereal and sat with them.  
  
'Hey Elvea, you're up early' Faramir said sarcastically.  
  
'Well if it wasn't for the tiring fight of your friend and brother here, I would've gotten up a couple of hours ago' I replied. The faces of Éomer and Boromir turned to a deep shade of red. What is it with the people in this school and blushing so much?  
  
'Uh, yeah. sorry about it' Éomer said.  
  
'You really are sorry about everything, aren't you?'  
  
'But we were pretty much out of line.'  
  
'I was out of line too but I didn't apologize.' I said, thinking about my behavior towards Éomer when he tried to apologize, and my shouting in the mess last night.  
  
'Because we don't want you to, we'll forgive you anyway' Boromir said.  
  
'That's nice, but I still think I should also apologize or do something to have you two forgive me for a reason'  
  
'No, don't worry about it, you don't have to-' Boromir started, but Éomer whispered something in his ear. They both grinned wickedly. Oh dear Eru, what now? 'Éomer came up with something that you could do to get forgiveness'  
  
'And that would be?' I asked, hoping that it wouldn't be something embarrassing.  
  
'Well, Éomer and I thought that it would be a good idea if you'd.'  
  
'.give the both of us a kiss' Éomer finished Boromir's phrase. Hoo boy, this is bad. it's not just bad, it's EVIL! And Glorfindel isn't even around!  
  
'You're abusing the situation, aren't you?' I asked them. Their grin grew wider and they eagerly nodded. I smiled; it was pretty funny actually. Or maybe that's just because I just came up with an Angelical Master Plan, but then more. wicked. Hey, as the Goddess of good AND Vengeance you can't be expected to be nice all the time.  
  
'Alright then, you'll get your kiss, if that's what it takes. I'd say you should treasure the moment because it's going to be a great experience' I said, holding back a grin. Boromir and Éomer exchanged looks, kid-got-candy style. If only they knew. 'Come on, both of you, I can't kiss you if you're sitting at the other side of the table.' I added. They immediately jumped up and stood behind me at the table. Wow, that was fast.  
  
I stood up and turned around to face the two guys. I was amazed that they weren't even arguing on who got to go first, that would be so typically them. They just stood there with half happy, half-wicked smiles on their faces, waiting for what was to come. I had a hard time holding back my laughter; the situation was getting funnier by the second.  
  
'Close your eyes' I said to them.  
  
'Why?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Because I don't want to have you two fight again about who got a longer kiss or something crappy like that. Besides, if you close your eyes you can focus entirely on the kiss, you can't do that with your eyes open' I answered. Éomer shrugged.  
  
'Sure, if you say so' Boromir said.  
  
'Well then, close your eyes!' I was starting to get impatient, if this went on much longer I really wouldn't be able to contain my laughter and I didn't want to ruin such a perfect chance. They both closed their eyes, and I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. or actually: don't laugh until you're done. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and then grinned widely. 'Satisfied?' I asked. They opened their eyes, disappointed looks on their faces.  
  
'You mean that was it?' Éomer asked.  
  
'I kissed you, right?'  
  
'Yeah, but-'  
  
'You didn't say what *kind* of kiss you wanted' I said, grinning even wider. The looks on their faces were a great Kodak-moment. I could hear Arwen chuckle behind me, following by everyone at the table collapsing with laughter. Isn't vengeance great?  
  
'We were thinking of something more in the direction of.' Boromir started.  
  
'Mouth to mouth?' I interrupted. 'No thank you, I have my dignity' I turned around and sat back down at the table. I started poking my cereal.  
  
'Aren't you going to eat it?' Estel asked, nodding towards my bowl of cereal. I looked down at it; so far I hadn't taken a single bite.  
  
'I'm not really hungry'  
  
'But you have to eat something.' he went on. It's sweet of him to care and all, but I don't need it. Besides, I'm an Elf; it really doesn't matter if I don't eat for a couple of days.  
  
'I'm just not hungry, that's all.'  
  
'Well I think you should at least take a few bites' Arwen joined in. AAARG!!!  
  
'I'm just not hungry okay?!' I snapped. Damn, can't they just let me not eat?  
  
'Come on Elvea, you and I both know what happened in that shop yesterday, you should really eat something' she went on.  
  
'That had nothing to do with this, you know that'  
  
'What happened yesterday?' Estel asked.  
  
'Yeah, what happened?' the others joined in.  
  
'Nothing happened' I said and stood up. It's none of their business! I don't want the entire school to know that I have a disease!' Thank you Glorfindel by the way. I left the mess and walked into my room. I grabbed my towel, shampoo and stuff, then I walked towards the bathroom. Endomiel was also standing there, but she looked as if she. well she didn't look too happy. The door opened and I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
  
'I'll be right out!' I shouted.  
  
'There is a line you know!' Endomiel shouted back.  
  
'Well, I won't be in long, I'm in a hurry!'  
  
Is an hour long? Depends on how you look at it I guess. Anyway, she's an Elf, she won't miss that hour compared to eternity. I was in a hurry because I needed to go to Galadriel in about an hour and a half, to catch up on my etiquette for the dance.  
  
Didn't I tell you? I found a note next to my bed last night that said that I had to go see Galadriel today. Back in Aman my parents always had someone to go through the rules before a dance, and apparently they had informed the school about that. It was probably Galadriel because she's a royal High- elf like myself.  
  
I took the shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth et cetera. the usual morning stuff. I was done after exactly an hour. I put my gown back on and left the bathroom. I had hardly taken a step out of the bathroom when Endomiel stormed in. Okay. she came out again, grabbed a towel, turned around, and got locked out by Elanor. Poor girl, now she had to wait even longer.  
  
'That's it! I'm going to shower somewhere else!' she shouted and stormed out of the room. Well good morning miss Sunshine.  
  
I put on my ring, left the room and walked out of the building. Several people were setting up a huge wooden dancefloor in the grass on the lawn, and some others were building a tent around it. I walked passed them to the school and headed for the staff section. Funny, this is the first time I'm going there that it's not because of Glorfindel. I found the office of Galadriel and knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in' Galadriel said. I opened the door and entered the room. Galadriel was looking out of the window behind her desk, her back facing me. 'Good morning Elvea, I hope you are feeling well'  
  
'Yes I'm fine, thank you' I said.  
  
'Good. Do you think you'll be able to go to the dance tonight?'  
  
'I hope so. I'm going to try anyway'  
  
'Trying isn't good enough. As a princess it is your responsibility to be at the dance, in your own kingdom or not' she said sharply, turning around to face me. And I just failed test number one. damn trick-questions.  
  
'Yes, of course. The people are depending on me' I said, repeating the words I had heard time after time. I hate to say them, but it's just what I have to be like. And I seriously hate it.  
  
'Stand up straight, you can't go to the dance looking like a bag of potatoes' I immediately corrected my pose. 'That's better. Try to bow to a prince now, while keeping your back straight' I bowed to the "prince", in other words: I bowed towards the air. 'Good, you still remember how to bow correctly. Now what do you do when you don't want to dance?'  
  
'A princess never refuses to dance, she is always the polite, shining middle of the dance. She will accept the dance' I said. Galadriel nodded approvingly.  
  
'But there are exceptions, of course.'  
  
'I may be too weary of all the dancing, or in need of something to drink. If I'm with my spouse or spouse-to-be I may also go for a stroll through the gardens in stead of dancing'  
  
'Indeed. Are there any other men you can take a stroll with?'  
  
'Only my father and closely related men'  
  
'We'll see if you've been raised well enough to know the rest' Galadriel said. Man, she can be strict, but then again, this was considered important. I twiddled my thumbs.  
  
'Is kissing dishonorable?' I promptly asked, more or less thinking out loud. Galadriel's strict face loosened and showed an understanding smile.  
  
'Things aren't as they were 15000 years ago, so I wouldn't worry about that. As long as it doesn't go any further it is fine. Any other questions?' I shook my head. 'Good, then we'll continue'  
  
It took about an hour before we had gone through all the other things from dancing to how to hold your drink, and all other things involved. After that I was allowed to leave. As I walked out of the school I ran into Faramir.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Have you seen Éowyn?'  
  
'Uh, no I haven't, why?'  
  
'If you see her, can you tell her that I'm looking for her?'  
  
'Yeah, sure'  
  
'Thanks. Oh, Boromir's looking for you'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I don't know, ask him'  
  
'Okay, I'll go do that. Good luck finding Éowyn'  
  
'Thanks' he said and ran off. He sure is in a hurry. I walked into the dormitory and went to Boromir's room. I knocked on the door. No response. Great, now I had to go looking for him. I turned around and bumped into Boromir. I guess I just found him.  
  
'Elvea! There you are! I've been looking for you!' he exclaimed.  
  
'I know, Faramir told me'  
  
'Where were you?'  
  
'In Galadriel's office'  
  
'They're not going to kick you out of school, are they?' he asked with a worried look on his face. I smiled.  
  
'No, don't worry you silly, I had to practice my etiquette with her'  
  
'Oh, right. uhm, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. is. is there anything you're not allowed to do?' he suddenly asked. If this is going where I think that it's going.  
  
'I'm not allowed to get to intimate or anything like that, if that's what you mean.'  
  
'Uh yeah, uhm. yeah. Just so I won't do anything that might get you in trouble tonight.'  
  
'Don't worry about it Boromir, I don't think you'll do anything tonight that would have me cross the line, you'd never go that far without my permission, right?'  
  
'Of course not!' he said.  
  
'Well, then I guess it's going to be okay' I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, looking as if he wanted to add something. Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I reached up to touch my cheek. I felt funny, really funny. I knew exactly what he had been talking about, and I had this feeling, somewhere in-between being flattered and being uncomfortable. In other words: confused. So I did what I always did back home when I was confused and needed to think: I saddled Alka and went for a ride.  
  
It's not that I don't like Boromir, he's a really nice guy and all, and I must confess that I'm not entirely untouched when he's around, but I don't think I'm really in love with him. Not much anyway. My feelings for Éomer are so much stronger. I think I like Boromir more as a friend and as the brother I never had than as my boyfriend. The thing is: I have feelings for them both, they are stronger for Éomer, but I don't want to hurt Boromir. How do I get myself out of this mess?  
  
I was hardly any less confused when I returned to the school. I dismounted Alka and let her run free in the meadow. Then I went back to my room to prepare for the dance. Endomiel, Arwen, Éowyn and Rosie were already in there. Hey, that's odd. Endomiel's dress is different.  
  
'Hey Endomiel, didn't you buy a plain red dress?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, I fixed it up a little.' A little? Don't you mean a lot?  
  
'Looks good.'  
  
'Thanks' she smiled at me. I guess we could be a little nicer to eachother, maybe even friends one day. I mean, I gave Legolas a chance too and that worked out fine, so why wouldn't this?  
  
'Oh by the way, Éowyn' I said as I walked over to my closet, 'I ran into Faramir earlier today, he was looking for you, did he find you?'  
  
'Uh. yeah. uh, he did' she said as her face slightly flushed.  
  
'So what did he have to say?' I went on, taking my gown out of the closet.  
  
'Uhm, nothing.' Éowyn's face turned really red.  
  
'I bet he didn't.' I grinned. Well, there's a cute couple: Éowyn and Faramir.  
  
After that we all started changing into our gowns for the dance, helping eachother with hair and make-up and such, having a lot of fun while doing so. Arwen had convinced me to put on a little make-up, so she had put on a hardly noticeable color, just enough to lighten up my face, but not enough to be recognized as make-up. Éowyn had helped me with my hair, because I didn't exactly know what to do with it.  
  
First I had put on one of my simplest tiara's (magically transported to our school from home, you didn't actually think I brought 32 tiara's with me to school, did you?) then we started doing my hair. Éowyn had wrought in fine pieces of gold and silver mingled string horizontally through my hair. It looked really nice, as if there was a bright light surrounding my face.  
  
About two hours had gone by when all of us were done. Estel was the first to show up and picked up Arwen, followed shortly after by Faramir. It took a couple more minutes until the next knock came. I opened the door. It was Boromir.  
  
'You look beautiful' he said, staring at me. I smiled at him. He continued staring at me with mouth slightly opened, this amazed look on his face. Then he re-entered our world and held out his arm. 'Shall we?' he asked. I placed my hand on his arm and we started walking.  
  
When we came outside it was already dark. The tent stood in the center of the field. We entered it and looked around. Stylish lights illuminated the tent, a band was playing music on a stage in one of the corners, in another corner stood a table with punch and some other things. The dancefloor was still practically empty, but there weren't many people yet so that made perfect sense.  
  
'Would you like to dance with me?' Boromir asked.  
  
'It would be an honor' I replied.  
  
We stepped onto the dancefloor, and took the pose for dancing. We started dancing to the song. When it was over I danced with Faramir, after that with Estel, then I danced with Elladan and eventually with his twin brother Elrohir. I must say that they're all great dancers. :)  
  
Boromir just asked me for a second dance when Endomiel and Legolas entered the tent together. Hah! I knew it! I knew it all along! They're back together, probably since they ran off into the forest after spin the bottle. ah well, good for them. Boromir and I didn't pay much attention to the couple and started dancing again. Several slow songs followed, and after a wile I lay my head to rest on Boromir's shoulder. I felt someone staring at us. I lifted up my head to so who it was. What the Mordor is Legolas doing staring at us? Right.  
  
'Elvea, I uhm.' Boromir started. I turned my head back to him. 'Would you mind if I uhm.' he tried to say something, but I guess he couldn't find the words. In stead he slowly started moving his head towards mine.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Did I want him to do it? Would I stop him if I didn't want him to do it? Do I love him? Would he do it if I didn't stop him? What would I do then? Would I kiss him back?  
  
Somebody patted Boromir's shoulder. He turned around. It was Glorfindel. What now? Is he going to give me a detention for nearly being kissed or something?  
  
'Will the Lady Elvea grant me the honor of dancing with her?' Glorfindel asked. Dancing? That's even worse than detention. With dancing I'd actually have to touch him. EEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! And I'm not supposed to refuse! Uh-oh.  
  
'Actually we were just about to take a stroll' I answered, pulling Boromir's arm.  
  
'I thought princesses were only allowed to take strolls with closely related men'  
  
'I thought teachers weren't allowed to dance with students'  
  
'There are exceptions to that rule' Glorfindel said. Did he really have to ruin my evening? Of course. I shouted at him yesterday and now he wants to get back at me.  
  
'Like?' I said in a challenging tone.  
  
'When you're married.'  
  
'We're not, now if you'll excuse us.'  
  
'Or when it's a teacher-student dance' he went on.  
  
'Is it a teacher-student dance?' I asked Boromir. Boromir nodded. Hoo boy, what do I do now?  
  
'Lady Elvea, will you join me now?' Glorfindel asked. I'm not allowed to say no! Damn protocol. If I punch him in the face, would he get the message? Punching isn't talking. but it would still get me in trouble.  
  
I sighed and gave in, since I didn't really have a choice, unless someone else asked me to dance right now. Where's a knight in shining armor when you need one?  
  
It was either dancing with Glorfindel or running away, and I'm not going to run, I have my dignity. Besides, I'm also a pretty proud person, so there was no way I was going to run. I guess that means dancing with Mr. Poncy. Glorfindel held out his hand and I placed mine in it.  
  
'Milady, it's an honor' he said. Milady? MILADY? I am NOT his Lady!!! We took the pose to dance, and then I noticed he wore a golden ring on his left hand.  
  
'Are you married?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah' he said, sending me this really weird smile. 'Yes I am'  
  
'Do you love her?'  
  
'I loved her from the moment I first saw her' he said, sending me the weird smile again. He's creeping me out, did you know that?! Please let my knight in shining armor rescue me now.  
  
'So where is she?'  
  
'Are YOU married?' he asked, nodding towards the ring on my finger.  
  
'No, I'm not. But you were telling about your wife, where is she?'  
  
'Not too far away' Now what's that supposed to mean? Can't he just go bug his wife in stead of me? Knight in shining armor, you may show up now.  
  
Three songs followed on which I danced with the horror named Glorfindel. Three songs too much if you ask me. Finally someone patted his shoulder. Glorfindel stepped aside, revealing Éomer. I guess Prince Charming decided to show up after all.  
  
'If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with the Lady Elvea now' Éomer said. What's with the Lady-thing all of a sudden?  
  
'Of course I don't mind, she's all yours now' Glorfindel said and walked away. Thankfully I flung my arms around Éomer's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you so much' I whispered in his ear.  
  
A slow song started playing, so he put his arms around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder. We started dancing, not talking but just listening to eachother's breathing. A couple more slow songs followed before a faster song started playing. Éomer removed his hands from my waist and took a step back. Aw, now we have to take the boring pose.  
  
'I hope you don't mind dancing with me' Éomer said.  
  
'Why would I mind?'  
  
'Well, you were pretty angry yesterday, and then that prank this morning.'  
  
'You rescued me from Glorfindel, that's more than enough to get forgiveness' I said. Éomer smiled at me.  
  
'At your service, milady' he said. I smiled back, no problem being *his* Lady.  
  
'There's just one thing I don't understand.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Why did you tell me to go with Boromir?'  
  
'You already promised. I didn't want to do any more damage just because I couldn't control myself'  
  
'It does prove you're not selfish.'  
  
'Maybe a little bit.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I was hoping you'd be thankful if I'd rescue you from Glorfindel.'  
  
'And what kind of reward were you hoping for?' I said teasingly. He grinned.  
  
'In fairytales the princess always kissed the knight that rescued her'  
  
'Too bad this is real life, don't you agree?'  
  
'Well then why don't we make our own fairytale out of this?'  
  
'We can't, we don't have a villain to spoil everything for us'  
  
'Yes we do'  
  
'Then who is it?' I asked. Éomer nodded in Glorfindel's direction. I started laughing. 'He's evil alright, but he's not keeping us apart or anything'  
  
'Would you mind if I kiss you anyway?' Éomer didn't wait for an answer, he just moved closer and bent his head towards mine. (Yes, he's two inches taller than I am)  
  
'Enjoying yourselves?' Estel asked, grinning widely. He had been dancing next to us with Arwen for a while, and probably found it funny to interrupt. Very funny, haha. Can you hear my laughter? No? Me neither. Éomer sent Estel a vicious death-glare. He's not going to start a scene again, is he?  
  
'Maybe we should get something to drink' I said. Éomer nodded and sent Estel another death-glare. Then we walked over to the table with the punch. Éomer filled us both a cup. The punch tasted slightly funny, but then again, all highschool food tastes funny. I was pretty thirsty so I took another cup of punch before we went back to the dancefloor.  
  
Another slow song started playing and once again we danced pretty close. Really close. Really really close. Ah Mordor, you get the idea. After several more slow songs I started feeling slightly funny. I think someone spiked the punch. I lay my head to rest on Éomer's shoulder. He removed one hand from my waist and slowly let it run through my hair. With every move we made the world turned slightly nicer. We started moving slower and slower, and after a wile we stood still. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. There I went drowning again.  
  
Éomer bent forward and softly kissed me on the lips, very swift. The world turned so much nicer. I think I was just sober enough to remember my name and to know, sort of, what I was doing.  
  
Éomer leaned forward to kiss me a second time, but this time he didn't stop right away, because I kissed him back before he had the chance to stop. Time seemed to have stopped, everybody around us had disappeared, it was just Éomer and me, kissing in the middle of the dancefloor like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly everything went black in front of my eyes.  
  
~*~ Éomer's POV ~*~  
  
There I was, in the middle of a crowded dancefloor, kissing Elvea, and she kissed back. I just couldn't stop, I can't seem to hold myself back when she's around. but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she was here, with me, and we were kissing, were together. It was all I wanted ever since I met her. We kept on kissing for what seemed to be a small eternity. A small eternity in heaven. Suddenly she drew back and leaned her head against my chest.  
  
'Man Éomer, 18 minutes! That's gotta be some kind of record!' Faramir said. I sent a puzzled look towards my best friend.  
  
'What do you mean, 18 minutes?'  
  
'Oh come on, you two just went at it for 18 minutes non-stop, like you'd forget something like that!' 18 minutes? It had seemed so much shorter and so much longer at the same time, I wish it had never ended.  
  
'Hey Elvea, was my brother any good?' Éowyn asked. So typically my kid sister to ask such a question. Elvea didn't answer. Something was wrong in this picture. she hadn't moved a single muscle ever since we stopped kissing. Carefully I pulled her head back a little. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened. but she didn't make a sound. Panic started taking over my mind, did I do something wrong?  
  
'Do you think she's dead?' I heard Pippin ask.  
  
'Pippin, she's an Elf' Frodo answered. 'Elves don't just die'  
  
Even though I knew Frodo was right I checked her pulse. I could feel her heart beat, very faint and very slow. I calmed down a little.  
  
'Dear Eru, Éomer' Estel said with a shocked look on his face. 'When I told you to kiss her senseless I didn't literally mean it you know!'  
  
'I'm taking her to Rían, she needs help' I said as I lifted Elvea up.  
  
'What makes you think you're the one to take her there?' Boromir said coldly. 'After all, she's *my* date'  
  
'Well I haven't seen you near her for at least an hour' I answered just as cold.  
  
'Gee, I wonder why. maybe because you started dancing with her so close that I couldn't see where you ended and she begun, followed by you making out with her for at least 20 minutes!' he shouted.  
  
'18 minutes' Faramir corrected him.  
  
'Shut up twerp!'  
  
'Look Boromir, there's no time for this right now, and I-'  
  
'You're the one that made her faint! You should stay away from her or you just might manage to kill her!' Boromir shouted. Ouch, that actually hurt.  
  
'And now you're trying to take advantage of the situation! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking: if I can get Éomer to let me take Elvea to Rían, I'll be the big hero and she'll be happy to thank you!'  
  
'Maybe that's what *you're* thinking, but I-'  
  
'Both of you be quiet!' Faramir interrupted.  
  
'Well little one, if you're the wisest in all this, why don't you tell us what you think of all this'  
  
'Just let Éomer take her to Rían before she wakes up and find out that you two are arguing over her again' Faramir responded. Boromir turned very pale and I don't think there was much color left in my face either. Elvea and angry is a lethal combination and I don't want to stick around to find out the exact meaning of mortality.  
  
Éowyn shot Faramir an admiring look, and he put his arm around her waist. Oh dear, my kid sister and my best friend.  
  
I ignored the others and started walking, Boromir not far behind me. Suddenly I remembered how he and Elvea had been dancing earlier tonight. They had almost kissed. almost. the only thing that stopped them was Glorfindel. And that was at the start of the dance, when she was still as sober as a person could be. Would she have done it? Would she have let Boromir kiss her? Would she have kissed him back?  
  
And then that thing with Glorfindel. "I'd rather date Glorfindel than one of you two right now", that's what she said. Well, dancing isn't that much of a difference.  
  
We kissed, I know that, but. she was drunk. I noticed that the punch had been spiked after my first sip and didn't drink more, but Elvea didn't seem to notice and even took a second cup. By the time we kissed she was pretty far gone, what if she didn't know what she was doing? What if she thought that I was Boromir?  
  
The only reason I had asked her to dance was because Estel kept telling me to do so, insuring me that she didn't mind. Of course he also told me to kiss her once we were dancing, but then he interrupted, I didn't get it, did he know something I didn't? Was he trying to warn me because he found something out?  
  
I looked down at Elvea. She looked so sweet, like she was sleeping peacefully. but she wasn't sleeping, she was out cold.  
  
I entered Rían's office, Elvea still in my arms, Boromir right behind me. Rían didn't look surprised when she saw Elvea, and gestured me to put her on one of the empty beds. Carefully I lay her down.  
  
'I take it she had another attack?' Rían asked. What is she talking about, attack?  
  
'What do you mean, attack?' Boromir asked for the both of us. Rían's face suddenly showed a surprised expression.  
  
'Didn't she tell you?'  
  
~*~ Elvea's POV ~*~  
  
My head ached, I had cramp all over my body, my legs seemed to have gone numb and my chest felt almost too tight to breathe. That's how I woke up.  
  
'Elvea! You're awake!' someone to my left cheered. I turned my head to look at Boromir.  
  
'What happened?' I asked, looking around. I was lying in a bed, in a room that started turning into my second home. I wondered where Rían was.  
  
'You fainted' Boromir answered. 'Why didn't you tell us you were ill?' Us? I turned my head to my right. Éomer was sitting next to me bed looking at me, thoughtful look on his face. Just then, Rían walked in.  
  
'Ah Elvea, good too see you awake. I need to talk to you. Boys, could you wait outside? Right now it's best if there's only one person at the time with her' she said. Boromir and Éomer left the room. Rían turned to me.  
  
'Éomer told me that you only drank punch tonight, is that true?'  
  
'Uh, yeah. why?'  
  
'Well, I had the punch examined, and it turned out that it had been spiked with some sort of mushroom-powder and three different kinds of liquor'  
  
'What's that got to do with me?'  
  
'Any other person who drinks of that punch would get away with either nothing, a hangover or a slight pain in the stomach. But you are ill, and-'  
  
'Well, are you going to tell me?'  
  
'With your disease the drinking of such a combination, well. if you had taken more of that punch you could be in a coma right now, or even worse. I think it's better that as long as your disease last you'd only drink mineral water' Rían answered. Well, that explains why I had a hangover when Elves usually don't.  
  
'So what's going to happen now?'  
  
'The teachers will question the students about this tomorrow, we can't let whoever did it get away with it, can we?'  
  
'I suppose not.'  
  
'Indeed. Well, I think those boys might want to talk to you now, so I'll be off now.' Rían said, and then she left the room. A few moments later Boromir walked in.  
  
'Feeling better yet?' he asked.  
  
'A little bit.'  
  
'Good to hear that.' he answered. A few minutes of silence followed. 'You're still in love with him, aren't you?'  
  
I looked down at my hands, I couldn't look him in the eyes. 'I'm sorry' I whispered.  
  
'Don't be sorry, it's okay, really'  
  
'Is it?'  
  
'Of course! It's not like you choose whoever you fall in love with, it just happens.'  
  
'I'm so glad that you're not mad at me or something.'  
  
'It would be pretty damn unfair if I was angry.' another period of silence followed. 'If. if Éomer wouldn't have been in this school, would I have had a chance?' Boromir whispered. I smiled at him.  
  
'You'd have had the biggest chance a guy could get' I said, and I meant it. I do have more feelings for him than for all other guys except Éomer. Boromir smiled back at me.  
  
'Éomer's a lucky man. He'd better be good to you, or he'll have to deal with me' he said and started walking away.  
  
'Boromir, wait.' I said. He stopped walking. Carefully I got out of bed and walked over to him, my legs still a bit weak. 'Thank you' I whispered, and in an impulse I gave him a short kiss on the lips. (E/N: Anyone watches Buffy? Seen that episode where she pretends to be the robot to see if Spike told Glory about Dawn? He didn't, and as a thank you she gives him a swift kiss. This is sortta the same)  
  
'I guess it really is an Elvish way to say thank you' Boromir whispered, then he turned around and started walking again. Okay, I didn't quite get those last words. what the Mordor did he mean by that?! I watched him as he left the room. Éomer was standing in the doorway, looking at me with an emotionless expression on his face. Had he seen me kiss Boromir? What if he thought I kissed Boromir for a different reason? Concern started spreading over his face.  
  
'Elvea, are you okay? You look worried.'  
  
'Uh, no, I'm fine.' I answered. He smiled at me. Oh my Goddess, that smile. I think I'm going to melt. He walked over to me.  
  
'I'm so glad you're okay. You had me all worried, do you know that?'  
  
'I'm sorry'  
  
'Why would you be sorry? It's not like I mind caring about you, or being around you. you're a great person, nice, and pretty. you're a wonderful friend, and-'  
  
'Friend?' I asked softly. He looked down at his feet.  
  
'I'm sorry Elvea, it's just. I have too much doubts, there's this voice inside my head that keeps telling me that you're just fooling around, that you and I, that it's. that we're not real, that-' he was whispering, but I interrupted him by kissing him, and he kissed back.  
  
'Did you feel that?' I whispered when I drew back. 'That was real. It was real to me, it meant something. did it mean something to you?'  
  
'It meant something to me, a lot even. but that's not it. it's not that I don't want us to be, it's. maybe it's better if we'd just stay friends.' he answered, turned around and started walking away.  
  
'So this is it?' I asked. He didn't answer and left the room. Tears started welling up in my eyes, then they slowly started coming down my face. This couldn't be real, couldn't be happening, it wasn't fair! I kicked the bed, nearly tore the pillow to pieces of anger, rage. I was so incredibly pissed I could've killed someone. slowly I came back to senses.  
  
I wiped away my tears and held my head up high. I just stood there for a wile, up straight. Like a proud and unbreakable princess. He didn't want to be more than friends? Fine, his loss.  
  
I told Rían that I was going back to my room and then I left the building. At first I just stood outside, staring at the stars, thinking. Then I took my decision. I was not going to let this get to me, but just get over it and move on. There are more fishes in the sea. Thinking like that I walked back to the dormitory and entered my room. All my roomies were there, sleeping. There were only two empty beds. Wait a minute, two? Where's Endomiel?  
  
Well, it's 01:30 right now, Endomiel still isn't back, don't know where she is, but I'm going to bed.  
  
Kisses, Elvea.  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Well, finally done. sorry it took so long, but I had to start all over again three times because the computer kept deleting my file. really frustrating. next chapter will be longer, I promise. so did you like? Please review. some people stopped reviewing, are you guys still reading? I hope so, I'd hate to lose readers. anyway, I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. Enough of the crappy talk, TTFN!! 


	10. Shooting Eomer and kissing Glorfindel

E/N: Okay, okay. sorry. I can't help it my parents dragged me on a two month vacation that happened to be awesome. so here's your update. Sorry for the delay. Answering Machine Messages will finally be updated sometime soon when I finish the last bit, and I am proud to tell you that I've also started a new fic called "It Only Happens In The Fanfic". Expect chap 1 to be up somewhere this week. It's about. I'm not gonna tell yet, but I can tell that it does not contain Mary Sue, Legolas romance or the One Ring, but it's not an AU, it's post LotR. Enough crappy blabla's for now, on with da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to confess to the whole world that they're not mine? Do I also have to confess that there's some stuff from the Silmarillion in here that I didn't write myself? I guess I do. The stuff about the other Glorfindel was written by Tolkien, not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 10 - Shooting Éomer and kissing Glorfindel (the day people kept interrupting me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day thirteen, the 19th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Valanya, the 40th of Yávië (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I woke up this morning feeling lousy, once again cursing immortality. I was told once that an Elf can die of grief for a lost loved one, so why couldn't I do the same? I wanted to die, or get over Éomer and move on, but somehow neither one of the options would come to pass, and I was left alone feeling miserable. I turned around, didn't want to get up, I just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of eternity, alone with my sorrow. It took me 5 minutes to realize that it wouldn't work, so I got up and dressed.  
  
I looked around the room. The others had all gotten up already. no, wait, Endomiel's bed hadn't been slept on. (pretty obvious since her usual pile of junk hadn't moved an inch on the bed since yesterday) so where the Mordor could she have been, and where was she now? Probably having breakfast or something. Ah well, it's none of my business where she hangs out at night.  
  
I walked over to the mess, stopping in the doorway. I looked around the mess, and saw my friends having breakfast at a table nearby. There he was, talking, laughing with the others, as if nothing had happened, as if everything was still the same. But to me it wasn't, he would never be mine again, and I felt as if I could never be happy again.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him, his smile still had me under it's spell, still made my heart beat so much faster. Why couldn't it just fade away, this feeling of. hopelessness, being utterly lost. then he saw me, standing in the doorway, looking at him. He looked me in the eyes, and once again I felt the other spell taking a hold of me. His eyes were deep blue pools of kindness, but now also of. sadness? I was losing myself in his eyes, drowning in them, wanting to take the sadness away and replace it for happiness. I knew that I couldn't, and still I couldn't stop looking at him, trapped in his gaze.  
  
Several heads turned to see what Éomer was staring at. They saw me standing in the doorway, then shrugged. "Éomer is staring at Elvea again, what else is new?" that's what their shrugs meant. I'll tell you what's new: we're not together and all hope of ever regaining the right to claim such thing was gone, unlike all other times he had stared at me and I at him. It was almost as if darkness started creeping into my heart, darkness and despair.  
  
I looked away, couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't look at him anymore without knowing that it was completely over, that it would never heal. And I was a fool for even convincing myself that I could get over it when I couldn't, that was clear to me now. I turned around and started walking back to my room, knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat anyway, I wouldn't get a single thing through my throat. Somebody grabbed me by the arm, but carefully. My heart skipped a beat, was it him?  
  
'Are you okay?' I turned around. Boromir was looking at me worriedly. Disappointment went through me for a moment, but I didn't let it show.  
  
'I'm fine' I answered.  
  
'Liar' he said accusingly. Somehow I got really annoyed, why wouldn't he just let me be alone with my sorrow?! I hit his hand away and continued walking to my room. Boromir followed me and grabbed my arm again, this time his grip was a lot firmer and I couldn't get myself loose easily, he was pretty damn strong, certainly for a mortal.  
  
'LET GO!!!' I shouted.  
  
'Not until I'm sure that you won't do anything stupid if I leave you alone!' he shouted back. Some people stared at us for a moment, then resumed doing whatever it was that they were doing.  
  
'I just.' tears welled up in my eyes, words seemed to be stuck in my throat. The look in Boromir's eyes softened, and he let go of my arm. He placed his hand on my back and led me into my room, gesturing for me to sit down on a chair. I sat down on the chair that stood next to my bed, he sat down on the bed so that he was opposite of me. Neither of us spoke.  
  
'It's Éomer, he.' I started after a while, looking down.  
  
'What did the idiot do to you now?' Boromir said, brushing away a tear with his hand. I hadn't even noticed that tears were dripping down my face until he did that.  
  
'He. he said that he had too much doubts, that. that it would we better if we'd just remain friends.' I whispered.  
  
'What a moron' Boromir whispered. I looked up and looked him in the eyes, wondering what exactly he meant by that. He must have seen the question in my eyes because he started explaining. 'Well, you know. I mean uhm. first he's all like "stay away she's mine!" and then when he has what he wants he decides to just be friends in stead of receiving your love? That sounds pretty damn stupid if you ask me.'  
  
'But he said he had doubts.'  
  
'Doubts? About what? Did he tell you?'  
  
'Not exactly, but-'  
  
'He should've told you'  
  
'Maybe he was afraid that he wasn't my only one'  
  
'Was he your only one?' Boromir asked softly. Yes, the answer cried out inside me, he was the only one I truly loved, and I still do love him like that, there's nobody who can measure up to receiving that amount of love from me. Not even Boromir, although he deserves it so much more right now, he's so nice. I didn't want to hurt him again, because I know, no matter how careful I said it, I would hurt him.  
  
'He still is.' I whispered. A flash of pain went through Boromir's eyes, very brief, but I noticed it, and felt guilty. His eyes had returned to the kind, friendly. caring look they had before the pain, and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Then tell him'  
  
'I don't think he'll listen'  
  
'Maybe he'll listen to me'  
  
'Do you think so?'  
  
'Yeah, and if he won't, I'll just have Faramir stalk him until he does listen to you' he said. A swift smile went over my face, it was really sweet of him.  
  
'That's the sweetest thing a guy's ever said to me'  
  
'If that's true then those guys still have a lot to learn.'  
  
'Thanks for doing this for me Boromir'  
  
'I haven't done it yet'  
  
'But you said it, despite. well, you know. That's really sweet, if I ever come up with something to thank you.'  
  
'You don't have to, you're a friend, and I help my friends unconditionally. A real friend doesn't need a reward if he does a friend a favor' he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'I'm going to look for that idiotic friend of mine'  
  
'Thanks Boromir'  
  
'No problem.' he said, even though his face now clearly showed that he felt lousy. He opened the door and left. Now what? I stood up and walked to the desk. On it lay an open book, History or something. It had a name in it that immediately drew my attention: Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel, Elf of Gondolin, who fell to his death in Cirith Thoronath in combat with a Balrog after the escape from the sack of the city." That was the introduction. I read on. "Many are the songs that have been sung on the duel of Glorfindel (chief of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin) with the Balrog upon the pinnacle of rock in that high place; and both fell to ruin in the abyss. But the eagles coming stooped upon the Orcs, and drove them shrieking back; all were slain or cast into the deeps, so that rumor of the escape from Gondolin came not until long after to Morgoth's ears. Then Thorondor bore up Glorfindel's body out of the abyss, and they buried him in a mound of stones beside the pass; and green turf came there, and yellow flowers bloomed upon it amid the barrenness of stone, until the world was changed." Well obviously this is about another Glorfindel, because our teacher unfortunately still terrorizes the school. Besides, he doesn't have an air of hero-ness hanging about him; he has an air of. ponciness.  
  
'Isn't he great?' someone behind me asked. I turned around. Elanor was standing behind me, staring at the name in the book with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
'Uhm, well. I wouldn't know, I never met him, I mean. he died during the First Age.'  
  
'I mean our teacher.'  
  
'Oh, that Glorfindel.' I said. Now how do I tell her in a subtle way that I hate the guy?  
  
'Do you think his parents named him after the one from our History-book?' Elanor said before I could answer her previous question, thank Goddess. If they did name him after the first Glorfindel, they made a huge mistake. In my opinion anyway, but I wasn't going to tell Elanor that.  
  
'I guess they did.' I answered. Elanor let out a sigh. The kind of sigh you do when you're totally swooning over someone.  
  
'Do you have any idea how lucky you are?' she asked. Lucky? Me? So far my day's pretty damn miserable.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You got to dance with Glorfindel yesterday, I know quite a bunch of girls who'd loved to be you at that moment' Elanor said. Well where were they to bug Glorfindel when I needed to be rescued?!  
  
'Including yourself, I suppose?' I asked, with a sharp undertone in my voice. Elanor's face turned beet red. How can she have a crush on Glorfindel?! I mean. Glorfindel!!! EEEEEEEEEEW.  
  
'And you also get to spend a lot of extra time with him.' she whispered while her face turned back to its original color.  
  
'You mean the detentions? I can come up with a whole list of things I'd rather do in my spare time.'  
  
'Yeah, like making out with him in a closet' Elanor's eyes twinkled. EEEEEEEW!!! I can't believe she actually said that! YUCK!  
  
'You did that?!'  
  
'I wish.' she let out another one of those sighs.  
  
'Keep wishing, he's married' I said bluntly. And I wanted to beat the crap out of myself right away for saying something stupid like that to her.  
  
'He is?' Elanor's eyes grew big and sad. See? Me and my big mouth.  
  
'Yeah, he is.'  
  
'Who told you that?'  
  
'He did.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I-'  
  
'No, it's okay, really. At least I didn't make a fool out of myself yet by coming on to him or something.'  
  
'Well I guess there's a positive side to it indeed'  
  
'So thanks for telling me. Hey, I'll be out, so I'll see you around, okay?' she suddenly said and left the room before I could even blink. And I'm alone again.  
  
I can't believe she has a crush on that guy. seriously, if I were his wife, I'd probably attempt suicide. But then again, I'd never marry him. I'd rather sleep with a band of Orcs than marry Glorfindel. The only way that I could ever end up married to that guy is by a forced marriage. I'm so glad he's already married.  
  
I left the room too, I couldn't hide there from Éomer forever. I left the dormitory and followed a random path through the gardens until I came to a little stream. I sat down at its "shore" and started throwing pebbles into the water. After a while I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned my head and saw Arwen approaching. She sat down next to me.  
  
'Are you okay?' she asked. Why do they keep asking me that?! Can't they see it's annoying me?! I am NOT doing fine!!! Is it that hard to understand?!  
  
'I'm fine' I said as I fiercely threw a handful of pebbles into the stream.  
  
'If it makes you feel better, Éomer's feeling pretty lousy too'  
  
'I'm sure he is'  
  
'I'm serious, after you left the mess this morning he hasn't said a single word, and he's been staring into nothing with a sad expression on his face ever since'  
  
'Don't lie to me'  
  
'I'm not lying'  
  
'Why are you telling that anyway?'  
  
'I think you should go talk to him'  
  
'Don't tell me what to do, will you? I don't need you, nor Boromir, nor anybody else to tell me what to do! He wanted this himself, if he can't live with that it's really not my problem' I threw more pebbles into the water.  
  
'I wouldn't be too sure about that'  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'You may not want to admit it, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're feeling lousy' Arwen said as she stood up.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'I'm going back to our room'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
I watched Arwen as she left, then I turned around and started throwing pebbles again for a while. After that I decided to get some lunch, because it was lunchtime already. As I walked to the mess, I saw Éomer and Faramir walking towards a table, laughing about something. I guess Arwen lied. sad expression, yeah right. I started feeling nauseous, so I walked back outside to get some air. This was bad, really bad. I started beating a tree- trunk to get rid of my frustration.  
  
'Lady Aure, in my office, right now!' a familiar voice boomed. I turned around to see Gildor standing behind me. He started walking towards his office. Great, just what I needed, a lecture from Gildor. We entered his office and he turned around to face me.  
  
'Lady Aure, I have been informed that you have a rare Elvish disease and that this disease may cause you to act strange. As your mentor I'm supposed to keep that in mind, and I also care about you. However, I cannot allow you to beat trees to pulp' Gildor started. I didn't beat it to pulp! Not yet anyway. 'Furthermore I think you should behave as a responsible person and certainly someone like you'  
  
'But-'  
  
'If you need to get rid of your anger or other emotions I'd like you to do that some place else, not on our trees. We have an entire gym where you can do those things. But that's not why I wanted to see you'  
  
'It's not?'  
  
'No. I just wanted to inform you that Galadriel and Elrond will be questioning the students about the incident yesterday, and that they need you to be in the mess in time'  
  
'Oh, ok. is that all?'  
  
'Almost. You may have noticed that teachers started calling you by titles such as Lady, maybe even Princess or something else. It probably is a bit odd to have such a change, and certainly because they're teachers. We've only been informed that those are the proper titles'  
  
'Alright then, thank you for telling.'  
  
'You may leave now' Gildor said. I turned around and started walking. 'Oh and Lady Aure?' I turned my head. 'Maybe you should just go talk to Éomer' he added with an understanding smile.  
  
I left the room, seriously pissed. Does everybody in this school know what happened yesterday?! My frustration grew to a size beyond any measures. I guess Gildor was right about one thing: I should get rid of my anger. As I walked back to my room to get my bow and arrows I heard some people talking. My ears picked up the name "Endomiel", so I slowed down my pace to hear what they were saying. A couple of guys, seniors I think, were standing in a corner, talking about Endomiel.  
  
'Did you hear what happened next?' one of them said.  
  
'Well, as I was saying, she left the party with that guy, headed for a, like, quiet place.' another one said, resuming whatever he was telling.  
  
'Go on.' a third one said.  
  
'So they went to this place quiet, and they started kissing, like, really hard, and then she started stripping him of his clothes, like, really fast, and then.' he stopped to make the story extra exciting. I took up my old pace, knowing what part would be next. Although the story probably wasn't true, it did give an explanation of where she could have been last night.  
  
I went to my room and got my bow and quiver. I counted my arrows, all fifteen I brought from home were there. After that I left the room again and headed for the gym. When I came there it was completely empty, except for the usual targets that the filled the archery-gym. I notched an arrow to my bowstring and aimed.  
  
I imagined the target to be my misery, and shot. It was a direct hit. I notched another arrow to my bowstring, and imagined the target to be my sadness. Another hit. I kept shooting until I had shot nearly everything that was bothering me, hitting most of my targets straight in the center. I ran out of arrows for the second time, and started to recollect my arrows. It was then that I first felt someone watching me. I looked around, but I still was the only one in the gym.  
  
I started shooting again, but with every time I shot, my aim got worse, until I couldn't even hit my target anymore. I sank to the ground, once again tired. I sat there for a while, resting, trying to get some breath. I stood up again after a couple of minutes and drew the last arrow from my quiver, to shoot the final thing that bothered me. I aimed at my target and closed my eyes, imagining that it was Éomer. I opened my eyes again, and right before I let go of the bowstring, I heard something behind me. My arrow nearly pierced Glorfindel.  
  
'I. Am. So. Sorry!' I stammered as Glorfindel mentally recovered from my "attack".  
  
'Uh, no. it's okay, I shouldn't have snuck up on you, so I'm sorry' he replied. Glorfindel, taking the blame? What's wrong with this picture?  
  
'Are you okay?' I asked. Okay, so I don't like him, I'm still the Goddess of Good and being good includes caring.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine, no damage done, just my pride.' he answered. His pride, of course. what else? 'Gildor uhm. he told me that you'd probably be here and that you weren't really, well uhm. that you were pretty upset so he asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case.'  
  
'So you were the one that was spying on me.'  
  
'I wasn't spying on you, you were really concentrated and I didn't want to interrupt that, but then your aim got worse and.'  
  
'.you decided to get yourself shot because you couldn't take it anymore' I said. Glorfindel started laughing. Glorfindel, laughing at one of my jokes, without giving me a detention? This picture isn't just wrong; it gives me the creeps.  
  
'Something like that, yes.' he said as he stopped laughing. 'Actually I was watching your technique and I noticed it could use some improvement, so if you want help.'  
  
I looked around the gym. Arrows lay on the floor everywhere, most of them nowhere near the targets they were supposed to be stuck in. Only three arrows had actually hit their target, none of them in the center. If I ever wanted to shoot Éomer I could probably use some help indeed.  
  
'Uh, yeah. I'd like some help' I answered. And if you thought the picture couldn't get weirder, you were wrong. Not only did Glorfindel offer to help me and I accepted it, he also started to recollect my arrows for me.  
  
'Okay, we'll start out easy.' He said when he had collected all of my arrows. He pointed at the nearest target and I turned to it. 'Let's see how you'd shoot that' he handed me an arrow. I notched it to my bowstring, aimed, shot and. missed by a mile.  
  
'I don't think this is going to work' I said.  
  
'Come on, don't give up that easily, I'm sure you can do it' Glorfindel answered as he handed me another arrow. 'Just try again' I shot again, and missed again.  
  
'I told you I can't do it! I lost it.'  
  
'Nobody just loses the ability to shoot. Something's just bothering you, that's all' And how exactly does he enter my mind? Or am I that obvious? Or maybe he too knows that I'm upset about the whole Éomer-thing. anyway, I still think that he's up to something, he has to be, why else would he be so nice?  
  
'I just can't do it, okay?'  
  
'Sure you can, just believe in yourself.' he handed me the third arrow. I notched it to the bowstring, hoping that I wouldn't fail miserably again. I missed.  
  
'See, I can't do it.'  
  
'Yes you can'  
  
'Then what am I doing wrong?'  
  
'Shoot again, but take your time, so I can see what it might be' Glorfindel said. How come he never has this kind of patience during class?! He handed me a new arrow.  
  
I notched it to the string, making sure that I wasn't doing anything wrong. Then I aimed carefully until I was sure that I wouldn't miss. I let go of the bowstring, followed the arrow with my eyes and saw it hit the floor. I threw my bow and quiver down in frustration.  
  
'I give up' I sighed and sank to the ground. Glorfindel sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Don't do that Princess, I know you can do it, I believe in you, all you have to do is believe in yourself' somehow he actually managed to get through to me, and I decided to give it a last try. I got up and Glorfindel handed me my bow and an arrow.  
  
'This is my final try, okay? If I can't do it now, then I'll quit' I said to him. He nodded. I prepared myself to shoot, notched the arrow, drew back the bowstring and aimed.  
  
'Wait!' Glorfindel said just before I shot. I let my bow down. 'No, no. hold the pose. I just wanted to adjust it a little.'  
  
'Oh.' I retook the pose. Glorfindel came standing right behind me. 'If you don't mind, I'll.' he started.  
  
'Uh, no, uhm. go ahead.' I whispered. Tell me again, WHAT THE MORDOR AM I DOING?!!!  
  
He took another step, his chest was now practically against my back. His left hand went over my shoulder and he placed it over mine. He placed his right hand on my other hand and let his head lean a bit on my left shoulder. He started to reposition my hands until they were in the right place. Then he started to reposition the fingers of my right hand until I held the arrow right.  
  
He helped me aim at my target, all the time not saying a single word. I could feel his warm breath softly going past my cheek, felt the warmth of his body warming my own body, felt his heart beat at the same pace as mine. somehow this whole pose, the whole moment. it had an incredibly romantic undertone. And to be honest, I actually enjoyed it, felt safe, felt. comfortable. Dear God, please don't tell me I'm developing a crush on Glorfindel.  
  
'Go ahead, just shoot, I know you can do it, I have faith in you.' he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, triggered something.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° WHITE FLASH °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
I saw myself, standing in one of the gardens of our palace in Laurelindrian. I was talking to. Glorfindel.? But I couldn't hear what we were saying. Tears were dripping down my face, and Glorfindel tenderly brushed them away. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered something in my ear.  
  
'I know you can do it, I have faith in you.' he whispered. I saw myself shaking my head, new tears running down my face. He kissed them away, then kissed me on the forehead and on my cheek. I looked him in the eyes, tears still welled up in them. He whispered something else and I smiled, then he kissed me on the mouth.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° WHITE FLASH °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
I was back in the gym; Glorfindel's arms still where they had been before, actually, we hadn't moved a single inch. What the Mordor was the vision supposed to mean? Especially the last part, Glorfindel and me, kissing? Okay, that is definitely what I would call weird. Not just weird, completely gross! If my subconscience was trying to tell me something, then I don't want to know what it is.  
  
'What are you waiting for?' Glorfindel whispered. As he did that, his lips practically touched my ear. I shuddered, we sure were standing close. 'Are you okay?' he asked as he noticed my shudder. Again, his lips nearly touched my ear, almost as if he had the intention to do that. AHA! I see his Diabolical Master Plan! He's trying to drive me crazy! I knew there had to be some kind of catch behind all the kindness.  
  
'I'm just a little nervous, that's all.' I whispered back.  
  
'You can do it, I'm right here with you' he whispered. Once again his lips nearly touched my ear as he said it, but this time he actually kissed my ear right after he spoke. It was a really short kiss, but it was a kiss, the touch wasn't an accident. And being honest again, I liked it. This is bad, this is sooooo bad. I felt his face flush. 'I'm so sorry, I'm- I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have- I uhm, I.' he stammered.  
  
'No, don't worry about it, it's okay.' I whispered, and he let out a sigh of relief. It's okay? It's okay and I enjoyed it?! What the Mordor has gotten into me?!!!  
  
'Ready to shoot?' he asked. I nodded slightly. 'On my count. Three. two. one.' We let go of the bowstring. Or actually, I let go of the bowstring and he let his hand move along with mine. The arrow hit the target. Not in the center, but it actually hit the target, which was a huge progress compared to before. I cheered softly.  
  
'Care to try another one?' Glorfindel asked. Without waiting for me to answer he drew an arrow out of the quiver on his back. My quiver. Okay, when exactly did he pick up my quiver and put it on? How much have I been missing so far? This is even worse than I thought.  
  
I took the arrow, and Glorfindel helped me find the right positions for my hands and fingers again. We aimed, we shot, we hit. Nothing more to say about it. Still no center, but it's a start. We kept on shooting like that until we had hit the center of the target a couple of times. While doing so, it was almost like we both knew what the other was going to do, our movements almost as if we were one person in stead of two. And the worst part is that I'm hardly complaining, even though the picture is so wrong. hello! He's married! Wait a sec, he's married? What kind of argument is that?! I hate him! I'm not supposed to say such things! More like: hello! He's a creep! I hate him! Or something like that.  
  
'Now try one on your own' he said when we had a direct hit again.  
  
'Do you think I can do it?'  
  
'I know you can' he handed me an arrow and stepped back.  
  
He walked to the side so he had a better view and he watched me notch the arrow to the bowstring, draw the string back and aim. I closed my eyes for a moment, once again imagining the target to be the final thing that haunted my mind: Éomer. I opened my eyes and shot. Direct hit. Glorfindel clapped and I cheered.  
  
Impulsively I dropped my bow, ran to Glorfindel and flung my arms around his neck to embrace him. Before I knew it he had wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and we were standing there, in the gym, holding each other. Neither of us moved, I think we both liked the feeling. I think I liked it, being wrapped up in his arms. Maybe because I had missed it, missed Éomer, thought I would never feel anything like it again. Or maybe because. I don't want to think about it. I closed my eyes, noticing that he smelled pretty good.  
  
'Glorfindel?'  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
'What are we doing?' I said as I opened my eyes and came to senses.  
  
'I don't know what we're doing, but I don't mind, do you?' he whispered. This is NOT supposed to happen!  
  
'This is wrong, you know it.' I whispered in return.  
  
'And what exactly would be wrong about all this?'  
  
'You're married.'  
  
'That doesn't mean I can't hug someone beside my wife.'  
  
'You're my teacher.'  
  
'Doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to emotionally support someone.'  
  
'You're not doing that.'  
  
'Aren't I? I'm pretty sure I just helped you get your self-esteem back, helped you get rid of your anger and now I'm showing you that the world isn't ending. Sounds like emotional support to me.'  
  
'Well besides I. then I. I'll. I.'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'I hate you.' I stated dryly. An amused grin crept onto his face.  
  
'Do you?' he said, still grinning. Do I? I wasn't really sure anymore. 'Well then.' he said as he started collecting my arrows and put them in my quiver. 'I'll just leave before you decide to hug me to death' he handed me my quiver, the grin almost frozen on his face, then he left the gym.  
  
Just when you thought things couldn't get worse, they get worse. As in: I think I'm developing a crush on Glorfindel. AAAAAAARG!!! TERROR!!! Hello! It's Glorfindel! Mr. Poncy! Elf-git! I hate him! I slapped myself in the face. All the weird feelings of the last- how long had we been in the gym together? Anyway, all the feelings I wasn't supposed to feel left my body.  
  
I walked out of the gym, back to my room to put my bow and quiver away. Still thinking about what exactly happened back in the gym I bumped into Éomer.  
  
'Hey! Watch where you're- Oh, Elvea, good that it's you. I was looking for you' he said.  
  
'Why?' I asked. I know, stupid question, but it wasn't like I actually was in Middle-Earth at that time.  
  
'I want to talk to you about yesterday' I shrugged and walked into my room, followed by Éomer who closed the door behind me. See? I obviously wasn't thinking, normally I would've gone bitching first. I put my bow and quiver away. 'I'm sorry' Éomer suddenly said. I walked towards him.  
  
'Sorry about what?'  
  
'About yesterday.'  
  
'You're sorry? SORRY?! You really have to learn that saying sorry isn't going to let you get away with everything you do'  
  
'Please listen to me.'  
  
'This better be good.' I said in a cold voice. The coldest voice I could master. That's about cold enough to have Mordor freeze over if I want to.  
  
'I've been thinking about the things I did, things I said. and I realized that I've been stupid.'  
  
'Stupid isn't the right word. You've been a complete asshole. A jerk. You made me feel as if you just used me, do you know that?!'  
  
'I didn't mean to do that, I swear. I talked to Boromir and Arwen, and they told me to go talk to you, and I figured that I owe you an apology. I just wish you wouldn't respond the way you do.'  
  
'Well maybe that's because you caused me a lot of pain.'  
  
'You don't have to punish me for that, I've had my share. When I saw you leave the mess this morning, it was as if you just walked out of my life, out of my reach. as if you were saying: "You wanted this, fine. Your problem, not mine." It felt like somebody stabbed a dagger into my chest. That's when I realized what I had done, how much pain I must've caused you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'  
  
'You should've thought of that before you did what you did'  
  
'I suppose you're not going to forgive me then.'  
  
'Maybe I will, maybe I won't.'  
  
'Maybe we should just start all over again, yesterday didn't happen, none of the other things happened, we haven't even met yet.' he whispered, a pleading look in his eyes. Bright blue pools of hope, sadness, begging for forgiveness. and he was pulling me under. why can't I just stay mad at him?  
  
'Alright, we'll start all over, you'll get your second chance. That's more than most people get, so don't screw up' I whispered. Éomer beamed and stuck out his hand.  
  
'Hi, I'm Éomer Éadig' he said. I started laughing, he was taking it so literally that it was just cute. And funny. 'What's so funny? I'm introducing myself, we haven't met yet.' I took a hold of myself again and stopped laughing.  
  
'Sorry. I'm Elvea Aure, nice to meet you' I said. We shook hands.  
  
'Lady Elvea, may I tell you that you're beautiful?' Éomer asked. My face flushed.  
  
'Why are you asking?'  
  
'Because you are and I'm somehow finding myself extremely attracted to you.' he whispered. In a sudden movement he grabbed both of my wrists and pressed me against the wall, face less than an inch away from mine. My heartbeat went up to breakneck-speed. And there I go thinking that after Glorfindel I'd seen it all for today.  
  
'Éomer, what are you doing?' I whispered.  
  
'I'm not going to make the same mistake as I did last time we first met.' he whispered back, then leaned forward to kiss me. The door flew open. Endomiel and Legolas walked in. Éomer drew back his head a little, then turned it to face them. He didn't let go of my arms though, nor did he take a step back.  
  
'Uhm. I see this room is occupied.' Endomiel said. 'Well, I just got to grab my bag, and we'll be gone, okay?'  
  
'Uh, no. It's okay, I was just leaving' Éomer stammered.  
  
'Sure you were, and we just had the most amazing sex in the whole wide world!' Legolas replied with an "I really don't believe you" tone. Éomer's mouth fell wide open at Legolas's words. Realization of what Legolas had said hit me. They did WHAT?! My own mouth fell open too. And there's another thing I can add to my weird-things-that-happened-today-o-meter. and I almost believed that the rumors hadn't been true.  
  
'It was a joke guys, really!' Endomiel said as she glared at Legolas. They whispered a couple of things to each other, then Endomiel grabbed her bag. 'Okay, we'll be leaving now, don't mind us, just go on with whatever you two were doing!' she added and walked out of the door again.  
  
'Or were planning on doing!' Legolas grinned and winked at Éomer, then he left too, closing the door behind him. Éomer turned back to me, then let go of my arms and stepped back.  
  
'I'm sorry about that. I was a bit rash. I didn't hurt you, did I?' he asked.  
  
'You didn't.'  
  
'I hope you're not mad at me.'  
  
'I'm not.'  
  
'So it's okay?'  
  
'Absolutely' We moved closer again, and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'You sure we're not going to fast? After all, we just met.' Éomer whispered. I smiled.  
  
'Well then it's good to know that we're not wasting any time' I whispered back. He leaned forward again, and whaddayaknow. the door flew open again.  
  
'Hey Éomer are you in here I- oh, never mind, I'll come back later.' Frodo said as he stormed in. I'm not even going to bother to say anything about this anymore, today is just TOO weird.  
  
'You don't have to leave, Frodo' Éomer said.  
  
'What, I'm supposed to stand here and watch you two?' Frodo answered. Éomer smiled at me.  
  
'That might not even be such a bad idea.' he replied.  
  
'Forget it, I'm leaving'  
  
'No wait, why were you looking for me?'  
  
'Uhm, nothing important, it can wait. you're uhm. busy anyway' Éomer raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Are you sure it's not important?' he asked.  
  
'Well, actually it is, but. you have. other. things to do right now than to help me with my problem.'  
  
'Problem?' Éomer and I asked at the same time.  
  
'Well uhm. you see, it's.' Frodo started.  
  
'Frodo, if you have a problem and need help it's okay. We all need help with things sometimes, even you, so don't be afraid to ask for it' I interrupted.  
  
'I'm not afraid to ask for it, I just. didn't mean to interrupt anything.'  
  
'It's okay, really. The year's far from ended, Éomer and I will have plenty of chances to catch up the time we lost now, I'm sure of that.'  
  
'I'll make sure of that.' Éomer grinned and leaned forward again. Frodo cleared his throat.  
  
'I'm sure you will Éomer, now are you going to help me?' he said. Éomer pulled a disappointed face for a moment, then let go of me and stepped back.  
  
'Yeah, sure' he said and walked towards Frodo. 'So what do you need help with?'  
  
'It's uhm. well, uhm.' Frodo started, then looked uncomfortably in my direction.  
  
'It's okay, go!' I said smiling at them, then gestured for them to leave the room. Frodo left first, followed by Éomer. Right before he closed the door he turned around. He winked at me. He turned to Frodo again and closed the door. Did anyone else notice how sexy Éomer is when he winks like that? Probably not, but trust me, it's sexy. Really sexy. It also took away all doubts. Éomer is the only guy with a place in my heart, Éomer and no one else. And when I say no one, that includes Glorfindel. Good, now I can get back to plainly hating Mr. Poncy. See how great Éomer is? He solved all of my problems by simply being around.  
  
I left the room. I had about thirty minutes until I was supposed to be in the mess, but I didn't really know what to do. I walked out of the dormitory and headed for the forest. I wanted to take some time to think about everything that had happened today, straighten things out for myself. I had been walking for about twenty minutes, thinking about things, when I saw somebody else. I walked over to the person, it was Glorfindel, fully equipped with bow and arrows.  
  
'Hi Glorfindel, going somewhere?' I said.  
  
'Nowhere in particular.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I'm going hunting' he answered. I couldn't resist, I just *had* to say something annoying about that.  
  
'Hunting for what? Balrogs?' I said, grinning widely. He fiercely grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me towards him, until there was only an inch of distance left between us. I tried to get my wrist loose, but he was really strong, and he only held it tighter, almost as if he was trying to crush it. And by the way it felt, he was about to succeed too.  
  
He looked me straight in the eyes. I was surprised to see that there wasn't much anger in them. In fact, there were so much emotions in his eyes, he was arguing with himself whether or not to say something, or do something, or a combination of both for that matter.  
  
"Kick him!!!"  
  
NO!!!  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I'll get in trouble!  
  
"You can say that he was sexually harassing you!"  
  
I can't lie, you know that! And he isn't doing that!  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Shut up!  
  
"Be reasonable, the way he acted earlier today. he was hitting on you."  
  
No he wasn't.  
  
"He tried to seduce you."  
  
NO HE DIDN'T!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
"He kissed your ear, if that isn't seducing."  
  
It was just a kiss, an accident!  
  
"It wasn't an accident, you and I both know it."  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
"That's what it starts with: a kiss on the ear. then on the cheek, then in the neck. and suddenly all your clothes are gone. if he didn't have the intention to eventually end up like that, then the Titanic didn't sink"  
  
Well maybe it didn't.  
  
"Who are you fooling anyway? Yourself?"  
  
No! He didn't have the intention to do that! He's married!  
  
"Do you have any idea how many married men cheat on their wives?"  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
"You know what? I think you like being with Glorfindel. You like him, admit it. you like it, don't you, you like it when he touches you, you want him, want him so bad."  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
"Why are you denying it?"  
  
It's not true and you know it! What are you doing anyway, you're supposed to be on my side!!!  
  
"I'm the voice inside your head, I do what I want."  
  
Obviously.  
  
"Hey! If you're not going to kick him, use your magic"  
  
I can't!  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I'd have to use strong magic! He'll notice that! They'll get suspicions! They'll find out what I really am, who I really am!  
  
"So?"  
  
That's not supposed to happen!  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I'll get all evil creatures in Middle-Earth after me!  
  
"You're a Goddess, you can handle it."  
  
Just go.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Annoying voice in my head. it's supposed to be on my side. did some evil creature send it to me or something? All that time Glorfindel kept looking me in the eyes, arguing with himself as well. Are voices inside your head contagious or something? Suddenly he let go of my wrist and walked away. Okay. I don't think I'll ever understand that git. Hah! I called him a git! I can still do it! I still hate him! *sticks out tongue to voice inside her head* See? I'm not in love with him. Besides, he nearly crushed my wrist, that's not exactly what I would call sweet and caring either. He's a jerk, and I knew it all along. My wrist was turning slightly blue. Great, now how do I explain that to everybody? Uh-oh. I'm supposed to be in the mess in about 30 seconds. I ran back to the dormitory, into the mess. Nobody there yet, thank Goddess.  
  
'Hello Lady Aure, good of you to come in time' Elrond said as he walked into the mess, followed by Galadriel.  
  
'The reason that you had to be here is because we need to get the information correctly to the students' Galadriel added.  
  
'Oh, uhm. fine with me, I think.'  
  
'You don't have to stay on stage, if you're worried about that. All you have to do is write down what happened and we'll use that as our resource' Elrond said.  
  
'Alright, do you have some paper for me?'  
  
Galadriel handed me two sheets of paper and I wrote down in short what had happened. The first students had already entered the mess when I was done writing. Elrond told me that I didn't have to stay, so I left the mess again, looking for something to do. I couldn't go see anybody, because they were all in the mess. Well, the freshmen anyway, and I don't know any second-year students or seniors.  
  
I sat down in the grass on the lawn, then lay down. After a while some of the guys sat down next to me and started talking about the questions that Elrond and Galadriel had asked. Shortly after that Endomiel and Legolas joined us, and a little while later we were sitting on the lawn with a big group of people, waiting for the investigation to finish so we could go back inside. Galadriel and Elrond are sure making a fuss about it, I mean, it's not like I got killed or anything. okay, almost, but I'm still alive.  
  
After about an hour people started going back inside. I guess they're done now. I stood up about ten minutes later to go back to the forest, but ran into Éomer (again) on the stairs outside.  
  
'Hey, I was looking for you' he said.  
  
'Again?'  
  
'Yeah, again'  
  
'You found me'  
  
'I sure did'  
  
'So why were you looking for me?'  
  
'I wanted to talk to you'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Us'  
  
'Is there an "us"?'  
  
'Not yet.' Éomer smiled (or grinned, more a combination of both actually), then took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist (again). He leaned forward to kiss me.  
  
'Hey Éomer! Thanks for your help!' Frodo shouted at Éomer as he walked into the dormitory. Éomer pulled an annoyed face.  
  
'What did you help him with?' I asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing.'  
  
'Why won't you tell me?'  
  
'I can think of nicer things we could be doing right now.' he grinned. He's sexy when he does that.  
  
'Is that all you can think about?'  
  
'Well, no. it's just that when I'm around you all other things on my mind go blurry and I can hardly resist the urge to kiss you'  
  
'Hardly?'  
  
'Okay, not at all.' he leaned forward again.  
  
'Well maybe we should practice a little then. like. first you tell me what you helped Frodo with, then we kiss'  
  
'I don't think I can wait that long'  
  
'You'll have to'  
  
'Can't we kiss first, then talk, then kiss again?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Do you really have to be so cruel?'  
  
'The longer you keep whining the longer it will take before I let you kiss me, or maybe if you wait too long I'll decide that I don't want your kiss at all.'  
  
'Well in that case. Frodo went to the dance with this hobbit-girl yesterday and he's seeing her again tonight and he needed some advice'  
  
'That was the big mysterious problem? He has a date with Rosa?'  
  
'Uh, yeah.'  
  
'That's nice. I hope it will work out for him'  
  
'I'm sure it will.' he leaned forward again. We were about to kiss when suddenly Legolas ran into us and ran on, leaving us to fall. Éomer fell right on top of me. Endomiel ran after Legolas shouting something like "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!!!".  
  
'Ouch.' I moaned softly as I hit the ground, and moaned again when Éomer landed on top of me.  
  
'Are you okay?' Éomer asked as he pushed himself up, his arms on either side of me.  
  
'Do you think it's a sign?' I asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, that every time we're about to kiss, something happens and stops us.' I explained. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
'I don't think that's a sign. The position we ended up in is a sign.' he leaned down to kiss me, when somebody decided to cough.  
  
'You two sure know how to have fun, don't you?' Estel grinned. Éomer rolled off of me and sat up straight. I followed his example and sat up too. We exchanged looks.  
  
'It's a sign'  
  
'Definitely'  
  
'What are you two talking about?' Estel asked.  
  
'Never mind' I answered. I turned to Éomer. 'So I'll see you later?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll see you later' he answered, then he stood up and walked away.  
  
'Okay, I didn't get that.' Estel said.  
  
'Of course you didn't' I replied as I walked away, leaving him behind with a confused look on his face.  
  
Okay, how come I keep ending up alone today? How come everything that happens today is completely weird? How come that I feel as if I ended up in some kind of alternate universe? How come Éomer and I keep getting interrupted? How come Glorfindel's acting all weird? How come- okay I'll stop now.  
  
I stood up, trying to figure out what to do now. I decided to go for *another* walk. I headed for the forest. After about five minutes I saw somebody else walking alone. Was that. Boromir?  
  
'Boromir! Wait up!' I shouted and ran over to him. When he saw me, he turned and started walking away from me. I ran on until I caught up with him, which wasn't very hard thanks to my Elven agility. 'Is something wrong? Why are you avoiding me?' Silence. He looked down at his feet and said naught. We stood there for a while, silently, waiting for something to happen. And eventually it did. A tear dripped down Boromir's cheek and fell onto the soft moss of the forest. I couldn't believe it, Boromir. crying. Somehow he always seemed like someone who wouldn't do such thing easily, who just kept his sorrow to himself. But I couldn't know it all, nobody can, for he really was crying.  
  
'Maybe I should leave.' I whispered.  
  
'No, don't. don't leave. please.'  
  
'But obviously it is my presence that causes you sadness, maybe it is better if I go'  
  
'If that is your wish.' another tear went down his cheek as he raised his head to face me. There was so much emotion in his eyes, I just couldn't leave him alone, I wanted to help him.  
  
'Will you tell me what's wrong?' I asked.  
  
'I think you already know' he whispered. And I knew. He had helped me, despite his own feelings, but now he couldn't handle the consequences, he had misjudged himself, and it caused him pain.  
  
'Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?'  
  
'You would never do that' he whispered.  
  
'I don't know what to do if you won't tell me what I could do.'  
  
'You wouldn't do that'  
  
'Why won't you just say it first?'  
  
'Because I know that you'll answer will be no'  
  
'How can you be sure?'  
  
'It's not hard to guess'  
  
'What do you want me to do?' I asked. Maybe I already knew what it was, maybe I shouldn't have been so foolish, maybe I shouldn't have pressed on so, maybe it was my own fault, maybe. but I did what I did, and he did what he did. He didn't answer. In stead, he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips on mine.  
  
At that moment I felt all that he felt, felt his heartache. I felt how much desire, passion, love. how he put all that he felt in his kiss. But I didn't respond to it. I did what probably was the worst thing I could've done in that situation: I roughly pushed him away. I saw the pain in his eyes, the sadness, but also the desire to do it again, to give it all he had and more. Tears welled up in my own eyes, pain, sadness, ANGER for what had happened. I had no right to be mad at him, it was my own fault, but somehow I felt betrayed.  
  
'Elvea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-' he whispered.  
  
'But you did!'  
  
'I answered your question, you told me to do that.'  
  
'Not like that!'  
  
'I knew you'd say that.'  
  
'And still you did it.'  
  
'I couldn't help myself, I. I.'  
  
'You should have!'  
  
'I'm sorry!'  
  
'No you're not. You did exactly what you wanted to do. Don't tell me you're sorry for something that you don't regret' I said icily, then I turned and started walking away.  
  
'Elvea, wait!'  
  
I ignored him, not thinking about how he felt but about what I felt, something I shouldn't have done, and I regret it, but I can't undo what is done. He started following me, grabbed my arm. I pushed him away for the third time that day. I started walking again, then suddenly I started running as if I'd gone crazy, as if I would get rid of the unwanted emotions, as if it would help me.  
  
It didn't take long for my disease to take the best of me and I stopped running, leaned against a tree to get some fresh air in my lungs. Realization of what I had done finally struck me. Somewhere deep down I hoped that Boromir had followed me, that I could apologize, that he'd forgive me for my foolishness. But he didn't come after me, or had given up the chase. Tears slowly crept down my face, I hated myself for everything that I'd done from the moment I ran to ask him what was wrong.  
  
'Elvea, what happened?' I didn't need to look up to know that it was Éomer. He lifted my head with his right hand so that I was facing him. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'I am. but he isn't.' I whispered.  
  
'Who isn't?'  
  
'I've been a fool. I hurt him beyond chance to heal. I did something unforgivable.'  
  
'What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? What's going on? Surely you could tell me.' Could I tell him? Would I, if I told him, hurt him too? What if I lose him forever this time? I'd lose everything because of my own foolishness.  
  
'I can't. I can't tell you. it's unforgivable. he'll never forgive me, and you won't either.' I whispered.  
  
'That's not up to you to judge. Just tell me, I promise, I won't get mad at you, Mordor, I couldn't, not even if I wanted to' his words allowed a faint smile to show on my face.  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'I promise'  
  
'Boromir kissed me and it's my fault'  
  
'He what?! But if he did it, how can it be your fault?'  
  
'Because I. because I wanted to help. but I pressed him into the wrong direction. He said I'd never do the one thing that would make him feel better, but I kept pressing, saying that he couldn't know, and then he did it, and.' I started crying again.  
  
'Sssh. don't cry. I'm sure he can forgive you for that.' he wrapped his arms around me, I lay my head on his shoulder. He started to stroke my back slowly to soothe me. 'I don't think he minds that you drove him to kiss you. I don't think he could be mad at you for doing something like that.' he whispered the words soothingly in my ear.  
  
'No. you don't understand.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because I. I pushed him away! I pushed him away and got mad at him, shouted at him! I pressed him to do it and then I got mad at him! I hurt him so bad. he'll never forgive me.' tears ran down my face like waterfalls. Éomer pressed me closer against him.  
  
'Are you afraid that he won't forgive you, or can't you forgive yourself?' he whispered.  
  
'I. I.'  
  
'Forgive yourself, let it go. and next time you see him, you make it up, tell him you regret it. Tell him that you don't mind if he'll hate you for the rest of his life, that it was your own fault, but that you regret doing it.' he whispered.  
  
'Do you think he'll listen?'  
  
'I don't know, but it sure is worth a try'  
  
'And what about you, aren't you mad at me?'  
  
'Why would I? I have no reason to. after all, we're not together or anything, I have no right to be mad at you.'  
  
'Éomer?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Please don't go.' he laughed for a moment, softly.  
  
'I wasn't planning to go anywhere. in fact, I can see the positive side to this whole incident.'  
  
'There isn't a positive side.'  
  
'Yes there is. it drove you right into my arms, didn't it?' I could feel him smile, and I closed my eyes, holding him tightly, a content smile slowly creeping up my face.  
  
We stood there for a while, holding each other tightly, not speaking but listening to the breathing of the other, enjoying each other's presence. Eventually we sat down and leaned back against a tree. Or actually, Éomer leaned against the tree, I lay my head on his chest and he put his arm around my waist, letting his free hand run through my hair. Sitting like that, we watched the sun disappear behind the trees. It had gotten pretty dark before we stood up and headed back to the dormitory.  
  
As we approached the building, we saw a figure sitting in the shadow of a tree on the lawn. We both knew who it was, even without looking at his face. Éomer squeezed my hand slightly, wordlessly saying "go talk to him, you can do it". He let go of my hand and walked into the dormitory, leaving me and Boromir alone. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, waiting for him to say something. We sat there for at least an hour, not even saying a single word. In the end, I didn't care what we would say, as long as he'd say something, no matter how cruel.  
  
'I've been thinking.' he finally started. I turned my head to look at him. 'We were both out of line' I nodded. 'I wanted to confess to you that I really enjoyed doing it, even without a response, and I'd do it again anytime. but then I realized that I would hurt more than just myself if I'd do that. I'd hurt myself, because I'd know that it will always be a one sided love, that you'll never love me in the same way as I love you. I'd hurt you for doing it, it would confuse you, make you feel guilty that you can never honestly response to it. and I would hurt Éomer, for taking and hurting that what he cares for more than anything' he fell silent, searching for more words.  
  
'You should never say never.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Not all love lasts forever, and even though I have strong feelings for Éomer right now, they might all be gone in the morrow. and you know what I told you yesterday. Never say never'  
  
'But your feelings won't all be gone in the morning'  
  
'There is nobody in the world who can see the future for sure, Boromir'  
  
'Maybe not. but I don't have much hope' he looked down at his hands as he said those words, and I knew that if I wouldn't do something, he'd cry again. I reached for his chin and turned his face towards mine.  
  
'Don't you ever give up hope, no matter how little you have left. Not in this case, not in any other. who knows what might happen. the smallest things can change the course of the future'  
  
'Are you saying that because you believe in it, or are you just trying to make me feel better?'  
  
'I believe in it. Have faith in yourself, have faith in others, stay true to yourself and you'll get what you deserve' We fell silent again. I still wanted to apologize to him, but I couldn't find the right words for it. It took me ten minutes to figure out what I was going to say. 'I uh. I still owe you an apology, I know that what happened earlier, that I led it to what happened myself, that it was my own fault, and I shouldn't have shouted at you, treated you so poorly for something I caused myself. If you don't want to forgive me, I understand and I'll accept it, even if it means that you'll hate me forever. If you do forgive me, I think I'd. I'd do almost anything to earn the right to be forgiven.' I hesitated at the last bit, but I meant it.  
  
'You didn't have to ask for forgiveness, I forgave you the moment you came back, sitting next to me. I can't be mad at you, you led the situation there, but I could've answered normally in stead of being so rash. I'm sorry too'  
  
'You didn't have to do that'  
  
'It felt right.'  
  
'It felt right, but are you feeling any better, are you feeling better than earlier today?'  
  
'It doesn't matter how I feel, I just want you to be happy, no matter what'  
  
'I don't want my happiness cause pain to a friend either, I couldn't live with that. I want to make your pain go away, but I don't know how.'  
  
'If you could take away the love I feel for you.'  
  
'I can't do that, I don't know how.'  
  
'But you would do it for me, no matter what the consequences are?'  
  
'There are few things I wouldn't do to see my friends happy'  
  
'I shouldn't be asking this. I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, I know that. but I'm gonna do it anyway, and I'll accept any answer you'll give me'  
  
'Ask your question, no matter how wrong it may be, I'll listen and answer, I owe you that much'  
  
'Will you?'  
  
'I'll answer, even if I don't like the question. If you'll ask what you want to know, then I'll answer, it's as simple as that'  
  
'So be it. If I. would you. this isn't going to work. could you give me five minutes of happiness, to last on for the rest of my life if fate has it that way? If I'd kiss you now, would you kiss me back?' his cheeks turned red of shame for what he had asked. I started thinking, I said I'd do nearly anything to see him happy, and if this was the one thing he wanted. would I do it? Boromir misunderstood my silence. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I-'  
  
'Boromir, shut up!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I-'  
  
'I promised I'd answer your question, and I intend to keep my word'  
  
'Oh, I thought that.'  
  
'I know you did.' I took a deep breath to answer his question, thinking over for the last time what I would say. 'I would do it' his eyes turned big of amazement.  
  
'You would?' I nodded.  
  
'I would.'  
  
Boromir leaned forward to put his words into action, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. His warm breath brushed over my lips and he started taking away all space left between us. Then suddenly he turned back and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He stood up and took my hand, pulled me to my feet. He softly kissed my hand. I looked up at him surprised.  
  
'That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me' he whispered.  
  
'I didn't do it. we didn't do it.'  
  
'You gave me an honest answer, your words were enough.'  
  
'You're stealing my lines!' I joked. His eyes twinkled.  
  
'I couldn't help but repeat what you said this morning, because it's just true'  
  
'So we're even now?'  
  
'I think so.' he thoughtfully said, then grinned. 'But I could of course also abuse the situation and kiss you anyway' his eyes twinkled again, and I laughed.  
  
'I suppose you could'  
  
'But I'm not going to' he offered me his arm. 'Mind if I escort you to your room?'  
  
'It would be an honor' I lay my hand on his arm and we walked back into the dormitory, stopping in front of my room. 'Goodnight Elvea'  
  
'Goodnight Boromir' I opened the door and walked into my room. I didn't turn on the lights, all the other girls were sleeping already and I can see fine in the dark.  
  
I changed into my nightgown and sat down on my bed, turning on the little lamp next to my bed. That's when I started writing. Today was pretty weird, I'm still suspecting this to be one big dream. I'll just read this tomorrow morning to see if it really happened. No wait, it's already tomorrow. Well in that case I'm going to get some sleep now, tomorrow, no today classes start again and I don't want to get in trouble for falling asleep during class.  
  
Kisses and goodnight, Elvea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew. that's done for now. damn, I just discovered that this is my longest chappie ever! That's what happens when inspiration strikes. Damn plot bunnies. Yes, even that Glorfindel-incident *shudders* is relevant to the plot. I've done something horrible! I made Glorfindel important to my plot! I think I'll just go kill myself for doing such a terrible thing. well, despite the Glorfindel-thing and the title I hope I didn't scare you too much and that you've enjoyed it anyway. done blabbering now 'cause I don't know what else to say here except for my usual plea for reviews, so R&R please!!! 


	11. Roses are red, violets are blue, Glorfin...

E/N: Bla bla, yadda yadda. the usual crappy stuff you have to say at the start of a new chapter. bladiebla. more crap about nothing. even more useless blabbering. getting annoyed yet? Good, then I'll continue. *continues useless blabbering about absolutely nothing for about an hour until reader goes insane and knocks out author* *author/Elvea wakes up a while later and resumes blabbering, starting an Elvea's Note* I hope you do realize that a blow like that actually hurts. *rubs back of her head, where a huge bump is starting to form* So I guess you want me to thank you for that, right? *sarcastic voice* Thank you very much for nearly crushing my skull.  
  
Love, peace and a paperclip (or some other useless gift for that matter)  
  
-xxx- Elvea  
  
Disclaimer: *fill in the usual useless crap on how and why I don't own LotR here* + the fact that I used a song which also isn't mine, but Brian McKnight's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 11 - Roses are red, violets are blue, Glorfindel, Glorfindel. I hate you. (But that depends)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day fourteen, the 20th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Elenya, the 41st of Yávië (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I woke up this morning, and realized we had another day of class. That means we also have a double hour of class from Glorfindel. Oh, the torment! No, I'm serious, me being around Mr. Poncy basically ends up in me getting detention. Something's seriously wrong about that guy. not the big ego, all guys have that, but well, he's just TOO weird. I mean, look at what happened yesterday. first he's all "I care, I'm so nice" then he's all "I think I'll just turn your wrist to powder".  
  
Anyway, as I was saying before I started polluting my diary with Elf-git's terrible name, I woke up. And I wasn't even tired. Okay, what's that low- life bad excuse for an Elf up to now?!  
  
I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a deep red gown with long sleeves and a low cut; the gown reached to the floor and was a little bit wide, making it elegant but comfortable. Oh and I also put on my ring, but the necklace stayed locked away, the thing only meant bad luck anyway.  
  
I left my room and walked into the mess. Estel was having breakfast with Arwen, and sat at one table with Boromir, Éowyn, Endomiel, Legolas and Faramir. The rest of the group was nowhere to be seen. I took a tray, got some cereal and water (Mountain dew isn't very nice in the morning, wonder how that's possible because it's Mountain dew), and sat down with them.  
  
'Hey guys! Where are the others?' I asked.  
  
'Don't you mean: where is Éomer?' Faramir said with a grin, and got a death- glare from Boromir right away.  
  
'Are you going to do all classes today?' Estel asked, wisely changing the subject.  
  
'I'm going to try, but I think I'll be ill during watersports.' I said.  
  
'Gee, I wonder why.' Faramir said sarcastically.  
  
'Is it that obvious that I hate that git?' I asked.  
  
'You just called him a git.' Boromir pointed out. Okay, so it's obvious, not like I care.  
  
'But how can you already know that you're going to be ill?' Arwen asked. Sigh.  
  
'Come on! Glorfindel teaches us! His face alone is enough to make me feel sick' I said, and we all started laughing. Talking and joking like that, we had breakfast, in the meantime several other "members" of our "club" joined us. The only one who was missing the whole time, was Éomer. Where is that guy?!  
  
After breakfast I went back to my room to get my books. I moved a pile of Endomiel's junk, and found my Quenya-book. I moved several other piles of her junk, and then I found my History-book. Little hearts were drawn around my name. Okay, I'm never ever going to let Éomer get hold of one of my books again!  
  
I left my room and headed for the classroom. So I was ten minutes early, it's not like I had anything else to do. When I entered the classroom, I noticed the red rose on my table right away. I picked up the rose and looked for a card. No card, no nothing. not knowing what else to do, I took of the head of the flower and put it in my hair.  
  
'It looks good on you' I swiftly spun around. Éomer was standing a few steps away from me, looking at me, and then he nodded in the direction of the rose. Was it his? Why hadn't I heard him coming in anyway? I'm an Elf for the love of daddy Eru!  
  
He took the last few steps that separated us, and then his hand went up to touch the rose, but it stopped halfway my cheek and my hair. As usual it caused my skin to tingle. We looked into each other's eyes, and stood there for I-don't-know-how-long, time seemed to have stopped. After a small eternity our heads slowly started moving closer. Is that my heart I hear beating like a maniac? When nearly all of the distance was gone, somebody decided to clear the throat.  
  
Éomer and I turned our heads towards where the sound had come from. Gildor was standing in front of the class (how did he get in here?), folded arms and an amused grin on his face.  
  
'I really don't mind two of my students getting that close, but please save your intimacies for after class' he said, and the class started laughing. They're here too? Where the Mordor did all of them come from?! Éomer's face flushed, and so did mine, so we quickly went to our places and sat down.  
  
'Aww, poor princess got interrupted' Legolas grinned.  
  
'Shut up subject' I said irritatedly.  
  
'Too bad Elvea. Isn't it getting annoying that people keep interrupting the two of you?' Endomiel said, grinning as well. ARG! Actually, she was grinning as if she'd just come up with a Diabolical Master Plan of some sort. I didn't get the chance to reply to her words, because Gildor started blabbering again about that stupid Dark Lord with his stupid tacky gold Ring. Wait a sec! If I use my powers to destroy that guy, would Gildor stop blabbering about him?  
  
After History of Middle-Earth we had Quenya. Elrond speaks the language pretty well except for that major Middle-Earth accent. I guess that's what happens when you've been living in Middle-Earth for ages.  
  
When that class was over, we had our first break, of 25 minutes. A whole 25 minutes! Woohoo! I dumped my books on my bed and went outside with Legolas, Endomiel, Boromir, Faramir, Éomer, Éowyn, Arwen, Estel and the hobbits. I lay down in the grass on the lawn in-between Éomer and Endomiel.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Don't you want a boyfriend?' Endomiel asked. 'They're really multifunctional you know, look what you can do!' she said, and kissed Legolas. She wanted to add something, but Legolas kissed her, and after a minute or so she had forgotten all about me. Yeah, whatever.  
  
I ignored the couple and started thinking whether or not I was going to stay for the double hour of Watersports. I had two options: outrun Mr. Poncy by pretending to be really tired again, or stay and try to annoy Glorfindel to death. Both very tempting. I decided to try the second option.  
  
'Do you think you'll be able to swim ninety minutes?' Éomer suddenly asked me. Can he read minds or something?  
  
'I'm going to try' I answered.  
  
'It's not the swimming I'm worried about. I'm afraid you'll get in trouble with Elf-git again' he said. I started laughing. He's using my nickname for Glorfindel! 'What's so funny?' Éomer asked.  
  
'You're using the nickname' I answered.  
  
'I like it'  
  
'And I take it you don't like Glorfindel'  
  
'I don't. He creeps me out. I swear, when he looks at you. I don't know, I just think he's weird and he shouldn't bug you'  
  
'Maybe you should do something about it'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'You tell me'  
  
'Beat the crap out of him?'  
  
'You'll get kicked out of school'  
  
'It's worth it'  
  
'No it's not. There'll be nobody left to protect me!' I said pouting my lower lip, wondering if he would take my words serious.  
  
'You're right. I can't trust Boromir with that job' Éomer responded.  
  
'Hey!' Boromir shouted from the other side of us. I ignored him.  
  
'Exactly' I said, and Éomer beamed. 'With your ego around Glorfindel won't be able to come near me. Boromir's ego just isn't big enough' I grinned, and so did Boromir. BANG! There goes Éomer's ego. what? It's a girl's job to keep the egos of the guys at an acceptable size! I just did what I'm supposed to do!  
  
Éomer started tickling me. Why do those guys tickle me every time I make fun of them? It's not fair, they know I hate that! HELP!!! I started laughing like a maniac, that tickles! The others turned their faces to us and shook their heads smiling. What?!  
  
The bell rang. Saved by the bell, thank Goddess (or myself for that matter). I walked to the locker rooms and changed to my swimsuit. Then the rest of the girls and I went to the pool; the guys joined us from the other room. Glorfindel walked in half a minute later. Yep, he still walks girly.  
  
'Class, today we're going to start with some laps' he said. Laps? How boring can it get? I raised my hand.  
  
'Yes, Lady Aurë?'  
  
'Can't we do synchronized swimming for a change?'  
  
'No we can't'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because I never learned that sport'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because it's a girls-sport'  
  
'Shouldn't you have learned it then?' I asked innocently. His face turned red of anger.  
  
'Lady Aurë! Report at my office this afternoon!' he shouted. Yeah, good morning to you too. If he's trying to scare me I have to disappoint him. I've seen scarier things in my life. On second thought.  
  
Luckily I didn't have to swim and follow his orders, since my disease decided to strike at that moment. All I had to do is sit at the side of the pool and watch how Mr. Poncy walked around like a girl. I mean, uhm. instructed the others.  
  
Anyway, after Watersports was over we had our lunchbreak. Once again we decided to spend it on the lawn, so we sat there in the grass with a huge group of people. I took a look at my lunch. Water, and, well. nothing.  
  
'Elvy, shouldn't you eat something?' Éomer asked. Okay, two questions: 1) Did he notice my lack of eating? And 2) Did he just say Elvy?  
  
'Uh no, I'm not really hungry' I answered.  
  
'I really think you should eat something. I noticed you hardly ever eat, at all, and when you do it's not much. It's really unhealthy you know'  
  
'Well it's not like I can starve to death'  
  
'I don't think you should test if Elves can or can't. Here, have some bread' he said as he handed me his bread.  
  
'Won't *you* starve to death now? You're being unhealthy by skipping lunch. And if I remember correctly, you didn't have breakfast today either. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it's the only meal you shouldn't skip, but you did. Now *that's* unhealthy'  
  
'Are you done lecturing now or are you going to continue to talk until the end of the break, just so you don't have to eat?'  
  
'Thanks! Now I don't have to think of a way myself to not eat your bread. You'd better eat it yourself, or I'll be forced to throw it away and I don't want to waste food'  
  
'Is that why you don't eat?'  
  
'No, I'm not eating because I'm not hungry. Besides, it's not like Elves need to eat every day anyway'  
  
'Explain Endomiel' he said, nodding in her direction. She was sitting on the lawn, surrounded by a huge amount of food and even more candy. And a whole mountain of empty wrappers.  
  
'She's the exception that confirms the rule!'  
  
'Just eat some of the bread!'  
  
'Yes father'  
  
'Stop that!'  
  
'Stop what?' I asked innocently.  
  
'You're driving me crazy!'  
  
'And that's a bad thing?'  
  
'You're doing it again!'  
  
'I'm doing what?'  
  
'Come on! Cut the "I'm-so-innocent" thing and just eat!'  
  
'I'm not hungry!'  
  
'Do I have to feed you or something?'  
  
'You stop it!'  
  
'Stop what?'  
  
'It's not funny!'  
  
'I'll stop if you eat something'  
  
'Stop patronizing me!' I shouted, jumped up, threw the bread at his face, watched the bread hit him in the face, and then I walked away, head up high. In other words: Drama Queen's Moment. Why did he have to force me to eat his bread? I'm a bloody Elf, I can run for days without eating a single crumb!  
  
Okay, so I'm ill and already easily tired, no reason for him to act like my father. brother. boyfriend. boyfriend. We broke up within a day. We both regret it, but somehow we mess up every chance to get back together, or get *rudely* interrupted. Actually it's mainly me who messes up the chances. Éomer's right, I need to do something about that attitude of mine.  
  
It's so strange. before I came to Middle-Earth, I never had that attitude, I was always polite and sweet and stuff. Even the Valar said that I'm extremely kind and loving, even for an Elf. I really behaved like the Goddess of all Good was supposed to behave. But ever since I came here, I changed. Something here has influence on me, draws my behavior back to averagely nice, and even bitchy. Some kind of force of evil. I'm gonna kill Glorfindel!!!  
  
Anyway, I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. After a while I checked the clock. Class had started 15 minutes ago. Oops.? I got my books and headed for class, hoping Galadriel wouldn't give me a detention for being late. I'd already gotten an hour of detention this morning because that poncy Elf-git has absolutely no sense of humor. At all. I knocked on the door, still hoping that I wouldn't get killed for interrupting during Biology.  
  
'Good afternoon, Lady Elvea. Good of you to come. I hope you're feeling well again' Galadriel said. Phew, she thinks I had an attack of weariness.  
  
'Uh yeah, I feel healthy enough to follow your class' I replied.  
  
'Wonderful! I need someone to tell something about the menstruation. Would you?' Uh-oh. how do I get myself out of this? Need to think of something fast.  
  
'Uhm. I don't think that would be a good idea, since I'm easily tired and all, and well. telling the class something seems pretty exhausting.'  
  
'You're right. Noviën, do you mind telling something about it?' she asked as I sat down. That was close. no way I'm gonna go tell something like that in front of the class. nu-uh, not in this lifetime. and I live forever!  
  
As I was saying, I sat down next to Legolas, as usual. He whispered something in Endomiel's ear that made her blush. (Read: a strawberry is pretty pale compared to her face) I chose NOT to hear what he said.  
  
'Legolas, could you say that out loud please?' Galadriel's voice came from the front of the class. Legolas's face turned red as well, and, if possible, Endomiel's face took an even deeper shade of red than before.  
  
Everybody knows Galadriel can read minds and hear thoughts (yes, there's a difference between those two, but I don't feel like explaining right now). I felt sorry for her. Imagine, hearing all the pervy thoughts of a bunch of 16(00)-year-olds. *shudders*  
  
'I uhm. well, uhm. I said uhm.' Legolas stuttered with the beet-red color still on his face.  
  
'Never mind, Legolas. But next time, spare me the details, will you?' Galadriel interrupted his stuttering. I tried not to grin. I failed. Sorry boy, but this is just too damn funny. The rest of the class just laughed. Legolas mumbled something like "yes, of course, won't happen again" and looked down at his book. All I can say is: go Galadriel! I mean, if she hears those things all day. poor Galadriel.  
  
After that, Noviën stood up and started telling, sending me several death- glares while doing so. She finished remarkably fast. Can't blame her though, I mean, telling about something like that. somehow just pretty damn embarrassing. Galadriel thanked Noviën for her time and continued (well I suppose she continued) telling about the risks and consequences of what she called the "reproduction process". Yeah, whatever.  
  
During the rest of the class Galadriel managed to turn the heads of several other guys incredibly red. I'm not going to mention their names though *cough*Estel, Vebor, Faramir, Himath, Boromir and Éomer*cough*.  
  
I think I like Galadriel. I mean, the average guy thinks of sex once every six seconds, I can imagine what she has to deal with. And these aren't average guys. These are hormone-driven teenagers. I'm so glad I can't hear thoughts. Poor, poor Galadriel. Anyway, after a very *interesting* class of Biology it was time for Sindarin, aka the second time Elrond today. Sindarin was pretty boring actually. Compared to Biology anyway.  
  
During the break that followed I completely ignored Éomer. Mainly because I was still mad at him, but also because I really didn't want to know what Galadriel did know of him. Surprisingly I found Faramir sitting all alone. Boromir, Éomer and Éowyn nowhere to be seen. That's odd. I sat down next to him on the lawn, taking a sip of my Mountain dew.  
  
'Hey Faramir! Everything okay?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine' he answered, not very enthusiastic.  
  
'Are you sure, you don't look too happy.'  
  
'Well, I couldn't find Éowyn so she's probably hanging out with Arwen, and I got sick and tired of sitting with Boromir and Éomer since they only talk about one thing anyway'  
  
'One thing? That must be really annoying.'  
  
'And ironically enough I'm talking to that one thing right now' Faramir grinned.  
  
'I'm not a thing!'  
  
'Well, the way they argue about it.'  
  
'Cut that out!'  
  
'Don't you want to know what kind of things they say about you?'  
  
'No'  
  
'So you don't want to know how beautiful they think you are?' Faramir slyly smiled.  
  
'What's the use of knowing? If they want me to know it, they'll tell it themselves'  
  
'I think you *do* want to know, but just try to pretend not to be vain'  
  
'Believe what you want to believe, I don't care'  
  
'Yeah right'  
  
'What's with you today?!'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Sure Faramir'  
  
'It's all your fault anyway!'  
  
'What?! What did I do?!'  
  
'If you wouldn't have come to Rivendell, none of this would've happened!'  
  
'What?! What the Mordor are you talking about?!'  
  
'Like you don't know! You come here, get my best friend head over heals for you in LESS THAN A DAY!! But that wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to get Boromir too, and whaddayaknow, the next day he's practically drooling all over you!! And of course you just had to go and break his heart!! Of course you know what I'm talking about!!'  
  
'You think I did that on purpose?!'  
  
'As if you're the sweet and innocent girl by nature!!' Faramir snapped. Well hello! I'm the Goddess of all Good, of course I'm sweet and stuff by nature!  
  
'You think it's an act?'  
  
'Of course it is! You just pretend to be like that to have those guys fall for you! But I'm not buying it, I know what you're really like!'  
  
'OH YEAH?!'  
  
'YEAH!!'  
  
'Then tell me' I said in a challenging tone.  
  
'You're the bloody incarnation of Morgoth!' *mouth falls open in shock* Excuse me?  
  
'And what makes you say that?'  
  
'You turned my hair green just for fun!'  
  
'That only proves that I'm NOT Morgoth!'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah. If I was, I would've turned your hair *pink*! Which is, by the way, exactly what I'm going to do if you don't tell me why you're so mad at me RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'Is that all you can do? Change the color of my hair? What kind of weak Elf are you? Is that supposed to be a princess?!' Okay, now he's done it! He seriously pissed me off here! He's gonna be so sorry he said that!!! I stepped forward, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
'I can do more than that, trust me. But for a start, I think I'll turn your hair pink. *All* of it' I glared at him. He gulped nervously.  
  
'Bring it on!' he suddenly yelled. The bell rang and he glared back at me. 'This isn't over yet.' he said and walked away. I shrugged. Sure, whatever. Obviously woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or in the wrong bed.  
  
I walked over to the classroom for the last class of the day, homeroom from Gildor. The only thing important enough to mention is that we had a slight change in our time-table. Which only means that we have two ours extra from now on. Don't you just love school? Me neither. After class I went to the staff section, Mr. Poncy's office to be precise. Unfortunately he was there so I was stuck with him for an hour.  
  
'Well hello Lady Aurë. Long time no see'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'Behave or I'll make your punishment worse'  
  
'Be nice or I'll turn your hair pink' thanks for the inspiration, Faramir.  
  
'You can't do that! You don't have that kind of power!'  
  
'Care to try?'  
  
'If you do it, I'll make sure that you'll get kicked out of school'  
  
'Please do so, at least I'll be rid of your lame excuse for an Elven face'  
  
'You're crossing the line, Princess'  
  
'Really? I don't see it' I know, a childish thing to say, but it's not like Glorfindel brings out the best part of me.  
  
'Just shut up and get to work' Glorfindel said in an annoyed tone of voice. Hah! I won! He had to change subject to shut me up. The detention? Helping Elf-git cleaning the stables. He probably came up with this punishment to get my dress ruined. Too bad 'cause it ain't gonna work. I put a protection- spell on my dress so it wouldn't get dirty. Sorry Glorfindel, but you'll have to come up with something better next time.  
  
I was walking back to my room when I ran into Legolas. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster.  
  
'No Legolas, I don't know where Endomiel is'  
  
'I wasn't looking for her, I was looking for you'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I need your help' he said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. Once there he let go.  
  
'You do realize I would also have followed you if you didn't drag me, don't you?' I said, examining my wrist.  
  
'Yes I do. Follow me!' he said and started walking towards the forest.  
  
'Why?!' I shouted after him.  
  
'Because I don't want to discuss personal things out in the open!' he shouted back, in the meantime still walking. Yeah, whatever.  
  
I followed him into the forest. He kept walking until he came to a glade. It was almost perfectly round and a huge tree stood in the middle of the space, covering part of it in shadow. Two paths led to the place, one on which we were standing, the other one partly taken out of sight by the oak.  
  
'Wait here' Legolas said as he turned around and started walking back to the dorms.  
  
'Where are you going?!'  
  
'I forgot something, don't worry, I'll be right back!' he said, then he disappeared around the corner, out of eyesight.  
  
'Right.' I sighed. I sat down against the oak, facing the path I had come from. I started daydreaming. Not the kind of daydreaming mortals do, but the Elvish kind. Maybe I'll explain the differences later.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
It's undeniable  
  
That we should be together  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Éomer's POV)  
  
'Just wait here, I'll be right back' Endomiel said as she turned away and started walking back.  
  
'Why?' I asked, 'Where are you going?'  
  
'I just remembered that I still need to get something' she said, and before I knew it, she was gone. So first she needs to talk to me and then she leaves me behind? Okay.  
  
I left the path and walked towards the glade. As I approached I saw a figure leaning against the big oak that stood in the center. It couldn't be. but it really was her. I walked towards Elvy, hoping that we wouldn't argue again. But knowing her, we probably would. Stupid, stuck-up, selfish, annoying, arrogant, beautiful. most perfect being in the world. why can't I just stay mad at her?  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
It's unbelievable  
  
How I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Elvea's POV)  
  
'What are you doing here?' a voice tore me out of the dream-realm a little while later. I looked up at Éomer.  
  
'I could ask you the same thing'  
  
'I'm not here for you, you know'  
  
'I'm not here for you either'  
  
'And I'm not going to leave just because of you'  
  
'Fine'  
  
'Fine' Éomer said as he sat down against the tree, leaving a distance of about a foot between us. Silence followed. More silence. Even more. can't he just leave and bore someone else to death?  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
The basis is need to know  
  
If you don't know just how I feel  
  
Then let me show you now  
  
That I'm for real  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Éomer's POV)  
  
I sat down against the tree, leaving quite some distance between me and Elvy. I like being around her, no matter what her mood might be. We didn't say a word to each other, I suppose she's still mad at me for trying to force her to eat. I didn't mean to upset her, I'm just worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her, I care too much. Man, every time I see her I just want to wrap my arms around her and protect her from all evil in the world. Not that she needs my protection, evil creatures will probably flee before her if she gets angry, but I can live with just the part where I wrap my arms around her.  
  
At least half an hour had gone by when I got tired of the silence. I had to say something, I had to hear her answer, hear her voice.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
If all things in time time will reveal  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Elvea's POV)  
  
'I'm sorry about lunch.' Éomer suddenly said.  
  
'You are?' I asked, looking down at my hands.  
  
'Yeah, I am. it's just. I worry about you, being ill and all, and I just want to let you know that I really care about you.'  
  
'I'm sorry for being such a bitch.'  
  
'Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been so pushy'  
  
'But I could have responded nicer. I threw bread in your face.'  
  
'I can forgive you for that.' Éomer whispered.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Éomer's POV)  
  
She glanced at me sideways as I said the words, then swiftly smiled. Just a brief smile, but it was enough to light up her face, make it even more beautiful than it already was. I really got it bad, don't I? I wanted to see her smile again, make her happy. I wanted that smile never to leave her face, I wanted to drown in it. I wanted to drown in her, drown in her eyes, surrender myself to the feeling they call love. And I was drowning in the feeling, losing my grip on reality.  
  
I wished for her to feel the same about me, wished for her to love me. She showed me that she cared, but with Elvy, you can never be entirely sure. She seems to be hiding a big secret, something dark and mysterious. It looks good on her, the mystery-thing. I really gotta stop thinking about how good she looks. damn I just did it again.  
  
She's just really inpredictable, you know. You're never sure, when you're walking with her, what she's going to do next. If she will take the next step, or turn around and run, or just start shouting at you for no apparent reason. But I like that.  
  
I moved closer to her, so that I was sitting right next to her. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Drawn to the beauty, and eventually my doom. During all the Ages of this world it happened only a few times that an Elf and a Mortal fell in love, and it always caused a lot of trouble. I knew that if Elvy and I would be together those things would probably happen to us too, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be with her, see her happy.  
  
She was looking at her hands, as if she didn't notice me. And it was almost as if I could hear her cheek, her lips, her neck. calling my name, almost begging me to kiss her. I leaned forward, couldn't control myself anymore, I needed to make her mine, I needed her so bad.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
And four, repeat steps one thru three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Elvea's POV)  
  
"I can forgive you for that." his words echoed in my mind. Had he meant what he said? I didn't know if he did, but it had caused my heart to speed up again, hope going through my veins. He had winked when he left yesterday. But nothing had happened since that moment, we were still just friends. And even though he had made it obvious that he wanted to be more than that, doubts were haunting my mind. What if he wouldn't forgive me? What if he wasn't really in love with me? What if he didn't feel for me what I felt for him?  
  
Ever since I arrived in Imladris he had been on my mind, had done something to my heart that made my want to be in his arms, drove me crazy of the need to kiss him. all I want is to be with him, and I think I'd give up anything to get that. And I wished for him to feel the same way.  
  
'You can say that you'll forgive me, but it doesn't mean you will.' I whispered.  
  
'I will. To be honest, I already did. Damn I can't stay mad at you for long, not even if I wanted to' he whispered. With every second that passed, my heart started beating faster. Is it even healthy if your heart beats this fast? I turned my head to face him. He was looking down at me, breathing so softly that even my Elven ears could barely hear it. But the strangest part was that his face was less than an inch away from mine, I thought he sat down farther away. Everything I felt turned upside down, twisted, jumped, I don't know how to describe what I felt but it was as if I was scared, nervous and happy all at once.  
  
'Why can't you stay mad at me?' my words were only a faint echo of a whisper.  
  
'If I could explain it with words, I would.' he whispered back, then wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
  
Never would've made it very far  
  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
'What if someone walks in on us again?' I asked.  
  
'I don't care, let them watch' he said grinning boyishly, then he took away the last bit of space in-between us and kissed me.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
'Cause one, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Éomer's POV)  
  
I didn't care about anything else anymore, I couldn't stop myself, I had to do it. so I did it. I kissed her, gave it all that I had, everything I felt for her and everything I wanted her to feel for me. And she kissed me back, with so much love and affection, the same desire as I felt for her, the feeling overwhelmed me.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
And four, repeat steps one thru three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Elvea's POV)  
  
He kissed me, but not just kissed me, it was so much more. I felt passion, love, I felt it all. And I answered the kiss, letting all my feelings run freely, no holding back. This was what I wanted, what I had been waiting for. I have never felt like this, not in my entire existence. I wanted it never to end. I know that it may sound incredibly overdone, but that's how I felt, I felt like that and more. Suddenly he drew back, breathing heavily.  
  
'What did you do that for?' I asked, finding it hard to breathe myself as well. That was one breath-taking kiss, I can tell you.  
  
'I needed to breathe' he answered dryly.  
  
'Done breathing?'  
  
'Definitely' he said, and we started kissing again, a bit slower this time. Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
Say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
Who's life has just begun  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Éomer's POV)  
  
We kissed again. It's as simple as that. I love her. It felt as if there had never been any other feeling inside of me than the great thing I felt right now. I never wanted to let go of her again. Okay, so that could be inconvenient at times, that's how I felt. She drew back and looked me in the eyes, a smile on her face. I love her smile, and smiled back at her. Her smile, I don't know, I guess she looked even happier when I smiled back at her. I resisted the urge to kiss her completely senseless and kissed her swiftly on the lips.  
  
'Hey! That's not fair!' she whispered.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because.' she leaned forward.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
You came and breathed new life  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the lifeline  
  
Just in the nick of time  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
(Elvea's POV)  
  
I was about to kiss Éomer again, when there was a noise in the forest, as if something big fell out of a tree, and then something else fell as well. Twigs snapping, branches breaking, rustling of leaves, fleeing animals. the whole nine yards followed. I turned my head towards the noise, and so did Éomer.  
  
'What was that?' I asked.  
  
'I don't know, do you want to check it out?' he replied. I nodded. He leapt up to his feet and pulled me up as well. We started walking in the direction of the noise. After we kissed, mind you.  
  
We walked into the forest. As we came nearer to the place of the noise, we could hear muffled curses. It sounded as if two people were arguing about something. As we approached even more I could make up that it was a guy and a girl. Come to think of it, those voices sounded awefully familiar. and whaddayaknow, half a minute later we could see Legolas and Endomiel, lying on the forest floor arguing about something, Endomiel holding binoculars. Éomer gestured for me to be quiet, and we silently approached them.  
  
'Sssht! Or they'll find us!' Endomiel said softly, but obviously very irritated by Legolas.  
  
'Who cares?' Legolas replied.  
  
'I do!'  
  
'Well they won't see us 'cause they are sitting over there!' Legolas pointed back at the glade.  
  
'Over where?' Endomiel asked, looking in the same direction.  
  
'Over here' Éomer joined their conversation, now sitting next to me under a tree near to them.  
  
'I told you they'd see us!' Endomiel said to Legolas. 'I told you to shut up!'  
  
'Can I now finally get my kiss?' Legolas said, almost begging Endomiel. I grinned.  
  
'So Legolas' I interrupted. 'I finally understand what you forgot half an hour ago.' Legolas's face flushed, and Endomiel's slapped her hand against her forehead.  
  
'You moron!' she hissed at Legolas. 'You ruined my master plan!'  
  
'Your master plan? OUR master plan!'  
  
'MY master plan!'  
  
'Care to fill us in on the rest of the master plan, since we're obviously involved' Éomer interrupted.  
  
'Oh! Look at the time! Gotto go! Ta-ta for now!' Endomiel jumped up.  
  
'So exactly what did the two of you see?' I asked her, looking her straight in the eyes for a moment. She looked back at me, challenging look on her face. We stood like that for a while, then she nervously looked down at her feet. Hah! I won! 'Well?'  
  
'Well, uhm. there was a tree, and another one, and another one. a lot of trees around here don't you think?'  
  
'And what else?'  
  
'Uhm, a bird, a bug. Legolas. another tree.'  
  
'Get to the point already!' Éomer shouted annoyed.  
  
'Okay, okay. sorry.' an annoyed tone from Endomiel. 'So I had my binoculars, there were you two, not co-operating with our plan for half an hour, then you two talking for, like, two minutes, oh and then of course there were you two making out as if your lives were depending on it' she said dryly. 'Did I forget anything Legolas?'  
  
'Well. if you mean Éomer grabbing Elvea's butt or something, then. yes, you did forget to mention that' Legolas added. Éomer's face flushed. Okay, okay. so did mine!  
  
'Oh right! Thanks Leg!'  
  
'It's Legolas! Le-go-las! LEGOLAS! Get it right!' Legolas said irritatedly.  
  
'Shut up, Leg! By the way, we have to go now. Come on Leg!'  
  
'I'm coming, Endy!' Legolas replied to Endomiel.  
  
'You do realize that a line like "I'm coming Endy!" can be taken in a really wrong way by the two of us' Éomer pointed out to Legolas, wide grin on his face. Guys.  
  
'I'll get back on you for that later. Come on Endy, we're leaving!' Legolas said.  
  
'Why such a hurry, Legolas? Something we're not allowed to know?' I asked. 'This doesn't happen to have anything to do with Biology, or does it?' I grinned. Actually, so did he.  
  
'Mature audiences only' he replied.  
  
'So how come *you* are allowed to know Leg?' Endomiel asked him.  
  
'Oh, shut up!' Legolas replied.  
  
'But what if I don't want to?' Endomiel asked, challenging undertone in her voice. Legolas walked over to her and kissed her full on the mouth. 'Okay, works for me.' Endomiel said when they stopped. They started kissing again. Éomer cleared his throat. Their faces flushed. Is this a great day or what?  
  
'I don't mean to interrupt anything, but.' Éomer said.  
  
'We seriously have to go now, really' Legolas said, pushing Endomiel away a bit.  
  
'Hey, don't tell anyone about us yet' I said, sideways glancing at Éomer.  
  
'Why not?' Endomiel asked.  
  
'Because otherwise I'll tell everybody that you and Legolas.' I said suggesting you-know-what.  
  
'Well then I'll just tell everyone that we didn't' Endomiel replied.  
  
'But who will they believe, Endomiel? The girl with the image of a sweet and innocent angel that never lies; or the girl that is known to be evil?' I said. She turned red of anger and humiliation.  
  
'I'll get you for that one day, I swear I will!' she shouted.  
  
'So I take it you'll keep it a secret?'  
  
'I can't promise anything. Come on Leg, we're leaving' she turned around and they started walking away. They disappeared into the forest. 'AUW!' we heard Endomiel cry. 'Did you just pinch my butt?! YOU JUST PINCHED MY BUTT!!!' she yelled.  
  
'They never stop arguing, do they?' Éomer said to me.  
  
'I think they're a cute couple, actually' I replied.  
  
'WE'RE NOT CUTE!!!' they yelled at us from the forest. Éomer shrugged, then fully turned to me.  
  
'That was bad when you blackmailed Endomiel. Do you know what I do to bad girls.?' he grinned.  
  
'Spare us the details!!!' the voices of Legolas and Endomiel came from some distant place.  
  
'Then leave already!' Éomer shouted. No reply. He shrugged. Again. Oh well. I shrugged too. 'Well, do you want to know?' he grinned mischievously.  
  
'Depends.'  
  
'How do you mean, depends?'  
  
'Like I said it, depends.'  
  
'But the meaning of "depends" depends!'  
  
'Depends on what?'  
  
'On the situation! Yes or no?!'  
  
'Depends'  
  
'You're driving me crazy!'  
  
'In what way?'  
  
'Depends'  
  
'I. you. AAAAAAAAARG!!' I shouted. That guy can be so annoying!  
  
'Hey, the two of you make quite a cute couple yourselves as well!' Endomiel and Legolas shouted from somewhere, a tree-top or some other place. Are they spying on us again? Éomer glared in the direction where the sound came from.  
  
'Will the two of you just piss off?!!' Éomer shouted.  
  
'Depends' Endomiel and Legolas replied.  
  
'Come on Elvy, we're leaving *Endy* and *Leg* alone now' Éomer said as he grabbed my arm. He started dragging me off into the opposite direction of where we thought Endomiel and Legolas to be.  
  
We kept walking for about 10 minutes, until we found a "safe" spot far enough away from Endomiel and Legolas's nosy eyes. Nosy eyes? Ok then. Anyway, we stopped underneath a big beech.  
  
'Alone at last' Éomer said.  
  
'About time' I responded. 'I'm getting really annoyed by the continuous interruptions'  
  
'So that's why you want us to be secret. No teasing, annoying. nobody around.'  
  
'Exactly'  
  
'Well, we're alone now.'  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
'So how are we going to keep the secret?' I asked.  
  
'Uhm. no kissing in public, no sitting next to each other at breakfast and dinner, no walking together, not much anyway, and uhm. no kissing in places where people can walk in anytime.'  
  
'I'm beginning to regret my own idea.'  
  
'We'll just take a head start' he smiled, then kissed me. Again. I so like Elenya's!  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
And four, repeat steps one thru three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °  
  
Somebody cleared the throat. Oh sure, interrupt us again. Not like that never happens. I swear, I'm gonna kill the next person that walks in on us. No that's not evil! That's vengeance! Hah! We turned our heads towards. oh please don't tell me it's really Elrond.  
  
'May I ask what is the meaning of this?' Elrond asked. No you may not. Get lost.  
  
'We were *trying* to have a private moment here, but *someone* decided to interrupt us' Éomer replied.  
  
'I will not tolerate such behavior, young man'  
  
'What behavior?' Éomer asked innocently.  
  
'The uhm. well, you know. the intertwining of one another's. well anyway-' Elrond tried to form a phrase.  
  
'Oh, you mean this!' Éomer replied, then kissed me.  
  
'Young man, I demand that you stop that right now!' Elrond said annoyedly.  
  
'Alright.' Éomer said, then he started kissing my neck.  
  
'Stop that this instant!' Elrond shouted.  
  
'Do you even know what you want yourself?' Éomer asked him. 'You told me to stop kissing her on the mouth, so I stopped. Am I not allowed to touch her at all or something?'  
  
'No! Yes! Not in that way!'  
  
'What way?' Éomer asked innocently. 'You mean this way?' he started kissing my neck again.  
  
'I will report this to the school council!'  
  
'What? That Elvy's my girl from now on?'  
  
'You are mocking a teacher!'  
  
'No, we're trying to understand what our teacher is saying since he doesn't form clear phrases' I joined the conversation.  
  
'By the light of Eärendil!' Elrond exclaimed. 'Where is the world going?! With inhabitants like you two Morgoth would conquer the world in a matter of minutes if he was here!'  
  
'I doubt that' I replied. As if my second cousin on father's side would be able to defeat me, the Goddess of Good, mightiest of all good Children of Ilúvatar! Older than the eldest Ainu! I think not.  
  
'Shut your big mouth young lady!' Elrond snapped.  
  
'That is not the proper way to address to me, Elrond Peredhel' I said.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, *Lady Aurë*, but I couldn't help noticing that you don't behave like a princess is supposed to behave anyway!'  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Letting some guy, no, some MORTAL-'  
  
'He happens to be Prince of Rohan!'  
  
'Letting some *mortal*' Elrond went on, 'do those. obscene things to you'  
  
'Oh so *I* am not allowed to be with a Mortal Man but it's okay for your own daughter to make out with Estel?!' I snapped.  
  
'What?! She does WHAT?!!!' Elrond yelled. He didn't know? Uhm. oops.? 'She's gonna have some explaining to do when I get home' Elrond muttered. Hoo boy, this is not good. not good at all. 'But that's not what I came here for' he suddenly said, changing subject.  
  
'Then what did you come here for sir?' Éomer asked.  
  
'I need to find Prince Greenleaf and Miss Mornië' Elrond answered.  
  
'We haven't seen them' I said. I am not going to mess up more things today.  
  
'Well thanks anyway. Have a nice day' Elrond replied, then he walked away into the forest. Ok then.  
  
'I seriously screwed up things there for Estel and Arwen, didn't I?' I asked Éomer.  
  
'Hey, don't worry about it, he was going to find out about them sooner or later anyway. I guess that just turned out to be sooner. You didn't mean to do it either, so don't worry. They'll understand, it's gonna be fine'  
  
'You think so?'  
  
'I'm sure' he whispered. He bent his head down and kissed me again. We stood there for a while, just kissing, and sometimes just holding each other contently, without uttering a single word. Suddenly he started grinning widely. 'I just realized something' he said.  
  
'Are you going to tell me what it is?'  
  
'Of course! No secrets for my girl! I just realized that.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You're all mine now and nobody's gonna know but you're mine anyway' he said. I raised an eyebrow. 'I won the favor of the most desirable lady I know, to say it in a politer way' he added.  
  
'Desirable huh? And what else?' I said innocently, surpressing my upcoming grin.  
  
'Well, sweet and kind, with the most admirable eyes I've ever seen and- hey! You're trying to trick me!' Éomer exclaimed. I grinned.  
  
'And it almost worked too'  
  
'You'll pay for that!'  
  
'Oh?' I raised an eyebrow again. 'And how exactly, if you allow me to ask?'  
  
'If I allow you to ask. IF. That leaves the power in my hands. Well, I said no secrets, so no secrets that will be. I'll answer' he replied. 'You'll have to. let's see. I think we'll start out with a nice massage.'  
  
'And what if I refuse to do that?'  
  
'I'll just. tickle you to death!' he said, and started tickling me right away. I burst out in hysterical laughter. Not the tickling! Please no tickling! Anything but the tickling!!!  
  
'S. st. stop that!' I managed to get out of my mouth in-between laughs.  
  
'Admit that you lost'  
  
'N. no!' I answered. No avail. He started tickling me even worse than he was already doing.  
  
'Admit it'  
  
'Pl. please. I be. beg you.'  
  
'Now that sounds more like it.' Éomer grinned. Oh Eru, I shouldn't have said that "beg" part. well at least he stopped tickling me. He kissed me another time. 'You know, I kinda like it when you're at my mercy' he grinned.  
  
'Do you?' I grinned back at him.  
  
'Yes, very' he leaned down and we kissed. As we did that, he pulled me as close to him as possible and held me tight.  
  
'I'm not gonna let go' he whispered.  
  
'Why not?' I asked.  
  
'I'm affraid you'll run off with some guy and never return' he grinned sheepishly.  
  
'I wouldn't do that. I can't think of any guy I'd rather be with than with you'  
  
'Do you mean that?'  
  
'Of course I do you silly! Why wouldn't I mean it?'  
  
'I dunno. I guess it's just because last time that stuff with Legolas and the necklace and all. where is your necklace anyway?' he asked, suddenly noticing that I wasn't wearing the necklace anymore.  
  
'I uhm. I put it away. I realized I didn't have a reason to wear it anyway, and since it was the main reason that we broke up. well I guess it's not my favorite piece of jewellery anymore' I answered. He smiled at me.  
  
'Then I guess you didn't wear it for a special reason after all. damn now you're making me feel guilty for stopping you from wearing your necklace. Can I make it up to you?'  
  
'Of course you can' I smiled, then kissed him. When we stopped, I suddenly remembered something. 'Éomer' I said. 'We have to warn Arwen that Elrond knows about her and Estel'  
  
'You're right Elvy. They should know before they find themselves in an unpleasant situation' Éomer responded. We kissed one last time and then we walked back to the campus, searching for Estel and Arwen, praying to Eru and the Valar (aka my father and cousins / siblings) that Elrond hadn't found them yet.  
  
We were lucky. They were sitting on the lawn, and they were. well I hope it wasn't more than making out. so who of the two is who? Where does Arwen end and Estel begin? Is that hand- okay, never mind, I don't think I want to know. I think it was sure to say Elrond hadn't seen them yet. Otherwise they wouldn't be sitting there like that. Or sitting. more like- trust me, you don't wanna know. We walked over to them. I cleared my throat. Hah! Finally I get to interrupt someone in stead of being interrupted! I think I kinda like this. Arwen and Estel turned beet red as they separated all attached bodyparts from each other. Beet red? That's an understatement!  
  
'Is there any reason for this interruption?' Estel asked obviously seriously annoyed, while Arwen was straightening the skirt(s?) of her dress. I surpressed my upcoming grin and the urge to say "just for fun". Éomer grinned and sat down against a tree not far from where Arwen, Estel and I were standing, as if saying "it's up to you, or they'll find out about us". 'Well?' Estel asked impatiently.  
  
'I uhm. came to warn you' I said.  
  
'Warn us? Against what?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Lord Elrond knows about you two being. well, you know.' I answered, looking down. I looked up to see their responses. Arwen had turned incredibly pale, and Estel looked as if he feared for his life.  
  
'Dear Eru, please tell me it's not true.' Arwen whispered. Eru? Daddy? HelLO!!! Feeling neglected over here!!!  
  
'I'm sorry Arwen, but it's true.' I whispered.  
  
'But how come he knows?' Estel asked sharply. 'And how come you know that he knows?' Aw man, does he really have to ask that question? I guess he does. and I have to explain without telling about me and Éomer being together. I am so in deep shit.  
  
'Arwen, do you remember yesterday how you told me about Éomer and that you thought I should go talk to him?' I asked. Arwen nodded. I took a deep breath. 'Well, so I was doing that, in the meantime walking with him through the forest when we ran into Lord Elr- your father. He was looking for Endomiel and Legolas, but-'  
  
'I don't see how that relates to Lord Elrond finding out about us' Estel interrupted.  
  
'Then let me finish!' I snapped. Estel sent me an angry look, but kept quiet. 'So anyway, he asked if we knew where they were, but then he noticed that Éomer was holding my hand and-'  
  
'Aw! That's so cute! I hope you two get back together really soon!' Arwen exclaimed.  
  
'Me too' I said, trying not to laugh about the fact that we already are together again. 'So Lord Elrond noticed Éomer was holding my hand, and then he just freaked. I swear, I thought his head was gonna explode. He started shouting that elves and mortals shouldn't be together and that we were headed the wrong way of life, and that I was behaving irresponsible being a princess and all, and well. I guess I kinda got pissed. I mean, for crying out loud, he allowed his own daughter to be with a Mortal Man but wouldn't allow me? I shouldn't have said that to him though, but I realized that too late. I'm so sorry.' my last phrases had turned to a whisper. 'I'm so incredibly sorry' I whispered.  
  
'Oh for the love of Eru! Can you believe that?! Lord Elrond, of all people, to get mad about mortal and immortal being together?! I mean, he's a bloody descendant of Beren and Lúthien AND Idril and Tuor!' Estel shouted. Then he realized the rest of what I'd said. 'Wait a minute, it's all your fault?!' he shouted at me. I took a step backwards in fright, Estel looked as if he was ready to kill anything. I saw Éomer jump up and approach us a little, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.  
  
'Estel, I didn't mean to-'  
  
'What were you thinking anyway?! Huh?! TELL ME!!! Oh wait, I know! "Man won't the guy just piss off! Hey wait a sec! If I tell him about Arwen he just might leave!" That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?!' Estel continued shouting at me. 'Were you even thinking at all when you told him?! Obviously not! Do you know what you are, Elvea?! You're a-'  
  
'Wise young princess' an all too familiar voice from behind me cut off Estel. We all turned towards the source of the sound. Not far from us stood Elrond, sending Estel some very venomous looks. He took some steps towards Estel. 'Do you even know who you were shouting at? Do you?' Elrond asked Estel. 'Do you even know who she descends from?! Huh?!' Elrond said angrily.  
  
'Lord Elrond, it's okay, really, you don't have to tell him that-' I started, but Elrond cut me off.  
  
'Lady Elvea happens to be the daughter of King Lórindol and Queen Míriel of Taurë-e-Laurelin in the Blessed Realm. But that's not what makes every other Elf beside her parents and grandparents a subject to her. Not only is her father, King Lórindol, the younger child of Olwë Lord of Alqualondë and through him related to me and Arwen, but her mother, Queen Míriel, is the daughter of Ingwë, High King of the Elves!' Elrond shouted. Oh Eru. did he really have to go that far? I was *trying* to hide that I'm related to Elrond, but noooooooo! He just had to tell everybody! And that part about granddad being High King of the Elves. just great, now the whole world's gonna think I'm stuck-up and stuff. Thank you Elrond.  
  
'That is why she should not be with a mortal! And it's also why you should treat her with more respect!' Elrond continued to shout at Estel. Oh, so Estel should respect me but it's okay for dear *cousin Elrond* to shout at me?! 'Which reminds me of something else. Lady Elvea is a relative of Arwen, the one you no doubt claim to love. It is not at all acceptable for you to be with Arwen if you cannot respect her family.' A victorious look started to creep onto Elrond's face. 'Also it is not acceptable that you are with Arwen without my permission. As a father I cannot allow such intimacies without being sure of a marriage to follow them. It was very wise of Lady Elvea to tell someone, whether she meant to do so in the first place or not.' Elrond folded his arms over each other, being now entirely sure that he'd won this case. Estel took a step forward to Elrond, so that they were standing face to face.  
  
'I love Arwen' he said. 'More than anything in the world. I desire her over anything else. If I had a kingdom I'd give it up if that's what it takes to have her mine. And if you indeed want a betrothal to allow me being with her, then it won't hold me back. I'd do anything to have her mine. So by your will and mine I ask you, Lord Elrond, for the hand of your daughter Arwen in marriage' Estel calmly said. *Blink* Okay, can somebody tell me what the Mordor just happened? Anyone?  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Shocked" would be a good word to start describing the expression on his face. Obviously he had hoped for the opposite to happen. Arwen on the contrary started beaming. Before Elrond could respond to what Estel had asked, she started to run around enthusiastically.  
  
'Oh my Eru! I'm getting married! I'm getting MARRIED!!! Can you believe it, I'm getting married! Estel asked for my hand, I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!' she shouted. 'Oh daddy this is so cool! I'm gonna get married to Estel! Thank you daddy I love you!' she hugged Elrond and ran off, continuing to shout "I'm getting married" and similar phrases. The expression that was now on Elrond's face was hilarious to say the least. He was staring into nothing, dumb-stricken look on his face. Éomer grinned.  
  
'Come on Elvy' he said. 'I don't think Elrond'll be moving the coming, say, three days, so uhm.' he gestured towards the dormitory and held out his hand. I smiled.  
  
'Sure, we can get dinner' I said as I took his hand. We walked into the building, into the hallway of our class, F:c. Éomer suddenly stopped walking, and thus I also stopped.  
  
'I just remembered I forgot something' he said. 'I'm going to get it, okay?'  
  
'Oh no, you're not going anywhere without me. I've don't trust it anymore when people "forgot something" and want to get it. I'm coming with you' I replied.  
  
'Sure, I don't mind' he walked to his room and unlocked the door. I followed in after him, closing the door behind me.  
  
'So what did you forget?'  
  
'This' he wrapped his arms around me and we started kissing. After I-don't- really-know-how-long Legolas entered our room. He didn't look happy at all. He noticed us, pulled an even more sad face, grabbed some stuff and left the room. What's with him? I lay my head on Éomer's shoulder, he let his hand run through my hair again.  
  
'Why do you keep doing that?' I asked.  
  
'Hmmm? What?'  
  
'Why do you keep touching my hair?'  
  
'Because it's pretty' he answered. He kissed me on the temple. 'Just like you' he added. I felt my face slightly flush.  
  
'Do you have a pair of scizors and a piece of string?' I asked.  
  
'What would you want that for?' he replied.  
  
'Do you have them?'  
  
'Uh, yes.' he let go of me and opened a drawer of one of the closets. He went through it shortly, then found what he was looking for and handed the items to me. 'So what do you need them for?' he asked. I sat down in front of the mirror and sought for a good lock of hair. I cut it off and tied it together with the piece of string. 'What did you do that for?' Éomer asked.  
  
'For you' I answered. I took his hand, opened it and put the lock of hair in it.  
  
'You shouldn't have done that! Just cut off your hair like that! It's. it's. hey it's pretty soft!' he said, looking at the lock of hair in his hand. He closed his hand around it. 'I'm gonna take this with me wherever I go, so I always have a part of you with me' he said. He kissed me on the forehead. 'You're the sweetest girl I've ever met' he added.  
  
'You're the sweetest guy I've ever met' I replied.  
  
'Don't tell anybody!' he joked. I kissed him.  
  
'Silly boy' I said.  
  
'I'm not a boy! I'm 16, I'm not a little boy anymore!' he said. I grinned.  
  
'I'm 1600. You ARE a boy'  
  
'I'll get you for that' he tried to tickle me again, but I stepped backwards to prevent him from doing that. He didn't give up, so I kept stepping backwards. Then there was a bed in my way when I tried to take another step. I started falling. In a desperate attempt not to fall I grabbed Éomer's shoulder. In stead of not falling, he fell along with me and landed right on top of me. 'Funny how we keep ending up in this position, isn't it?' he said.  
  
'You are saying?' I replied.  
  
'Just stating a pleasant fact, that's all.' he grinned. Guys. I pushed him aside. 'Hey! What did you do that for?'  
  
'You're mortal. You're heavy in comparison to elves' I replied dryly as I moved to get up. He pulled me down on top of him.  
  
'Well I guess I really don't mind things the other way 'round.' He said, then pulled my head towards his. We kissed again. After a while we sat up straight on the bed and remained in that position, talking and occasionally kissing each other. I smiled. This was definitely the best day since I arrived here.  
  
'I think we missed dinner' I said as I looked at a little alarmclock next to one of the beds.  
  
'Like you care about food' Éomer replied.  
  
'Well, I do, really. I just had better things to do' I said. He grinned widely.  
  
'I know'  
  
'Dear Eru, I really shouldn't give you any more compliments or even use suggestive language around you. Your ego is big enough as it is' I grinned as well. He pouted his lip and made puppy dog eyes. 'You do realize that the girl is supposed to do such things in a relationship, don't you?'  
  
'Well it's either pouting my lip or have you shove bread in my face' he answered.  
  
'You really think I'd do the bread thing again?'  
  
'Uh. yes'  
  
'Of course I wouldn't!'  
  
'You wouldn't?'  
  
'No! Next time I'd use jello or some other sticky kind of food' I grinned, then started laughing. The thought of Éomer with green jello all over his face and in his hair was just too funny. We stayed in his room for about one more hour, then I went back to my room because the hobbits could appear any time now to go to bed. Suddenly someone called my name from behind me. I turned around to see Elanor running towards me.  
  
'Hey Elvea! Congratulations!' she said.  
  
'With what?' I asked.  
  
'Oh come on! Don't play dumb! I know about you and Éomer getting you know. congratulations!'  
  
'You know about me and Éomer getting what?' I had no idea what she was talking about, but something told me it had to do with Endomiel.  
  
'Congratulations with your engagement! I'm so happy for you two! This is so cool! Two people getting married?! Can you believe it yourself? How did he propose? Can I see the ring? Did you pick a date yet? What kind of dress are you going to wear? Where are you guys gonna get married? How many people are gonna be invited? Who's gonna-'  
  
'Elanor! Slow down! Who told you about our uhm. engagement?' I asked.  
  
'Well, I heard it from a friend, and he heard it from his best friend, and he heard it from his girlfriend who had heard it from Arwen and Arwen heard it from-'  
  
'Endomiel' I said. Suddenly there was a loud "BANG!!!" and a lot of smoke in the hallway. As the smoke slowly disappeared through the open doors of the hallway we could see a figure standing in the hallway. The smoke slowly unveiled Endomiel. Very funny, a smoke bomb. Ha ha.  
  
'Very funny Endomiel' I said.  
  
'I know' she replied, grinning widely. I glared at her.  
  
'So you think it's funny spreading false rumors?'  
  
'What's this all about?' Elanor asked. 'If I should leave.'  
  
'It's okay Elanor. I need to talk to Endomiel for a sec' I answered. She shrugged and walked away. With a swift snap of my fingers I erased the part in Elanor's memory about me and Éomer. 'Why did you tell everyone Éomer and I are getting married?'  
  
'I didn't tell that to everybody! It was Arwen!'  
  
'Sure Endomiel. She didn't even know about me and Éomer in the first place!'  
  
'Well you deserved it! You shouldn't have blackmailed me! You wouldn't even have gotten back together if it wasn't for me! Now deal with it!' she shouted at me.  
  
'Of course we would've gotten back together without you. In fact, if it wasn't for you, we'd already gotten back together yesterday. I think it's really childish of you to do such a thing'  
  
'Not my problem'  
  
'Oh grow up!' I shouted at her. She glared at me. I glared back at her. Just like earlier today she was the first to look away, a slightly guilty expression on her face. I shrugged and went outside, leaving her behind in the hallway.  
  
I sat down on the lawn and thought of ways to solve the problem. After a while I remembered a strong spell I had learned back home, one that can erase the memories of multiple people at a time. I cast the spell over everybody in the school so that they would forget about me and Éomer. Here and there I found some resistance to the spell, but after a while I had clouded all memories. I walked back to the dormitory. I noticed a figure sitting on the steps outside of the building. It was Legolas. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
'Are you okay?' I asked. He looked away.  
  
'I'm fine' he said in a shaking voice. Even though he had turned his head away, I could see tear streaks on his face, it was obvious he had been crying.  
  
'No you're not. Wanna tell me what's wrong?'  
  
'Look, Elvea, I appreciate your concern, but you can't always help people. Sometimes shit just happens okay? You can't change that. Go away!' he said fiercely. I didn't move.  
  
'You could at least try to make it better, 'cause, you know, if you don't try you'll never-'  
  
'PISS OFF OKAY?!' he shouted. I stood up and turned to walk away. If he didn't want my help, fine. Then I realized what was wrong.  
  
'This is about Lutetia, isn't it?'  
  
'Just go' he said. I sat back down.  
  
'No.' I said firmly. 'You have a problem and you need to talk to someone, or it'll get to you'  
  
'I've got Endy'  
  
'She's part of the problem, you know that damn well. It's probably also her problem. She can't help you with everything' I whispered. Silence. He sat there a couple of minutes, not talking to me. Then suddenly he started speaking.  
  
'My father recieved my message that I want to be with Endy in stead of Lutetia. He didn't accept it of course, you know how parents can be. I uhm. I recieved a letter from him today. He wants me to break up with Endy and return to Mirkwood to marry Lutetia' he paused for a moment. 'I'd have to leave everything I have here behind. My friends, the love of my life, basically I'd have to leave my happiness behind. I could of course refuse to leave, but father thought of that. Lutetia's on her way here and will be here in three weeks or so, and my father will also come. They'll force me to leave if I don't come willingly'  
  
'And the teachers? Can't they help?'  
  
'Lord Elrond is a friend of my father, and he doesn't like Endy. He made that much clear to us. He would support my father's opinion. Lady Galadriel. well the whole reading minds thing freaks me out. She's also a friend of my father, just like Celeborn her husband. Celebrían supports Elrond, and the others aren't important enough to really help me' he sighed, a tear ran down his face. 'They'll force me to marry her and there's nothing I can do'  
  
'And Mithrandir?'  
  
'He doesn't meddle in the affairs of students. He doesn't want to take a side, you know' we both fell silent for a while. 'I uh. I heard you were the granddaughter of Ingwë, and you said you wanted to help. Can't you dress up in your royal garment when father shows up and use your position to stop him from taking me back to Mirkwood?'  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas. I can't just go and abuse my title. I really want to help you, but I can't do that. If you really have no other option, I'll do it for you. But you have to promise me that you'll try everything else before you ask that of me. I'm not really comfortable with using my title, you see. So try to get people on your side, even teachers, unimportant as they might seem. Wait till the very last moment to play your strongest card. They won't expect that. Look at me as your secret weapon, okay?' I answered. A swift smile flashed over his face.  
  
'I'll do that. A secret weapon. Yes, that's a good idea. Thanks Elvea, you're the best. After Endy of course' he replied. I started laughing, and then Legolas started laughing too. We were laughing about nothing at all, but I could sense he was relieved.  
  
'You know' I said, 'I have something else that might help you'  
  
'What is it then?' he asked. I magically made a mithril bracelet appear in the palm of my hand, doing it in a way that he couldn't see it appear out of nowhere.  
  
'Hould out your right arm' I said. He raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway. I put the bracelet around his wrist.  
  
'What's this supposed to mean?'  
  
'It's a magical bracelet' I answered. 'Blessed by the good powers of the West. As long as you wear it no evil can harm you. It also brings you good luck, so it should be safe to say that you'll find more people willing to listen'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
'Just remember, never take it off, for that will break the blessing and the good spell that it carries'  
  
'But what if it falls off?'  
  
'It won't. It's protected against that. You're the only one who can take it off, it can't be taken off against your will. The bracelet protects you and itself.'  
  
'I never thought I'd recieve such a precious gift from anyone. Thank you so much' he suddenly hugged me and then quickly stood up. 'Don't tell anybody I just did that. You'd ruin my image of tough Elven warrior. Thanks again'  
  
'What image?' I joked. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
'Good night Elvea' he walked into the dormitory. I sighed relieved. My good deed of the day was done. I stood up and walked back to my own room. The other girls were already sleeping, except Endomiel, who wasn't in the room. I started writing. After about half an hour later I heard a girl scream in pain, and a little while later Endomiel walked into our room. She sent me a vicious glare, then walked into the bathroom. Okay.  
  
So anyway, I'm off to bed now, today's been weird enough as it is. But a really good day all in all. I still need to do something about the whole Faramir situation though. Ah well, that can wait till tomorrow.  
  
Kisses, Elvy.  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Okay, first of all, an apology to all people I have insulted with the family tree of Elvea in this chapter. It wasn't in the original plans, but I realized that otherwise it wouldn't make sense that Legolas was subject to Elvea, since he lives in a completely different realm. Also it turned out to be more efficient for the logics of the rest of the plot. If I have insulted any of you fans I am truly sorry, but please don't flame me for this. After all, it's fanfiction. Okay, so now that I've finished my apologies I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review please, I really appreciate that!  
  
Oh and I do know that part in RotK about Éomer and Lothíriel. May I point out the "AU" in the summary? Good. In this story, there is no Lothíriel. She mysteriously went missing, is dead whatever. But I have nothing to do with that, I swear. *Endomiel walks in*  
  
Endomiel: Hey Elvea! You still owe me money for killing Loth- *Elvea covers Endomiels mouth with her hand*  
  
Elvea: Silence you silly bint! *turns to reader* You didn't hear that, you didn't see that, you didn't read it either. You know nothing of this or else I will be forced to send Endomiel after you.  
  
Endomiel: Does that mean I get paid extra? *Elvea whacks her on the back of her head*  
  
Elvea: Annoying Elf. 


	12. The consequenses of hate

E/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to wait for Endomiel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them *bursts into sobs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 12 - The consequenses of hate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day fifteen, the 21st of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Anarya, the 42nd of Yávië (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I wonder if I ever told you why I chose to live as a person with a real body and feelings, sensitive to everything any other person is sensitive for. Well, I wanted to understand the world better, wanted to understand the how's and why's, I wanted to understand the reasonings of living creatures, and I was willing to give up life in the Heavens for that purpose.  
  
So I told daddy Eru that I was leaving the Heavens and was sort of, well, "reborn" in a real body. I was still the same being as I used to be, the Goddess of all Good, but now with limitations, with rules I had to stick to. If I do break the rules, well let's say having an almighty God as your father is a very bad thing when you break the rules. Trust me, you don't want to mess with him. But in a body, you're sooner to make a mistake, to do things wrong, to forget or to break a rule. Which was the reason that daddy called me back to the Heavens to talk to me.  
  
It was in the middle of the night, I was sleeping a dreamless sleep. Suddenly my soul, or the spirit that I really am, was torn from my body and before I knew it I was back up in the Heavens.  
  
The real me isn't much more than a spirit, a bright source of light and life. Sometimes you can see me from the corner of your eye, as a thin and bright source of light and life. I'm the bright white, yet very pale blue, vertical dash in your corner of your eye, the dash that disappears as soon as you turn your head to see what it is.  
  
If I do appear in a shape to someone, I transform from that dash into a creature nearly ten feet tall, and extremely thin. If you look closely and your eyes are strong enough to bear the light, you can vaguely see female features, a human shape, but not quite right. Too tall, too thin and some bodyparts at strange sizes, or bodyparts a normal person doesn't have. For instance, I have seven fingers on each hand, and my eyes are a lightsource of their own. They radiate a pale green light, unbearable to those black of heart, and deadly if I want it too. In this shape I am more powerful than in any other. There are no limitations that a body causes, and my energy runs more freely and swiftly. It was in this shape that I came to the Heavens.  
  
'Good day ladies' I heard my father's voice. I turned to Eru. As usual, the only thing I saw was a bright white light. A soothing light; you look at it and you know everthing's gonna be fine.  
  
'Good day father' I greeted him.  
  
'You here too sis?' a familiar voice asked. I turned around to face a deep black mist, the deepest black of all, with red eyes, eyes that loved to see blood spillt. It was about as tall as an Elf, and just like with myself, you could vaguely see female features in the mists that formed my sister, the Goddes of Evil. The darkness was so immense that I couldn't look at it.  
  
'Good to see you, Raukotári (1)' I said to her.  
  
'I wish I could say the same, Meneltári (2)' she answered. Yeah right. She's more evil than bloody Morgoth! Well I guess evil just is as evil does.  
  
'Erumíri (3), calm down. Especially you, Mîr-e-Fuin (4)' father turned to my sister. She crept away into the shadows, in fear of his light 'I want to speak to you two. First things first. Mîr-e-Mantur (5), you know, that as Goddess of Good, you're not allowed to feel hatred towards anything or anybody' a vision of Glorfindel walking towards me appeared in my mind. Father's light grew even brighter of anger. I stepped backwards in fear. Raukotári's shadows grew bigger 'You had better control yourself, or suffer the consequences' he said calmly. Raukotári started laughing at me evilly.  
  
'Oh come on!' she laughed. 'She? Hating somebody? Truly...'  
  
'I wouldn't laugh if I were you' father said to her. She crept into the darkest corner of her shadows. 'You are much worse' I snickered. The Goddess of Evil being worse than me, what else is new? 'She may hate somebody, but not nearly as much as you love somebody else' father said to her. What? She does WHAT?! I suppressed upcoming laughter 'I know more than you think. You cannot shield your thoughts from me, nothing can shield it's thoughts from me'  
  
'So no privacy?' she mumbled.  
  
'This is no time to be funny Mîr-e-Fuin. You had better act the way you should, or he will suffer the consequences.' Ouch, that's gotta suck...  
  
'You leave him out of this!' Raukotári yelled as she stepped into the light. 'I do whatever I like, if I like him, I like him!' Suddenly I felt sorry for her, imagine, not being allowed to love... 'I'll give up all my powers if only I can be with him!' she screamed desperately.  
  
'That is not an option' father spoke.  
  
'It must be part of your great plan! How else could this have happened?'  
  
'Sometimes, some things don't happen according to plan.'  
  
'Surely you must have experience with that!' I laughed at my sister. She glared at me. I shrugged, she can't hurt me anyway.  
  
'Mîr-e-Mantur, enough' father said to me. I fell silent. Slowly I started fading from the Heavens and returned to my body. I woke up. I sat up straight and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. That's odd...  
  
'NO! Don't kill him!' Endomiel yelled in her sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and I wondered if I should wake her up. Somebody knocked on the door. She'd have to wait a moment. I got out of bed and opened the door.  
  
'You wanna get breakfast?' Éomer asked.  
  
'Maybe I should get dressed first' I replied.  
  
'Oh, don't worry, I kinda like your dress' he grinned boyishly as he nodded towards the knee-long nightgown I was wearing.  
  
'It's gonna be cold today'  
  
'I'll keep you warm'  
  
'Dream on'  
  
'I just got out of bed!'  
  
'Very funny. I'll be right back' I closed the door before he could respond and walked to my closet. Then I remembered father's words. Fear crept into my body. I wasn't going to apologize to Glorfindel! I cast a protection spell over myself, to shield me from possible attacks. It wasn't strong enugh to fully protect me from Eru if he got angry, but at least it'd cause him more effort and with people like Elrond around this kind of thing is very handy. In the meantime the others started waking up.  
  
Quickly I got dressed. I wore a long green gown, pretty wide, with complicated patterns on the sleeves. It was one of the more traditional dresses I had, and back home I used to wear it a lot. I picked up my ring, put it on and re-opened the door.  
  
'Ready?' Éomer asked. I nodded. 'You look good' he smiled. I smiled back at him.  
  
'So do you' he took my hand and started walking towards the main entrance of the dormitory. 'I thought we were gonna have breakfast?'  
  
'Change of plans' he responded. He led me out of the building to the backside. The building had no windows on this side and the spot was hidden from view by numerous trees. 'Isn't it perfect?' he asked.  
  
'It's so quiet...'  
  
'Exactly' he pulled me towards him. 'That's what you wanted, right?' I kissed him in response. We spent the following ten minutes there, enjoying each other's company, or kissing, whichever you prefer to say ;), then we headed back to the mess, walking together but not hand in hand. The first thing I noticed when we entered the mess, was that practically everyone was eating from bowls. Is it National Cereal Day or something? We (or actually, Éomer) took a tray and took a place in the line. When we got closer I could see what everybody put in their bowls. Vla. Yeech.  
  
'Hey Éomer, I'll just have cereal again, okay?' I said.  
  
'Sure. Of course. Go ahead. Why, is something wrong?'  
  
'Uh no, it's just that I hate vla' I said. We were next.  
  
'Vla? No! Vla's good! I like it!' Éomer replied. I pulled a face as if I was gonna throw up. Éomer laughed. 'What flavor should I take?' he asked.  
  
'Caramel. I like caramel' I said as I took some cereal and grabbed a can of Mountain dew.  
  
'Cereal and Mountain dew for breakfast? Are you sure?'  
  
'I'm not gonna eat vla!'  
  
'I meant the Mountain dew'  
  
'Oh' we walked towards our friends and sat down at the table. Arwen squealed.  
  
'Oh you guys would make such a cute couple!' she exclaimed.  
  
'You'd better watch out now' Estel said with a grin, 'or she'll have you two engaged before you even know it yourselves'  
  
'Well they should get back together' Arwen said to him. 'I'll lend a hand if I have to'  
  
'Do we also have something to say in that?' Éomer asked her.  
  
'No'  
  
'See what I mean?' Estel said.  
  
'There's nothing wrong about getting married' Arwen defended, 'unless you have a bondage fear'  
  
'Well then, Arwen, there goes your plan' Faramir joined in. 'If anyone at this table suffers from that, it would be Éomer. I'm surprised he's still sitting at our table. He usually runs away screaming in terror at the mention of the word "marriage". Right, Éomer?' we all turned to Éomer for his response. He looked very pale, and was eating his vla at an extremely high tempo. With his other hand he clutched almost desperately to the table.  
  
'Are you okay?' I asked. He sighed and relaxed a little.  
  
'I'm fine'  
  
'You sure you don't need anything?'  
  
'Another bowl of vla, maybe' he looked down at the empty bowl in front of him.  
  
'Alright, I'll get you another one' I said. I stood up to get him another one.  
  
'You moron!' I heard Faramir say. 'You should've said you needed a kiss. Imagine if she'd done that...' I got a new bowl of caramel vla and went back to the table. I handed Éomer the vla.  
  
'Need anything else?' I asked him, wondering if he'd try what Faramir had said. He winked at me.  
  
'A kiss would be good' he said. I sat down next to him.  
  
'Would it?'  
  
'He's hoping you'll actually do it' Faramir said.  
  
'Oh is he?'  
  
'He is'  
  
'And what do you think?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Do you think I'll do it?'  
  
'Of course not. That would be getting close. And you don't want that, right? You want them to admire you, but that's all' Faramir said coldly. Oh so we're back at that. Well what he can, I can do better.  
  
'Would you bet on it? On that statement of yours being true, I mean?'  
  
'With anyone at this table for a hundred bucks. Who's in?' he said. Estel raised his hand, followed by Pippin, Merry, and, after a little doubt, Frodo.  
  
'Fine, then it's settled. If I kiss Éomer, Faramir wins, if I don't, the others win' they nodded in agreement.  
  
'Get your money ready guys' Faramir said. I looked at him. He was so sure he was gonna win, it was just funny. They all looked at me expectantly. I waited a moment. 'See I...' Faramir started. I kissed Éomer. '...lost...'  
  
'Hey does this mean you guys are back together?' Arwen asked. I drew back.  
  
'No, it means that Faramir lost the bet' I replied. Faramir glared at me. Sorry boy, point for me. At that point Endomiel and Legolas joined our table. I took a bite of my cereal. Suddenly Endomiel slammed her fist onto the table... Okay... then she started asking everybody what kind of vla they were having. What do you mean, strange behaviour? I resumed eating.  
  
'Don't be such a bitch, just swallow it already' Legolas suddenly said. We all turned our heads in shock-amazement. There was Legolas, looking at something under the table, and that something was Endomiel, hanging over, head down. Oh my friggin' God/dad/Eru!!! She re-appeared above the table, face beet red.  
  
'Too gross!' I exclaimed after the worst shock was over.  
  
'I sure hope he means the vla!'  
  
'Swallow.!?!' we all burst out in hilarious laughter. And then the second surprise came. *KABAM!!!* Endomiel somehow went flying through the mess. I saw a faint blue glow coming from Legolas's direction, then it faded. Somehow Endomiel must've triggered the bracelet, or maybe she tried to take it off... I dunno. Whatever she did, it caused the bracelet to send her flying through the mess. I guess I made the spell on it a bit to strong, because several tables were knocked over, and the students covered with food. Oops...? Well it's too late to change the spell now...  
  
'FOOD FIGHT!!!' someone screamed. Within seconds, everybody in the mess was throwing food at each other. Except for me. Thanks to the spell I had cast earlier this morning I was still clean, but if I stayed too long, people would get suspicions. I stood up and walked towards the exit of the mess. Endomiel threw a bowl of pink vla at me. Eew! Vla! And PINK vla! I hate pink! The spell made it miss by about two inches. Long live that spell!  
  
I went back to my room and picked up a book to read, since I had nothing else to do until class started. After about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. I put my book away and opened the door. Before I knew what was happening I got pushed inside and was being kissed.  
  
'I'm sorry' Éomer said when he drew back. 'I just had to do that'  
  
'You idiot! What if other people were in here with me! They would've found out! Have you thought about that?!' I shouted. He pouted and made puppy dog eyes. 'Oh no! It's not gonna work mister! That doesn't work on me! No it doesn't! Really, it's useless! I swear! It works! No wait! Did I just lose my point? I just lost my point right? Shut up! Like I said, it doesn't work, it really doe-' Éomer kissed me again.  
  
'There's no one here, right?' he said.  
  
'No, but-'  
  
'Chill! You're acting as if something crawled up your ass and died there!'  
  
'I do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'So do not!'  
  
'So do too!'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You can't take it if you lose, can you?'  
  
'Yes I can! Besides, I never lose'  
  
'Sure Elvy'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'See, you're doing it again!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do t-' I kissed him. The easiest way to shut him up. It's not like I mind doing it either ;). We spent the remaining time in my room until we had to go to class. Inconspiciously we joined the rest of our group. 'I did win though' Éomer whispered as he walked next to me.  
  
'Did not'  
  
'Did too'  
  
'Did not'  
  
'We're not gonna start this again, are we?'  
  
'I'm not starting it, YOU are starting it!'  
  
'So am not!'  
  
'Yes you are!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'See?'  
  
'Not fair! You tricked me!'  
  
'I know' I grinned.  
  
'If it wasn't for the fact that we have class right now...'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
'I'll get back to you on that one' he said as we walk to our seats. Westron was boring. Éomer said I have an accent when I speak it. Glared at him. He said he thought it was sexy. Glared at him some more. Realized it was a compliment. Got us a moment alone after class and kissed him. Then there was... there was... what was there again? Oh right, during Westron still, Endomiel and Legolas had a fight. Something about Endomiel cheating on Legolas with Faramir. Endomiel dragged Faramir out of class. Faramir returned with a blue eye, one side of his face swollen... hah! Suits him well! Hmhmhm... oh right! I remember! We had art class after Westron.  
  
During art class, Celebrían wanted us to paint our emotions, using colors. I was happy (still am, you dumbass) so I used happy colors. Like red and yellow and orange, even... *shudders* ...pink. I was just applying the color when someone said my name from behind me. I turned around, thinking it to be Faramir since he sits behind me in art class, still holding my pencil, purposely stretching my arm out a bit in the hope he'd get pink paint all over his face. He did get pink paint all over his face. Except that it wasn't Faramir, but Éomer... oops?  
  
'Elvea, there is pink paint all over my face' Éomer said in a "I am seriously pissed" sorta voice.  
  
'Oh my, I'm so sorry! Here, let me make it better' I said, a plan taking shape in my mind. I painted a nice butterfly on his face, using a lot of pink, heehee... it looked kinda cute. 'Elvea, what did you do to my face?' he asked, clearly loosing his patience.  
  
'I made a nice butterfly, ask anyone, it's cute!' I squealed.  
  
'I don't want to be cute!' he turned his face. Boromir chuckled, then tried to stiffle his laughter. He failed. Éomer glared at him, took some paint and threw it at Boromir. Boromir ended up having purple paint right in- between his eyes. Of course Boromir wanted vengeance. He missed Éomer though, and Faramir ended up having green paint in his hair. Green, heheh... must've been traumatizing... Faramir glared at me because I was laughing at him, and threw some at me. The spell redirected the paint a bit, and Estel wasn't to happy about his new shirt being covered in orange paint. Merry and Pippin joined the paint fight with that, and Elladan and Elrohir, at that moment turning out to be the type that enjoys making trouble, did the same. Soon almost everyone was throwing paint at each other. Now where have I seen this before...  
  
Then the bell rang. First break. I walked out of the classroom, probably the only one without a single drop of paint on her. Éomer fastened his pace so that he walked next to me. My beautiful butterfly had been ruined by several other colors of paint he'd gotten in his face, and his clothes were covered in colors varying from pink to brown. Frankly he looked like an idiot.  
  
'It seems that you're the only clean person leaving the classroom Elvy' he said, 'even though you started the fight'  
  
'I did not start it! I accidentaly painted a butterfly on your face! You started throwing with paint!'  
  
'See? You just proved my point!' he laughed. I glared. He moved to kiss me. I moved away.  
  
'You didn't think I was gonna let you kiss me when you're covered in paint, now did you? I'd get the paint all over me'  
  
'Damn, you just ruined my brilliant idea of vengeance' he grinned.  
  
'It's not that brilliant. Any idiot could think of it'  
  
'Oh thanks, I feel so intelligent now'  
  
'Said the blonde'  
  
'Look who's talking!'  
  
'Get a shower'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You don't want to spend the rest of the day covered in paint, right?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Then get a shower while you still can'  
  
'Yes mother' he said. I glared at him. Again =P. He walked to his room. I followed him. I don't know why, I just followed. I sat down on a bed. 'Elvy, what are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'I'm sitting'  
  
'No shit Sherlock. I meant why?'  
  
'Shut up Watson, and don't question my reasonings. I have a perfectly good reason to sit here'  
  
'Which is?' he said as he took some clean clothes out of the closet.  
  
'Go shower!' I said. He laughed.  
  
'Sure Elvy, a good reason. If you say so...' he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I waited... and waited... and waited some more... geez how long does he need to take a shower? I stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. Well, I intended to do so anyway. Just at that moment the door flew open. I fell backwards. 'You keep falling for me, don't you Elvy?' Éomer grinned.  
  
'In stead of standing there you could also be a gentleman and help me get up'  
  
'I could...' he held out his hand. I looked at it. What's this? No joking? Where's the catch? I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet. I was caught in his arms. 'I love it when things like these happen' he said. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it all along!  
  
'Is that really all you're interrested in?' I asked him.  
  
'No, but you can't deny that it's a very pleasant activity'  
  
'Your hair smells good'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I said your hair smells good'  
  
'Yeah, I got that far, but... never mind' he responded. The bell rang. Eww... archery. I hate archery. I'm not good at it. I hate Glorfindel. No! Wait! Dad! I didn't just think that! Really! I didn't! I'll be a good girl! Nothing happened. Good. We walked to the lockerrooms, separated, and changed to our gym clothes. I walked into the gym. Moments later Glorfindel walked into the gym, looking seriously pissed.  
  
'Class, drop and give me fifty. Lady Elvea, detention' he said.  
  
'What?!' But that's not fair!' I exclaimed. 'I haven't done anything wrong!'  
  
'Oh, haven't you? You're doing something wrong at this very moment. You're arguing with a teacher! That means detention!'  
  
'That's not fair! You started it!'  
  
'Drop and give me two hundred and fifty, Princess!'  
  
'No! That's not-'  
  
'Refusing to do what the teacher tells you to do! Another reason for a detention' he said, look of triumph on his face. I walked over to him.  
  
'You know what I'd like to do right now?!' I asked.  
  
'Well?' he said softly. Wait a second, something is wrong here... why is he sounding so emotional all of a sudden?! Where did the bad mood go? Where did the flower in my hair come from? And the mellorn trees?! And the... how did I end up in my private garden at home? I moved closer to him, so that I was standing against him. What the?! I don't want this! Go back! Take a step back! My body didn't listen. In stead of taking a step back, I kissed him. What the friggin' Mordor is going on?! He wrapped his arms around me and drew back. 'I love you' he whispered in my ear. We kissed again. And I actually enjoyed it. This is not good. This is so not good. I started feeling dizzy. I fell, my head hitting the floor of the gym. I was back where things started. Was it some weird hallucination, a side effect from my illness; or was it daddy Eru trying to tell me I should stop hating Glorfindel, or else...? I got back up, rubbing the back of my head. I felt a serious headache coming up.  
  
'Do you want some ice?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'She'll be fine Éowyn' Glorfindel said before I could reply, 'She's only trying if I will release her from detention'  
  
'What?! I'm not-' I started.  
  
'You're disturbing my class, refusing what I tell you to do and you're continuously interrupting me. Report to my office after class. Now drop and give me fifty' Glorfindel replied. I glared at him. The jerk. We did the fifty push-ups he wanted us to do, much to my annoyance. A princess is not meant for such things. My poor arms... after that we started the archery. Glorfindel kept bugging me, telling me I was doing it all wrong. Felt like shoving my bow and arrows right up his- NO!! Dad! I didn't think that! Really! I swear! I didn't mean it! It was a joke! Really!  
  
I didn't get another vision. In stead, the second part of class started. Fencing. Something I don't suck at. Éomer was my fencing-partner for today, heheh... we started fencing. He's good. No I'm serious! OUW!!! That was my leg! Prepare to die Éomer! Hah! I bet you didn't see that one coming mister! Or this one! Hah! Gotcha! Oi! Ouw! That hurts you know! Stop that! Cut it! Oh shit! Ouwouwouwouw... I hate falling! Hey get your sword away from my throat mister! You are so gonna die! Shut up! Hah! You're in trouble now! Say bye bye to your sword! Yay! Hah! Gotcha! KABAM!!! See, falling hurts! Did I hurt you? Awww... I'm sorry, here I'll- hey! That's cheating! Give me my sword back! No! Not like- aaaaah! No I didn't lose! Did not. Did not. No I didn't. Did not. Shut up Éomer! Now give me my sword! I said- hey cut that out! I'll get you for this! *phweeeeeeet!* Glorfindel's whistle. Aww drat, he made me lose... another reason to- no way, not a vision! I didn't say it dad! Really, I didn't! Lunchbreak. Yay. We left the gym and changed to our normail clothes. I left the lockerrooms and ran into... oh what a surprise... Éomer.  
  
'I so beat you with gym' he said.  
  
'I'll get you next time, wait and see'  
  
'Can't take it that I'm better than you are?'  
  
'I let you win'  
  
'Sure'  
  
'Don't you "sure" me, mister!'  
  
'Hey, sorry...'  
  
'And stop saying sorry! It's really not-' he pulled me behind a tree and kissed me.  
  
'You're seriously way too stressed Elvy. It was only a game, chill...'  
  
'I'll beat you next time anyway'  
  
'We'll see. Now let's get lunch'  
  
'I'm not hungry'  
  
'I am'  
  
'So?'  
  
'There's two of us you know'  
  
'And?'  
  
'I'm getting lunch'  
  
'You're not leaving me behind here!'  
  
'Then come and get lunch'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Whatever' he said, then turned and walked in the direction of the mess.  
  
'You can't leave me standing here!' I shouted.  
  
'Yes I can!' he shouted back.  
  
'No you can't! I'm your girlfriend!'  
  
'And it says where that I can't? How to be a good boyfriend for dummies?'  
  
'Stop mocking me!'  
  
'Okay' he said as he walked away. *jaw drops* I can't believe he just walked away! He just left me for food! He is so dead when I get my hands on him... I spent the rest of my break without Éomer. Annoying boyfriend character. Good thing nobody knows yet. Annunruthiel agreed with me. Boyfriends annoying. Ditch them. Yeah! Hey wait! I'm not gonna dump Éomer! We just got back together! Mani'oio(6)... I got my books and went to class. History first, from Gildor. Turned out to be more like homeroom. We got a lecture on the food fight. That is, Endomiel got a lecture on the food fight. She didn't even get detention! Not fair! After history there was chemistry. From some guy named Aegnor. He's really bad at names, so he brought a map of the class with him, so he could learn easier.  
  
'Okay. Let's get started. Does anybody know any chemicals and their atomic formulas?' Aegnor said. Elanor raised her hand. 'Yes Éowyn?' Éowyn? Okay...  
  
'Uh, sir, I'm Elanor' Elanor responded.  
  
'Then who is Éowyn?' he asked confused. Éowyn raised her hand. 'No, that can't be, on my map it says that you are. wait, that can't be right either...' he scratched the back of his head.  
  
'How do you mean sir?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'On the map it say's your Boromir, but I'm quite sure that Boromir is a boy'  
  
'I am Boromir, sir' Boromir said.  
  
'No, you are Legolas!' Aegnor said in an accusing tone, as if Boromir were lying. What the Mordor is going on?!  
  
'I am Legolas' Legolas said in a clear voice.  
  
'But it says here that you are Vebor!'  
  
'I think your map is wrong sir' Estel concluded.  
  
'I guess so...' Aegnor looked at his map. 'Well, I'll draw a new one then...' He asked everybody's name and drew another map. He then proceeded with his class. 'Faramir, could you tell me the atomic formula of water?'  
  
'H2O' Faramir answered.  
  
'I'm sorry, but are you Faramir?' Aegnor said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I am' Faramir said dryly.  
  
'Then who is he?' Aegnor asked, pointing at Vebor. 'Elladan, could you go get your dad? I would like to figure this out once and for all' Aegnor said to Elladan. Elladan's probably one of the few he does know by name, since he's Elrond's son.  
  
'Okay sir' Elladan got up and left the classroom. A little while later, he returned with an annoyed Elrond. Elrond explained to him how the map worked, and then took a look at it. He noticed the names were in the wrong places.  
  
'Okay, who changed the maps?' Elrond boomed through the class.  
  
'Somebody changed the maps?' Vebor asked.  
  
'Apparently'  
  
'Cool' Elrond glared at him. 'I mean, like, how childish of him. Or her.' Vebor said quickly. After that Elrond gave Aegnor a new map and put a spell on it, just in case. The rest of the class went on without further complications. Then I had detention. I'm sure dad's got something to do with it. I bet he wants me to apologize. Well it's not gonna happen, evil visions or no. I came to Glorfindel's office. He didn't look that annoyed anymore.  
  
'I uh... came for detention sir' I said, careful as not to get dad pissed.  
  
'Sir? What are you up to, princess?'  
  
'Nothing sir'  
  
'Don't lie to me'  
  
'Don't accuse me of lying'  
  
'Then don't do it'  
  
'I'm not!'  
  
'I'm getting tired of this you know. You're always trying to annoy me, never do as I say... and now this... I fear I will have to report this to the school board if things go on like this'  
  
'Go ahead. I won't get expelled anyway'  
  
'I wouldn't be too sure about that'  
  
'Au contraire. Galadriel and Elrond are in the school board. You know what that means. Besides, even if they wanted to, they don't have the guts to do it. You see, if they expell me, they're in deep trouble. My grandfather will not appreciate it. As High King of the Elves he will not allow it that his own granddaughter should be-'  
  
'Maybe not' Glorfindel cut me off before I could finish. 'But I'm sure he doesn't allow his granddaughter to walk around without the circlet she's supposed to wear. You're insulting him by doing that. I don't think that gets him in a very good mood should the subject come up. His judgement could be affected by that should he hear that you got expelled' triumph crept onto his face. I glared at him.  
  
'You filthy-'  
  
'Now, now... don't go rude on me. You only have to wear the thing and you'll be fine. Of course it doesn't solve the personal problem you seem to have with me. I would very much like to know what I have done that angers you so much'  
  
'You were born. You breathe'  
  
'So you simply dislike me'  
  
'You disgust me!' I shouted. He walked towards me, stopped a step away from me.  
  
'I do? What a pity...' he took another step. We were now practically standing against each other. I found it harder to breathe. He looked down at me, eyes half closed. What if he was going to- eww no! Father must be up to something, he must be behind this somehow... Glorfindel bent his head down a little. I wanted to step back, but found myself unable to move, just like with the vision. No! Not that! Not the kiss! Help! He bent his head down a little further, until our lips nearly touched. He waited a moment. 'Why haven't you moved yet, princess? I disgust you, right? Then surely you don't want anything like this to happen at all. Still you let me get this close... gets you thinking...' he stepped back. I calmly breathed in and out a few time, until I could breathe normally again.  
  
'You're such a creep' I said. 'Am I the only girl you harass like this, or are there others?' he glared at me.  
  
'I'm not harassing you. Sooner the other way around. I can't help it that you keep behaving the way you do. Giving you detention is simply doing my job' he replied.  
  
'Well you know what? I... I...' I said. He smirked.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'I HATE YOU!!!' I shouted. Oops... suddenly there was the sound of an explosion, coming from the dormitory. 'What was that?'  
  
'How am I supposed to know?'  
  
'It came from the dorms'  
  
'You're not-' I ran off to the dorms before Glorfindel could finish his phrase. Estel and Endomiel stood in front of one of the doors, looking at Legolas, who was covered in some blue gooey stuff. Endomiel was picking it out of his hair. Elrond came to see what was wrong.  
  
'What happened here?' he asked angrily.  
  
'We were sitting outside sir' Estel explained, 'And then suddenly we heard a loud bang and we ran inside. Legolas stepped into his room but he slipped and now he's covered in whatever it is that covered everything in the whole room' Elrond looked into the room.  
  
'Who did this?'  
  
'If only I knew.' Legolas grumbled. Elrond started an investigation to find out who had done it, and what the stuff could be. I walked out of the building. I realized Glorfindel was probably seriously pissed that I just ran off like that. Ah well. Creep. I walked towards the forest, hoping he wouldn't look for me there, if he was looking for me.  
  
'Elvea! Wait up!' I turned around. Éomer was running towards me. I waited till he caught up with me. 'Did hear the news yet?'  
  
'What news?' I asked as we started walking.  
  
'Somebody let a glue bomb explode in my room'  
  
'Oh that. Yeah, I knew about it. So it was glue...'  
  
'Yeah. And it's all over my clothes. The joker found it amusing to put open all the closets first before letting the thing explode'  
  
'Oh my...'  
  
'So now I have only these left'  
  
'Do they know who did it yet?'  
  
'Elrond is still doing research. I hope they find whoever it was. Worse is, I have nowhere to sleep tonight'  
  
'The school will arrange things'  
  
'I guess so' he responded. We saw Frodo sitting on the lawn, so we sat with him.  
  
'Hey Frodo' Éomer said. I followed his lead. Frodo smiled at us.  
  
'I was already wondering when I'd find a fellow victim sitting next to me' he said.  
  
'Yeah, well, oh... hey do you have a place to sleep yet?' Éomer asked him.  
  
'No, not really...'  
  
'I guess they'll have another room for us'  
  
'And if they don't?' I asked.  
  
'Well there's always my ex-girlfriend I can count on, right?' he put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, like it's gonna happen'  
  
'Was worth a try'  
  
'Something tells me you two shouldn't have broken up' Frodo said grinning widely, 'or Éomer wouldn't be so flirty. He sure wants you back Elvea'  
  
'Oh does he? Hmmm... things start to make sense now... he made the bomb go off himself, just so he could spend the night with me' I eyed Éomer suspectingly.  
  
'Aww, now you ruined his whole plan'  
  
'I didn't do it!' Éomer exclaimed.  
  
'Sure Éomer' I said. Half a second later I suddenly was somewhere else. As in, the staff section. What the-? How did I end up here? Through a nearby window I could see myself sitting on the lawn, talking to Éomer and Frodo. Okay... I think I get it. I left my body and now my invisible spirit is wandering in the staff section to scare the shit out of Glorfindel. I could still somehow follow the conversation with Éomer and Frodo though.  
  
"...and then when she kissed you this morning..." Frodo.  
  
"Not for love! It was a bet!" Éomer.  
  
"Yeah but I bet that you set it up with your best friend, aka Faramir. It did get me a hundred bucks though" Frodo.  
  
"I didn't set it up" Éomer.  
  
"No. The word 'marriage' makes you freak out by nature..." me, grinning. From the corner of my eye I could see Éomer freeze again.  
  
'Ah! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Elvea!' a voice came from behind me. I swiftly spun around. Galadriel. So much for invisibility.  
  
'Uh, oh... hi'  
  
'Do you know how hard it was to find you?'  
  
'Un, no, uh... I was?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, very' Galadriel walked towards the window. What if she saw me sitting there?! Uh-oh!  
  
'NO!' I shouted. Galadriel turned away from the window, confused look on her face.  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
'I mean, uhm... never mind. Why have you been looking for me?' I asked.  
  
"Arwen is plotting something" Frodo.  
  
"Most likely" me.  
  
"Just warn me when I have to hide" Éomer.  
  
'I need to talk to you about... things' Galadriel answered.  
  
'Can... can Éomer come?' I asked. Galadriel smiled at me.  
  
'Sure. I won't take long. Five minutes at most'  
  
'Okay. I need to find him first though'  
  
'No problem, I'll come with you' She said. Uh-oh...  
  
'That's... well I wanted...'  
  
'Time alone' she winked. 'Go on then, I'll be in my office' she turned and walked away. That was close. Now what do I do? There's two me's right now, and they're both me! Why do I always get powers back at all the wrong times?! I don't have this thing under control yet! How do I get back?!  
  
'You two are seriously mocking me' Éomer stated, pulling his lower lip to a pout. Ah, like this. I grinned.  
  
'You're too easy Éomer. Anyway, Galadriel wanted to talk to us, I just remembered that' I said.  
  
'I'll see you two later then' Frodo said.  
  
'Yeah, see you later' I said as I stood up. Éomer followed and we started walking to the staff section.  
  
'I didn't know Galadriel wanted to see us' Éomer said.  
  
'Well, me, mostly. But I wanted you to come with me'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Good point'  
  
'I know' I grinned.  
  
'There she goes all arrogant again!' Éomer exclaimed. 'Fair she is indeed! My lady! My love! Her eyes! Her smile! They have me under her spell! The way she speaks... music to my ears... but then... she knows too well what she does to my heart! Alas for me and my helpless soul! She is arrogant! And I don't even mind! Where will it lead me, I wonder greatly!'  
  
'So... Dramaboy... you think I'm arrogant?'  
  
'As a matter of fact, I do'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Are too'  
  
'I win'  
  
'You can't do that!'  
  
'Yes I can'  
  
'No you can't'  
  
'Yes I can'  
  
'No you can't'  
  
'Yes I can'  
  
'Silence, arrogant one'  
  
'Shut up, human'  
  
'That didn't make sense'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Never mind'  
  
'Oh can we stop by my room, I need to pick something up'  
  
'Sure' he shrugged and walked into the dorms. 'Anyway, Elvy, you're a bit to arrogant at times'  
  
'Are you saying I should change?'  
  
'Not at all. Please do it more often. I find it very...' as we approached my room, we could hear Estel speaking inside.  
  
'Very...?' I asked. Éomer grinned.  
  
'Take a guess'  
  
'Elegant? Charming?'  
  
'Guess again'  
  
'Looks good on me?'  
  
'That too, but no, I was aiming at something else'  
  
'At what?'  
  
'I think it's, well, sexy' he grinned. I smacked my forehead. Some guys...  
  
'We're sorry' we heard Estel say. 'We didn't mean to disturb you'  
  
'Disturb who? Éomer asked as we entered the room. Estel pointed into the bathroom. There were Endomiel and Legolas, lying completely soaked in the bathtub, Legolas without his shirt, on top of Endomiel... 'Ooh...' Éomer gave Legolas thumbs up. Guys...  
  
'Okay people, I guess we have some explaining to do' Endomiel said. 'Nothing happened. I was picking the blue stuff out of Leg's hair when I slipped and fell backwards into the tub. Trying to keep my balance, I grabbed Legolas's shoulders, but he fell too. Then you guys walked in. There's nothing going on, really!'  
  
'Sure. You don't have to make excuses to us, we won't tell anybody. And we'll leave now, so you can continue. cleaning his hair' Estel said as he pushed Arwen, Éomer and myself out of the room. 'Come on guys, let's give them some privacy.'  
  
'They'd like that...' Éomer grinned.  
  
'Wouldn't you?' Estel responded, nodding in my direction. Éomer's face flushed.  
  
'Come on Elvea, didn't you have to go see Galadriel or something?' he asked, then dragged me out of the dormitory.  
  
'Why such a hurry?' I asked him.  
  
'No reason'  
  
'Whatever' We walked to Galadriel's office. I knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in'  
  
'Galadriel? You wanted to see me?' I asked.  
  
'Yes. I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you'  
  
'Oh... okay... uh... why?'  
  
'For the way you managed to get permission for Estel and Arwen to get married'  
  
'You mean Lord Elrond gave formal permission?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'That's wonderful!'  
  
'Indeed it is. But try not to tell too much people, okay?'  
  
'Promise'  
  
'Good. Run along now!' we left her office.  
  
'That went fast' Éomer stated the obvious.  
  
'Uh, yeah...'  
  
'She does have a point... I think you should be rewarded' he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'I thought you said reward. Isn't this more of a punishment?'  
  
'Bad girl' he bent his head down. Somebody cleared the throat. Just great. *Another* person to interrupt us. We turned around. A tall girl was looking at us, arms folded, smirk on her face. I think I seen her with Anna once, I'm not sure, but I think she's in F:d.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt' she said.  
  
'You'd better' Éomer mumbled under his breath.  
  
'I heard that' she sent him half a glare. She turned to me. 'Are you Elvea?'  
  
'Yeah, that's me'  
  
'Hi, I'm Melandune' we shook hands. 'I heard that you got Elrond to give permission for Arwen's wedding... oh come on! Don't look so shocked! No one else knows! I just happened to hear Elrond...'  
  
'Oh, ok...'  
  
'So anyway, I just wanted to let you know that it's a really great thing you did. And very brave. I mean, we're talking Elrond here...' she pulled a face. We started laughing. Just then, Elrond passed by and raised and eyebrow. If only he knew...  
  
'Maybe we should go some other place, it's not safe here...' Éomer said. We walked out of the Staff Section and sat down on the lawn.  
  
'So how long have you two been together?' Melandune asked.  
  
'How did you know we-' I said.  
  
'He was about to kiss you. It was pretty obvious'  
  
'Well maybe we were about to get together but you had bad timing'  
  
'I don't think so'  
  
'You won't tell anybody, will you?'  
  
'Not me, but I have to warn you. If you're trying to keep it secret, hide it better. Public hallways aren't really a good hidingplace'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
'Any time'  
  
'Hey do you happen to know anything about the bomb incident?' Éomer asked her.  
  
'Blue superglue bomb. It'll take till tomorrow afternoon before the whole mess is cleaned up. Oh and Elrond wants to see your class in his office later tonight'  
  
'How do you know all that?' I aksed.  
  
'Oh, let's call it insight...' she jumped up. 'Well, was nice chatting with you two, but I really have to go now, bye!' she ran off.  
  
'That was odd...' Éomer said.  
  
'Yeah, it was a bit weird indeed...'  
  
'It's dinnertime'  
  
'That didn't make sense'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You just switched subject'  
  
'So?'  
  
'That doesn't make sense'  
  
'My stomach rumbles. It DOES make sense. Come on, let's get dinner' he stood up. I shrugged. Mani'oio... I followed him to the mess. We got food and sat down with the others. Not much to tell, except Legolas and Endomiel had an argument with Vebor or something and the couple ended up cleaning the floor.  
  
After that we went outside to take a walk. Arwen and Estel went with us at first, Arwen thanking me a million times for getting Elrond's permission, but eventually they left us alone, probably for two reasons. One, they probably had some "urgent business", and two, it was probably another one of Arwen's silent hints for us to get back together. If only she knew... as we walked over the lawn, we saw Endomiel and Legolas, attacking each other with branches, "fencing". Okay...  
  
'Come here!' Legolas yelled at Endomiel. 'I'll chop you into little pieces!' I raised my eyebrow.  
  
'You'll have to catch me first!' Endomiel yelled back.  
  
'Just wait, I'll get you!' Legolas shouted as he chased her over the lawn. We watched the couple for a while, but since neither of us really knew what the Morder they were doing, we walked along. Time flew by, and before I knew it, we were sitting with the class in Elrond's office, listening to a lecture. Endomiel was late.  
  
'As I was saying.' Elrond continued, 'Somebody placed a glue bomb inside of one of the rooms. It is the room of Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Éomer Éadig and Legolas Greenleaf. All their stuff has been covered in glue, for whoever put the bomb there, opened all the closets before it went off. My question to you was, if you had seen anybody from another class enter your private hallway, or come out of it' Nobody had seen anyone. 'Then it must be somebody from this class. I ask for the one who did it to tell me this week, for if you turn yourself in, the punishment will be lightened. Keep in mind, that you may skip a class project and pass it with an "A" if you tell who did it.' Would anyone rat on their friends? 'This is not ratting, this is helping to solve a crime, for this paint bomb is a crime indeed...' and so on, Elrond went on for quite a while. Finally he stopped and we could ask questions concerning the bomb.  
  
'Where do we sleep tonight?' Sam asked.  
  
'Uhm.' Elrond said,it was obvious he hadn't thought of that yet. 'We are going to allow you to sleep in other rooms for tonight, and tonight only' he answered.  
  
'Does that mean I get to sleep on the girl's room tonight?' Legolas asked, wide grin on his face. Sigh...  
  
'No.' Elrond said.  
  
'Why not?' Éomer asked, also grinning. I nudged him. 'Oow, that hurts you know' he whispered at me.  
  
'Because the girls wouldn't want that.' Elrond replied.  
  
'Who said that?' Rosie giggled. And once again someone cornered Elrond...  
  
'Well. if none of the girls mind, I guess you could sleep with them.' Elrond responded, thoughtful look on his face.  
  
'You will never fit enough spare beds into their room' Legolas grinned. 'We will have to share beds.'  
  
'I will arrange a supervisor' Elrond said after a while. The guys cursed softly under their breath. Sigh again... after that we could leave. We left his Elrond's office, and together with Éomer, Estel, Arwen, Faramir, Sam, Rosie and Éowyn I sat down on the lawn.  
  
'So we're all settled for the night then...' Estel said. 'Sam and Rosie, Legolas and Endomiel, the other hobbits in other rooms, me and Arwen...'  
  
'Hey! The bomb didn't explode in your room!' Éowyn exclaimed. Estel grinned.  
  
'So?'  
  
'I'm not settled yet' Éomer said, sideways glancing at me. They all turned and looked at me expectingly.  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
'He could be with you...' Estel suggested.  
  
'No way!'  
  
'Come on Elvea, we all know you want to, let alone Éomer' Sam grinned.  
  
'Who said that?!'  
  
'We do' Arwen answered.  
  
'But...'  
  
'It's just one night...' Rosie joined in.  
  
'Oh no! Nononononono! It's not gonna happen!'  
  
'Please Elvea?' Éomer puppy dog eyed and pouted his lip. 'I won't bite...' he grinned, '...unless you want me to, of course'  
  
'Don't tell me you can resist that' Faramir said, nodding towards Éomer's pout and puppy eyes. 'I don't know a single girl who can'  
  
'Besides, there's gonna be a supervisor, so if he's annoying, you can kick him out' Estel added.  
  
'I won't cause you trouble, I promise' Éomer pleaded. Faramir slyly smiled.  
  
'It's not working, Éomer. Give it up. She's gonna say no anyway. Like I said this morning, she only wants to tease' I glared at him. We'll see about that, Faramir.  
  
'If you annoy me, prepare to sleep outside' I said to Éomer. The guys' eyes grew big.  
  
'It's a yes?' Éomer asked in disbelieve.  
  
'What did it sound like?'  
  
'Thanks man' Éomer gave Faramir thumbs up. Hey! I've been set up! Not fair! Just wait, I'll get them! The others then got up and left us alone.  
  
'You set me up' I accused Éomer.  
  
'Not me, Faramir'  
  
'Still... if my parents hear of this, they'll kill me'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I'm a High-elven princess, as you know. That means that honor is my most valuable possesion. I have to live in shame forever if I lose it. Spending a night with a guy I'm not bound to, either betrothal or marriage, does not fit in the picture of honor'  
  
'Even if you don't do anything?'  
  
'Even then'  
  
'So I guess I'm causing you trouble already... I'm sorry...'  
  
'No, it's okay, as long as my parents don't know of it, I'm fine...'  
  
'I think it's a pretty brave thing to do then, if your parents actually won't hear of it'  
  
'It's risky... they could force us to... if they find out, I mean... to save my honor they'd probably... you know... to me it wouldn't be so bad, I've lived centuries already. But for you, to be bound in a way like that... you're still so young...'  
  
'I don't think it'll come to that. And if they force us to, I don't think I should complain. A guy would be crazy if he did...' he kissed me. 'Certainly if he loves you'  
  
'Nor would the girl...' I kissed him, '...if she loves him' we got up and walked to my room. It was getting late, and we didn't want the supervisor to get mad at us. I walked into the bathroom with the other girls to get changed.  
  
'I can't believe they'd let us do this.' Arwen said.  
  
'Neither can I!' Rosie said. 'I bet I'll sleep extra good tonight, don't you think so, Endomiel?' Endomiel's face flushed.  
  
'Uhm, no, not really...' she replied.  
  
'Is it that you don't like Legolas's idea, or is it. something else?'  
  
'I don't like his idea.' She answered quickly. Hmmm... wonder if something's wrong... she put on her sweatpants.  
  
'You never sleep with pants on.' Arwen accused her.  
  
'I do now' she replied dryly. I pulled my nightgown over my head.  
  
'High expectations huh?'  
  
'No, I don't want to get the supervisor mad before we even get into the bed.'  
  
'Who is the supervisor tonight anyway?' Arwen asked.  
  
'I don't know...' Endomiel answered. Somebody knocked on our room's door.  
  
'Is everybody decent in there?' someone asked.  
  
'It's Glorfindel.' Elanor sighed happily. She dreamed off... please don't tell me this is true... we stepped out of the bathroom. The guys were almost done as well, except that Estel didn't have his shirt on yet. Not bad... Bad girl! You're taken! I turned to Éomer. He sat on the bed, in his boxers.  
  
'Where's the rest?' I asked him.  
  
'In the lab' he answered, 'all my stuff was covered in glue remember? Besides, I don't think that, if you're honest with yourself, you really mind...'  
  
'True...' I lay down in the bed. He lay down behind me, his arm around my waist.  
  
'Do you mind?' he whispered.  
  
'It's okay' Glorfindel turned off the lights. Éomer tickled me. 'Stop it' I hissed, trying to suppress laughter.  
  
'I can't help it...'  
  
'You made a promise!'  
  
'It's a promise hard to keep' he carefully turned me so that I laid on me back. He leaned over me. 'Especially because you look so beautiful right now'  
  
'Don't suck up Éomer...'  
  
'I mean it... in total darkness, you radiate a white light... soothing... can't take my eyes off it...' he leaned down and kissed me. While doing so, he started to tickle my side again. I started laughing, but since we were kissing, it ended up in being an odd sound.  
  
'Elvea and Éomer, stop that this instant!' Glorfindel yelled at us. Éomer stopped tickling me. We continued kissing. Glorfindel can drop dead for all I care.  
  
'Endomiel, where are you going?' Éowyn asked after some time. A moment of silence.  
  
'We don't even have a dog!' Endomiel yelled. Legolas started to laugh.  
  
'What is going on with you two?' Éomer asked them.  
  
'Nothing' came the reply of Endomiel.  
  
'Endy isn't that bright at night.' Legolas laughed again. They went on arguing for a while. Right about then Éomer decided to start kissing my neck.  
  
'Would you two shut up?' Éowyn asked Legolas and Endomiel, who were still arguing. 'And Éomer, stop that will you? It's too gross. I don't want to see my brother doing that while I'm laying in the bed next to you!'  
  
'Then look the other way...' Éomer replied.  
  
'They're worse!' Éowyn sighed.  
  
'All of you, stop it!' Glorfindel said irritatedly. Éomer lay back down next to me.  
  
'Sorry.' Legolas and Endomiel said in unison.  
  
'Go to sleep already!' Glorfindel said grouchily. It became quiet in the room. Soon everybody was asleep, except me and Glorfindel.  
  
'Are you still awake?' Éomer whispered. Okay, and Éomer.  
  
'I can't sleep' I replied.  
  
'Is it... is it because of me?' he asked hesitantly.  
  
'No, it's because of Mr. Poncy... he gets on my nerves...' I whispered. Éomer laughed.  
  
'Silence you two' Glorfindel glared in our direction. 'And get to sleep'  
  
'Somebody's kranky...' Éomer whispered. My turn to laugh. I turned around and kissed him. Glorfindel walked towards my bed.  
  
'You'd better behaven, princess' he hissed, 'or your parents will not be happy to hear of this... they might just call you back home'  
  
'The school board might also just hear of a certain PE-teacher that harasses students' I said as I got out of bed. He glared at me.  
  
'You wouldn't lie... besides, they won't believe you'  
  
'Oh no? I've had years of drama lessons, they'll believe me. And even if they don't, grandfather will. You know what that means...'  
  
'Don't think you won, princess, I haven't played my final card yet. Trust me, I will win' he turned around and sat back down. I got back in bed, pondering on the meaning of those last words. It was late when I finally fell asleep.  
  
I was walking in my private garden, singing. Suddenly someone jumped me, and both me and the person fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
'Got you' Glorfindel said. He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
'I surrender' I laughed. 'You win'  
  
'What is my prize?'  
  
'What do you wish for?'  
  
'Not much... just one thing...' he paused. 'There's only one thing I desire, and I desire it greatly'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Haven't you guessed yet? I desire... you...' we kissed again.  
  
'You already have me...'  
  
'Would you be mine for eternity, if it were asked of you?'  
  
'You know the answer'  
  
'I know in my heart, but I would hear you say it' he said shyly.  
  
'I would love to... more than anything in the world... I love you'  
  
'I love you too...' we kissed again. His hand went down to mine, to the ring on my finger. The other went to the necklace I wore. I woke up with a scream. Éomer moaned next to me.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
'Nothing, I had a nightmare...' I looked around. Everybody had left the room, even Glorfin-git. Time to get breakfast then... I snapped my fingers. Full account of the day was now in my diary. Being a Goddess sure has advantages...  
  
Kisses, Elvy.  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) Raukotári = "Queen of Demons", one out of many names for the Goddess of Evil, one of her preferred names.  
  
(2) Meneltári = "Heavenly Queen" or "Queen of the Heavens", name most commonly used for the Goddess of Good, one out of many.  
  
(3) Erumíri = Jewels of Eru  
  
(4) Mîr-e-Fuin = Jewel of Darkness  
  
(5) Mîr-e-Mantur = Jewel of the Good Power  
  
(6) Mani'oio = whatever in Elvish  
  
  
  
E/N: Finally done. Don't blame me, blame Endy. She took so long... Anyway, *fill in usual plea for reviews* we still need more characters for our classes. That is: Humans, Hobbits, a couple of Dwarves *shudders at the thought of Dwarves* and a couple of Ents, if possible. We also need MALE ELVES and more guys of all species... if you have a character, LET US KNOW!!! 


	13. The day Eomer kept grinning sexily

E/N: Hello everybody. I finally found the time and inspiration to write more, so I got started. I hope you didn't wait too long for this update, if you think you did: I'm very, very sorry.  
  
Love, peace and a paperclip  
  
-xxx- Elvy  
  
To Telpenaurel Manbelth (did I spell it right?): Vla is a milk-product, half liquid. Just put it in the line of milk-vla-custard-pudding (some puddings are milk-based), then you'll know. Does this answer your question?  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Nada. Niente. Niets. Niks. Niechts. Absolutely nothing besides Elvea. So there. =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 13 - Reasons why you should not let Éomer openly declare that you and he are having a relationship  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Day sixteen, the 22nd of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Isilya, the 43rd of Yávië (Iavas), 2984 T.A. (Calendar of Imladris)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was, if possible the strangest day ever. Well since I arrived here in Imladris anyway. After I woke up next to Éomer, I looked on the alarm clock next to Éowyn's bed. 8 o'clock. Oops... but I was happy anyway. Today was my two-day anniversary with Éomer. Yay! What?! Two days is a long time for us. It should be in the Imladris book of Records. Anyway, as I was saying, I woke up happy. Really happy. Really really happy. Really really really happy. Really really really really happy. Really really really really really- okay, you get the point.  
  
'We should be getting dressed, or we'll be late' I said to Éomer.  
  
'What are you waiting for then?' he replied as he put on his clothes.  
  
'You'  
  
'I'm here'  
  
'Very funny. Move it' I walked to the closet and picked out a gown, then I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Quickly I got changed into the blue-green gown I had picked. I picked up my ring from the bathroom shelf and put it on. I turned invisible right away. No wait, that's a different story. Hey have I told you about that time yet when I found the engagement ring of my twin sister? (The Goddess of Evil, remember?)  
  
Anyway, it was a couple of thousand years ago, when I still lived in the Heavens with daddy Eru. I was up there *trying* to do a good job doing good things, but *someone* *cough*Raukotári*cough* was ruining almost all of my efforts. Of course it didn't help that she was in a... lustingship with some stupid Dark Lord *cough*Sauron*cough*. Well anyway, somewhere during that... lustingship he proposed to her. She told him to "make her something of great evil". A little while later he returned with this big badass engagement ring *cough*the One Ring*cough*, that held the power to take control over all of Middle-earth.  
  
During one of their "meaningful moments" after the engagement was settled, I mysteriously found the Ring between my sheets. Why those little dirty- never mind. Then, a plan of revenge started taking shape in my mind. I put a spell on the Ring, so that it would always fall into the right hands and would eventually be destroyed. Have been waiting over an age for that to happen now...  
  
Anyway, I put that spell on the Ring and returned it to my sis. She took it without questioning. She's not the brightest crayon in the box, you see. It wasn't that much later (1000 years or so) when some mortal guy *cough*Isildur*cough* (no I don't have smoker's cough!) cut it off her finger. The idiot didn't destroy it though, but lost it and got killed in stead. The stupid tacky gold Ring still hasn't been found. Ah well. So that's the story about my sis, Sauron and their silly Diabolical Ring of Doom (tm). Don't believe anyone would ever pay serious attention to a silly item like that.  
  
Back to today. I had put on my gown and my ring and got out of the bathroom. I got my box of jewelry and took out the circlet. All because a certain poncy elf-git whose name I'm not going to mention threatened to inform my grandfather about me not wearing it otherwise. Stupid Glorfindel. I put it on and made sure part of my hair fell over it so that it wouldn't be noticed too soon.  
  
'What's that?' Éomer asked.  
  
'It's a circlet, smartass'  
  
'I figured that part out. Why are you wearing it?'  
  
'Because I'm descendant of Ingwë blabla and I'm supposed to be wearing it at all times'  
  
'It matches with your eyes' Éomer said as he touched the emerald of the circlet, which hung right in-between my eyebrows. 'But your eyes are prettier' he let his finger run down from the emerald over my nose, over my lips and then his hand found my chin. He tilted my head up towards his. Typical guy move. Ah heck, like I care. We kissed for a moment, then left the room to get breakfast.  
  
'Congratulations!' I said as we walked through the hallway.  
  
'With what?' Éomer halted.  
  
'With our two-day anniversary!' he smiled and shook his head.  
  
'Silly girl'  
  
'I'm not silly! Besides, two days is a huge achievement for a couple like us...'  
  
'True...' a grin crept up his face. Something tells me I'm about to end up in some seriously weird situation. 'Two days is a lot for us indeed. It should be celebrated' he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I knew he was gonna do something stupid! In the middle of a hallway! WTM?! Hallway?! The idiot! I drew back.  
  
'You moron! We're in the middle of a h-' he kissed me again. Idiot. Stupid guy. Moron. Guy. All the same, really. Hey this is actually kinda good... why was I complaining again? This time he was the first to draw back. 'We should celebrate this big' he said. 'It's a very important day after all' he grinned again. He's sexy when he does that. I think I already mentioned that once. Ah whatever. I'll just mention it again. He's sexy when he does that. Suddenly he lifted me up and started carrying me to the mess.  
  
'Hey! Put me down! I can walk by myself you know!' I protested.  
  
'I know you can' he replied dryly as he continued walking. I ruffled with my fists on his chest to get him to put me down. Of course it didn't work. He's a guy. He'll just laugh and ignore it. You know, sometimes I really wonder why daddy Eru created guys... We entered the mess. Some people frowned at us. Great. He just ruined the whole 'secret' part of our secret relationship. But the worst part was yet to come. He didn't put me down either. In stead he started walking to the back of the mess. There's a stage in the back of the mess. There's a microphone on that stage. I have a bad feeling about this. I told you it means trouble when he grins! But it's still sexy. I really have to stop saying that.  
  
He stepped onto the stage and walked to the microphone. I prayed that the thing wouldn't work. Finally he put me down. I tried to sneak away. He took my hand and pulled me back to him. Drat. He took the microphone from its standard. I begged my father not to let the thing work. But when he's mad at me, he knows no mercy. The thing *did* work.  
  
'May I have your attention for a moment?' Éomer asked. All faces turned to us. 'Thank you. I have an important announcement to make' he paused for a moment. 'I want to tell everybody that from now on the prettiest girl in school is taken. By me. And uhm... she's standing right next to me. Elvea, I love you' he said, then he kissed me right there on stage. So much for secrecy.  
  
The people in the mess cheered, whistled and applauded for us. Then Éomer drew back and we stepped down from the stage. Finally the people turned back to their own business. We walked to the table where the others sat. I sat down next to Boromir, and Éomer sat down on my other side. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek. Okay... cut the sticky stuff... everybody congratulated us. Everybody, except Boromir. Éomer gave me a second kiss on the cheek. Boromir stood up and left the table. Endomiel, who was sitting next to him, glared at me as if she held me responsible for Boromir's behavior.  
  
'So... back together huh?' Pippin said. We nodded.  
  
'Was about time too... I started to fear I'd have to lend a hand' Arwen added.  
  
'We feared that too' Éomer joked.  
  
'So... Éomer. What in Eru's name happened last night that got you two back together? I mean, we heard, well let's call it "sounds" from your part of the room, Éowyn was annoyed, Glorfindel was even more annoyed... what on earth happened in that bed last night?' Endomiel grinned. Our faces flushed.  
  
'Well, uhm... to be honest, uhm...' he stuttered, 'not much, actually.' Éowyn snickered.  
  
'Yeah right' she said.  
  
'Come on, give us the story' Estel nagged. 'We all know about the "sounds", then we have Éowyn and Glorfindel as special witnesses, you two woke up really late this morning so whatever you two did must have been exhausting...' Éomer's face flushed again, he looked down at the table.  
  
'I'm serious guys, not much...'  
  
'Oh come on! You can't tell me that you two spent all night together in one bed, a one person bed at that, and that nothing happened!' Faramir exclaimed.  
  
'I didn't say nothing... just not much, and certainly not the level of things you guys seem to suspect...'  
  
'Well I sure hope that's true, Éomer,' Legolas said, absentmindedly stroking the bracelet, 'because Elvea is a princess of the highest stance possible. That means that honor is her most valuable possession. She's not supposed to-'  
  
'Did you really think I didn't know that?' Éomer interrupted. 'Frankly I don't care about that. I love her, want to be with her. I don't care if I have to wait'  
  
'So you never have any sexual thoughts about her, never have any fantasies involving her?' Legolas went on. Hello, over here! I really don't want to know! Plus I feel a serious fight coming up. If my sister would be here she'd probably be behind this somehow.  
  
'No! I don't mind that she can't!'  
  
'That wasn't my question'  
  
'Look, Legolas. Maybe this is a bit hard for a guy like you to understand, but a guy and a girl can have a relationship without sex'  
  
'Are you suggesting something?'  
  
'No, I'm just insulted that you seem to think sex is the only reason why I'm interested in Elvy!'  
  
'But it is one of the reasons. That's what you just said...'  
  
'YES!!! NO!!! WHY ARE YOU SO EAGER ON THIS SUBJECT ANYWAY?!'  
  
'I care about Elvea. To me it's as if she's my little sister,' -little sister? Sorry? I'm sooooooo much older than he is!- 'and I know, better than anyone else here, what kind of life she lives and what is expected of her. She was there when I really needed a friend...'  
  
'She wasn't just there as a friend' Endomiel mumbled. I don't think anyone else heard though. Except maybe Legolas, since he sat next to her on her other side.  
  
'...and she's been really helpful. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all'  
  
'And you're saying that I'm not a friend of yours?! Glad to know what you really think of me! I can't believe you really-'  
  
'Shut up you two!' I interrupted Éomer and Legolas. 'I'm sick and tired of this nonsense! Why does it seem as if every time I enter the mess people start arguing about me?! Grow up!' I walked out of the mess, seriously annoyed. I went into the room, slammed the door and sat down on my bed. I was in a seriously murderous mood, ready to kill the first person that walked through the door. That first person happened to be Éomer...  
  
I leaped up from the bed towards him, arms stretched out, ready to kill. My hands hit him against the chest, but instead of the resistance I had expected I caught him off guard and caused him to lose his balance. He fell backwards, and I, still at full speed from the leap, fell right on top of him. Ouch.  
  
'Okay, this is not quite the welcome I'd expected' Éomer said with a dumb- stricken look on his face. I grinned. 'What?'  
  
'You look like an idiot' I said.  
  
'Thank you very much, I love you too'  
  
'Of course you do! Everybody loves me!' I joked. 'Okay, so maybe not everybody...'  
  
'Glorfindel...'  
  
'Vebor...'  
  
'The dwarves...'  
  
'Endomiel...'  
  
'Endomiel?'  
  
'I think she still suspects something about me and Legolas... so silly...'  
  
'Oh. Well, what I'm saying is...' Éomer said as he pulled my head down.  
  
'PRINCESS AURË AND PRINCE ÉADIG, IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!' Elrond's voice boomed through the speakers. Uh-oh... I guess the people in the mess weren't the only ones who could hear the speech... yep, dad's very mad at me. The microphone was linked with every speaker in school.  
  
I pushed myself up from Éomer and held out my hand to help him up. He ignored it and got up by himself. 'Princesses shouldn't help others up' he said, 'they're not supposed to'  
  
'I'm sorry, *Elrond*'  
  
'Hey! It's just not done, okay'  
  
'Since when do you care?'  
  
'Shut up!' he took my hand and dragged me out of the room. Funny that guys always use the same tactics when they lose a fight, isn't it?  
  
We walked out of the dormitory, to the staff section (which I know pretty well by now, thanks to a particular poncy Elf-git...), praying that dear Elrond wouldn't decapitate us right away. We entered his office, but it was empty. Where did he go? Maybe we would get away with it easily after all...  
  
'So you two decided to show up anyway' we turned around. Elrond, face type thunderstorm. Forget about getting away easily. 'Sit' he commanded in a voice that left no room for arguing. We sat down in the two chairs that were placed in front of his desk. Elrond walked further into the room, followed by Mithrandir and Galadriel. The principal AND the student counselor? Uh-oh... 'IRRESPONSIBLE AND IMMATURE BEHAVIOR!!!' Elrond boomed with a volume that made me suspect the whole school would be able to enjoy his lecture with us. 'What in Eru's name made you think you can just act like that whenever you want?! I'm your year's supervisor and I'm supposed to see to it that you freshmen won't break down the school! And what do you two do?! MAKE A MESS OF IT ALL!!!'  
  
'...not only that, but also...' twenty minutes gone and Elrond was still lecturing. Inner sigh. Elrond was pacing in front of us, in the meantime continuing to lecture. Behind him on the side of the desk sat Galadriel, watching Elrond with a smirk on her face. Gee, *someone* doesn't agree with Elrond... she turned her head to me and sent me a wink that said as much as "don't worry, he just has a bug up his ass, that's all". In a corner of the room stood Mithrandir, thoughtful look in his face, but somehow his face was still unreadable.  
  
Myself, I was sitting up straight in the chair with a "guilty" look on my face, ever so often nodding my had as if agreeing with Elrond, and thus making it seem as if I was actually listening. Sideways I glanced at Éomer. He was sitting half turned to me, staring at me with this dreamy look on his face. I tried not to laugh. I couldn't entirely suppress a grin though.  
  
'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING?!!!' Elrond suddenly shouted at Éomer. He didn't respond, didn't even blink. In stead, he just kept staring. 'WELL, ARE YOU?!!!' Elrond yelled. Éomer turned his head to face him, confused look on his face.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, did you say something?' he asked. He is so dead. I don't think I mentioned it yet, but during his lecture Elrond's face had turned incredibly red of anger. Right now you could deepen that shade of red a hundred times. His head seriously looked as if it was about to explode. Elrond exhaled loudly, and his face turned slightly less red. 'Dismissed' he hissed infuriately. Dismissed? That's it? Oh well...  
  
Slowly Éomer and I stood up, silently wondering if it was some kind of trick. Nothing happened. We took some steps, still nothing happened. We left the office. Elrond's head exploded. Yeah, we wish! No, it didn't happen. Only in my imagination. I wish I had that power back. To make anything real that appears in my imagination if I want to, I mean. Éomer wrapped his arm around me from behind me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
'I'm hungry' he whispered in my ear.  
  
'So what's that got to do with me?' I replied dryly.  
  
'Well, I was thinking about my favorite, Elvea and whipped cream, just like last night'  
  
'That only happened in your dreams Éomer'  
  
'Was worth a try...' *sigh* guys...  
  
'You're such a perv'  
  
'I'm a guy'  
  
'That's no excuse!'  
  
'Yes it is!'  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is too!'  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is too!'  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is too!'  
  
'I'm hungry'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I said I'm hungry. Because of you and Legolas, oh and Elrond, I missed breakfast'  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'My stomach is still empty'  
  
'We can still get breakfast...'  
  
'Kitchen's closed, Éomer'  
  
'So?' he replied. I sighed. Some people... he took my hand and we walked to the mess. When we came there, it was completely empty. Figures. Class had started twenty-five minutes ago. Éomer walked to the kitchen doors. I remained in the doorway of the mess, unsure whether to follow him or not. He turned around.  
  
'Aren't you coming with me?'  
  
'I uhm...'  
  
'You were the hungry one. Come on!' he said. I didn't move. 'Do I have to carry you or something? Come here'  
  
'Don't command me. I'm not your pet, nor a servant'  
  
'I'm doing this for you, remember?' he walked back to me and lifted me up. 'You know, I'm starting to suspect that you're not just my girl because you're in love with me'  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'Yes. I'm beginning to suspect that you just need someone to carry you around'  
  
'And how lucky I am for finding someone too' I grinned. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
'Silly Elf'  
  
'I'm not silly!'  
  
'You're pretty when you're angry'  
  
'Put me down'  
  
'Just a moment' Éomer walked into the kitchen, then put me down. 'There you go. Aren't I the perfect boyfriend? I always do what you tell me to' he grinned boyishly. Shoot me if I say it's sexy.  
  
'Very funny Éomer, now let's go' I said. Instead of listening he went searching through the kitchen. 'Come on, let's get out of here before we get caught. I don't want another lecture from Elrond. One lecture in the morning is bad enough'  
  
'Just a sec' he replied as he continued searching the shelves and opening drawers.  
  
'Just forget about it okay? We're wasting time, come on!'  
  
'May I ask what you are doing here in the first place?' someone behind me asked. See?! I knew this would happen!!! We turned around to face a kitchen employee with his arms folded over each other and one hell of an angry look on his face.  
  
'Well, uhm, sir... you see, it's like this...' Éomer started to explain.  
  
'The only thing I see, young man, is that you two are skipping class and are present at a place you shouldn't be at all. Now move it before I get one of my superiors!'  
  
'But sir-'  
  
'I said move!' the guy shouted. Without further comments we left the kitchen.  
  
'That was close' Éomer sighed.  
  
'Yeah, brilliant move Éomer. Now I still don't have anything in my stomach'  
  
'Not yet...' he got something out of his pocket. A banana.  
  
'Where did you get that?'  
  
'The kitchen...' he grinned. 'You want it?'  
  
'Of course you idiot'  
  
'Now, now... I don't think that was nice at all. Say please'  
  
'Please'  
  
'Puppy eye me' he commanded. I made puppy eyes. 'Pout' I pouted. 'Damn it's not working Elvy. Try a kiss...'  
  
'I'll get you for this blackmail, Éadig, I'll stalk you in your worst nightmares, I'll always be there when you sleep...' I tried to sound scary.  
  
'Would you mind if I wrap my arm around you then?' he grinned. *sigh* Guys...  
  
'Just give me the banana okay?'  
  
'On your knees'  
  
'Sadist'  
  
'This banana suddenly seems so tasty... I think I'll just eat it myself...'  
  
'Okay, okay... I take that back! Can I have it, please?' I made puppy eyes again and stepped closer to him. I looked up to meet his eyes. 'Please?' I leaned in to kiss him. He bent his head down. I snatched the banana from his hand and stepped back. 'You didn't think it'd actually work, now did you?'  
  
'You'll never know if you don't try it...'  
  
'And you just keep trying...'  
  
'I have nothing better to do anyway'  
  
'Oh thank you very much!'  
  
'No, no! I didn't mean it like that, honest!'  
  
'Yeah right'  
  
'Just eat the stupid banana okay?'  
  
'Whatever.' I took the peel off the banana and shoved it into Éomer's hands.  
  
'What am I supposed to do with this?' he asked.  
  
'Throw it away...' I replied dryly. Duh. I broke off a piece of the banana and put it in my mouth. Éomer watched me intently as I ate. When I had eaten about half of the banana, he asked one of those typical guy- questions.  
  
'Aren't you supposed to just stick it into your mouth?' he asked.  
  
'Why are you asking? I always eat bananas like this' I replied innocently.  
  
'Oh, uhm... no reason... just wondering...' his face flushed. 'But it sure would look sex-' I shoved the rest of the banana in his face.  
  
'Perv'  
  
'I can't help it! You shouldn't eat things like those with a guy around!'  
  
'You nicked that thing for me. You chose the type of food' I pointed out to him.  
  
'Silence, Elf. Don't point out plot-holes in my master plan'  
  
'You don't have a master plan Éomer'  
  
'Silence Elf. Don't point out that I don't have a master plan'  
  
'Mani'oio...'  
  
'Huh? What?'  
  
'Mani'oio. Whatever in Elvish'  
  
'Oh. Sure. Whatever turns you on...' he responded. I smacked my forehead.  
  
'Well anyway, we should get to class' I changed the subject.  
  
'What, looking like this?'  
  
'What about your looks?'  
  
'Don't play stupid Elvy. The banana'  
  
'Oh, the banana... I'll fix that...'  
  
'As long as I don't end up with another butterfly on my face...' he mumbled. We walked to my room. I opened the door and stepped over random piles of junk owned by Endomiel. 'It really amazes me every time what a terrible mess this room is' Éomer stated.  
  
'Oh no, Endomiel just cleaned it'  
  
'She *cleaned* it? It looks like a bloody bomb fell on the place!'  
  
'So?'  
  
'If this is the way Elves clean then I pray for what'll happen to my face'  
  
'Don't worry. It can't get worse anyway'  
  
'I love you too'  
  
'I know' I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a piece of cloth, made it wet and went back into the room. 'Close your eyes' I said to Éomer. He closed his eyes as I wiped the remains of the banana off his face. I put the piece of cloth with the rest of the laundry. 'We really have to get to class now'  
  
'What class do we have anyway?'  
  
'Archery' I looked at the clock. 'Or what's left of it' we walked to the gym, as we didn't need to get changed for archery. When we entered the gym, the whole class looked at us in amusement.  
  
'You two should really behave more responsible...' Vebor imitated Elrond's voice. 'And listen to his lectures better' the class laughed. Something tells me they heard the lecture.  
  
'Vebor, be quiet. I'd like to know where these two have been the past ten minutes, seeing as the lecture ended ten minutes ago...' Glorfindel said sharply.  
  
'Well, uh... sir, you see, it's like this... I went up that stage because I was happy. Then Elvy attacked me and Elrond wasn't happy so he lectured us. After that we left, but Elvy hadn't had breakfast so we went to the kitchen but it was closed. So we went in anyway, but then this bloke sent us away and I nicked a banana, and Elvy was eating it but it got all over my face-'  
  
'It got all over YOUR face? That's gonna be an interesting story...' Glorfindel remarked. 'Continue...'  
  
'Well she shoved it in my face because she was sexy so we went to her room so she could wipe my face clean, but a bomb had fallen on it because Endomiel had cleaned it' Éomer rattled. 'And then I had to close my eyes and we went to class'  
  
'That's the most interesting excuse I've ever heard in my entire carrier, my compliments. Well, because it's so original I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time if you're thirty-five minutes late you'll be in detention for an entire week. That goes for all of you' Glorfindel said. What, no detention? I must have heard wrongly...  
  
'Honestly Éomer, you really don't think anyone believes a story like that, do you? I mean, even I can come up with a better excuse when I'm ten minutes late for making out somewhere' Faramir said to Éomer.  
  
'Well you have to admit it was creative' Legolas said.  
  
'Either way, he sounded like a retard' Faramir replied.  
  
'Thank you very much guys, I feel so loved'  
  
'Do you think his brain got damaged somehow? Like, by radiation from the microphone? As if we even like him!' Estel joked. We all started laughing. Except Éomer, he didn't look too happy with the remark. I wrapped my arm around him.  
  
'Don't worry, I still love you' I said. He turned his head to me and smiled. I leaned in to kiss him. Who cares about a teacher around anyway? We started kissing.  
  
'Oh for Eru's sake would those two just get a room?!' Boromir exclaimed.  
  
'No Boromir, you don't get it, they're in a hurry' Estel commented.  
  
'Exactly!' Boromir replied. Meanwhile we continued kissing. Éomer drew back.  
  
'You know,' he said, 'the whole getting-a-room idea doesn't sound bad at all... how about if we...?'  
  
'We're not gonna do that Éomer' I replied with a sigh. Trust any guy to take out all the romance of a relationship. Suddenly Éomer fell forward, right on top of me. Or actually, his face was right in-between my bre- OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!!! This is so embarrassing!!!  
  
'Looks like she's right Éomer, you're not getting a room. She wants you to start right here' Endomiel remarked. Everyone started laughing. Even before I could push Éomer off of me, Glorfindel already stood next to us.  
  
'What's the meaning of this?' he asked. I pushed Éomer off.  
  
'Nothing. We fell.' I said quickly.  
  
'And you landed in that position?' he raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Yes we did'  
  
'It's true sir, we did. Somebody pushed me' Éomer joined in. Everyone smirked at us, in a way that said as much as "yeah sure".  
  
'Somebody pushed you?' Glorfindel asked.  
  
'Yes sir, someone pushed me' Éomer answered.  
  
'Did anyone here push Prince Éadig and thus making him fall on top of Princess Aurë?' Glorfindel asked the class. Everyone shook his or her head innocently. Yeah, like they're gonna admit it if they did so. 'Well, then I have only one solution; Prince Éadig, I want an essay of a thousand words by tomorrow, on how you came to fall and how you ended in that position' Éomer opened his mouth to argue about it. 'No arguing, do it. Princess Aurë, you can come back this afternoon for a detention.' WHAT?! That's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!  
  
'But Glo- I mean, sir! I didn't-'  
  
'You can explain what you did or didn't do to me this afternoon Princess' Glorfindel cut me off. 'Class, archery's over for today. Follow me to the stables'  
  
'I was pushed, I swear!' Éomer told me for the ten millionth time as we walked to the stables.  
  
'Yes Éomer, I know. I believe you'  
  
'Good. Okay. Just to be sure' *sigh number Daddy Eru knows how many today...*  
  
After going to the stables and listening to Glorfindel's seemingly endless yaddering on how to ride a horse properly, we had our first break. As usual, the group sat down on the lawn. I wasn't really hungry, so I just nested myself against Éomer's chest and closed my eyes. Ah yes, a boyfriend makes a good pillow indeed. Not like there's any other use for them anyway.  
  
'You smell good' Éomer said at a certain point during the break.  
  
'Hmmm?' I replied sleepily. I think it was the disease again, but I had no further problems with it at that time.  
  
'You smell like... like hunny!'  
  
'Hunny?'  
  
'Yeah, like hunny. That's a good thing'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'I mean it. Hunny's sweet, and tasty... and it's gold just like your hair...'  
  
'And it's sticky'  
  
'Yes, and sticky... hey, wait! I didn't mean to say that!'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Anyway, you smell like hunny'  
  
'I feel so complimented' I said sarcastically.  
  
'Hey! I'm trying to give you a compliment here!'  
  
'Well it's obviously not working, is it?'  
  
'Oh by the light of the Silmarils! Why are you ALWAYS so much trouble?!'  
  
'Oh, so I'm trouble?!' I shouted as I sat up straight.  
  
'Yes! No! I mean-'  
  
'I don't even want to hear it anymore'  
  
'Elvy, listen! I was only saying that you smell like hunny!'  
  
'Oh yeah?! Well you smell like... like... YOU SMELL LIKE HERBS!!!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You heard me!'  
  
'I don't get it. Herbs are good, right? I mean, they heal and all, and most of them smell good too...'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Whatever' he shrugged.  
  
'Don't you whatever me!'  
  
'Whatever' he shrugged again.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAARG!!! OH YOU STUPID IMBECIL OF A MORON!!! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!' I screamed outrageous. Then I kissed him.  
  
'I thought you said you were gonna kill me?' he said.  
  
'Kiss... kill... not much of a difference...'  
  
'You know something?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You taste like hunny too' Éomer grinned. I really was gonna kill him for that remark, but the grin stopped me. Damn I'm so defenseless against him when he does that. Anyone, help me! Wait a second... I don't want to be rescued from him! Alright, shoo! Get lost! I don't need a second knight in shining armor to save me.  
  
Shortly after that, the break ended. With a sigh we got up and went to get our books, and then to class. First up was maths. Can anything be more boring that arranging a couple of numbers and letters so that it still doesn't make sense to anyone except your teacher? I don't think so. Even though Celeborn does his very best to make me get it, to me it will always be just a silly bunch of numbers, seemingly arranged at random.  
  
After Maths, we had Quenya. It's so boring to have to learn a language you already speak. Elrond then gave us an unexpected test, to see if we paid enough attention during class and stuff. I got an A+ for the test. Well, what did you expect when they're still teaching you to say things like "Hello, how are you?" in your native tongue?! Anyway, we had a test and after that we had another break. We all walked outside and sat down on the lawn, as usual.  
  
'So, what did you get for the test?' Éomer asked me as he leaned back against a tree. I lay back against his chest.  
  
'An A+, and you?' I replied as I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
'I had a... you had an A+?!' he asked in disbelief.  
  
'It's my native speech, remember?' I smiled.  
  
'You know, intelligence really turns me on' I opened my eyes to see him grin. Even before I could reply, Endomiel replied to his words.  
  
'You must have a terrible problem masturbating, then' she grinned triumphantly. Some of the guys spat out their drinks to this. I felt a smirk creeping onto my face.  
  
'No, no, Endomiel, you have it all wrong!' Legolas said in a patronizing tone. 'As great as we are, a guy doesn't think of himself when doing such thing'  
  
'Shut up Legolas you're ruining my funny moment'  
  
'That's what the girlfriends are for, for the turn-on I mean' as Legolas grinned widely, Endomiel's grin faded and made place for a disgusted look, then was replaced for a sly smile.  
  
'But I don't have to worry about you doing that, right?' she said.  
  
'Seven steps of the fantasy, girl' he replied.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?' she asked confused. I'd like to know too, to be honest.  
  
'Every guy has his fantasies, right?' he started to explain. Several guys nodded in agreement. Éomer was one of them. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
  
'What?!' he replied.  
  
'Well, they come in steps' Legolas went on. 'Usually the first step is befriending the girl, and the second step is kissing her. Then the third step would be...'  
  
'Okay, I get the idea' Endomiel sighed and rolled her eyes. Then her eyes widened in realization of something. 'Wait a minute... AND YOURS COUNTS SEVEN STEPS?!!!' she exclaimed.  
  
'I, uh... just take smaller steps...' Legolas said with a reddened cheeks. The guys snickered and he glared at them. The rest of the break wasn't very interesting though. Éomer tried to convince me to eat something again, I refused. Since he kept nagging I kissed him to shut him up and, surprise, surprise, it worked. After the break we had Art class, and then Geology. Geology wasn't very interesting. In Art class we had to draw a flower with just a pencil, and make it look as lively as possible. Éomer drew a really nice one, then he gave it to me. So happy =) and then it was time for yet another break.  
  
Éomer and I went to my room to get away from the others, seeing as they were continuously teasing us. Truly, some people just don't know when to stop. We started kissing, but Éomer was messing up my hair, so I stepped back and walked to my closet to get my hairbrush. As I picked it up, Éomer wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
  
'Aníron lle' he whispered in my ear. For half a moment my heart stood still, then I realized what had been said. Total shock took over, and I dropped the bow I was holding. Glorfindel's lips brushed over my ear as he repeated the words. I pulled myself away and turned to face him, at a total loss of words. He looked at me; bright blue eyes wide open, silently questioning me what he'd done wrong. 'Elvy?' Éomer whispered. I blinked. I had dropped my hairbrush, and had torn myself from his grip. I had backed away from him, and had pressed myself against the door of the room. 'What's wrong, Elvy?'  
  
I looked at him, opened my mouth to speak. Words seemed to be stuck in my throat, refusing to come out. He looked back at me, not knowing what to do, thoroughly confused. He stepped closer to me.  
  
'Was it what I said, Elvy? Did I scare you? It was an impulse, I didn't mean to-'  
  
'Glorfindel, I...' I fell silent, realizing what I'd just said. Éomer's eyes widened.  
  
'Glorfindel? Elvy, what's going on?'  
  
'It's not what you think Éomer!'  
  
'How do you know what I'm thinking?'  
  
'You're thinking that I cheated on you with him!'  
  
'I wasn't thinking that! I just wondered why in Eru's name you'd say his name instead of mine! But now that you mention it, it sounds very likely...'  
  
'Éomer, I...'  
  
'Well? I'd like an explanation...'  
  
'I...' how could I explain to him what I'd seen?  
  
'I'm waiting...' he said, losing his patience and temper. I sank to the floor. 'I need you to explain Elvea. I need an explanation or I'm forced to believe that something's going on between you and him'  
  
'There's nothing between me and him!' I shouted. Just the idea, eeew!!!  
  
'Then why did you say his name?' his eyes were filled with pain. I wanted to explain everything to him, tell him everything, even who I really was, but I didn't know how...  
  
'I...'  
  
'I'm right, aren't I?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Do you have any idea what this looks like, Elvea?' the second time that he didn't use the nickname, and it really hurt me. 'Do you even realize how hard it is to believe this?' I didn't answer and looked down. 'It starts making sense now. You have a relationship with a teacher. But because that isn't allowed, you try to keep it secret. To still be with him without getting suspicions, there are the detentions. Also, you danced with him at the party. THREE SONGS!!! Then the whole thing with Glorfindel last night, he was there just to make sure I didn't touch his girl in a way he doesn't like. Jealous Lover Syndrome! Just like this morning when I fell on top of you!'  
  
'I HATE HIM!!!'  
  
'It doesn't sound very believable...'  
  
'You have to believe me...'  
  
'He was flirting with you at the dance'  
  
'This is ridiculous! It's not true, you and I both know it!'  
  
'Isn't it?'  
  
'I can't believe you don't trust me!'  
  
'I trusted you. But this is just... it's just a little too suspicious...'  
  
'Is that the way you feel about it?'  
  
'I... Elvea, I want to believe you, but... I... but... do I even mean anything to you? Anything at all? Or am I just there to cover up for all the detentions, that it doesn't make people suspicious?'  
  
'How can you say that? How can you even suspect me of doing that? Of using you? How can you even think it?! You know what? If you don't trust me, fine.'  
  
'But Elvy...'  
  
'Oh, so now it's Elvy again?'  
  
'Elvea... Elvy... I...'  
  
'You know something? This whole thing, this you-and-me thing I mean, it's not working. WHY DON'T WE JUST BREAK UP?!!!' I shouted hoarsely, holding back tears. I didn't want to lose him, but somehow this whole situation wasn't mine to control. It was as if I was some kind of actress, forced to say here lines, whether she likes them or not. He took a step towards me, and another one, and put me back on my feet. I pushed him away. The pain in his eyes faded and turned to anger. He pushed me aside and opened the door to leave. Holding the door, he turned to me.  
  
'You're right. WHY DON'T WE JUST BREAK UP?!!!' he screamed. We started kissing like there was no tomorrow. We stumbled back into the room and fell onto one of the beds. 'I'm sorry for being so stupid' he whispered in- between kisses.  
  
'It's okay' I replied. We continued kissing.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!!!' Arwen screamed as she walked into the room.  
  
'We're breaking up, can't you see?' Éomer said as he turned his head to face her for a moment. Then we resumed kissing.  
  
'Riiiiiiiight...' Arwen replied. 'Come on guys, we'll just leave these two alone to... well, continue whatever activity they were planning on doing' I turned my face a bit to see who she was talking to. I could see her, Estel, and some others (I think maybe Legolas and Endomiel, but I'm not sure) leave the room, or got shoved aside. She closed the door behind her. A kiss in my neck pulled my attention back to Éomer.  
  
'Don't do that' I giggled.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'We're breaking up, remember?'  
  
'Oh, right. Ah hell, skip that part. Let's kiss and make up'  
  
'We just kissed'  
  
'So?' he grinned.  
  
'You're hopeless'  
  
'I know' he grinned. I messed up his hair for good sport. 'Hey, stop that!'  
  
'No'  
  
'Do I have to tickle you?'  
  
'NO!' my eyes widened. Not the tickling! He bent his head down.  
  
'Then stay away from the hair'  
  
'Blackmail! My boyfriend is blackmailing me!' I laughed. We spent the rest of the break in our room, without further interruptions, then went to class. It was a new class, Physics, taught by an Elf named Eledhwen. I wonder if her parents had trouble coming up with her name...?  
  
'Hello class, I'm Eledhwen Tarelda, but I believe it is a custom here to use only the first name. I'll try to remember all your names the best I can, and I hope this will be a pleasant year' she said, then went over the list of names once and started telling about Physics in general, and what we could expect this year. All in all another boring class, and thank goodness also the last of the day.  
  
After class I walked to the staff section for my detention. To my surprise, Glorfindel wasn't in his office, and he had left a note, apologizing for not being there. It said that he had an important meeting and that he couldn't come, and that Éomer and I were lucky and didn't have to do our assignments. Yay! Signed, Glorfindel Cúthalion. Who the hell gave him the name Cúthalion? Someone who found him resembling Beleg Cúthalion, apparently. Anyway, I left the building and found Éomer sitting on the lawn, writing something. I looked over his shoulder, found out that it was the essay, picked it up and tore it to pieces.  
  
'Good news, Éadig. We don't have to do our assignment. Glorfindel left a note.' I said.  
  
'Thanks for telling me, Aurë' he replied. I stuck out my tongue for no reason at all. 'I'll get you for that, you'd better run for it!' he jumped up, and I ran towards the dormitory. As I opened the door and fled inside, I could hear people whispering to each other, it sounded as if something was going on. Two familiar voices, belonging to Legolas and Endomiel. Éomer slowed down and followed me as I entered the hallway to see what was wrong.  
  
'I just want to know, Endy...' Legolas whispered. Éomer opened his mouth to ask something, but I gestured for him to be quiet.  
  
'It's just not working Leg! You're too... too... pushy! YOU'RE THE KING OF ALL PERVES!!!' Endomiel shouted. Legolas looked really hurt at that.  
  
'Is that it?' he whispered hoarsely.  
  
'And that bracelet! Why don't you just take it off? It's only a gift from Elvea anyway, it has no special value, right? Right?!' she asked, then saw Éomer and me. 'Speaking of the devil...'  
  
'Endomiel, is there anything I can... can I help out here?' I asked, moving towards her.  
  
'Get lost, Elvea! You've done enough damage!' she hissed.  
  
'You don't have to take your anger out on her' Legolas defended me.  
  
'See what I mean?! You're doing it again! Defending the poor princess! She gave you a bracelet! What's next Legolas, A RING?!!!' Endomiel screamed. 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH HER AND GET MARRIED?!!!'  
  
'FINE! I JUST MIGHT DO THAT!!!' he screamed back.  
  
'Minor detail: MY girlfriend' Éomer interfered.  
  
'Stay out of it, Éomer' Legolas said as he shortly glanced at him. He turned his attention back to Endomiel. Both of them were standing in the doorway of their rooms. I moved to leave the hallway, knowing that I was only a hinder now. Éomer followed. 'Is that why you can't say it? Is that your reason to not say the words, Endy?' I heard Legolas whisper. I stopped, but didn't turn around. Endomiel didn't reply. 'Why can't you just say it?' I turned around, looked at Endomiel.  
  
She was biting her lip, arguing with herself over something, and she looked as if she was about to cry. I wanted to help her, but she had made it clear that she didn't want my help. Legolas had walked over to her, was now standing in front of her, looking sad and silently begging for an answer. A minute passed, and still she didn't reply. I turned away again and resumed walking. I opened the door of the hallway, about to leave, when suddenly, she responded to Legolas' words.  
  
'I HATE YOU!!!' she screamed. I spun around in shock-amazement.  
  
'FINE!!! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, YOU CAN HAVE IT!!!' Legolas screamed back at her and slammed the door in her face. He looked at us for a moment, then looked away. Once again I turned around, and I left the hallway.  
  
'Man that was one hell of a fight' Éomer stated.  
  
'You can say that again'  
  
'Good thing we never fight like that'  
  
'Indeed'  
  
'Do you think they're gonna break up?'  
  
'I think they just broke up' I said as I sat down on the lawn, next to Arwen who was already sitting there with Estel and the others.  
  
'Who broke up with whom?' she asked.  
  
'Endomiel and Legolas' Éomer answered as he sat down at my other side.  
  
'Really?! When?!' Éowyn asked.  
  
'About half a minute ago' I answered.  
  
'How do you know that?' Faramir asked.  
  
'She shouted "I hate you" at him. Pretty obvious...'  
  
'Ouch...' Frodo said.  
  
'Looks like love's not easy on them...' Arwen said.  
  
'They'll be okay. I'm sure they're just fine tomorrow. That's how it usually goes with them' Boromir stated matter-of-factly.  
  
'I wouldn't be too sure Boromir. It sounded pretty bad' Éomer said.  
  
'Oh'  
  
'How intelligent you sound when doing that, bro' Faramir teased his brother.  
  
'I know. I'm brilliant' Boromir replied. All of us suddenly started coughing like maniacs. 'Thanks guys'  
  
'You're welcome...' Estel grinned. Teasing each other like that, time flew by. An hour gone in a couple of minutes. Then Legolas sat down with us, smiling happily.  
  
'Hey guys' he said. We all greeted him as he sat down in-between Éowyn and Boromir. 'Nice dress, Éowyn'  
  
'Uh, yeah, uh... thanks Legolas... I guess...' she replied.  
  
'It matches with your eyes' Legolas went on. 'Only your eyes are more beautiful...' what do you mean, flirting?! He moved closer to her.  
  
'Back off, Casanova!' Faramir said to Legolas.  
  
'Like you care, Faramir'  
  
'Guys... chill, okay?' Estel interrupted them.  
  
'He started it' Faramir glared at Legolas. I sighed. There you go thinking that at 16(00) they'd grown out of such childish things...  
  
'Sure Faramir, I started it. And you're a saint!' Legolas replied.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Oh really? Well then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell Éowyn about-'  
  
'You wouldn't!'  
  
'Wouldn't I?'  
  
'Would you two just quit it?!' Estel interrupted for the second time.  
  
'Hey, I didn't start it...' Legolas said defensively.  
  
'Neither of you di- was that a raindrop on my nose?' Estel said.  
  
'How should we know what landed on your nose?!' Boromir exclaimed. Before Estel could reply to that, it started raining as if every sea of this world was falling from the sky at this very moment. We all ran into the dormitory, but couldn't prevent from getting pretty wet. I opened the door to my room to put on something else. I screamed as I saw what had happened to my part of the room.  
  
'Elvy, what's wrong?!' Éomer asked as he came rushing over from his own room, fresh shirt only half put on. Charming. Although the state of dress he was in distracted me for a moment, I soon got back to ice-cold reality. I pointed into the room, to what once had been my bed.  
  
The bed, or actually the loose pieces of wood that had once been my bed, and the various pieces of bed-sheet were neatly piled into a heap in my corner of the room. The walls in the corner had been painted under with various insults, of which "DIE BITCH!!! DIE!!!" was the only nice one, and the only one I'm willing to write down. The rest of the "surprises" I'm not even going to mention, I don't want to be reminded of them.  
  
'There's a... there's a uhm... there's a note on your be- on the pile' Éomer sought for words. Still in shock I walked to the pile and picked up the note. Here's the note:  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
So, what do you think of my surprise? Do you like it? I hope so, I worked hard on it, you little slut. Of course a filthy whore like you doesn't deserve a gift of any kind, but still, this seems fitting. Enjoy.  
  
Oh, right. You want to know why. Don't go all melodramatic "Why? Why?" on me, will you? You didn't really expect you could simply get away with stealing him from me, now did you? Don't think nobody saw the two of you last Valanya, because I did. And that was just one of the two you were with that day! Little stinking slut. Petty thief of affection. May you choke on the love you stole.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
It didn't make sense to me. Who would do something like this? In a school like this?! I looked around the room. The window was closed, and the door had been locked, I had unlocked it myself just moments ago. Then it had to be one of my roomies. But who? The two guys the person had mentioned, Boromir and Éomer. It had to be them. But that didn't make sense. Boromir and I just talked things out. And with Éomer I simply didn't get the chance...  
  
It couldn't be Arwen. She was gonna marry Estel, had no room in her heart for another guy. Besides, she's my cousin (okay, only very distant, but still...) and she's not the type to do a crazy thing like this... Nor could it be Éowyn. One of the guys was her brother, and she already had Faramir. It wasn't Rosie either, that's for sure. She has Sam, and I don't see her falling for a guy twice her height either... Elanor is head over heels for Glorfindel, so she's out of the picture too, leaving only room for... Endomiel. But that didn't make sense either. Sure, she hated me, and suspected me of being with Legolas, but everyone knows that's total nonsense. But she had been alone in the room for a while... So she had a motive. But Legolas wasn't one of the guys referred to, I hadn't even been *near* him last Valanya. Who did it?  
  
'Elvy?' Éomer's voice disturbed my thoughts. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'Uh, yeah... I'm fine... I guess...'  
  
'Let's get Elrond. He'll know what to do' Éomer proposed. Leaving the room, I could see numerous people trying to get a peak into the room, curious on what had happened, no doubt. We didn't have to search long for Elrond. In fact, he was already on his was to the room, having heard rumors. Quickly we explained the situation and he went into the room to have a look. He came out again almost directly, the look on his face saying that he had seen more than enough.  
  
'Well, I can't promise anything, but I will see to it that everyone will do their very best in finding out what sick mind did this. Do you have any idea who it could've been?' Elrond asked. I bit my lip. Should I say Endomiel? I wasn't sure if... 'Remember, you're not ACCUSING anyone, just giving possibilities...' Elrond said as if he had read my mind.  
  
'Well, the window was closed, and the door locked, so unless someone has managed to get a spare key or something, it was one of my roomies...' I answered.  
  
'That is very ill news. Let's hope that it's not a roomy. That would be most tragic... well, I'm gonna get someone to clean up the mess now, so let me know if you find out any news' Elrond said.  
  
'Will I be able to sleep in my own bed tonight?' I asked.  
  
'I wouldn't count on it, princess. We'll have to arrange something. Perhaps- '  
  
'She can spend the night in my room!' Éomer suddenly exclaimed in a bright moment. I nudged him. 'What?! Always look on the bright side of life, right? And take the gifts that are given to you!' he replied. Elrond smiled.  
  
'I'll go find a supervisor then, along with someone to investigate and to clean up and... dear heavens, I really must be off now!' before we could ask another question, he was gone.  
  
'Looks like Lady Luck is smiling at us. Two nights in a row, not bad...' Éomer grinned. I sighed.  
  
'Do you ever think of anything else?'  
  
'Well...' his grin widened.  
  
'DON'T ANSWER THAT!!!'  
  
'Sort out your priorities girl... honestly. First you ask a question, then you don't want the answer... and it's becoming a habit too!' he smiled whilst shaking his head.  
  
'Ugh. Fine. I will. As soon as you stop telling me what to do'  
  
'Hey, you need someone to look after you...'  
  
'Well in that case I'll go find someone *older* than I am. I mean, what use have I for someone nearly 1600 years younger than myself?' I stuck out my tongue to him.  
  
'Is that an invitation?' he moved to kiss me.  
  
'Who said I never get my questions answered?' I wrestled myself out of his arms and walked to the mess. I got a plate of food and sat down at a table in a corner, far away from the rest of the people. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, seeing as they'd probably only want to talk to me about one thing. I took three bites of my food, then realized I couldn't get a single bite through my throat and left the mess. I went outside to sit down on the lawn somewhere, but it was still raining so I went back in right away. I sighed. What to do now? I walked to my room, where several special staff-members were now busy.  
  
'Sorry, but no one's allowed in, unless this room's yours. Go find something better to do' one of the elves said, obviously annoyed. Probably because I was person number I-don't-even-want-to-know how many to stop by.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, I just want to know if any of my other belongings are damaged' I replied cautiously.  
  
'Oh, you're the victim. Well, come in' he answered. Victim. Great. Make me feel even worse. I entered the room. 'Well, your bed is beyond hope, so are the clothes that were on it. But that was only a t-shirt or something, if I remember correctly'  
  
'My nightgown'  
  
'Right. Well, most of your wardrobe is still in one piece, except for this one blue dress, there wasn't much left of it. Torn to pieces, if you catch my drift...'  
  
'Was it... was it a dark blue or a light blue dress?'  
  
'Light. Somewhere in-between sky blue and baby blue. Seemed to have had a wide skirt. But if you want details, ask him' he waved vaguely in the direction of another Elf.  
  
'Uhm, no, uhm... no. Thank you. That won't be necessary. I just need some things, then I'll uhm... I'll be off again' I stammered. The Elf nodded and went back to work. My favorite dress the only one to get ruined... it must be someone I know, then. I walked to my, now "creatively decorated", closet and took out some things, i.e. a towel, a nightgown and something to wear tomorrow. I took my shampoo and other belongings out of the bathroom and walked to the room across the hallway. I knocked on the door. Well, "knocked".  
  
'Door's open' came the response from the inside. I opened the door with my elbow and walked in. 'Elvea!' Legolas said in surprise. 'What are you doing here?!'  
  
'Oh, you know about the little incident in my room right? Well, I'm staying here tonight'  
  
'Lucky Éomer' he winked at me.  
  
'Shut up and be so kind as to help me with this' I nodded to the huge pile in my hands.  
  
'Geez, I thought you said spending one night here, not moving in!' he took some of the items from the pile. 'Nice dress' he commented on my knee-long nightgown.  
  
'It's my sleeping-garment, you idiot'  
  
'That's what I said. Nice' *sigh*  
  
'So where do I put these?'  
  
'Oh, you can put them on the desk'  
  
'Where? In-between the laundry or on top of the- what is it anyway?'  
  
'On second thought, this chair will do fine' he pulled out a chair from underneath the desk. I walked to the chair to put my stuff down even as someone else opened the door.  
  
'Hey Legolas have you seen... I suppose asking if you've seen Elvea would be a stupid question...' Éomer said. I put my belongings on the chair, careful as to make sure that nothing would simply fall off.  
  
'Him again' I said.  
  
'Her again' he replied.  
  
'Did I miss anything?' Legolas asked.  
  
'No' Éomer and I said in unison.  
  
'Okaaaay...' Legolas said, looking at us as if we'd just said something weird, then simply left the room. I turned to Éomer.  
  
'Do you understand the guy?' I asked. He shook his head.  
  
'Do you?'  
  
'I don't think I ever will...' I sighed again.  
  
'Something wrong?'  
  
'Just tired, that's all...'  
  
'It's half past nine! How can you be tired?'  
  
'Little sleep, tiring day, even more tiring boyfriend...'  
  
'Oh thank you very much!'  
  
'You're welcome anytime'  
  
'Bloody sadist'  
  
'Silly boyfriend'  
  
'Tease'  
  
'Guy'  
  
'What do you mean, "guy"?! Is that some kind of insult?!'  
  
'Duh'  
  
'I always feel so loved around you'  
  
'Then I must be doing something terribly wrong...' I grinned.  
  
'I just remembered something...'  
  
'Shock and amaze me'  
  
'I still need to tickle you to death!' he said as he attacked my sides. I tried to step away, but he was faster and wrapped his arms around me. 'Gotcha'  
  
'What about tickling me to death?'  
  
'Yeah, yeah... later...' we started kissing. (Is it just me or are we doing that a lot today?) Not long though, only an hour or so, because then the Hobbits and Legolas walked in.  
  
'Are we interrupting anything?' Sam asked.  
  
'Don't worry. We have plenty of time to catch up tonight' Éomer grinned.  
  
'I doubt it young man' Glorfindel said as he entered the room. Oh no! Not him again! Please, anyone but him! Father, spare me! No? Ugh. Fine then. Continue your lessons on how I should not hate him. Just don't blame me when I get so annoyed that I kill him. 'Now get changed everyone and go to sleep. Lord Elrond wishes for the princess to get a good night sleep' I picked up some things from the pile and walked into the bathroom. Quickly I got changed and brushed my teeth, then left the bathroom again, placing my stuff back on the pile as the guys went into the bathroom. 'I'm sorry to hear about what happened' Glorfindel said to me.  
  
'Sure you are'  
  
'No, I mean it...'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Is there any way that I can stop this endless arguing between us?'  
  
'How about you drop dead?' I said dryly.  
  
'Is that your final answer?'  
  
'Is ice frozen water?'  
  
'I'm only trying to make this whole thing between you and me better you know'  
  
'Well it's obviously not working'  
  
'It would save us both a lot of trouble. Not the mention the time you could spend with Éomer instead of me because you don't get daily detentions anymore' he sighed. Stupid- he does have a point...  
  
'Whatever. I'll consider it' I answered. That's when the guys came back out of the bathroom. That was fast...  
  
'Alright then children, off to bed' Glorfindel said. Excuse me?! Children?! As if he's all that old himself. Not more than 400 years older than I am, if not less. And that's only the years that I've been in *this* body. In truth, I'm older than everybody in this silly world. Hell, I'm older than this silly world itself.  
  
Éomer let himself fall backwards onto his bed. I stared at him. Man he looks good! Does he always sleep in just his boxers? Don't stare, it's rude! But it looks so good... don't stare. Don't stare. Don't forget to breathe. Good girl. That's it. Keep breathing... stop staring!!! I said: don't stare! Thank goodness it's not his birthday suit. Although... stop it, you perv! You're just as bad as he is! Hey, being bad can be a good thing right? STOP STARING!!!  
  
'Princess, is something wrong?' Glorfindel asked.  
  
'Hmmm, what? Oh, uh, no! Of course not! There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Perfectly good. Nothing bad at all, no sir. No pervy thoughts, absolutely none. I'm alright. In the good sense of the word. Is there even a bad sense of the word? Hmmm? Oh right! Off to bed!' I answered. Glorfindel raised his eyebrow.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'As sure as can be. Absolutely sure. 100% positive. No doubts at all. Perfectly fine. Absolutely not confused. Not one single bit. And no pervy thoughts, of course' I lay down next to Éomer. Glorfindel switched off the lights.  
  
'And keep it quiet this time'  
  
'Yes sir' Éomer replied. 'Stupid git' he muttered under his breath.  
  
'I heard that'  
  
'I don't care'  
  
'Quiet you'  
  
'Whatever' he wrapped his arm around me. 'Goodnight Elvy'  
  
'Goodnight' I said. Moments later, I could hear the soft, shallow breathing next to me. And he wasn't tired. Sure. Silly mortals. Really, sometimes... just about then I drifted off into Elven sleep. In the dream realm, I came across the strange Elf again, Melandune.  
  
'I heard what happened' she said.  
  
'Like all others'  
  
'I guess so... do you know who did it?'  
  
'No. Do you?'  
  
'I have suspicions... just remember one thing: it's not always the person who's most likely to have done it. In fact, it's usually the person that you least suspect...' she vanished. Okay, so it was some sort of hint. But I still have no idea. That's when I woke up. I looked around. Glorfindel looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
'Already awake?'  
  
'I guess so...'  
  
'It's 6.30... maybe you should get some more sleep...'  
  
'I don't think I can sleep any longer'  
  
'Who can't do what any longer?' Éomer asked as he woke up.  
  
'I can't sleep anymore'  
  
'Oh. Well, I'm awake now, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna hit the shower'  
  
'Sure, go ahead' he got up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He's still there now, but he just turned the water off. I guess I'll be getting up too then...  
  
Kisses, Elvy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Phew, that's done, finally. Took me ages, sorry about that. Well, as usual reviews are welcome blablabla. By the way, we still need more characters, so send me the first and last name, species and gender and I'll put the character in. Okay, thanks! 


End file.
